Asesina y Detective
by 0-Luna Love-0
Summary: Cuando Misa Amane obtuvo el poder del shinigami tenía en claro lo que quería. Pero qué pasa si en su camino se cruza con ese detective excéntrico que de ser su víctima pasa a ser algo más en su vida...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!... he aquí algo nuevo que he decidido publicar ya que la idea me rondaba desde hace mucho y pues... aquí esta ^_^

Debo decir que esta fic es una idea de lo que pudo pasar si los personajes actuaran diferente a como en el anime... básicamente este fic tendrá muchas situaciones similares al anime y otras cambiadas para darle mi toque personal ^_^ y les aclaro que inicio a partir de la aparición del video enviado por Misa a Sakura TV por lo que todo lo anterior a esto se mantiene tal cual y de aquí en mas inicia el curso de la historia... espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos abajo...

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 1: El segundo asesino**

Light Yagami sabía que aquello le era beneficioso pero a la vez nada sano. El falso Kira estaba haciéndole daño a la reputación de justiciero que tenia él y era algo que no permitiría pero que a la vez haría que L pensara por un buen rato acerca de ¿quién era este nuevo Kira?

Miraba la televisora de Sakura TV y sonreía de manera torcida al imaginar la cara de L ante la idea de un segundo Kira, claro que contando con la idea de si ya lo sabía, cosa que no dudaba mucho.

Dos reporteros acababan de fallecer y a L le dejaban plazo de 4 días para mostrarse y morir lo cual estaba de maravilla para Light que solo tendría que ser el espectador de la muerte del detective que tanto problema le daba pero quedaba también el hecho de encontrar al falso Kira antes que la policía puesto que al parecer no era tan brillante en su labor.

_- L, morirás sin que yo tenga que mover un dedo _– pensó aun sonriendo como demente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos en el cuartel estaban aun rondando con la investigación que de por sí ya era complicada y más ahora que un nuevo Kira había aparecido dejando sin opción al equipo de la fuerza especial de la APN. Apenas llego el señor Yagami y se enteraron de la decisión tomada, tras la transmisión detenida gracias al padre de Light, les parecía lo lógico que decidieran sacrificar a L antes que al director de la policía.

Tras las debidas deducciones de Ryuuzaki sobre el segundo Kira y la llamada a Light para unirse a la investigación, el trabajo dio inicio para llevar a la justicia a Kira y al falso Kira.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otra mañana que comenzaba y en el cuartel general de la investigación se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros revueltos sentado, en una postura extraña para quien no le conociera, frente a los televisores que le mostraban una y otra vez los videos enviados a Sakura TV. Sus cavilaciones lo sumían en una absorta sobremanera ya que su único fin era atrapar al asesino que necesita de un nombre y un rostro para matar.

_- Si este nuevo Kira solo necesita un rostro para matar será __más complicado el capturarle sin morir antes de hacerlo… se necesitara de mucho o muy poco esfuerzo para dar con él puesto que no es muy precavido y tiende a cometer errores fácilmente lo cual en un principio me llevo a descifrar que no era más que una imitación del verdadero Kira… sin embargo, si Kira hace contacto con él antes que nosotros tendremos a 2 enemigos con una habilidad única de asesinar, la cual estoy dispuesto a descubrir… pero las notas del diario que llegaron a nuestras manos tras nuestra negativa me dicen que aun no ha habido ningún acercamiento y que por lo visto necesita conocer a Kira por algún motivo muy personal… veremos ¿Cómo se darán las cosas a partir de este momento? y trataremos de evitar que ese encuentro se realice ya sea en Aoyama, Shibuya o en el Domo lo importante es evitar tener a 2 enemigos tan peligrosos juntos_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Oye Rem recuérdame ¿Por qué no puedo ver mi propio tiempo de vida? – pregunto una chica rubia sentada frente al espejo del tocador a un ser de apariencia amenazante color blanco, de postura un tanto encorvada situado atrás de ella

- Ya que eres la poseedora de los ojos de un shinigami puedes ver el nombre y tiempo de vida de otros pero no el tuyo ya que si un humano con esa habilidad viera el tiempo exacto que le queda sería muy impredecible lo que haría – se explico de manera suave y lenta la shinigami Rem

- Bueno… eso tiene sentido – acepto ella mientras secaba su cabello

- No me gusta parecer insistente pero te lo preguntare una vez más Misa, ¿Por qué utilizas este poder no en tu beneficio? – cuestiono la shinigami puesto que le parecía confuso que ella usara su poder enviando mensajes diciendo ser Kira

- Ya te lo había dicho Rem, solo quiero conocer a Kira – contesto aunque en su rostro se formo una sonrisa siniestra

- ¿Qué ganas conociéndole? – volvió a cuestionar sin ningún atisbo de emoción en la voz

- Solo agradecerle y de paso ponerme a su disposición si lo quiere así – contesto como diciendo lo más obvio

- Misa si haces eso… – intento decir aunque ella le interrumpió

- Si, lo sé. Kira podría querer aprovechar mi habilidad en su beneficio y aunque pueda que esté de acuerdo no olvides que soy tan letal para él que tendrá que pensarlo dos veces antes de intentar algo en mi contra – comento viendo a la shinigami que solo le dirigió la mirada como aceptando sus palabras – _muy pronto Kira, muy pronto nos veremos de frente… y aunque acepte tu ideal créeme que eso no quitara el hecho que si te atreves a algo en mi contra… te matare _– pensó la chica dispuesta a conocer ese mismo día a Kira

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Qué es esto! – exclamo Matsuda al oír el video que el segundo Kira había enviado a Sakura TV - ¿Cómo es posible que ya se conocieran?... estuvimos vigilando y no notamos nada anormal ni siquiera un rastro de nada – dijo sin comprender como era que ya el segundo Kira había hecho contacto con el Kira original

- Te equivocas – hablo la voz pasiva y monótona de Ryuuzaki atrayendo la atención de los presentes incluyendo a Light quien seguía tratando de averiguar ¿Cómo había dado con él si nunca vio a nadie que portara la death note consigo? – ha dicho que lo encontró no que lo haya interceptado, de hecho si ya hubiese hecho contacto con Kira lo sabríamos – dedujo el detective mientras revolvía una taza de café con una cuchara

- Entonces ¿Qué haremos ahora Ryuuzaki? – pregunto el Jefe Yagami con cautela esperando escuchar el próximo paso de L

- Supongo que es hora de enviar nuestro mensaje por las televisoras – indico y sin retraso cada quien hizo lo suyo para asegurarse que se cumpliera con ello

_- Kira… me pregunto ¿Qué haremos si entras en contacto con el impostor? _– se preguntaba al tiempo que dejaba volar su mente para anticiparse a cualquier hecho

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura TV estaba transmitiendo el mensaje de L y Misa lo veía como una broma. En si le pedían que no se acercara a Kira ya que podría matarla pero eso era lo de menos en los planes de ella. En la pantalla de su computadora se encontraba el expediente de un joven de unos 17 años de cabello castaño, Light Yagami. Sabía lo necesario sobre el chico y por lo tanto, ante el aviso de la policía, ella tenía en mente una cosa diferente.

- Vamos Rem – llamo la chica rubia tomando sus cosas

- A donde vamos – pregunto la shinigami

- Ya lo veras – contesto sin dar más detalles y saliendo del departamento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio se cernía tras cerrarse la puerta y con cautela el chico la observaba de arriba abajo sin creer que esa mujer frente a él era el segundo Kira. Cuando su hermana Sayu menciono lo de la libreta bajo de inmediato y se encontró de frente con una chica rubia de unos 17 años quien le veía como si no creyera que lo tuviese frente a sí. Definitivamente esto le había resultado fácil e inesperado puesto que nunca pensó que el falso Kira llegaría a su casa buscándolo.

- Así que tu eres el segundo Kira – menciono Light guardando cautela al hablarle puesto que sabía que ella tenía los ojos de un shinigami

- Si, así es – afirmo tranquila

- Vaya sorpresa – dijo light con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa

- Igualmente **Kira** – remarco ella el nombre viéndolo con una sonrisa ladeada

- Y se puede saber que haces aquí sabiendo que pueden estar vigilándome y podrían atraparte – pregunto con voz un tanto molesta puesto que si Ryuuzaki se enteraba de ese encuentro sería más fácil para él saber que era Kira

- Me encargue de que no me siguieran e incluso mantuve cautela – le dijo girando la vista hacia la ventana – sabes, es un placer conocerte – dijo mirándolo de nuevo

- Y ahora que me conoces ¿Qué harás? – inquirió cruzando los brazos – _sí, que harás a partir de este momento _– pensó con desconfianza puesto que esa chica bien podría matarlo fácilmente

- Aun no lo sé – respondió vagamente – tu ¿Qué piensas Rem? – pregunto viendo a la shinigami

- Todo lo que decidas me da lo mismo siempre y cuando estés bien – contesto con voz suave y un tanto desolada y tenebrosa

- ¿Cómo es que diste conmigo? – inquirió puesto que aun no habían llegado a ese punto

- Solo a un portador de un death note los ojos del shinigami no sirven para ver su tiempo de vida, solo veo tu nombre – aclaro la duda sin cambiar de aptitud luego sonrió abiertamente en un gesto cambiante que desconcertó a Light – Es un poco apresurado pero… puedo ver a tu shinigami – pregunto un tanto cohibida pues por un momento estuvo por actuar como una niñita que pide que la dejen ir al parque de diversiones

- Eh… seguro pero… date la vuelta – pidió puesto que no quería que supiera donde tenía los trozos de death note

Misa hizo caso y luego Light saco un trozo de la libreta para luego tocarla con él. Después le dijo que ya podía ver y entonces la rubia vio al shinigami de negro justo detrás del joven. Elogio mucho al shinigami y luego hablaba como si se conocieran de años atrás y aunque no lo viera como lo más posible aun así Misa lanzo la pregunta que tanto se guardo desde que vio al joven Yagami.

- ¿Seremos novios a partir de ahora? –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La brisa nocturna le ayudaba mucho para relajarse aunque no necesitaba de ello puesto que había logrado su objetivo y ello le daba más satisfacción de la que quería.

- Muchas gracias Rem, ahora gracias a ti tengo a Light conmigo – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Solo lo hago por tu felicidad – afirmo la shinigami de manera neutral – además no voy a permitir que ese sujeto te haga algo… aunque no por ello moriré por ti – aseguro del mismo modo

- Si claro – contesto sin mucho interés – _aunque de hecho… Light solo será un pasatiempo ya que yo no necesito de él, mas él si de mí _– se dijo sin quitar su sonrisa

_- Aun me pregunto lo que pretendes con esto Misa _– pensó la shinigami viendo a la chica sonreír como si de una niña se tratase – _solo espero que no cometas una tontería _– se dijo siguiendo el camino de regreso al departamento de Misa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro parte, el detective L se encontraba observando los suburbios de la ciudad a través de la ventana de manera absorta. Aun cuando se suponía que debía descansar no dejaba de pensar en Kira y su teoría de un 1% de que Light Yagami era ese asesino.

_- Todo apunta a ti mas sin embargo pareces evadir bien todas mis sospechas… pero… para llegar a ti encontrare al segundo Kira_ – cavilaba sin dejar de lado el hecho que el caso del asesino en serie lo resolvería a toda costa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de autora: **

Hola!

Pues he aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia que a mí y mi loca imaginación se me ha ocurrido ^_^.

Aclaro que aunque parezca extraño este capítulo es solo el inicio por lo que les pido paciencia que ya pronto veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas en este fic que es una idea de lo que pudo pasar si los personajes actuaran diferente…

Perdón si hay algo de Ooc en algún personaje pero es que como digo es algo que me parece que pudo pasar si los personajes actuaran un tanto diferente. Además si a alguien le parece confuso y tiene dudas pues solo háganmelas saber y se los aclaro ^_^

Y sin más que agregar me despido de todos…

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 2: ****Captura y encierro**

Las semanas habían transcurrido y todo no parecía tener una solución. Los miembros de la fuerza especial de la policía japonesa junto a L seguían al pie la investigación que parecía estar en un punto muerto, al menos para los demás miembros porque L, o Ryuuzaki como lo llamaban, se encontraba en meditación y análisis constante de las circunstancias. Su teoría que hasta la fecha estaba en un 7% clamaba a gritos ser escuchada sin importar nada pero el detective sabia que lanzarse directamente sobre Yagami con sus sospechas era complicado puesto que no tenía total seguridad de las cosas.

_- Light Yagami es Kira… eso he de comprobarlo a cualquier precio _– pensó mientras se llevaba a la boca un chocolate

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Light caminaba a paso lento por el campus de la universidad cavilando sobre las cosas que habían ocurrido en las últimas semanas, iniciando por su encuentro con el segundo Kira. Sabía que las mujeres eran un problema y esa chica no era la excepción. Misa Amane se le metió en su vida de una manera que debía aceptar si o si y todo porque cuando creyó que al no tener su death note, que por sugerencia de la misma chica se la dio a él sin renunciar a su propiedad, no sería tan letal pero su shinigami lo puso contra la espada y la pared. Podía escuchar claramente su amenaza y sabía que no estaba engañándolo con ella.

_- S__i le haces algo a Misa o le sucede algo y se que tuviste que ver… yo misma te matare _– fue lo que dijo la shinigami_ – se el tiempo que le resta a Misa y si ese tiempo se ve afectado no dudare en escribir tu nombre en mi cuaderno_ – sentencio de manera amenazante.

Prácticamente se vio obligado a aceptar muy a disgusto la propuesta de noviazgo de Amane.

_- Misa es una estú__pida… aunque me sirva de algún modo no deja de ser idiota… al menos me he asegurado que obedecerá mis ordenes y en el momento preciso en que pueda ver a Ryuuzaki sabrá su nombre para así matarlo de una vez _– pensó mientras trataba de encontrar la manera de hacer que ella se acercara a Ryuuzaki para así obtener el verdadero nombre del detective

Tras sus cavilaciones levanto la mirada y ahí, sentado a su manera en una banca, se encontraba Ryuuzaki quien tras verle le dio una media sonrisa al tiempo que Light se acercaba a él.

- Ryuuzaki ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto puesto que el detective había desaparecido de la universidad

- Decidí salir un rato – contesto de manera monótona – creo que estoy dejando un poco el miedo a estar en publico con un asesino como Kira suelto – bromeo sin variar su tono de voz

- Ya veo – respondió Light – y piensas regresar a la universidad – inquirió sonando casual aunque estaba tramando algo según su respuesta

- Supongo – contesto vagamente

- Al menos contigo aquí hay algo de interesante – comento al aire

- Si, aunque me he enterado que estas saliendo con alguien – dijo el detective y en ese momento Light se puso un poco tenso ante la idea que se hubiera dado cuenta de su encuentro con Misa – Kiyomi Takada – menciono – interesante

- Ah, te refieres a ella – dijo asiéndose el ingenuo pero antes de poder agregar mas una voz le llamo y tuvo que actuar para no perder los estribos puesto que Misa se acercaba a ellos en ese preciso instante

- ¡Light! Que bueno verte, te he extrañado – le dijo la chica rubia con una enorme sonrisa sin reparar en el otro chico que la miraba intensamente y un tanto contrariado de ver a la rubia ahí

- Si que bien – contesto sin mucho interés y tratando de sacar del mapa a Misa antes que Ryuuzaki pudiera sacar conjeturas al respecto - ¿Qué haces aquí Misa? – pregunto aguantándose las ganas de reprocharle en cara la estupidez que estaba cometiendo

- Misa tenia que hacer un comercial por aquí cerca y pensó en venir a ver a su novio ya que estaba cerca – contesto sonriente

- ¿Novio? – cuestiono Ryuuzaki ante lo que la chica reparo en la presencia del chico

- Ah! Vaya, no los he presentado – intervino Light – Misa es el Hideki Ryuga, Ryuga ella es Misa Amane – presento tras reflexionar lo beneficioso que le salio el descuido cometido por Misa puesto que fue muy casual el que se encontraran y ahora Misa bien podría ver el nombre de Ryuuzaki

- Hideki Ryuga – menciono extrañada – _no se parece en nada al Hideki que conozco y además el nombre que veo es…_

- Así es Misa – dijo Light interponiéndose entre Misa y Ryuuzaki

- Light – llamo el detective quien los observaba fijamente - que envidia te tengo – fue lo que dijo ante el desconcierto del mencionado puesto que creía que había encontrado algún factor que los delatara – Misa Amane, la actriz y modelo idol de Japón, no sabes cuanto te admiro – elogio en su particular tono de voz

- En serio, me conoces – dijo emocionada la rubia acercándose a él

- Si, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te admiro… por algo soy tu fan – le dijo tranquilo

- ¡Vaya! – fue lo que contesto felizmente haciendo que los estudiantes se percataran de la presencia de la idol quien fue rodeada por ellos quienes querían conocerla en persona, momento que fue interrumpido ante la aparición de una de las guardaespaldas de Misa que se la llevo casi a rastras del lugar

Después de eso Light intento llamarle a Misa y vaya sorpresa al ver que Ryuuzaki tenia el teléfono de Misa y que luego le llamaran a él para luego decirle.

- No se si lo sepas y lamento decírtelo Light pero Misa Amane acaba de ser arrestada como sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira – informo ante lo que Light quedo atrapado por ese hecho

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misa se encontraba confundida y sumamente mal al estar vendada y amarrada en una habitación que no sabia siquiera como era. Después de ver a Light fue apresada por unos hombres con cascos quienes le dijeron que estaba arrestada como sospechosa de ser Kira. Sabia que no se equivocaban pero al verse atrapada no sabia que hacer. Intentaba llamar a quien la tenia apresada y hasta el momento, lo cual parecía ser un par de horas, nadie le contestaba

- Por favor, quien sea, sáquenme de aquí o los demandare por secuestro – repitió la amenaza que desde que llego no paraba de dar con tal que la soltaran

Justo cuando iba a volver a decir otra cosa mas alguien le dirigió la palabra a la chica que de por si estaba harta de hablarle a la nada

- Amane Misa – la llamo por su nombre una voz distorsionada – sabes ¿Por qué estas aquí? – inquirió a lo que la chica respondió que era sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira – si quieres recuperar tu libertad dinos donde se encuentra Kira o quien es y todos los cargos que se te puedan atribuir serán disueltos – informo esperando respuesta

- No lo se – contesto la chica sabiendo que no podía decir quien era o donde se encontraba el verdadero Kira – no se quien es Kira – recalco

- Sabes que al no darnos información solo haces que tu condena sea inminente – cuestiono a lo que ella se sintió miedosa aunque no lo demostró

- Misa – menciono la shinigami ante aquellas palabras

- No se quien es Kira – repitió para dejar clara la mentira

Desde otro lugar Ryuuzaki veía a través de las cámaras a Misa amarrada y vendada vistiendo únicamente un camisón blanco. Desde que los miembros de la APN vieron a la idol así le reclamaron por ese trato hacia ella pero él hizo caso omiso de quejas y se dedico a lo suyo.

- Amane, sabes que tus actos te costarían la condena a muerte – dijo ante lo que Misa se asusto mas

- ¡Yo no se nada! – grito para que le creyeran pero Ryuuzaki no estaba convencido con esa respuesta y se juro a si mismo sacarle la verdad a la chica

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado varios días desde la captura de Misa y cuando Light vio entrar a la shinigami temió lo peor puesto que no parecía a gusto con lo sucedido con la chica.

- Misa se niega decir la verdad… y tu Light Yagami tienes mucho de culpa en esto – dijo sombríamente apenas llego

- Ella sabia lo que le esperaba si la atrapaban – se defendió pero la shinigami le dirigió una sombría mirada

- Mas te vale que la saques de ahí porque si vuelvo no será para hablarte sino para matarte – le dijo la shinigami para después irse del lugar dejando a Light con tiempo contado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego al hotel y lo primero que hizo fue entregarse ante la admiración de todos, exceptuando a Ryuuzaki. El chico de cabellos negros le vio dar su discurso y supo que había gato encerrado mas sin embargo hizo lo que le pedía así como concedió el encierro al señor Yagami quien no saldría hasta que Ryuuzaki no declarara inocente a su hijo.

Tras más de dos semanas en encierro no había sucedido nada, los asesinatos se habían detenido lo cual le dejaba en claro a L que ellos eran Kira, lo cual era demasiado obvio para que no hubiese truco. Light yacía en el suelo de su celda con la mirada en el suelo cavilando y pensando sobre la situación, sabia bien que él no le iba a pasar información de nada por lo cual debía permanecer como hasta el momento y actuar cuando fuera debido.

_- Hasta que sea el momento __deberé actuar_ – se dijo para guardar la compostura

Misa estaba en la misma posición, aunque ahora sentada, con la cabeza gacha y totalmente exhausta. Aquella situación estaba por volverla loca pero trataba de mantenerse cuerda. Su mente era un caos y sin poder contenerse mas las lagrimas bajaron por su rostro y un sollozo quebró el silencio del lugar.

- Ryuuzaki la señorita Amane esta llorando – informo Watari tras aparecer en los monitores una letra W

- Ponla en los monitores – ordeno y segundos después estaban viendo la imagen de la rubia

Misa no podía evitarlo y sus sollozos estaban aumentando al igual que sus lágrimas. Odiaba la situación pues le era en extremo familiar y no quería sentir eso de nuevo. Gritos se acumularon en su mente y suplicas sin escuchar son lo que ella oía, sentía su corazón oprimirse ante eso y en la oscuridad que constantemente veía vislumbro una luz que siguió sintiendo el pánico correr en su cuerpo. Cuando ya estaba cerca se congelo en su sitio y se negó a avanzar pero esa luz se acercaba cada vez más y más a ella hasta que tuvo frente a si lo que tanto quería olvidar

- No… no… ¡NO! –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de autora: **

¿Y bien?... espero que les haya gustado ^_^...

Como verán algunos hecho se mantienen y repito que si hay duda en algo solo háganmelas saber ^_^...

Espero que les gustara el capitulo y dentro de poco nos veremos de nuevo okey...

Gracias a Himeko – chan09 por su review, de verdad agradesco tu apoyo y espero que te haya gustado la conti... ^_^

Sayonara y cuídense mucho!

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 3:**** El nuevo cuartel de investigación**

Habían pasado más de 50 días y aunque los miembros de la APN le reclamaron en más de una ocasión Ryuuzaki seguía firme en su postura. Las muertes causadas por Kira habían iniciado hacia más de tres semanas pero Ryuuzaki mantenía en el encierro a ambos. Sus principales sospechosos estaban llegando al límite pero no estaba seguro aun para dejarlos en libertad así de fácil.

Recordaba lo ocurrido semanas atrás con Amane que luego de gritar y llorar suplico por su muerte al punto de intentar suicidarse, razón por la cual la tenían amordazada. También Light había tenido un cambio un tanto extraño puesto que de un momento a otro parecía haber despertado de un sueño y decirle que le soltara, que no tenia caso encerrarlo porque no era Kira. Esa aptitud sumada a la de Misa, que tras despertar después de varias horas tras su colapso, quien parecía no saber en que situación se encontraba le resultaban demasiado curiosas y era por eso que aun no podía dejarlos en libertad.

Paso su mirada al monitor que le mostraba al señor Yagami quien parecía exhausto después de tanto encierro y se decidió por una solución para comprobar lo que tenia en mente.

- Señor Yagami, puede venir aquí – le dijo ante la sorpresa de los demás y del mismo señor Yagami – necesito hablar con usted de algo muy importante – culmino dejando en que pensar a todos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de una estresante situación sacada de la mejor película de mafiosos Light y Misa estaban reunidos con los miembros de la investigación del caso Kira. Tras que el señor Yagami fingió que mataría a Light para sacar conclusiones ambos fueron absueltos de cargos o al menos eso les pareció pues Ryuuzaki había sugerido algo…

- A eso te referías con vigilancia 24/7 – inquirió la rubia al ver como el chico de cabellos negros se había esposado a Light

- Si, así es Amane y créeme que no lo hago porque me agrade – contesto

- Ah vaya – comento con un dejo de decepción pues al estar en esa situación Light tendría que estar donde ese chico raro estaba todo el tiempo

- Y ahora que haremos, mira que con esta situación el estar cambiando de hoteles se volverá una constante tortura pues nos verían como raros al estar esposados – hablo Light quien ya veía los rostros de los demás y los comentarios que seguro vendrían después

- Ya lo tenia en mente y es momento de ocupar las instalaciones de nuestro nuevo cuartel de investigación – decía mientras halaba a Light para tomar la computadora y mostrar luego un edificio imponente que se convertiría en el nuevo cuartel de la fuerza especial del caso Kira

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días fueron transcurriendo y los asesinatos de Kira seguían su curso. Los miembros de la investigación aun se estaban acostumbrando al sistema de seguridad del edificio de investigación y tanto Light como Misa ya se habían establecido, uno por obligación y la otra por sugerencia y un tanto de obligación. Light al estar atado a Ryuuzaki no tenia opción que permanecer ahí y Misa había sido llevada al edificio y le habían dado todo un piso solo para ella, eso sumándole la extrema vigilancia 24/7 en todo el piso que le correspondía lo cual era claramente como estar en la situación de Light.

Cada tantos días Light y Misa tenían algo así como una especie de cita de tres dado que Ryuuzaki no soltaría a Light de su arresto permanente. La pobre rubia no sabía que era peor, si estar encerrada en un edificio vigilada hasta en el más mínimo rincón (exceptuando el baño) o tener que compartir su tiempo de pareja con su novio y su celador. En verdad que se le volvía tedioso tener una cita con alguien de por medio todo el tiempo.

_- Que más se le va hacer_ – pensó suspirando cansinamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La investigación estaba cambiando conforme pasaban los días. Light y su padre habían descubierto un pequeño nexo entre las muertes con el incremento en el mercado de una empresa en particular, eso y además del hecho que Kira había comprado ya el cese de su persecución por parte de la policía japonesa que tras ver como un caso sin resolución alguna accedió obligando a los miembros de la investigación a decidir entre seguir y perder su empleo por el bien único de atrapar a Kira o dejar el caso y seguir con su vida viendo a diario la muerte de criminales bajo la mano de un asesino de criminales. Y aunque la elección no fue fácil al final solo Mogi, Matsuda y el señor Soichiro Yagami permanecieron en pie en la investigación.

- Es una lástima porque usted me cae muy bien señor Aizawa – dijo el detective tras todas las cosas dichas por el policía que admitió que no le agradaba ser el peón de L

Y tras ese día las investigaciones dieron el resultado que ahora contemplaban. Tenían una sospecha y el grupo Yotsuba se convertía en blanco de sospechas por ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una habitación completamente oscura se encontraba un hombre escribiendo en una libreta mientras frente a si tenia en las pantallas los noticiarios que mostraban los últimos detalles de los criminales, prófugos o capturados por la policía.

- Creo que es suficiente por hoy – hablo mientras dejaba de lado el lapicero y se recostaba en el respaldo de su silla – iré a comer y luego saldré – aviso a la nada o eso parecía – Rem guarda la libreta en el lugar indicado – ordeno mientras se dirigía a la puerta y una figura blanca de apariencia temible y levemente encorvada apareció tras el hombre para luego ir hacia la mesa y tomar la libreta

_- Los humanos son seres detestables... pero sea por Misa que lo hare, estaré atada a este humano mientras ella esté bien _– pensó el ser que sin querer recordó la última vez que pudo estar al lado de Misa

– **Flash Back –**

Amane Misa, el segundo Kira, yacía atada en aquella habitación de la cual no podía distinguir nada puesto que tenía los ojos vendados. La había acompañado todo el tiempo que llevaba encerrada y solo se había alejado para advertirle a Yagami que la liberara o lo mataría.

La chica que tanto vigilaba y cuidaba ahora estaba en manos de la policía y Rem no podía hacer nada para sacarla. Después de semanas encerrada y atada la chica se derrumbo ante la sorpresa de la shinigami. Sollozo levemente y sus lágrimas bajaron por su rostro. La shinigami quiso tocarla pero siquiera moverle un cabello ante esas cámaras indicaría la presencia de un ser invisible en esa habitación y la pondría en mayor sospecha por lo que la observo de lejos. La chica se veía inquieta ante algo que la shinigami no veía y luego la oyó negar por lo bajo hasta que grito un fuerte "NO" como si alguien la estuviera tocando y deseara que la soltaran.

La pobre chica grito con miedo y dolor mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo y sus sollozos pasaron a un llanto ahogado y temeroso. El hombre que la tenía en aquella situación le llamo repetidas veces sin obtener nada de ella, ni una respuesta. Y cuando creyó que aquello no podía ser peor la chica le rogo algo que nunca espero oír de nuevo salir de sus labios.

- Por favor... mátame – suplico con voz ahogada mientras lloraba

Todos, contando a los detectives que la tenían capturada, se sorprendieron ante la petición y claro que al no saber ellos que se estaba dirigiendo a ella, tomaron por hecho que suplicaba su muerte para no ser condenada en un tribunal.

Quisieron saber el por qué lo rogaba y a la vez averiguar de Kira pero como antes negó todo vinculo con Kira y volvió a suplicar por su muerte.

- ¿Quieres morir? – le pregunto la shinigami con su tono sombrío y la chica asintió – Misa – la llamo en un tono desolado

- Mátame – pidió nuevamente y los detectives siguieron tratando de indagar en su vínculo con Kira pero nuevamente negó todo y suplico morir - ¡mátame de una vez! – exclamo con dolor pues no quería seguir con aquella tortura mental

- Misa – aquel tono sombrío fue todo lo que la rubia escucho y al no obtener lo que quería lo decidió

- Si no quieres hacerlo entonces yo lo hare – y tras eso intento morderse la lengua para morir ahogada por su propia sangre y la herida hecha por si misma

Pero antes que pudiera hacerlo un hombre entro y amordazo a la chica deteniendo su intento de suicidio.

- Misa... si quieres salir de esto debes renunciar a la propiedad de la death note y solo así olvidaras todo lo que pueda vincularte a los asesinatos y a Kira – menciono ante lo que la chica pareció sorprenderse – olvidaras todo incluyendo a Light Yagami – aclaro pero la chica negó a modo de darle a entender que no quería olvidar al castaño – está bien Misa... todo lo que pueda ser bueno y que no te incrimine se quedara y recordaras el cariño hacia Light Yagami pero debes renunciar pues solo así no habrá prueba que te incrimine – sentencio y la chica asintió a modo de estar de acuerdo al tiempo que pareció sonreír y derramo una lagrima mas para luego desmayarse

– **Fin Flash Back –**

- Misa – susurro el nombre de la rubia tras el recuerdo esperando y deseando que ella estuviera bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misa Amane se encontraba en su piso pasando el rato leyendo revistas de moda. Después de tanto encierro en aquel lugar no era lo mismo pero igual se sentía atrapada. Iba a trabajar de forma regular en la compañía de Producciones Yoshida y recibía sus típicas citas de tres en su piso, aunque tenía que admitir que si eso era malo la última cita fue un desastre ya que tanto Light como Ryuuzaki no hicieron más que pelear frente a ella en una discusión porque el detective parecía desear que su teoría de que ellos eran Kira se cumpliera a pesar de no serlo.

- Ahhh! – exclamo con cansancio y aburrimiento – esto me está aburriendo – y tras eso se levanto de su sitio y salió del piso

Camino por los pasillos del edificio y luego decidió ir a la sala de investigación en donde encontró a los detectives, cada uno en su trabajo, y a su novio siempre atado a aquel chico raro y ojeroso

- Hola Light – saludo alegremente pero el chico parecía no prestarle atención y le contesto vagamente

- Me sorprende verte aquí Amane – le dijo el detective ojeroso haciendo que la chica le volviera a ver

- Es que es muy aburrido y no encuentro nada que hacer – le dijo ella a modo de explicación

- Pero aquí estamos ocupados y no creo que haya algo que te distraiga en este lugar – le dijo Light haciendo que la chica se sintiera mal ante aquel comentario un tanto grosero por parte de su novio

- Tampoco era que lo esperara – comento por lo bajo un tanto dolida pues ya eran varias ocasiones que Light se mostraba así de frívolo con ella haciendo que su corazón se oprimiera pero ella se repetía que estaba demasiado estresado y por eso tenía ese humor

Ryuuzaki y el resto solo pudieron ver el desanimo de la rubia ante aquello pero ella a pesar de eso cambio su humor rápidamente y sonrió con total felicidad, como si no hubiese pasado nada, aunque Ryuuzaki se había dado cuenta que aquello era pura apariencia

- Amane – la llamo Ryuuzaki haciendo que la chica lo viera con duda – puedo preguntarte algo – inquirió él chico

- Eh?... claro – dijo ella aun sorprendida y dudosa de que quería preguntarle

- ¿Donde compraste ese conjunto? – pregunto de manera tranquila observando a Misa de arriba abajo pues la chica lucia una falda negra que le quedaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, sin llegar a la mitad del muslo, y una blusa tipo corsé con encaje y entallada que hacia resaltar la figura de la chica

La rubia lo vio extrañada así como el resto del equipo que no sabían ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? Y solo pudo atinar a algo que de por si la molesto.

- ¡Pervertido! – exclamo ante la insondable mirada de Ryuuzaki

- ¿Pervertido? – pregunto de forma dudosa y sin comprender ¿por qué le decía así?

- Si – afirmo ella – acaso Ryuuzaki no sabe de decencia – dijo puesto que había notado la forma en que la miraba y no le parecía una forma de admirar muy sana que se diga

- Pero ¿qué es lo que hice? – pregunto pues para él la pregunta que le hizo no lo catalogaría como un pervertido

- Es que acaso Ryuuzaki no entiende que esa mirada lasciva no le ayuda a ocultar lo pervertido que es – argumento al tiempo que daba la vuelta evitando mirarlo

- Aahh! – exclamo con su típico tono vago y soso – no creo que te haya visto de manera lasciva sin embargo la pregunta solo fue ocasional, nada más. De hecho si quisiese ser lascivo no habría preguntado nada y solo te habría mirado imaginando lo que esconde un conjunto bastante provocador como el que llevas porque no es muy casto que se diga debido a la manera en que resalta tu cuerpo y le da mucho talle al mismo – se explico como si solo lo dijera para él dejando un tanto confundida a Misa y sorprendidos a los demás

Bastaron unos minutos de proceso de información para que Misa por fin lograra reparar en unos cuantos detalles y posteriormente le dijera

- ¡Ves! ¡eres un pervertido aunque lo niegues! – casi gritó para luego salir de modo molesto de la sala dejando a los presentes tan confusos y desorientados ante aquella escena

- ¿Y ahora que hice? – pregunto de forma inocente con su pulgar en los labios tras verla salir de ahí

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de autora: **

Hola hola!... espero que les haya gustado este capitulo… la verdad pareciera que no han cambiado las situaciones pero conforme avance la historia se iran viendo detalles que difieren en cuanto al anime así que solo digo **paciencia** las cosas no tienen porque entrar de presto…

En fin… espero les guste ^_^….

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 4: Sospechas hacia Yotsuba**

Los días seguían su curso y ya tenían bastantes sospechas de la empresa Yotsuba. Sabían que sería difícil entrar en el lugar y vigilar los movimientos de los miembros pues no tenían en concreto quien podría ser Kira.

- Esto es demasiado complicado – exclamo Matsuda mientras estiraba los brazos a modo de desestresarse – ¿Cómo saber quién es Kira dentro de los cientos de empleados de la empresa? – cuestiono siendo observado por los demás

- Es cierto que es complicado pero hasta ahora hemos comprobado que la compañía sale beneficiada por los asesinatos de Kira por lo que es el blanco por ahora – expreso el señor Yagami con tono serio pero preguntándose lo mismo que Matsuda ¿Cómo dar con el enemigo cuando no saben ni quién es?

- Puede que sientan difícil pero solo necesitamos una pieza y un sospecho en el cual centrar la atención – comento Ryuuzaki ante aquellos comentarios – debemos vigilar e indagar en cada miembro por separado y analizar al tiempo quienes podrían ser los que pueden tener un perfil parecido al de Kira en cuanto a sus acciones

- Pero Yotsuba tiene muchos empleados ¿Cómo haremos para indagar a cada uno por separado? – inquirió Matsuda sintiéndose agobiado ante la idea

- Debemos ver los expedientes de cada miembro contratado por la empresa así como de sus miembros más fuertes dentro de la organización del grupo Yotsuba – aclaro tranquilamente como si hablara del clima

- Eh? – ni Matsuda ni el padre de Light sabían cómo era que lo decía tan tranquilo como si no tuviese importancia pero antes que pudieran decir algo entro Mogi en la sala llevando consigo una cantidad considerable de papeles

- Aquí tienes Ryuuzaki – informo dejando los papeles a la par del detective – la lista de todos los miembros principales del grupo Yotsuba como todos los miembros de la empresa, desde los encargados de aseo hasta los jefes por departamento y supervisores de las empresa y un informe de la misma a nivel nacional – dijo dejando sorprendidos al resto

- ¡vaya! Conseguiste todo tu solo – exclamo sorprendido Matsuda

- Mogi siempre ha sido muy trabajador y una gran ayuda en este aspecto – recalco el detective mientras levantaba unas hojas apenas tocándolas con la punta de los dedos

- Bien hecho Mogi – felicito Soichiro al ver el trabajo extensivo hecho por Mogi

- Vaya – dijo aun sorprendido Matsuda

- Ryuuzaki pero exactamente ¿Cómo saber a quién vigilar? – esta vez fue Light quien hablo pues aunque había escuchado las premisas del detective no tenía muy claro como concluir quien sí y quien no llenaba el perfil para ser sospechoso de ser Kira

- Tendremos que infiltrarnos en Yotsuba o simplemente descartar uno a uno a quienes no sean tan sospechosos al final de todo la lista se reducirá de modo que serán pocos los que restaran y uno de ellos será Kira – respondió vagamente observando con detenimiento los papeles tal cual lo hizo cuando le dieron los expedientes de los miembros del caso Kira de la APN

Misa quien iba bajando por las escaleras escucho lo dicho por el detective y se intereso ante la idea de infiltrarse. A ella no le parecía muy propio y equívoco el hecho de descartar solo por un perfil que bien podría ser inadecuado o no muy exacto para decir si y no ante los sospechosos.

_- Infiltrarse en Yotsuba eh – _pensó la rubia ante la posibilidad pero de ser el caso ¿quién sería el infiltrado?

- Hola Misa-Misa – saludo Matsuda apenas vio a la chica – ya estas lista para ir al trabajo – pregunto alegre el joven policía

- Si Matsu, estoy lista – contesto con una sonrisa feliz – es hora de irnos a Misa no le gusta llegar tarde a su trabajo es de muy poca cortesía –dijo de forma seria haciendo que cierto detective de cabello negro la viera con su típica expresión imperturbable – nos vemos luego Light – se despidió de forma cariñosa del chico atado al detective quien se limito a verla, asentir y luego volver a lo suyo sin mayor interés

- Bien, volveré después del rodaje de Misa para continuar con el trabajo – dijo Matsuda a los demás pues él era el manager de la modelo y tenía que cumplir con su función

- De acuerdo, cualquier cosa ya sabes que hacer – le dijo serio Soichiro

- De acuerdo jefe, nos vemos – se despidió para luego salir en compañía de Misa

_- Interesante _– pensó Ryuuzaki a quien le pareció bastante interesante la aptitud de Misa… podía ser linda, alegre y caprichosa como una niña pero era a la vez seria y directa con lo que hacía –_ simplemente interesante _– recalco mordiendo su pulgar aun observando la puerta por la cual la chica se había marchado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rodaje estaba en su curso normal y justo cuando hacían la escena del beso Misa pidió pararan el rodaje.

- Lo siento, no puedo besarlo – se disculpo la chica ante la sorpresa de los demás – tengo novio así que me rehúso a hacerlo – termino de decir

- ¡Oh por favor! Misa esto es serio, debes hacerlo es parte de tu trabajo – le dijo el director a la joven modelo y actriz – está en el contrato y no puedes retractarte

- Pero no puedo traicionar a mi novio besando a otro – se excuso ante lo que los demás resoplaron un tanto molestos

Cerca de las cámaras se encontraba Matsuda observando cómo transcurrían las cosas. Por un momento pensó que regañarían a Misa por no querer hacer la escena pero le alegro ver que pararon para ver si se podía hacer algo.

- Matsu puedes traerme agua – pidió la rubia apenas llego a su silla

- Claro Misa-Misa – le dijo de forma alegre el detective

- No puedo creer que quieran que engañe a Light besando a otro – dijo en voz alta y con molestia – aunque es un rodaje no justifica nada – resoplo tras decirlo

- Pero es parte de tu trabajo y Light lo entenderá – aconsejo el detective entregándole una botella con agua a la rubia

- Si pero no me parece justo – refuto al tiempo que bebía de la botella – además, no pienso hacer algo que no quiera – concluyo tercamente y ladeando la cabeza

- Ah! Como quieras Misa – se rindió en su intento de convencerla

_- Me pregunto ¿qué es lo que harán todos para conseguir información precisa de Yotsuba? –_ se pregunto la modelo de forma pensativa –_la idea del raro de Ryuuzaki no está mal pero ¿cómo y quién se infiltraría? _

- Misa-Misa el rodaje va a continuar – le aviso el detective sacando de su pensamientos a la rubia

- Oh! Ya voy – dijo y se arreglo un poco para luego seguir con su rodaje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La rubia llego con Matsuda ya entrada la noche, estaba cansada pero al menos los de la productora le habían hecho un pequeño banquete al final del rodaje y tras que Matsuda se fue hacia su habitación en el edificio de investigación ella decidió subir por las escaleras para pasar por el cuarto de reunión donde tal vez podría encontrar a Light.

Apenas llego y abrió la puerta le sorprendió ver la sala vacía aunque todos los monitores estaban encendidos. Sin pensárselo mucho se acerco a los monitores observando cada uno de los ángulos que enfocaban las cámaras desde la entrada principal, pasando por los corredores los cuartos, las salas de las plantas bajas, la habitación de las platas medias e incluso su piso. Aquellas cámaras estaban por todos lados y no fue hasta entonces que Misa se pregunto si Ryuuzaki no tendría alguna obsesión por saber todo de todo a su alrededor.

- Debe estar demasiado obsesionado – pensó en voz alta al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a los monitores

Paso sus dedos por encima del teclado frente a ella y entonces se aventuro a curiosear. La pantalla frente a ella se mostro y empezó a revisar los archivos encontrando solo algunos documentos relacionados al caso pero nada de mucha relevancia y justo cuando iba a cerrar e irse a su piso vio un video que llamo su atención.

- Eh?... ¿Qué será? – pregunto al tiempo que daba doble clic en el video y esperaba a que iniciara la reproducción

Apenas vio la imagen se sorprendió, ese video era una entrevista suya. Se quedo mirando el video con curiosidad preguntándose ¿Por que tendrían un video de entrevista si se supone que era un caso de investigación? Estaba por cerrarlo cuando fue interrumpida...

- ¿Qué haces Amane? – aquella voz era inconfundible, Ryuuzaki estaba a sus espalda mirándola de manera absorta curioso por saber que hacia revisando los documentos de su computadora

- Eh!... Ry-Ryuuzaki – la había pillado revisando cosas ajenas lo cual la puso nerviosa y la hiso levantarse de golpe, de por si el detective ya sospechaba que ella fuera Kira y aquello podría ser considerado como un punto a su teoría

- ¿Qué haces Amane? – volvió a repetir su pregunta con su usual tono mirándola de pies a cabeza

- Eh... yo solo... me detuve y estaba... me tope con este video y... bueno... – no sabía cómo explicarse bien, sabía que lo que había hecho en primera era hurgar sin el consentimiento de nadie las cosas de otro, en este caso de Ryuuzaki

- Eso se consideraría una violación a la privacidad – menciono tranquilo acercándose a ella

- Lo siento... no quería parecer una espía o algo – le dijo un tanto apenada

- No lo parecías – corrigió él – más bien diría que la curiosidad te gano – explico y justo antes que él cerrara la ventana del reproductor Misa se percato de algo

- ¿Y Light? – pregunto haciendo que el detective la viera a los ojos

- Esta dormido, de hecho decidí por ello soltarlo puesto que yo no tengo sueño y estar encerrado sin hacer algo de provecho no es algo que me agrade mucho – contesto sin dejar de mirarla fijamente

- Entiendo – susurro sintiéndose nerviosa pues Ryuuzaki estaba bastante cerca de ella y no le quitaba la vista de encima – oye Ryuuzaki – llamo la chica – ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – inquirió tratando de calmarse

- Claro Amane, dime – le animo sintiendo curiosidad ante lo que quisiera preguntarle

- ¿Por qué tienes un video de una de mis entrevistas? – cuestiono con curiosidad latente

- Creí que ya te lo había mencionado – dijo en un leve tono de sorpresa – soy un gran admirador tuyo – contesto con simpleza –_ extraño... ese punto ya se lo había dicho _– pensó con curiosidad mientras la observaba con escrutinio

- Eh... sí, claro – contesto ella aunque de hecho no recordaba cuando le había aclarado ese punto –_ ¿cuando me lo habrá dicho? _

- Ahora responderás una pregunta mía – hablo sacándola de sus pensamientos - ¿por qué revisabas los archivos del ordenador?

- Eh!... es que no estaba revisando algo en especifico solo estaba viendo que encontraba – se explico la rubia – _debe pensar que estaba revisando por algún motivo relacionado a Kira_

- Ya veo – le dijo y cerró definitivamente el reproductor – creo que deberías ir a dormir Amane, es un poco tarde – indico ante la sorpresa de la chica que creía que le daría sus premisas de sospechosa por hurgar entre los archivos de la investigación

- Eh, si es cierto – contesto y luego se dio la vuelta para subir a su piso – por cierto Ryuuzaki – lo llamo y el detective se giro a verla - ¿Cómo o quién sería el apropiado para infiltrarse en Yotsuba? – pregunto haciendo que el detective la viera con más interés – porque si esa es la solución créeme que haces lo correcto, no puedes ganarle al enemigo sin conocerle y logrando infiltrarse tendrás la ventaja de conocer un poco el terreno que tocaras para atraparle – le dijo sorprendiendo al chico ojeroso pues tenía mucha lógica lo que le decía

- Vaya que me sorprendes Amane y contestando tu pregunta aun no hemos decidido nada por lo que no te puedo decir con exactitud nada – respondió mientras llevaba su pulgar a su boca y la miraba

- Ya veo, buenas noches Ryuuzaki – se giro y le sonrió alegre para luego subir rápidamente las escaleras

- Buenas noches Amane – dijo aunque dudaba que lo escuchara aun así lo dijo y luego decidió que lo mejor era centrarse en el trabajo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dejo su portafolio a un lado y se dejo caer sobre el sillón con aptitud cansina. La reunión de ese día había sido como las demás y sabía que tenia comiendo de la palma de su mano a los demás pues de un modo u otro no se atreverían a traicionarlo mientras supieran las graves consecuencias que tendría ello.

- Esos pobres idiotas, aun cuando no saben quién es Kira me regocija saber que temen tanto que no harán ninguna idiotez – se jacto riendo malévolamente – que dices a eso Rem – inquirió a lo que la shinigami le vio fríamente

- Es natural el miedo, los humanos lo tienen aunque quieran esconderlo – contesto con voz ausente y fría

- Si y por bien de todos esos inútiles deben temer a Kira aun cuando no saben que lo tienen frente a ellos – rio torcidamente ante sus palabras imaginándose la cara de todos si supieran que era Kira – a este paso Yotsuba será mía y los ineptos como ellos no van a poder hacer nada contra eso… les mostrare que soy mejor y superior a todos en conjunto – se jacto

_- Los humanos son seres desagradables _– pensó la shinigami observando como aquel hombre lleno de ambición se jactaba del poder que tenia al ser el dueño de la death note – _solo espero que al menos Misa este a salvo de sospechas y peligros… ya había jugado con fuego y había estado por resultar quemada ante esa osadía – _reflexiono mientras su mente le mostraba la imagen de Misa con su sonrisa de niña – _Misa… solo por ti vale la pena ayudar a Light Yagami _– se dijo aunque su tono vario de la aprobación al desagrado pues saber que eso fue por él no le hacia ninguna gracia pero llevaría a cabo su labor aunque no volviera a estar al lado de su protegida… Misa Amane

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de autora:**

Hello!

Bien, aquí tenemos el capitulo numero 4 de esta historia… la verdad que espero les haya gustado ^_^…

Gracias a **Himeko – chan09 ** por su review ^_^… me alegra saber que te gusta la historia… y si, concuerdo que Ryuuzaki se ahorraría problemas si se mantuviera calladito ^_^… es que es tan lindo ^_^… espero te haya gustado el capi y nos vemos en la próxima….

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 5: Decisiones tomadas**

La típica escena del cuartel de investigación se vivía mientras las sospechas aumentaban pero aun se necesitaba comprobar la teoría y para ello requerían de infiltrarse en Yotsuba. El detective pelinegro comía tranquilamente una porción de pastel de fresas mientras miraba información de todo lo referente a los empleados y la corporación de la empresa Yotsuba, Light y su padre revisaban los informes de las muertes de las ultimas semanas junto con Mogi y Matsuda estaba en un costado observando a los demás, esperando a Misa quien tenia ir a un rodaje.

- Ryuuzaki, los patrones de muerte indican una mayor actividad durante los fines de semana lo cual nos puede indicar que Kira opera cada fin de semana por algún motivo – expreso Light tras revisar por décima vez cada reporte de muerte

- Si, también nos dice con mayor certeza que Kira permanece en actividad máxima durante la semana por alguna razón en especifico, sería bueno decir que esta involucrado o en una escuela o en una empresa y en este caso se aplica a Yotsuba – hablo con su típico tono de voz llevándose pastel, con el tenedor, a la boca

- Entonces creo que estamos en el camino correcto – afirmo Soichiro tras las premisas expuestas por Light y por Ryuuzaki

- Oye Ryuuzaki, dime que mas puedo hacer para ayudar en la investigación además de ser el representante de Misa – pidió Matsuda, cansado de estar al margen de la investigación al ejercer como manager de Misa Amane

- Creo que por ahora seguirás en la situación actual – contesto sin ninguna atisbo de emoción el detective de ojeras

Matsuda no hizo más que suspirar para sus adentros en gesto de rendición pues si L decía que eso haría eso tenia que hacer.

_- La situación requiere de tacto y profesionalismo y dado el hecho que solo somos 5 en esta investigación no me queda otra que recurrir a ellos de nuevo –_caviló el detective pelinegro al tiempo que terminaba su pastel y comía los restos – Watari – llamo tras presionar un botón y en un instante una W grande apareció en los monitores

- Si Ryuuzaki – contestó el hombre ante el llamado del detective

- Quiero que te comuniques con los contactos W y A – dijo de manera cifrada dejando un poco confundidos a los demás

- Descuida, todo esta preparado y los contactos estarán cuando los necesites – le informo el anciano pues días atrás ya L le había hablado de la posibilidad de traer a los contactos

- Entonces creo que es hora – dijo de forma seria dando por hecho la confirmación a Watari

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nadie sabía que decir acerca de lo que sucedía y eso de contar con ayuda extra se resumía a trabajar junto al lado contrario de la ley. Cuando Matsuda pregunto, por segunda vez, que mas podía hacer por la investigación Ryuuzaki le pidió café, lo cual pareció ofender a Matsuda, y además le pidió que les sirviera también a sus invitados haciendo que los demás advirtieran la presencia de un hombre y una mujer sentados cómodamente en el sillón central de la sala de investigación.

- Espera, ¿quién los dejo entrar? – había dicho Light confundido y contrariado ante la presencia de la pareja

Ambos volvieron su vista a los demás y el hombre con una aptitud muy amigable fue quien hablo primero

- Me llamo Aiber, soy estafador, ¿qué tal? – se presento de manera amable y amigable

- Soy Wedy y soy ladrona profesional – se presento a su vez la mujer rubia

- Ah, un estafador y una ladrona – las palabras de Soichiro Yagami no eran de aprobación ni de desaprobación pero sabía que estaban ahí por algún motivo

- En efecto, Aiber es un estafador extraordinario, sus insuperables habilidades sociales le permiten ganarse la confianza de cualquier objetivo, lo usaremos para infiltrarnos. En cuanto a Wedy es una ladrona especializada en violar sistemas de seguridad sofisticados y como prueba de ello entro al edificio sin activar una sola alarma – confirmo el detective de ojeras haciendo una pequeña presentación formal de la pareja ahí presente

- Esperas que trabajemos con criminales – inquirió el señor Yagami como si no creyera en eso

- Si, es correcto pero como ellos no han sido arrestados no es probable que Kira los mate. Considérenlos profesionales del bajo mundo – se explico ante lo dicho por el señor Yagami

- Ya veo, para investigar a Yotsuba tendremos que trabajar con gente como ellos – dijo Light al entender el punto de vista de Ryuuzaki – trabajaremos juntos para atrapar a Kira –expreso como para dar por hecho ese punto

En ese momento Misa bajaba las escaleras hacia la sala de investigación y al ver a la pareja de rubios no supo cómo interpretarlo. Miro de arriba abajo a ambos. La chica tenía el cabello rubio claro, bastante hermosa y con un cuerpo de modelo. El hombre era alto y fornido, de cabello rubio oscuro y de porte bastante confiable, o al menos eso le daba a entender.

- Misa-Misa – la saludo Matsuda al verla

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – pregunto con cierto recelo pasando de largo y yendo hacia Light

- Son los nuevos miembros de la fuerza especial – informo Ryuuzaki respondiendo la pregunta de la rubia Amane

- A si – dijo sin creerlo observando a ambos con cautela

- Un placer, soy Aiber – dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad a Misa quien pareció contrariada – eres Amane Misa ¿cierto? – inquirió y ella asintió – es un placer conocerte – y sonrió con complacencia

- Tú me... – intento decir pero no logro decir más cuando Aiber se lo confirmo

- Claro, como olvidar a la chica más hermosa y popular. Además de ser la número uno de la revista 18 eres tan encantadora como creí – le dijo tranquilo y halagador

- ¡En serio lo crees! – dijo sorprendida la joven rubia – que halagador, es un placer conocerte – listo, Aiber había demostrado que podía ganarse la confianza de alguien fácilmente

- Es mío el mayor placer – contradijo con amistosidad – y creo que te preguntas aun ¿quién es ella? – inquirió refiriéndose a la mujer a su lado – déjame presentarte a Wedy

- Un gusto señorita Amane – fue lo que dijo Wedy quien reconocía a la rubia pues sus círculos en la farándula eran conocidos por todos

- Tu también me conoces – inquirió

- Así es, eres bastante popular y muy reconocida – afirmo seria pero con un toque amable que pareció convencer a Amane

- Bien, ahora que ya se conocen volvamos a la investigación – hablo Ryuuzaki para luego volver a centrar su atención en la computadora así como el resto volvió a sus actividades mientras Watari aparecía llevando té y pastelillos para todos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Señor director, podemos quitar la parte del beso – Amane Misa lo había hecho de nuevo

- ¡Corte! – dijo el director al haber fallado la toma – Misa ¿Por qué lo haces más difícil? – preguntó conteniendo su enojo, era la séptima vez que ella interrumpía la filmación y de seguir así terminaría por gritarle y no deseaba llegar a ese punto

- Es que no puedo, tengo novio – se excuso la rubia a lo que los presente resoplaron con hastío y pesadez

- Tomen un descanso – ordeno el director – esta será una noche larga – dijo para si en voz baja

- Misa-Misa si sigues así terminaran por despedirte – le dijo Matsuda cuando ella llego a su silla

- No empieces Matsu – le pidió la rubia, es que nadie entendía lo importante que era el que tuviese novio y no quisiera traicionarlo besando a otro aunque fuera en un rodaje

- Está bien Misa – se resigno el policía con un suspiro – _hay Misa, cuando termines desempleada no pensaras así – _pensó el policía y luego desvió su atención al edificio que estaba a unos cuantos metros del lugar – _la empresa Yotsuba está muy cerca, tal vez..._

- ¿Qué pasa Matsu? – pregunto al verlo tan centrado en otra parte

- Nada Misa-Misa – contesto volviendo su atención

_- Yotsuba eh _– pensó la chica al ver el edificio del blanco de la investigación contra Kira – oye Matsu – lo llamo y él volvió a verla - ¿qué crees que harán Wedy y Aiber en la investigación? – inquirió sin dejar de ver el edificio

- Ryuuzaki dijo que nos ayudarían para infiltrarnos en Yotsuba pero no estoy seguro de nada – contesto tranquilamente

- Ya veo – fue la repuesta de la rubia – bien, debo seguir mi trabajo – se levanto de la silla y se aliso el vestido para luego acercarse de nuevo al director

_- Quizás pueda hacer algo para ayudar _– medito y luego tiro la bebida que sostenía desde hace mucho a un lado para salir en dirección de las empresas Yotsuba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Ryuuzaki dijo que evitaran movimiento sin ningún consentimiento no espero que el primero en cometer la idiotez fuera Matsuda, aunque tampoco le sorprendía. Watari les informo de su ubicación y verdaderamente aquello lo irrito. Llamo a su móvil haciéndole preguntas en clave que le dieron a entender su situación y ahora debía pensar en alguna solución y a la que llego fue a que Misa usara su compañía para crear un elemento de conveniencia y de distracción a la vez. Ahora a través de los monitores veían a los 8 miembros del grupo Yotsuba que habían retenido a Matsuda.

- Ves a esos hombre Ryuuzaki – dijo Matsuda llamando a la sala de investigación por el celular de Misa desde el baño – ellos sostuvieron una reunión secreta en la que estaban decidiendo a quien matar – anuncio sorprendiendo a todos

- Dices que ellos son los responsables de las muertes y que uno puede ser Kira – inquirió en su usual tono el detective ojeroso

- Así es, y ahora que hacemos – pregunto

- Supongo que deben planear matarte, te toman como sospechoso por lo tanto no seria difícil llegar a esa conclusión – declaro Ryuuzaki haciendo tragar pesado a Matsuda

- De ser el caso dentro de poco lo intentaran si no es que ya lo hicieron – dijo Light ante la situación

- Escúchame bien Matsuda, si quieres salir con vida de esto primero tendrás que morir – le dijo dejando perplejo al joven detective

Le explicaron el plan y aunque el miedo era grande era mas el riesgo de morir a manos de Kira por lo que se llevo a cabo lo acordado fingiendo con ello que Matsuda, al estar completamente ebrio, se balanceara y perdiera el equilibrio desde el balcón del piso de Misa cayendo y muriendo en el acto. Matsuda había sido salvado al darlo por muerto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L se encontraba revisando la información obtenida de los 8 miembros del grupo Yotsuba. Todos eran jóvenes y verdaderas competencias para obtener la presidencia de la empresa pero ahora tenia que esperar a que Wedy concluyera con la labor de poner las cámaras en la sala donde se reunían cada final de semana.

Light y el resto seguían buscando información relevante entre toda la información y Misa había bajado a ver como estaban, aunque tuvo que soportar un pequeño desplante de Light pero se seguía repitiendo que solo estaba estresado y por eso estaba de ese humor. Ahora la modelo estaba sentada en medio de ambos jóvenes revisando su mensajería de correo que ya tenía algo abandonada.

- ¿Qué opina la modelo idol si acepta tener un encuentro conmigo? – leyó en voz alta sin querer la carta de un fan que como muchos esperaban que ella les hiciera caso – aseguro que no tengo mala intención solo que me gustaría conocerte, si aceptas por favor házmelo saber y te prometo una noche inolvidable. Att: tu mayor admirador – termino de leer con desgana – que no entiende un no como respuesta definitiva – exclamo por lo bajo borrando el mensaje en el acto

- Parece que es insistente – comento Ryuuzaki sobresaltando a la joven que no esperaba que de verdad le prestara atención

- Si pero siendo insistente solo hace que me den ganas de mandarlo al diablo – contesto y sintió que las palabra se le volvían a ella misma por lo que guardo silencio absoluto al percatarse de ello

- ¿Sucede algo Amane? – inquirió al ver como había guardado silencio

- No… no, nada – contesto después de unos segundos y apartando la mirada

- Ryuuzaki, Wedy se ha comunicado – informo Watari tras aparecer una W gótica en los monitores

- Comunícala – ordeno y luego la mujer comenzó a hablar

- Estoy muy decepcionada – fue lo primero que dijo como un saludo – el sistema de seguridad es del mismo fabricante y comparado con tu sistema de seguridad esto es un juego de niños – comento con decepción pues esperaba algo mejor, un reto mejor que el que había presentado el Grupo Yotsuba

- Esta todo listo – inquirió el detective sin mencionar nada ante lo anteriormente dicho por la mujer

- Si, todo esta en su sitio – afirmo y tras eso conectaron las cámaras para ver el interior de la sala donde se llevaban a cabo las reuniones de los 8 miembros del grupo Yotsuba

- Oigan, no eran 8 – dijo Misa quien tras observar a los presentes no vio a uno en su sitio

- Es cierto, se supone son 8 – concordó Light y justo al decirlo los 7 reunidos comentaron la eliminación de uno de los miembros por haberse puesto en contra del resto

- Creo que eso lo explica todo – dijo Matsuda tras escuchar a los 7

Ryuuzaki observo a los presentes y escucho todo lo que planeaban pero sabia que podía detenerlos aunque eso significaba permitir las ejecuciones planeadas cosa que los Yagami desaprobaron haciendo sus planes por su parte a la vez que él les daba a conocer posibilidades de fallo y Misa no hacia mas que ver el monitor pasando su mirada por cada miembro y como venia haciendo tiempo atrás tomo la decisión que ya antes había pensado.

- Ryuuzaki, creo que podría ayudar si me infiltro en Yotsuba – dijo llamando la atención del resto que se quedo mirando a la rubia como si hubiera dicho un disparate

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora:**

Hoooolaaa!...

Aquí les he traído un nuevo capi mas de esta historia ^_^...

Espero que les haya gustado como van las cosas... y como vemos Misa ha tomado la idea de ser quien se infiltre en la empresa pero.. ¿la dejaran hacerlo?... eso lo veremos en el siguiente cap ^_^….

Gracias a quienes leen la historia que a pesar de no comentar pero que están ahí pendientes de la historia… y gracias al comentario de Irasue Zira! ^_^…

Nos vemos en el siguiente!

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 6: La identidad de Kira en Yotsuba**

Aquello no estaba bien y Rem lo sabía mejor que nadie. Ver a Misa llegar a la empresa Yotsuba y a punto de firmar un contrato con esta no estaba en los planes de la shinigami que no pudo evitar temer por la vida de Misa Amane al estar ahí.

La rubia estaba frente a 8 hombres, 7 de ellos los del circulo de reuniones, y un detective que habían contratado para dar con el paradero de L. Comenzaron a interrogarla como si fuera una sala de policía y ella una acusada de algún delito hasta que la voz presuntuosa y medio empática de Higuchi hablo

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una entrevista de empleo o un interrogatorio? – pregunto con algo de burla al resto

- Lo lamentamos, no queríamos llegar a esto – comentó uno de los presentes, consiente que aquello había pasado de ser una entrevista de empleo a un interrogatorio policial pero debían averiguar si las sospechas expuestas por Eraldo Coil eran ciertas, que Amane Misa estuvo secuestrada por L y si era el segundo Kira

- Me podrían permitir ir al baño – inquirió la rubia en ese momento

- Claro señorita Amane – contesto uno de ellos y la rubia salio del lugar

Camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al baño y decidió refrescarse un poco pues estar frente a esos hombres y bajo la situación con la iba encomendada por propia decisión se sentía demasiado tensa. Aun recordaba el lio que fue que Light la dejara hacerlo pues estaba empecinado que era una mala idea y eso le agrado a Misa, saber que le importaba a Light. Aunque tuvo que soportar unas cuantas palabras crudas de su parte.

– **Flash Back –**

Los miembros de la fuerza especial se quedaron callados viendo a la rubia con impresión. Nadie parecía tener algo que decir ante sus palabras incluso el mismo Ryuuzaki le miraba sorprendido ante su sugerencia.

- Misa – la llamo Light un tanto consternado – tienes idea siquiera de lo que estas sugiriendo – pregunto incrédulo

- Claro que lo se – afirmo ella – además soy quien tiene más probabilidad pues Matsu me consiguió mi pase directo a Yotsuba – explico la rubia

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo tajante el joven castaño – acaso crees que es un juego o que, no ves que uno de ellos fácilmente podría eliminarte – expuso ante lo que la rubia dudo por unos segundos

- Lo sé – afirmo con un deje de nervios – pero es la única forma que veo, alguien tiene que infiltrarse y sacar ventaja de su estancia para comprobar con hechos quien es Kira y creo que eso puedo hacerlo con facilidad – argumento la chica un poco nerviosa

- ¡No seas estúpida! – reprendió duramente haciendo retroceder 2 pasos a la rubia – con esto solo lograras ser la siguiente víctima de Kira, es que acaso no comprendes eso

- Light – lo llamo su padre para intentar calmarlo pero entonces Watari interrumpió la disputa en la sala

- Ryuuzaki, el grupo Yotsuba ha intentado hacer contacto con Eraldo Coil – informo de manera tranquila

- Eraldo Coil dices – pregunto el señor Yagami con algo de impresión

- ¿Quién es Eraldo Coil jefe? – pregunto Matsuda ante la mención y el asombro ocasionado

- Eraldo Coil es el segundo mejor detective del mundo – dijo aun sin salir del asombro – si han intentado hacer contacto con él significa que saben que L esta siguiéndolos y pretenden eliminarlo – declaro ante lo que los demás entendieron lo que sucedía

- Descuide señor Yagami, no pasa nada con eso – hablo Ryuuzaki atrayendo la atención de los presentes

- ¿Por qué estás seguro de eso Ryuuzaki? – pregunto Misa con reto

- Porque Eraldo Coil no es más que otro de mis alias – informo sorprendiendo a todos

- Otro de tus alias – cuestiono Matsuda

- Así es... Eraldo Coil, Danuve y L son los tres mejores detectives del mundo pero los tres son la misma persona o sea yo – aclaro dejando aun mas sorprendidos al resto

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamo la rubia

- O sea que siempre has sido tú – inquirió Matsuda ante la revelación de Ryuuzaki

- En efecto, es un medio bastante provechoso y puesto que he dado identidades y aptitudes diferentes a mis alias puedo valerme de ello así que si alguien quiere averiguar sobre L solo tiene opciones entre Danuve que no actúa si no es algo provechoso o Eraldo Coil que se mueve por dinero – explico tan sereno como siempre

- Pero... ahora que quieren hacer contacto contigo bajo tu otro alias como rayos pretendes seguir la investigación – cuestiono Light al chico ojeroso

- Sencillo – respondió tranquilamente – es ahí donde entra Aiber – comento el detective – Aiber tomara mi identidad como Eraldo Coil para infiltrarse en Yotusba, no será difícil conociendo sus habilidades... aunque… – dijo haciendo una pausa para luego girarse y ver a la rubia – estarías realmente dispuesta a entrar en Yotsuba para ayudar en la investigación Amane – cuestiono dejando en sorpresa a la chica

- Me opongo – dijo Light ante las palabras de Ryuuzaki – acaso quieres que la maten

- Nada de eso, lo que Amane dijo tiene mucha razón, ella tiene un pase directo a Yotsuba y puede sacar ventaja de ello... además con Aiber y Amane dentro cubriríamos mayor terreno – explicaba mientras tomaba la fresa de una de las tartas ubicadas a un costado de su silla habitual

- En... en serio lo crees – le pregunto la rubia sin creer que Ryuuzaki le diera la razón

- En efecto, tu propuesta es más que buena pero dime Amane... estarías dispuesta a lo que sea para ayudar con la investigación – cuestiono de nuevo el detective

- ¡Claro que sí! – respondió casi al instante la chica – hare lo que sea necesario para ayudar en la investigación y que así liberes a Light de una vez – dijo en modo de queja aunque sin perder su sonrisa

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo fuertemente Light – es que crees que puedes hacer esto como si de un paseo se tratase ¡es la investigación de un asesino serial! – recalco casi a gritos a la joven rubia que se sintió mal al oír a su amado gritarle como si no entendiera en lo que se estaba metiendo

- Amane Misa – la llamo Ryuuzaki tras unos segundos en silencio pues tras el grito de Light todos habían quedado callados – es hora que demuestres lo que puedes aportar a la investigación, por mi parte tu ya estas dentro será cosa tuya el retractarte de tu decisión o no – le dijo con su típico tono monótono al tiempo que Light parecía querer intervenir pero Misa se le adelanto

- Lo hare – afirmo con decisión – lo hare si me das la oportunidad de hacerlo Ryuuzaki

- Bien, eso es todo lo que tenía que saber – dijo el detective – contra cualquier argumento Amane Misa esta dentro de la investigación – anuncio a los demás

- ¡Gracias Ryuuzaki! – chillo emocionada la idol – daré lo mejor de mí para que acabemos con este caso de una vez – y tras decirlo se acerco al detective para plantarle un beso en la mejilla

- Sabes que podría enamorarme de ti – comento el detective tocándose la mejilla donde la rubia lo había besado

- Mejor no pensar en eso – objetó la rubia ante el comentario

– **Fin Flash Back –**

Había sido complicado que lo aceptaran pero como había dicho Ryuuzaki contra todo argumento pero ella ya estaba dentro. Escurrió el agua de sus manos y procedió a secarse, estaba por terminar e irse cuando algo rozo su mano y luego, de la nada, la figura de un monstruo blanco con vendajes la paralizo en su sitio y justo antes de gritar por auxilio esa criatura le tapo la boca con su huesuda mano

- Te prometo que no te hare daño – le dijo en un tono sombrío aquel ser – te soltare pero por favor no vayas a gritar – pidió y la rubia asintió aunque aun con miedo

Tan pronto como ella asintió aquel espectro la soltó dejándola respirar. Lo observo de arriba abajo sin entender de donde había salido

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto la rubia

- Mi nombre es Rem y soy una shinigami – contesto dejando confundida a la rubia

- Un... shinigami – repitió sin creerlo

- Así es, y tu Amane Misa corres peligro aquí en Yotsuba – le dijo sin variar su tono – debes irte de lo contrario podrías morir a manos de quien actúa como Kira – advirtió sorprendiendo a la rubia que no atino a hacer o decir algo ante eso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La jugada que había hecho no había sido de las mejores pero si esa era la única manera lo haría. Había tomado la decisión de ayudar en la investigación pero ahora que sabía ciertos aspectos que ella desconocía tenía en claro que tal vez con ello lograra solventar el daño hecho

- Yo soy Kira y si lo que quieres es pruebas hare lo que sea para probártelo... además, así no habrá ninguna duda y podremos casarnos – aquella voz sonó desagradable para la rubia aun por medio de su móvil pero ahora con esa confesión no tenía ni duda de quién era Kira

- Y así queda demostrado, Higuchi es Kira – dijo victoriosa la rubia quien vestía como una enfermera pues para lograr lo que se propuso tuvo que buscar una manera de escapar de la vigilancia de Mogi

- ¡Gran jugada Misa-Misa! – exclamo Matsuda pues ahora tenían un sospecho más que en concreto

- Eso fue demasiado arriesgado ¡como se te ocurre siquiera actuar de ese modo! – regaño Light hiriendo a la chica que solo trataba de limpiar su nombre de sospechas aunque ya sabía que él era Kira y que ella había sido el segundo Kira, como no podía valorar lo que ella hacía para que lograra sus objetivos

- Light... yo lo hice por ti – le dijo en un tono un tanto dolido

- Arriesgarte así no es prudente – le espeto haciendo sentir peor a la rubia

- Yo... no quise... yo solo... – mas no pudo seguir, el nudo en su garganta al escuchar la manera en que le hablaba le dolió mucho por lo que mordió su labio para evitar llorar y solo segundos después desapareció de la sala

- No deberías actuar así Light – reprendió su padre – ella solo hiso lo necesario por obtener pruebas y gracias a eso ya sabemos quién es Kira

- Es cierto, si Misa-Misa no lo hubiera hecho aun no sabríamos quien es Kira – secundo Matsuda a Soichiro Yagami

- Pero eso no justifica que se escapara – se quejo el castaño

- Pero de igual modo ahora tenemos un sospechoso en potencia que atrapar – puntualizo el detective ojeroso mirando los monitores en especial el del cuarto de la rubia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba mal y lo sabia pero todo lo que había hecho lo hizo pensando en Light, en su felicidad y en su ideal de un mundo nuevo. Desde que Rem le dijo que ella había sido el segundo Kira y Light era Kira ella tomo la decisión de hacer lo que fuera necesario para ayudarlo pero de que le sirvió... Light estaba molesto por su imprudencia y ella no había podido siquiera soportar eso. Constantemente se había repetido que era estrés por el caso pero ahora se dio cuenta de que él se molestaba de lo que hacía.

_- A quien engaño... Light siempre se molesta por lo que Misa hace _– acepto la rubia y sintió como una lagrima le bajaba por la mejilla

La limpio tan rápido como salió y tomo aire para evadir las ganas de llorar. Ahora la fuerza especial tenía un sospechoso y era gracias a ella, muy pronto ella podría recordar lo que todavía le faltaba pues según le dijo Rem cuando todo terminara ella tendría de vuelta sus recuerdos de la death note.

Con sus ánimos no tan en alto decidió salir de su piso e ir a ver si Light ya se había calmado un poco. Cuando llego a la sala de investigación estaba a oscuras y solo los monitores iluminaban el lugar. Se acerco al frente de los monitores y lo vio, Light estaba recostado profundamente dormido y ella lo vio con ternura. Se acerco a él pero dudo unos segundos en acercarse luego, recordando aquellas palabras y no solo las recientes sino el resto que siempre le soltaba ante alguna cosa y eso la entristeció.

- Aun estas despierta Amane – inquirió la voz monótona de Ryuuzaki quien le saco un sobresalto a la modelo que no se había fijado en la presencia del chico

- Sí, bueno yo... solo vine a ver a Light y... ya que está dormido mejor hablo mañana con él – se excuso la chica viendo a Ryuuzaki con el pulgar en la boca y mirándola fijamente – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? – pregunto nerviosa ante aquella mirada

- Por nada – respondió luego de unos segundos de silencio – solo quería decirte que hiciste un buen trabajo – comentó sorprendiendo a la rubia – un poco arriesgado pero a fin de cuentas lograste que la investigación avanzara – elogio

- Gracias Ryuuzaki – agradeció pues aunque no se lo esperaba, era lo que ella había querido escuchar de boca de Light

- Eres una gran actriz y también muy decidida... créeme que me has sorprendido con la manera tan audaz en que te portaste solo para obtener pruebas concretas para el caso –

- Te agradezco mucho tus palabras – comentó la rubia con una sincera sonrisa

- Al contrario creo que soy yo quien te debe las gracias – le renegó riendo de medio lado y levantándose de su sitio para luego acercarse a la rubia – lo has hecho excelente Misa – le dijo sin más, sin usar su apellido para hablarle

La rubia se quedo inmóvil tras ver esa media sonrisa en su rostro. No atinaba a nada cuando se acerco a ella y mucho menos quiso evitar la mirada profunda del detective. Se detuvo frente a la rubia mirándola fijamente como siempre pero había algo diferente en esa ocasión... Amane Misa lo consideraba un pervertido por la forma de mirarla que siempre tenia... pero en ese momento y con esa mirada que parecía estar desnudando su alma trago en seco sin poder dejar de verlo.

- Ry-Ryuuzaki – lo llamo sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa pues aunque ella no lo había visto detenidamente Ryuuzaki la había dejado atrapada contra el escritorio

- Gracias Misa – susurro justo antes de acercarse mas a ella quien se quedo inmóvil ante la acción del otro quien simplemente se acerco a su rostro para luego besar su mejilla y luego sin que ella lo notase, o eso creía, rozo levemente sus labios para luego alejarse como si el estar cerca de la chica quemase

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola hola... ya me había ausentado por un tiempo pero aquí esta otro capítulo mas de este fic que espero les este gustando como se desarrolla... como leyeron al final ha habido un pequeño roce ^_^... se que no es algo mas... mas... más profundo en cuanto a la relación de Misa y L pero las cosas se llevan mejor con lentitud... ahora que Misa les ha dado un sospechoso solo falta ver como terminara todo... ^_^

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos veremos en el próximo...

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 7: La captura de Kira, ¿el fin de todo?**

El ajetreo en el cuartel no se hizo esperar. Ahora que tenían un sospechoso todo se centraba en esa persona… Kyosuke Higuchi.

La sorpresa de Wedy no fue para menos pues de antes le notaba que tenía algo oculto, tanto como para tener una habitación en su casa a prueba de cualquier intruso… menos para ella.

Tras la ardua tarea que había significado violar su sistema lo había logrado y se sintió orgullosa y a la vez agradecida que al menos algo de reto se le hubiese presentado pues el deprimente sistema de seguridad de la empresa solo le sirvió como una vuelta al parque de diversiones

- Wedy termino de instalar las cámaras y ahora podemos ver lo que hace en ese lugar – informo Ryuuzaki mirando los monitores con el pulgar en la boca

- Ahora que tenemos un sospechoso será mas fácil la investigación – comentó Matsuda alegremente

- No lo creas así – dijo el detective ojeroso – el hecho de tener un sospechoso claro solo hace que todo sea aun mas frágil pues en algún momento puede percatarse que lo estamos siguiendo – expuso sus opinión mientras tomaba uno de los tantos pastelillos en el habitual lugar donde Watari le dejaba sus golosinas

- Es cierto, el menor fallo y todo puede venirse al suelo – dijo Light razonando el punto de Ryuuzaki

- Sin embargo centrarse en una persona hace que nuestro trabajo sea mas llevadero que tratar de averiguar entre los cientos de empleados del grupo Yotsuba – comento esta vez Soichiro Yagami viendo el punto positivo a la situación

- En eso tiene razón señor Yagami – concordó Ryuuzaki chupando los restos de dulce de sus dedos

El resto siguieron con su trabajo teniendo un pequeño momento de felicidad pues ahora que sabían quien era Kira solo era cuestión de jugar bien las cartas para atraparlo. Ryuuzaki por su parte degusto otro dulce mas para luego dirigir la mirada hacia el monitor que mostraba la habitación de Misa Amane.

Internamente sonrió al verla y recordó la osadía que había cometido dos días atrás… todavía le sorprendía que la rubia no hubiese jalado sus cabellos o lo hubiese abofeteado o catalogado con su lindo adjetivo que usaba contra su persona. Es mas, lo único que hizo fue quedarse viéndolo como si hubiera visto un fantasma y tras reaccionar tartamudeo lo que pareció ser un "buenas noches" para luego salir corriendo de la sala.

Aun se preguntaba que podría estar pasando por la mente de la rubia y más aun, se preguntaba que rayos le pasó a él al momento de acercarse para besar la mejilla de la modelo y luego atreverse a rozar sus labios.

_- Que idiota me comporte _– pensó mientras comía otro pastel mas – _no me explico como siquiera hice eso… es una suerte que Misa no me haya hecho nada pero es evidente que esa mujer es un peligro para mi propia seguridad – _siguió meditando pues tras haber reparado en lo que hacia no pudo evitar el desconcierto para luego alejarse de ella como si de fuego se tratase, intentando controlar la ola de pensamientos nada decentes que se le vinieron a la mente

- ¿Ryuuzaki? – la voz de Light pareció despertarlo de su mundo de pensamientos que nada tenían que ver con la investigación para que luego se volviera hacia el castaño

- ¿Qué ocurre Light? – preguntó de manera monótona intentando centrarse en lo importante

- ¿Te sientes bien?... llevo rato llamándote y tu parecías estar en otro mundo – comentó el castaño viendo de modo sagaz al detective que no hacia mas que verlo con una cara de poker que nada le decía acerca de sus pensamientos

- Esta todo bien – dijo de modo lento como enfatizando sus palabras

- Bien – el castaño dejo de pensar en posibilidades sobre lo que podría haber estado pensando su carcelero personal para luego suspirar y centrarse de nuevo en lo que tenia que decirle – te estaba diciendo que ahora que tendremos en vigilancia a Higuchi no crees que seria buena idea dar de una vez el siguiente paso antes que las cosas puedan tomar rumbos que no deseamos – expuso el joven castaño esperando por una respuesta de Ryuuzaki

- Pensaba en ello pero es complicado ya que si realizamos acciones sin medida podríamos poner en alerta a Higuchi, por eso pensaba que darle un par de días mas era suficiente para saber si era verdad la confesión que le hizo a Misa – dijo de modo ausente y monótono – a decir verdad para actuar y atrapar a Kira primero tenemos que conocer la forma en que mata por ende tengo pensado tenderle una trampa a Higuchi usando a Sakura TV – anuncio el detective midiendo aun causas y efectos en su plan

- Como cámara escondida – exclamo Matsuda al oír el plan de Ryuuzaki

- Pero para eso necesitamos una carnada que Higuchi no pueda negarse a tratar de matar – expuso su ultimo punto el detective de ojeras mordiendo su pulgar

- Si, tiene que ser alguien que le interese asesinar a cualquier precio – medito Light poniendo su mano en su mentón en pose pensativa

- ¿Pero quién será? – pregunto Matsuda y al instante vio como el resto lo veía a él – ¡¿qué? – pregunto entre sorprendido y miedoso pues con solo ver la manera en que lo veían le decía que aquel plan podía costarle su pellejo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Solo quería decirte que hiciste un buen trabajo, un poco arriesgado pero a fin de cuentas lograste que la investigación avanzara _– le dijo el detective viéndola fijamente – _Eres una gran actriz y también muy decidida... créeme que me has sorprendido con la manera tan audaz en que te portaste solo para obtener pruebas concretas para el caso_ – menciono luego con su típico tono – _Gracias Misa_ – agradeció antes de besar su mejilla y luego sin que se diera cuenta le rozo los labios

Las palabras seguían presentes en su mente como si de un disco repitiéndose se tratara, la rubia solo daba vueltas en la cama pensando una y otra vez como era que había pasado eso… peor aun, como fue que lo permitió y no hiso nada después

Misa estaba tan confundida que no se sentía capaz de salir de su habitación e ir a la sala de investigación todo por que no quería encontrarse a Ryuuzaki de frente… no después de lo de dos días atrás. Ya todos se habían dado cuenta que estaba huidiza de algo pero no le importaba… todo lo que quería era mantenerse alejada de Ryuuzaki.

_- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Parezco niña actuando así – _se regaño la rubia ante su propia actitud

Suspiro pesadamente mientras giraba la cabeza hacia el reloj de la habitación… las 11:00 AM marcaba pero a pesar de eso ella aun seguía en la cama. Dejo volar su mente por unos momentos intentando comprender que había pasado para que se dejara llevar por ese chico raro que por lo visto no tenia el menor concepto de espacio personal para habérsele acercado del modo que lo hiso… pero aunque lo negara… ese acercamiento era algo que no le incomodo y que, aunque le avergonzara aceptarlo, había querido que sucediera.

- ¡Ayyy! ¡Acaso estoy loca o que! – se quejo ella tomándose la cabeza con las manos y cerrando los ojos al siquiera pensar en esa locura, que rayos tenia en mente para pensar siquiera la posibilidad

_**Pero el tacto de aquellas manos que nunca la tocaron, mas solo la aprisionaron contra el escritorio, había hecho temblar el cuerpo de la chica. Miro a través de aquellos agujeros oscuros que la llevaron a un mundo paralelo haciendo que ella no pudiera apartar la mirada de ellos al tiempo que las palabras se escuchaban a lo lejos, como un susurro apenas audible. Lo vio acercarse cada vez mas pero ella no se movía ni un ápice y no fue hasta que sus labios tocaron su mejilla cuando sintió como se le erizaba la piel… y solo basto un roce de labios para que perdiera la coherencia y sintiera su cuerpo desvanecerse al tiempo que sentía la necesidad de un contacto mas profundo con aquellos labios cálidos y suaves… no fríos y sin emoción como los de su amado Light.**_

Abrió de golpe los ojos ante los pensamientos que su mente le estaba creando. ¿Estaba comparando a ese bicho raro con Light? ¡Que rayos tenia en la mente! ¿Cómo podía siquiera hacer eso?

- Mejor me doy una ducha fría – se dijo ella tratando con ello de olvidar esos pensamientos nada lindos que se le venían a la cabeza – _pero aun así… dudo que mi mente me engañe como creo _– pensó ella sin ningún remordimiento decidiendo que dejaría de huir y enfrentaría de una vez a Ryuuzaki

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nunca espero que tras dos días de evasión las cosas cambiaran pero con solo ver a cada quien ocupado en sus asuntos sin notar su presencia le decía que no tenían ni tiempo para pensar si le pasaba algo o no. Suspiro como si dejara de cargar con un gran peso sobre si y camino tratando de no intimidarse al estar frente a ese chico raro. Matsuda fue el primero en notar su presencia y la saludo de forma amistosa como solo él lo hacía haciendo que los presentes le prestaran atención a la rubia quien aunque de modo inseguro se dirigió hacia los monitores donde Light y Ryuuzaki se encontraban.

- Hola Light – saludo la chica con una sonrisa y abrazando al castaño por la espalda

- Hola Misa – contesto incomodo ante el abrazo de la rubia

- Light tenemos todo listo para llevar a cabo el plan – hablo Ryuuzaki atrayendo la atención del castaño

- Bien… y Wedy y Aiber – inquirió el chico

- Todos en sus posiciones – hablo la voz de Watari a través del monitor

- ¿Qué esta pasando? – inquirió Misa sin comprender de que se había perdido

- Atraparemos a Higuchi hoy – informo el detective con tono serio

- Hoy – dijo sorprendida la rubia, no esperaba que fuera tan rápido

- Así es… este día el caso Kira dará un punto final – sentencio Light y Misa no hizo mas que verlo de reojo con cierta preocupación pues sabia que una vez arrestaran a Higuchi solo seria cuestión de tiempo para que él supiera quien en realidad era

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El frenesí de la situación había sido tan excitante y a la vez alarmante. Ryuuzaki tenía razón, Higuchi mordería el anzuelo correcto y así había sido. Cuando estuvo al aire la confesión de Matsuda y con la ayuda de los miembros del círculo de Yotsuba lograron llevar a Higuchi a su perdición.

No gastó tiempo en medir consecuencias cuando la histeria lo hizo dar errores fatales que lo habían llevado a su actual situación. Cercado por patrullas policiales y un helicóptero desde el cual estaba un francotirador, quien era Watari, había aceptado la derrota y se había entregado dando por finalizada la caza del asesino Kira.

- Kyosuke Higuchi, dime ¿Cómo matas a tus victimas? – pregunto el detective a través de un comunicador que le habían puesto a Higuchi una vez lo capturaron.

- Se que no me creerán pero tengo una libreta especial en la que mientras escribo el nombre de la victima e imagino su rostro entonces esta muere – explico sabiendo que no tenia de otra, aun cuando lo consideraran un loco pero ya que mas daba cubrir la verdad

- Aquí esta la libreta – anuncio el señor Yagami tomándola para llevársela a Ryuuzaki pero al levantar la mirada vio a un ser de apariencia siniestra totalmente blanco y con ojos bastante amenazantes – ahhhh! – grito cayendo al suelo el señor Yagami, impresionado con lo que veía

- ¿Qué sucede jefe? – preguntó Mogi al ver su reacción

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – pregunto señalando un punto vacío a los ojos del resto

- ¿Qué cosa? Ahí no hay nada – contesto al tiempo que tomaba la libreta del suelo y su expresión se lleno de impresión al ver a aquel ser frente a ellos – ¿Qué demonios? – ahora era él quien estaba tan perturbado como Soichiro viendo a un ente del que no sabia de donde había salido – parece que… solo lo pueden ver quienes toquen la libreta – dedujo a la rápida aun inseguro por lo que los demás se acercaron y tocaron la libreta sorprendiéndose de igual modo

- Traigan la libreta – ordeno Ryuuzki y Aizawa, quien tenia la libreta sujeta, se la llevo

Apenas la tomo con las puntas de los dedos y enseguida volvió su vista al frente observando a aquel ser y casi creyendo imposible lo que veía

_- Es cierto, es cierto que existen… los shinigamis existen _– pensó aun incrédulo pero al sentir que algo le faltaba entre los dedos vio que la libreta ya no la tenia

Volvió su vista a Light quien veía con los ojos desorbitados hacia el frente y en menos de lo que espero grito de pánico según el detective pero ese grito era solo por impresión combinado con todas las imágenes y recuerdos que volvieron a su mente de golpe con solo tocar la libreta.

- Sorprende mucho no – comento el detective tras ver aquella reacción

- Ryuuzaki – lo llamo a lo cual el detective le presto atención a su palabras – revisare los nombres de esta libreta para compararlos con los de los asesinatos – y justo diciendo ya revisaba los registros de las muertes del caso Kira

- Si, claro – respondió pero sabia que algo no andaba bien, algo había cambiado en ese momento

Fuera de la vista de Ryuuzaki, Light sonreía con cierta demencia. Ahora tenia de nuevo la death note y para que todos sus recuerdos no se fueran al soltar la libreta solo tenia que matar a Higuchi por lo que usando un truco con su reloj saco un trozo de la libreta de este en el cual escribió el nombre de su suplente y a 40 segundos Kyosuke Higuchi murió irremediablemente

_- He ganado _– pensó tratando de ocultar la emoción ante su triunfo en un plan que lo dejaría fuera de sospechas y al fin podría deshacerse de su último obstáculo… de L.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misa Amane miro los monitores con cierto deje de impaciencia, Ryuuzaki la había atado con cadenas a la silla frente a los monitores todo por seguridad según dijo pero aunque le molesto había algo que no dejaba de rondarle por la mente… en ese momento quizás ya todo habría terminado pero tenia un mal presentimiento, algo sucedía y al estar atada esa ansiedad que sentía se incrementaba.

- Rem… Light… Ryuuzaki – susurro al aire, había una parte de ella que le decía que iba a perder algo y aunque le sonó a una locura al principio… ahora aceptaba que ese "algo" tenia que ver con cierto detective

Miro hacia el techo sintiendo como el ambiente se ponía tenso y aquellas cadenas no le ayudaban mucho. Cerro los ojos y por un segundo sintió una opresión al estar atada… un recuerdo fugaz le cruzo que a pesar de no distinguirlo bien le hizo sobresaltarse de sobremanera por lo que abrió de golpe los ojos mientras aquella opresión se incrementaba

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto mientras notaba que respiraba agitada… ahora estaba claro que había algo que olvidaba y que muy pronto recordaría… aunque tal vez no fuera bueno recordarlo - _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué siento que no quiero recordar todo de mí? _– surco por su mente, ahora se sentía un poco temerosa y confundida con lo que le deparaba de ahí en mas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

Okey, he aquí el séptimo capítulo de esta historia que espero les haya gustado... ahora que va a pasar con Misa... y que hay con Light... tendremos que esperar para ver cómo van a seguir las cosas porque aun falta para que todo termine en realidad y ya verán que dentro de poco habrá un poco mas de L Misa ^_^

No desesperen que ya pronto veremos más relación entre el detective y la asesina ^_^

También gracias por los review y también a aquellos que leen ^_^... es por su apoyo por el cual continua la historia... y lamento mucho si me tarde en actualizar ^_^U

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 8: Liberación **

Todos lo miembros de la fuerza se reunieron en el cuartel para verificar los hechos. Aun cuando Higuchi estaba muerto Ryuuzaki no podía estar tranquilo como el resto. No sabia ¿Por qué? pero tenia la sensación que solo había estado perdiendo tiempo en intentar capturar a Higuchi, si no ¿Quién mato a Higuchi si no es el propio Kira?, quizás Higuchi solo era una marioneta para despistarlo y el verdadero Kira estaba ahí fuera riendo ante lo ocurrido.

El resto del equipo se mantenía revisando y analizando la libreta que les parecía un objeto de lo más extraño pero con el poder de matar con solo escribir un nombre en ella. Al igual, aquel shinigami se mantenía cerca y sumamente callado sin atisbo de explicar algo a alguien.

- Así que... todas las libretas tienen las misma reglas, es así – inquirió el detective mientras llevaba a su boca un dulce

- Si, todas tienen los mismo lineamientos a seguir como ya lo has leído – contesto con un tono monótono y desolado

- Bien... hay mas libretas como estas en el mundo – pregunto con su mismo tono de habla

- No lo sé, puede que sí y puede que no – fue la escueta respuesta de la shinigami

- Higuchi hablo contigo acerca de un trato, a ¿qué se refería con eso? – cuestiono de nuevo a la shinigami

- Eso es algo que solo podemos decir al humano portador y propietario de la death note – le contesto de forma renuente a decirle algo mas

- Correcto – contesto sin siquiera inmutarse ante la negativa

El resto solo miro como Ryuuzaki intentaba obtener información de aquel ser que tal parecía contrastaba con el detective pues era tan o mas escueto y seco a la hora de hablar. Rem se limito a seguir renuente pues sabia que cualquier cosa que dijera podía ser un arma de doble filo para Misa… miro de reojo a los monitores mientras el detective se dedicaba a darles ordenes a los demás y a través de estos vio a Misa acostada boca arriba con aire pensativo y ciertamente preocupado, luego dirigió su mirada a la persona por la cual ella estaba metida en todo eso y no pudo evitar sentir repugnancia ante alguien con doble intención y que nunca, jamás haría feliz a la chica que tanto protegía.

_- Misa… quisiera estar a tu lado en estos momentos _– pensó de modo resignado en su interior sin demostrar absolutamente nada en el exterior

Por otro lado Light revisaba los datos de las muertes efectuadas por Kira pero su mente le decía que ya estaba por terminar el juego y que pronto eliminaría a Ryuuzaki, a L. Ahora que Rem estaba ahí podría jugar bien sus cartas y puesto que Ryuuzaki soltaría a Misa después de la revisión lo único que quedaba era que ella buscara su libreta y volviera para terminar lo que estaba pendiente, solo debía encontrar la manera para que ella volviera a los cuarteles de investigación y así matar a Ryuuzaki de una maldita vez. Todo estaba acorde al plan que trazo desde que decidió renunciar a la propiedad de la libreta y la pieza final para todo era la chica rubia, solo a través de los ojos shinigami obtendría el nombre de L y no era un idiota, sabia que ella no recordaría siquiera el nombre del detective por lo que tendría que hacer el trato de nuevo restando su propio tiempo de vida y aun cuando eso significaba que Rem atentara contra su vida podría defenderse con el hecho que él no la obligaba a nada y ella había decidido por si misma.

_- Las piezas están en su sitio… espera L… muy pronto ya no molestaras mas y yo, Kira seré el nuevo dios de este mundo sin ineptos que interfieran en mi camino _– pensó mientras una sonrisa desquiciada se le formaba en el rostro y visualizaba la pieza que le daría la victoria en ese juego

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misa estaba en su habitación mirando al techo y preocupada por lo que había percibido hace un rato. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió y dio paso a los miembros de la fuerza especial se sintió feliz de verlos a salvo pues hubo momentos en los que creyó que ninguno o solo unos pocos regresarían con vida tras ir a la caza de Kira pero tuvo que limitar sus reacciones al notar la presencia de la shinigami que seguía a todos.

Ryuuzaki se acerco a ella y juraría que Rem, al verla atada con cadenas a una silla, se molesto un poco pues su sombría mirada fue dirigida con cautela hacia el detective ojeroso.

- Bien Misa – le dijo ya quitando las cadenas que la rodeaban – creo que todo ha terminado

- ¿Terminado?... quiere decir que han atrapado a Kira – inquirió la chica

- De hecho Higuchi esta muerto – contesto con su típico tono vago y soso – ahora solo resta analizar las evidencias

- ¿Muerto?... lo han… matado – se sorprendió al escuchar eso y no pudo ocultarlo y aunque quiso mirar hacia la shinigami y preguntar en silencio no podía pues creerían que estaba loca al cuestionar con la mirada al vacío

- No, al parecer alguien mas lo hizo – esta vez fue Light quien hablo y ella lo miro cuestionante – tal vez esta shinigami pueda decirnos algo respecto a eso – dijo el castaño señalando hacia la shinigami

_- ¿Qué_?... _como habla así sin mas de un shinigami frente a Ryuuzaki y el resto _– pensó la chica

- Light, la señorita Amane no creo que pueda ver al shinigami si no ha tocado la libreta – le sugirió su padre al ver la confusión de la chica que atribuyó al hecho que ella no podía ver al ente que se mantenía en medio de todos

- Es cierto, deberíamos dejar que Misa-Misa toque la libreta y entienda a que nos referimos – sugirió Matsuda sin dejar de lado una sonrisa

_- Entonces todos lo saben… pueden ver a Rem y creen que yo no lo hago… ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? _– pensó confundida pues no sabia como actuar en ese momento

- No creo que sea necesario – comento Light ante la idea sabiendo lo peligroso que era el que ella tocara la libreta con todos ahí presentes – Misa no tiene que ver con esto por lo que no lo veo como algo necesario… no es así Ryuuzaki – inquirió esperando que el detective le diera la razón

- Bueno, considerando ello… si, no creo que Misa deba involucrarse mas por lo que creo que es mejor que subas y descanses, después de todo estuvimos fuera por casi 7 horas y supongo estarás cansada – hablo monótonamente mientras se dirigía a Misa

- Eh… pues si – dijo ella entendiendo a partir de la manera en que se expresaba Light que él recordaba ya quien era – además, ¡dejarme atada a esa silla no fue algo muy cómodo que se diga! – espeto con cierta molestia solo para evitar ver a Rem y que se dieran cuenta que ella si la veía

- Admito que no lo fue pero teníamos prisa por lo que me pareció lo mas accesible en ese momento – se excuso el detective con voz lenta y bastante analítica – pero en fin, ya puedes ir a descansar a tu piso – le ordeno tranquilo

- ¡Pues claro que lo haré! – afirmo con énfasis – nos vemos luego Light – se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla pero el señor de hielo no se inmuto en responder y le pareció ver una mueca de disconformidad en el rostro – buenas noches a todos – se despidió con una sonrisa pues quería salir de la vista de todos cuanto antes

- Que descanses Misa-Misa – le dijo Matsuda con tono amable como siempre

- Si, descasa Amane – contestaron los demás pero justo antes de subir por completo las escaleras la voz de alguien le hizo detenerse por unos segundos

- Buenos días Misa – fue Ryuuzaki quien le dijo esas palabras haciendo que tanto la rubia como el resto le vieran extrañados pues el detective normalmente no le hablaba mas de lo necesario y casi siempre le llamaba por su apellido, pero pensándolo bien desde que habían llegado él la había llamado por su nombre sin ningún problema

- Buenos días Ryuuzaki – correspondió en voz baja pero audible para luego sonreír y subir definitivamente

Pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no tuvo idea del porque le agrado que él le correspondiera tranquilo a un saludo que ni a Light parecía importarle.

_- Solo me estoy confundiendo mas de la cuenta _– pensó para luego cerrar los ojos y suspirar - _ ahora que Higuchi esta muerto supongo que Ryuuzaki me dejara en libertad… pero… no quiero irme – _abrió los ojos y su mirada demostró tristeza – _además… Light ya sabe quien es, no hace falta preguntar cuando se nota en sus ojos y solo falta que yo sepa quien soy en realidad_ – aquello no la llenaba de ánimos por lo que giro en la cama para quedar boca abajo – _aunque a decir verdad… no quiero saber mi realidad completa _– pensó con cierta decepción

Si bien las cosas estaban saliendo bien al salir de sospechas eso no la alegraba mucho. Paso girando en la cama por un buen rato hasta que hubo algo que le hizo parar por un segundo en lo que hacía.

_- ¿Cuando me liberara Ryuuzaki?_ – pensó la chica hasta que dio con una posible respuesta – _será que... me liberara lo antes posible... porque de ser así... significa que ya no lo veré mas... ni tampoco veré a Rem _– aquello la desanimo, el hecho que el detective la soltara solo significaría que ella se alejaría de la shinigami... y de él – Ryuuzaki – susurro al aire tratando de hacerse a la idea de cómo afrontar lo que sucedería a continuación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tal cual lo había predicho, Ryuuzaki la había soltado apenas termino de indagar un poco en la evidencia que había obtenido después del arresto y muerte de Higuchi. A pesar de sentirse libre no se sentía feliz pero aun así trato de evitar demostrarlo. Estaba a la entrada del edificio que se había convertido en su hogar por mucho tiempo junto a Light. Tras un abrazo como despedida e indicaciones susurradas a su oído la chica se alejó del lugar sin volver atrás porque si lo hacía sabría que no podría esconder la nostalgia al saberse libre y alejarse de Rem.

Desde dentro del edificio, el detective de cabello negro miraba el monitor de la recepción del edificio, veía alejarse a la rubia sintiendo un extraño vacio en el fondo pero como era su costumbre ignoro el sentir y trato de alejarlo de sus prioridades pues debía concentrarse en los puntos importantes respecto a la libreta.

_- Misa... cuídate _– cruzo por la mente de la shinigami quien con discreción observo a la chica alejarse de su lado una vez más y deseando que ella estuviera bien y dejara de meterse en problemas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Misa, una vez estés libre de toda vigilancia coge una pala y ve hacia el bosque en las afueras de la ciudad... ve hacia la zona más alejada en dirección recta desde la entrada principal y justo al pie de una árbol antiguo en medio del bosque cava y encontrarás una caja sellada... ahí está la libreta, ya sabrás que hacer después con ella _– esas fueron las indicaciones de Light al despedirse de la rubia, además de una promesa de gobernar juntos un nuevo mundo

Ahora, Misa Amane se dirigía al lugar indicado sintiendo cierto deje de temor y alegría conjunta. Había salido apenas se cercioro que nadie la vigilaba y vaya que suspiraba de alivio por ese hecho. Llego al lugar indicado y decidió comenzar con su labor. Cavó la tierra al pie del árbol y a pocos minutos sintió que la pala choco contra una superficie, la cual saco y abrió descubriendo que en su interior estaba la libreta. Apenas la toco una oleada de imágenes, rostros, nombres, fechas y demás cruzo su mente como un rayo haciéndola jadear un poco como si hubiese corrido por un rato.

- Todo... lo recuerdo... ya lo recuerdo todo Light – susurro ella sonriendo aunque luego su sonrisa se volvió con cierta malicia – _aun no... me falta recordar algo... ese algo es..._

- Ku ku ku – resonó en el ambiente una risa tenebrosa – que grato es volver al mundo humano – hablo Ryuk apareciendo frente a la rubia que le vio algo sorprendida

- Ryuk – menciono la chica

- Así es, un gusto verte de nuevo – le dijo el shinigami

- ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo Ryuk! – exclamo la rubia saltando hacia el cuello del shinigami y abrazándolo de manera afectuosa pero a los pocos segundos ella cayó al suelo tras atravesar el cuerpo del shinigami – ¡auch!

- Lo siento, soy un poco penoso – se excuso con ella

- Está bien – le dijo sin tomar importancia la rubia - ¡ah cierto! – exclamo la chica para luego buscar algo en su bolso – Light me dijo que te diera esto cuando te viera – explico lanzándole una manzana al shinigami quien no podía estar más feliz con eso

- Como extrañaba las manzanas del mundo humano – fue lo que dijo para luego degustarla

Misa solo lo vio con cierta duda pero luego dirigió su atención a la libreta... en su interior había encontrado una carta de Light diciéndole que escribiera el verdadero nombre de L pero ella no recordaba eso... habían sido tantos nombres y fechas a lo largo del tiempo antes de renunciar a la propiedad de la death note que ya ni siquiera era capaz de recordar el nombre de ese chico.

- Ryuk – lo llamo la rubia tomando una decisión – necesito hacer el trato – le dijo sin pensar más en las cosas y decidida a terminar con todo de una vez... aunque eso significara la muerte de L, de Ryuuzaki

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mira Light, es Misa – hablo Matsuda viendo el monitor de la entrada del edificio donde la rubia estaba

- Ve a atenderla hijo – dijo Soichiro dejando de lado un momento su trabajo para ver a la chica – no hay que hacer esperar a una mujer

- Si, está bien papá – accedió con tranquilidad haciendo que cierto pelinegro le viera con extrañeza

- Pobre Misa, mientras Light siga trabajando en la investigación tendrá que visitarlo solo en la entrada – comento Matsuda compadeciéndose de la chica que desde que la liberaron estaba fuera de toda autoridad de entrar en el edificio

El castaño bajo a la entrada donde la chica se encontraba y busco un ángulo desde el cual las cámaras no captaran si hablaba o no. Apenas la vio sintió cierta aversión pues su presencia molestándolo con el hecho que eran novios no le gustaba por lo que decidió actuar como lo hacía siempre.

- Light, que gusto verte – le dijo ella abrazando al chico y rozando su mano con un trozo de la libreta

Light sonrió con malicia ante eso y tras la chica pudo ver a Ryuk con su sonrisa de siempre y sonrió igual

- Qué bueno verte de nuevo Ryuk – menciono dirigiéndose al shinigami quien rio

- Light, tengo que decirte algo – le llamo la rubia al castaño – yo... no recuerdo el nombre de L, lo siento mucho pero es que ha pasado el tiempo y bueno – se explico la chica con aflicción fingida, digna de una actriz

- Descuida Misa, no hay problema ya veré como matarlo – menciono comprensivo el chico... toda una farsa sus palabras

- Descuida tu Light, he hecho el trato de los ojos con Ryuk y solo necesito verlo para saber su nombre – aclaro la chica con orgullo

- ¿Qué?, Misa ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – pregunto él siguiendo con su farsa

- Era la única forma... ahora solo necesito verlo una vez – le dijo ella como respuesta – pronto ya nada interferirá en los planes – le dijo ella con ilusión fingida – _pero no creas que los tuyos _– pensó la chica

- Misa, tu sacrificio no será en vano... eres la mejor carta para lograr el triunfo sobre L – fue lo que dijo el castaño para luego abrazarla pero sonriendo a sus espaldas de manera retorcida – _después solo quedas tu para eliminar… aunque con tu tiempo nuevamente reducido, me ahorro esa molestia _– pensó Light

En el interior del edificio Rem veía la escena confundida ante las muestras de afecto del castaño hacia su protegida, eso no era normal en él y ella lo sabia

_- Debe ser un engaño Misa, ese sujeto no es así _– pensó con recelo la shinigami – _uh!... ¿qué?... el tiempo de Misa se ha reducido a la mitad _– decía alarmada en su mente al ver como la vida de la chica se había reducido – _es Ryuk... entonces Misa... hizo el trato con Ryuk, pero... ¿por qué? _– se pregunto sin entender porque daba la mitad de su vida cuando ya lo había hecho antes con ella... ¿que se proponía Misa Amane al realizar el trato de los ojos por segunda vez?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola a todos!... ¿y?... ¿Qué les pareció?... vemos como ciertas cosas están por dar un final pero aun falta para concluir… ¿Qué es lo que hará Misa ahora que ha reducido su tiempo?... ¿y que hará Light para hacer que Misa vea a L una vez mas?... todo eso lo sabremos mas adelante ^_^

Agradezco enormemente los reviews de todos que de verdad me animan para seguir con la historia ^_^… un beso y un abrazo con mucho cariño para todos los que siguen esta historia ^_^… cuídense todos y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo…

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**

PD: esta es una triple actualización tanto de esta historia como de mis otras 2 historias que son **Imperio de Cristal y Déjame sanar tu corazón herido** así que si gustan leer las actualización… adelante ^_^. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 9: Ataque **

La rubia estaba parada al lado de una semáforo esperando que la luz se pusiera en rojo para pasar al otro lado de la calle, a su alrededor estaba la demás gente que iba en su mundo sin saber que ahí, justo a su lado estaba la segunda Kira.

Misa Amane había escogido para ese día usar un vestido largo de color negro manga larga con los ruedos blancos y cuello alto cerrado por un pequeño lazo negro anudado, llevaba zapatos negros cerrados de tacón alto, maquillaje normal, aunque con bastante sombra de ojos y delineador, y en su cabeza llevaba una especie de diadema hecha de tela del mismo color y terminación del vestido... como si fuera un vestido de época pasada pero que le lucia a ella.

Miraba impasible hacia el frente y por su mente las palabras de Light Yagami le resonaban.

- Por ahora no puedo seguir castigando a criminales... por eso necesito que tu lo hagas por mi – le había dicho sujetándola con delicadeza de los brazos – Misa, creemos un nuevo mundo juntos – dijo el castaño a la chica, haciéndole de nuevo la promesa de crear un mundo nuevo

Ahora ella estaba ahí, con esa vestimenta y mirada impasible hacia todo... acababa de cumplir con una labor que no había hecho en mucho tiempo y que le decía debía al menos rendir luto a todos aquellos a quienes ya había asesinado.

_**Ki o tsukete**_

_**Kami-sama wa miteru**_

_**Kurai no mishi wa te o tsunaide kudasai**_

Caminaba por las calles con paso tranquilo mientras en los noticiarios y por todas partes uno a uno iban muriendo aquellos a quienes ya había condenado desde el momento en que había escrito sus nombres en la libreta... se sentía desolada y fría pero había algo que le hacía mantenerse tranquila... ese algo... era no haber matado aun al principal objetivo de Light... aun no mataba a L.

_**Hitoride tooku ni demo itsumo mitsuke dashite kureru**_

_**Shiteru koto wa zenbu oshiete kureru**_

_**Watashi ga oboete nakutemo**_

No entendía bien el porqué pero se sentía agradecida de no matarlo... quizás el tiempo que había compartido con él le había hecho tomarle aprecio pero sabía que si él se enteraba que ella y Light eran Kira los encarcelarían o en su defecto les impondrían pena de muerte y quiérase o no ella era humana, aunque hubiese hecho el trato dos veces reduciendo su tiempo quizás a un par de años o incluso a meses tenía miedo de morir al ser juzgada como asesina.

Ella tenía sus motivos para matar... no fue algo que hizo porque le gustara... aun recordaba el miedo que sentía cuando mato a la primera persona con la libreta y aunque no la hubiera tocado siquiera sabía que se había convertido en una asesina... pero aun así, sus motivos prevalecieron y la palabra "venganza" mezclada con "justicia" aparecieron en su mente haciéndole aceptar el destino que sea que tuviese.

_**Nantoittemo oshiete kureru**_

_**Demo zenbu wakaate shimatara dousureba iino**_

Misa sabia que aun cuando mirara al horizonte esperando que las cosas fueran diferentes no había nada que le devolviera lo que había perdido... y si su destino era no sobrepasar quizás los 25 años lo aceptaba... aceptaba eso a morir siendo juzgada por otros.

_- Aunque __no __lo __entienda __nadie...__ pero__ matar __mi __propia__ vida __y __corazón__ es __lo __que__ me __convirtió __en __la __asesina... __por __ellos __me __he __convertido __en __asesina... __y __por __mi__ será __que __mate__ a __L... __nunca__ cumpliré __los __caprichos__ de __Light, __solo __me __preocupo __de __lograr __mis __objetivos...__ solo __tengo __que__ fingir __para __ganar _– se decía a si misma mientras veía el sol ocultarse y darle paso al manto de la noche

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Qué está ocurriendo! – Soichiro Yagami entro en la sala de investigación un poco alterado pues en las primeras páginas y los noticiarios se informaba de nuevas muertes por Kira

- Han habido 9 víctimas más en las últimas horas – informo Matsuda mientras revisaba los medios en la internet

- Con estos ya sobrepasamos 32 víctimas en lo que va desde la primera muerte anunciada – dijo en voz alta el detective ojeroso mordiendo su pulgar y preguntándose ¿Quién era el que ejecutaba como Kira?

- Se supone que atrapamos a Higuchi y él está muerto ¿cómo es posible que sucedan más ejecuciones? – pregunto el padre de Light sin entender que sucedía

Light Yagami estaba en la silla de al lado, frente a los monitores, y trataba de controlar su sonrisa que casi se le escapaba al ver la confusión del resto. Misa lo había hecho bien, había ejecutado a todos en las fechas y horas indicadas por él logrando con ello una revolución en el cuartel pues todos estaban demasiado confundidos ante el hecho

_- Es __Misa, __tiene __que __serlo _– pensó la shinigami quien escuchaba todo lo que decían y a la vez veía los monitores donde los noticiaros estaban pasando todo sobre los asesinatos – _Misa ,__¿qué __estás __haciendo?__ – _pregunto Rem sin entender a la rubia en sus acciones

- Esto ha sucedido justo a poco de haber liberado a Misa Amane – medito en voz alta el pelinegro y Light supo que era momento de actuar

- Otra vez con eso Ryuuzaki – renegó el chico con bastante alteración fingida

- Ryuuzaki, es imposible que Misa Amane sea Kira – dijo Mogi

- Si, la libreta especifica que si la persona que escribe en ella no lo hace en un lapso de 15 días esta muere y Light y Misa estuvieron encerrados por más de 50 días – hablo Aizawa quien desde la muerte de Higuchi había vuelto a la investigación con L

- Es cierto – acepto con su voz monótona y vaga pero sin aceptar del todo las cosas – _lo __sabía... __Higuchi __solo __era __distracción__ y __a hora__ Kira __o __el __segundo__ Kira __han __vuelto__ a __actuar...__ debo __darle __un __fin __a __esta __contienda__ de __una__ vez __por __todas _– pensó con decisión el detective

_- Misa... __bien __hecho _– pensó Light, aun cuando el agradecimiento solo sea por cumplir con lo que le dijo y no por sus esfuerzos que para él eran muy pocos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- En los últimos días las ejecuciones realizadas por Kira han ido aumentando... se cree que su breve pausa solo fue el intervalo para verificar los índices de criminalidad y ahora ha vuelto a tomar cartas en el asunto… muchos consideran que Kira hace la justicia que las misma autoridades no pueden llevar a cabo y que…

Apago el televisor tras escuchar aquello pues prefería obviar ciertas aprobaciones o desaprobaciones que tuvieran los demás con respecto a Kira. Dejo caer el control remoto mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Mirando al techo se dio cuenta que extrañaba mucho su piso en el edificio de investigación pero ahora que estaba fuera de sospechas no podía siquiera volver a pisar el lugar mas allá del lobby del edificio. Además… aunque lo negara… extrañaba ver a Ryuuzaki de quien como único recuerdo verdaderamente grato fue aquel roce de labios que le había dado y del cual había quedado tan prendida y deseosa de que la besara verdaderamente.

A veces cuando veía a Light y este le ofrecía un beso no podía evitar sentirse vacía pues los besos de su "novio" le sabían secos y sin emoción… no le transmitían nada y no era que lo necesitara pues a partir del momento en que recupero los recuerdos de su libreta había vuelto a recordar sus motivos y razones para estar junto al castaño a pesar de no necesitarlo mas allá que como una simple pieza de rompecabezas.

_- Dentro __de __poco__… __solo __necesito __encontrarlo __y __así __terminare __lo __que __empecé __hace __8__años__ – _pensó la rubia mirando al techo mientras las imágenes que la marcaron hasta convertirla en lo que era ahora le llenaban la mente

Cerró con fuerza los ojos intentando alejar esos recuerdos de su mente pero estos se negaban a desaparecer. Cansada de intentar alejarlos abrió los ojos encontrándose con Ryuk flotando sobre ella y viéndola con interés

- AHHH! – grito ella al verlo – no hagas eso Ryuk, me asustaste – reclamo la rubia

- Lo siento pero es que me pareció curioso ver tu expresión hace unos instantes – le dijo el shinigami sin dejar de ver a la rubia – ku ku ku, me pregunto que seria lo que pensabas como para verte afectada – menciono divertido

- No es nada importante – le dijo apartando la mirada hacia un lado

- Los humanos son tan interesantes – le oyó decir al shinigami – dicen no tener nada pero les afecta lo que dicen no es importante – explico divertido

- Eso no viene al caso Ryuk – corto la chica – además si es importante pero para mi y no es algo que me guste comentar como ya habrás notado – argumento la rubia

- Si, ya lo note – comento el shinigami pasivamente – por cierto, Light no ha venido en todo el día – le dijo tranquilo

- Que observador – menciono por lo bajo – no, no ha venido… no debería sorprenderte ese hecho – le dijo la rubia acomodándose mejor en el sillón

- Con esas palabras cualquiera diría que te importa muy poco si esta o no contigo – expreso con astucia el shinigami de negro

- No importa de hecho – respondió simplemente – creo que es hora de hacer trabajo – expreso levantándose y acercándose a un escritorio de donde saco una libreta negra con letras extrañas... su death note

La chica, con el shinigami a su espalda, miro la libreta y un rostro se le vino a la mente… rostro que luego se sustituyo por el de cierto detective a quien no podía sacarse de la mente.

_- Solo __espero __encontrarlo __antes __de__ poder __siquiera __matarte _– cruzo por su mente antes de empezar a hacer la labor que sabia solo la ponía en peligro ante L pero que a la vez le daba solo falsa fidelidad y obediencia al asesino Kira – _Ryuuzaki__… __Rem__… __esto__ lo __hago __por __una __razón __justa__… __aunque__ no __lo__ vean __así_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cuartel seguía buscando al asesino serial sin encontrar pistas hasta el momento, o eso parecía… pues aunque todos negaran las cosas L tenia claro que aquel que actuaba como Kira no era otra persona mas que Amane Misa… pero… también estaba considerando obviar eso y no culparla pues había tomado cierta empatía por la rubia… aunque sabia que estaba mal, que era una sospechosa y que no podía dejarse llevar por sentimientos que podrían perturbar el rumbo de sus decisiones.

Por otro lado, Light se mantenía sereno… esperando el momento preciso para llevar a cabo el siguiente paso para eliminar de una vez por todas a su máximo rival… L.

_- Ya __esta __todo __listo__… __solo __me __falta __una __cosa __para__ por __fin __eliminarte__ –_ pensó el castaño apenas logrando ocultar su sonrisa demente

Tomo su teléfono con tranquilidad y marco el número que necesitaba ante la mirada expectante del resto que le parecía extraño que llamara a alguien y mas que nada se le hacia extraño al ojeroso que le vio con total atención

- Hola… si, con Amane Misa por favor – afirmo sorprendiendo a todos – hola Misa… si, tienes tiempo esta noche… bien, nos vemos a las 8… claro, no creo que haya problema en que salga una noche – comentó viendo al detective como diciéndole "ni se te ocurra decir que no" – bien, nos vemos – se despidió

- Saldrás con Misa-Misa – inquirió Matsuda con una sonrisa al ver que Light le ponía interés a la rubia

- Si – contesto con simpleza – y no espero un no como respuesta a mi salida – dijo al pelinegro de al lado que le miraba con esa expresión vacía tan propia de él

- No tenia pensado negarme – argumento tranquilo Ryuuzaki sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

- ¿A no? – dijo Aizawa a quien le parecía peculiar ese hecho

- No – se limito a decir antes de tomar un trozo de pastel – es mas, tenia pensado darles el resto del día a todos… se ha estado trabajando duramente desde que Kira volvió a actuar y como consiguiente su convivencia de tipo personal familiar se ha visto reducida por lo que considero que deberían ir con sus familias ya que no tienen mis hábitos y la convivencia de ese tipo es una prioridad aunque no se contempla de ese modo todo el tiempo debido a su estilo y tipo de trabajo – se explico tranquilamente ante las caras sorprendidas de los miembros de la fuerza especial

- Entonces… detendremos nuestro trabajo por el resto del día – inquirió sorprendido Aizawa, ¿de cuando aquí L se daba esos lujos?

- En efecto – afirmo antes de tomar un sorbo de café dulce – pueden dejar todo por hoy y regresaran al trabajo mañana – puntualizo tranquilamente

- Pues... esto no me lo esperaba pero... está bien – afirmo Matsuda quien no salía de la impresión, Ryuuzaki estaba extraño últimamente

Tras algunas indicaciones más todos abandonaron el edificio de investigación, dejando a Ryuuzaki, Watari y la shinigami en ese lugar... y una vez solo, el detective dejo de lado todo para luego centrar su atención en los monitores... analizando... buscando algún factor que lo llevara al asesino

- Sé que es Misa Amane pero... – pero tal parecía que su mente le contradecía, tenía que pensar racionalmente si de verdad quería llegar a algún lado con eso... no podía permitirse que algo afectara su buen juicio respecto al caso

Y mientras él cavilaba la posibilidad la shinigami le miraba vacíamente aunque preocupándose porque era demasiado evidente que Ryuuzaki estaba teniendo un buen juicio respecto a sus sospechas y tenía que, de algún modo, advertir a Misa para que dejara de exponerse

_- Light __Yagami... __será __tu __culpa __si __algo __le __sucede_– sentencio la shinigami dispuesta a todo con tal de proteger a la modelo de lo que sea... incluso de ella misma

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ambiente era de lo más agradable y parecía que sería una gran velada. La rubia estaba sentada a la mesa esperando a que llegara su cita la cual parecía no querer aparecer y eso la hacía sentirse incomoda con la situación. Si había algo que no toleraba era que Light la dejara plantada, suficiente había tenido con los desplantes que le ponía cuando no recordaba nada de la death note y todo por su estúpido cariño infundado solo por su capricho de decirle a Rem que le dejara intactos su supuesto amor por él.

_- Lo __bueno __es __que __dentro __de __poco __ya __no __importara__ mas__ – _pensó la rubia dejando de pensar idioteces

- Me parece que ya te dejaron plantada ¿no crees? – la voz de Ryuk la saco de su mundo de pensamientos solo para fastidiarle la vida, acaso no podía simplemente dejar de decirle lo obvio

- Eso es más que obvio – susurro contra los dientes intentando que nadie la escuchara ni le viera hablar a la nada

- Ku ku ku – se rio en su cara el muy maldito shinigami – veo que eso no es de tu agrado

- Si ya lo notaste no hace falta que lo digas – espeto con mal humor la chica

- Uy que miedo... tu carácter puede ser muy amenazante cuando te lo propones – le dijo sin más viendo la reacción de ella

- Suficiente – exclamo y por un momento el shinigami creyó que le diría un par de cosas – ya me canse de esperar, me voy – dijo tomando su bolso y caminando hacia la salida – lo más seguro es que este ocupado con la investigación y no tenga ni tiempo como dijo que lo tenía – expresaba con fastidio, ni siquiera porque era algo fingido no podía dejar de sentirse fastidiada ante la falta de atención, ¿quién se creía que era para dejarla plantada?

Camino por las calles aun con su mal genio y sin asegurarse de nada. La verdad es que solo esperaba que todo acabara y así dejar de fingir una relación que sabía solo le fastidiaba tanto como al castaño.

Sin siquiera ser consiente de nada siguió su camino dejando que el ambiente refrescara sus ideas. Ryuk la seguía de cerca hasta que noto como entre las sombras de aquella calle unos hombres se acercaban a la rubia.

- Creo que debes darte la vuelta – menciono y la rubia le vio para luego mirar atrás justo antes que un hombre la tomara de un brazo y la aprisionara con su cuerpo

- Hola muñeca – le saludo

- ¡Suéltame! – le exigió intentando golpearlo

- Eso no lo creo preciosa – dijo otro parándose frente a la rubia lo cual hizo que ella, a través de los ojos shinigami, viera su nombre

_- Ryuk__ haz __algo__ – _pensó viendo como el shinigami veía divertido la escena frente a él

- Un shinigami no puede intervenir en estos casos... los dioses de la muerte solo matamos cuando nuestro tiempo está casi al limite – le sonrió con malicia – es tarea humana el salvarse, sería un suicidio si te ayudara aunque de hecho no siento nada por ti – se quedo pensativo ante sus palabras lo cual desespero a la chica

- ¡Shinigami idiota! – espeto y ambos vándalos no entendieron nada de lo que decía – te voy a hacer pasar por todas las etapas de abstinencia y ni creas que te tendré piedad – espeto molesta al tiempo que sus ojos adquirían un brillo rojo como si fuesen pozos de lava lo cual pareció que notaron los hombres más aun así no la soltaron

- Vaya vaya, esta lindura es una fiera – le comento viendo lascivamente a la chica el hombre frente a ella – así será más divertido – rio ante sus palabras y se acercó para tomarla del mentón – no te parece que nos divertiremos muñeca

- Será mejor que me suelten o los hare pagar – espeto ella mirándolos fieramente

- A otro idiota con tus amenazas pequeña diva – le dijo el que la sujetaba haciendo el agarre aun mas fuerte cosa que le saco un quejido que poco pudo ocultar – esta noche nos vamos a divertir y ya veras como lo disfrutaras – le susurro con un tono de voz que dejaba demasiado que desear

De lo único que estaba segura Misa era que debía hacer algo ya si quería salir de esa situación… juro que mataría a esos ineptos una vez le dieran oportunidad de soltarse de ese agarre

- ¡Los matareeee!... ¡Y TU! – miro con fiereza a Ryuk - ¡date por muerto maldito shinigami! – grito con fuerza la chica justo antes que aquel hombre frente a ella le tomara con brusquedad el rostro para callarla mientras el otro la empezaba a tocar con lascivia - _¡todos __pagaran!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola a todos! ^_^

Y bien… ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo?... se que dije que habría un poco mas de LxMisa pero no desesperen, antes tenia que hacer un pequeño arreglo para que tomara rumbo la historia ^_^…

Agradezco mucho comentarios y sugerencias así que no duden en decirlo a través de un review ^_^…

Por ahora me despido y dentro de poco tendré listo el siguiente capitulo así que…

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 10: Primer paso… completado**

No supo que fue lo que le paso pero tenía la sensación de peligro corriendo por su cuerpo. Era algo que no sabia definir... como un presentimiento, algo extraño en alguien como él que se basa en las razones lógicas y hechos concretos antes que en supersticiones. Miro su tarta a medio comer sin quitarse del todo la sensación que de por si ya lo molestaba pues no sabia que pensar respecto a eso.

Levanto la mirada hacia la única compañía que tenia en esa desolada sala y sino fuera porque era un observador no se habría dado cuenta que aquel dios de la muerte parecía perturbado aunque lo mantenía lejos de la vista inhábil de cualquier persona… excepto la de él.

- Sucede algo – inquirió como si nada a una shinigami que le dirigió la mirada completamente vacía y sin rastro de emoción

- No entiendo a que viene tu pregunta – fue la respuesta de la shinigami quien estudiaba a aquel sujeto que mas que humano parecía ser un semejante por su falta de emoción y su estado físico… o mas bien parecía un demente sacado de un manicomio aunque eso no quitaba lo astuto y listo que era

Ryuuzaki le dirigió otra inquisitiva mirada ante su seca respuesta que en realidad no le molestaba pues era bastante objetiva a lo que pretendía conocer o dar a saber a alguien… cosa que no todos los demás humanos en la tierra tenían como don. La observo por unos segundos mas para luego girar hacia su pastel y tomar un pedazo con el tenedor.

- Hay algo… algo extraño – comento al aire como si solo cavilara para si mismo, cosa que entendió la shinigami

- Y ¿Qué es ese algo? – inquirió sin dejar de lado su desolada voz

- Es como – hizo una pausa mientras comía un pedazo de pastel – como si… como si ella estuviera matando – finalizo tranquilamente

Rem sabia a quien se refería y estuvo a punto de defenderla pero entendió rápidamente que era todo una estrategia para ver como reaccionaba por lo que freno sus acciones y se decidió a contestar como lo hacia todo el tiempo

- No veo el punto de tus sospechas – le dijo vagamente – de ser así entonces ¿Por qué no lo pruebas? – le reto tranquilamente

- Quizás porque no quiero culparla – si, siendo sinceros L estaba diciéndole a esa shinigami lo que pensaba y no pensaba detenerse – tal vez mi juicio no debería ser este y quizás se deba a mi falta de alimentación basada en dulces pero… si he de decir la verdad diría que no quiero o mas bien no pretendo sospechar de ella aunque las pruebas dicten lo contrario… pero creo que solo es un pensamiento vano y que solo afecta a la investigación – termino con su monologo mientras veía a Rem de frente

- Entonces si ese es el punto de duda deberías definir lo que quieres de lo que no – finalizo la conversación con esas palabras que antes que para el detective se las decía a ella misma

- Es un punto – concordó L – pero entonces si eso es lo que opinas debo preguntarte ¿Qué es lo que quieres de lo que no? – touché, L había dejado a Rem en evidencia... desde que la vio sabia que no le decía mucho por alguna razón… ¿una condición quizás?, ¿algo personal?... ¿o era por alguien que no terminaba de decir todo cuanto sabia?

- Un shinigami solo mata para seguir con vida… a diferencia de los humanos nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de dilemas, nuestra naturaleza nos dicta lo que hacemos – Rem sabia que sus palabras eran un juego y debía admitir que L sabia interpretar muy bien las palabras que salían de otros… pero eso no significaba que ella diría algo que perjudicaría a su protegida

- Quizás tengas razón – le escucho decir antes de voltearse hacia los monitores frente a él dejando contrariada a Rem ¿a que había venido entonces la platica? – pero aun así… prefiero creer que Misa es inocente – susurro a la nada el detective

Rem le vio inquisitivamente… ese humano era listo, demasiado hábil pero a la vez era complicado… quería resolver el caso de Kira y sus sospechas eran correctas, tenia a sus enemigos muy cerca al punto de confiar en ellos pero a la vez era lo que hacia creer… y tenia en claro quien era el que estaba asesinando pero… aun así prefería negarlo. Verdaderamente ese humano, L, era un misterio para ella.

_- Misa… solo espero que estés bien _– pensó obviando lo anterior y sintiéndose inquieta ante esa sensación que le decía que algo no estaba bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Ayu…! – la chica no pudo terminar su grito de auxilio pues el sujeto que la tenia apresada de la cintura le tapo la boca antes que llamara la atención

- No lo creo muñeca, esta noche nadie te ayudara – le dijo con voz cargada de ansiedad mientras apretaba a la rubia contra su cuerpo

El otro sujeto se le acerco y empezó a tocar su cuerpo sin descaro mientras ella miraba con furia e ira tanto a Ryuk como a esos hombres quienes aunque juro que vieron sus ojos shinigami parecían no intimidarse con eso

- Veras que lo disfrutaras pequeña diva de pasarela – le susurro con lujuria uno de ellos mientras ella intentaba escapar

_- Vamos… sal de esta _– se animo y en un momento en el que uno empezaba a desabrochar su blusa ella les golpeo a ambos en la entrepierna

- ¡Maldita! – le dijeron a la rubia quien logro zafarse del agarre de ambos quienes se doblaron del dolor

- ¡Van a pagarlo caro! – exclamo yendo hacia donde estaba su bolso con rapidez

- Ven acá – le dijo con enojo uno de los dos quien se levanto rápidamente del suelo para atraparla antes que huyera

Misa intento evitar que la agarraran de nuevo pero el tipo le sujeto del tobillo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de bruces en el suelo. Intento soltarse pero el otro fue hacia ella y la inmovilizo en el pavimento poniéndose sobre ella

- De aquí no te vas sin que te demos una lección – advirtió el que estaba sobre ella – primero nos pagas el golpe

- ¡Haz algo shinigami estúpido! – grito mirando a Ryuk quien no se movía de su lugar y parecía disfrutar lo que veía

- Ku ku ku – se rió el shinigami – si con eso no me quitas mis manzanas - le dijo con cierto toque de burla

Misa se puso mas furiosa con esa contestación, intento tomar su bolso como sea pero no lo alcanzaba. La situación iba para mal y ella necesitaba librarse, el otro sujeto se le acerco y rasgo su blusa dejando su torso a la vista haciendo que el que estaba sobre ella se abalanzara con lascivia sobre sus pechos. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando las lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, solo fue consciente de ellas hasta que le nublaron un poco la vista... estaba perdida.

- ¡REEEEEM! – grito a todo pulmón deseando ver una salvación

– **Flash Back –**

El sonido de sus pasos avanzando rápidamente se escuchaba como eco en las calles, estaba harta de todo y no quería detener su marcha de huida. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Acaso nadie podía entender que solo era una niña que estaba perdida desde lo que ocurrió? ¿Acaso nadie veía más allá de su apariencia adolescente? ¿Acaso no podían ver que más que una estrella era una niña con miedos y rencores profundos... con tristeza y deseos de justicia?... claro que nadie lo veía... solo veían a la diva que ahora era, la celeridad que ahora era... la celebridad que todos adoraban... y a la cual ahora acosaban.

Doblo una esquina deteniéndose para apoyarse sobre la pared y recuperar el aliento... ¿Cómo era posible que siendo una chica de 16 años la estuviera acosando alguien que bien podría ser su padre o su tío?... el mundo estaba loco.

- Creo que lo perdí – se dijo suspirando con alivio mientras empezaba a caminar con tranquilidad por la acera , ya no era nuevo que un fanático estúpido creyera que ella iba a estar con él y luego se divertirían por ahí así como así... ¡ni loca!

- Amane Misa – oyó decir frente a ella quien levanto de golpe la vista encontrándose con un hombre... un hombre a quien ya antes había visto

- Usted – susurro con cierto nerviosismo retrocediendo un poco al reconocer a otro loco fanático quien tiempo atrás quiso algo con ella... pero era obvio que ella lo rechazo

- Misa... Misa – el sujeto se le acerco mirándola como si fuera un demente – has reconsiderado... has reconsidera tu respuesta... dame una oportunidad por favor, te amo y quiero protegerte – el sujeto se le acerco y ella siguió retrocediendo

- Ya le respondí antes y lo mantengo – contesto con cierta firmeza

- ¿Qué...?... pero... – el sujeto bajo la mirada ante el rechazo de la chica pero luego la miro con decisión – no... si yo no estoy contigo – saco una navaja y apunto a la chica – nadie estará contigo tampoco – y se abalanzó a la chica quien desprotegida y temerosa retrocedió

Creyó que era su fin... sintió el frio aliento de la muerte muy cerca y justo cuando ese sujeto estaba por abusarla y matarla el hombre se quedo con la mirada fija al vacio... luego de unos segundos retrocedió unos pasos y cuando se retiraba cayó al suelo muerto ante la mirada asustada de la chica que lloraba afligida y con los ojos desorbitados a causa del susto... ella... Misa Amane... se había salvado.

– **Fin Flash Back –**

Pero su actual situación no le permitía pensar en la salvación... en el pasado quizás paso... en el presente... eso no era un hecho. Dos lágrimas se le escaparon y miro al shinigami de negro que miraba todo como si nada... deseo mucho que Rem estuviese ahí... y a la vez agradecía que no porque si ella mataba para protegerla... moriría.

_- Ayuda _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego con retraso a propósito, sabía que ella se desesperaría tarde o temprano por lo cual solo era cosa de esperar hasta que se hartara para luego entrar como si nada a escena. Light Yagami había llegado preguntando por su acompañante y recibiendo la noticia que esperaba... Misa Amane se había ido hacia tan solo unos 10 o 20 minutos.

Salió tras agradecer la información y empezó a caminar por las calles, justo la misma dirección que Misa tomo antes. Miro su reloj de pulsera y sonrió con satisfacción, ya estaba hecho.

_- Es hora de actuar _– se dijo empezando a aligerar el paso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ambos sujetos estaban empeñados en ultrajarla en todas las formas posibles y la rubia estaba intentando con todo su ser liberarse pero si había que aceptar algo era que su fuerza no se comparaba con la ellos.

- Ayu...da – rogo la chica intentando alcanzar su bolso

- Nadie te ayudara muñeca, serás toda para nosotros esta noche – le dijo con voz lascivo el que estaba sobre ella mientras le recorría el torso con ansia

- Mal... mal... – la chica como pudo intento levantarse y justo cuando lo lograba el otro sujeto le jalo el cabello con fuerza - ¡MALDITOOOOOS! – grito la chica furiosa ante su suerte y de cómo sucedían las cosas... estaba claro que lo único que haría era maldecir y odiar

Justo cuando los sujetos le oyeron gritar a todo pulmón le propinaron una cachetada para que se callara. La chica reprimió el gesto de dolor sintiendo como nuevamente empezaban a tocarla. Las manos de uno de ellos empezaron a levantar su falda y ella empezó a retorcerse para evitarlo.

- ¡Suéltenme! – exigió logrando con un movimiento librarse un poco del agarre

Impulso su cuerpo y estiro sus manos hacia el bolso logrando tomarlo. Intento abrirlo rápidamente y de el saco una libreta, la death note, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo la apresaron con más fuerza al pavimento

- Con una libreta no nos harás daño muñeca – se burlo el que estaba a un lado de la chica mientras tomaba la libreta y la arrojaba a un lado, lejos del alcance de la chica para luego inclinarse sobre ella – creo que vamos dejando los interludios y pasamos a la acción – le susurro con una voz cargada de lujuria

Ni siquiera le dieron tiempo de nada cuando empezaron a tocar su cuerpo nuevamente, retirando lo que restaba de su ropa. Intento moverse, intento golpearlos y ante sus fallos solo pudo gritar un "¡no!" entre furioso y aterrado... pero justo cuando las cosas iban a mal la voz de un joven les hizo detenerse.

- ¡Suéltenla! – ordeno con molestia

Misa reconoció la voz al instante y como pudo giro la vista hacia la dirección de donde provenía.

- L-Light – articulo con la voz cortada para luego perder la conciencia después de tanto luchar por librarse de esa situación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tensión en el ambiente era casi palpable y a la vez nada grata. Reunidos en la sala de investigación estaban los miembros de la fuerza especial, Light, Ryuuzaki y Rem, quien no se veía contenta aunque no lo demostraba.

- El informe dice que Omuro y Aseki fueron procesados con anterioridad por violación y robo de autos... sus víctimas siempre fueron jóvenes de un rango de 15 a 23 años – Soichiro Yagami comunico lo que había investigado de las víctimas del ataque de Misa

- Simples criminales pero con un record que los mantenía en la mira de la policía – dijo Aizawa con tono serio, no esperaba menos de un par de fichados

- Light, puedes repetirnos que fue lo que paso cuando encontraste a Amane – inquirió Ryuuzaki tomando un trozo de pastel y mirándolo con fijación

- Cuando llegue esos tipos tenían a Misa contra el suelo y la estaban desvistiendo, tenían la clara intención de violarla en el momento que les pareciera – el castaño cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho mientras le decía lo que había visto – cuando les dije que la soltaran se detuvieron en lo que hacían para mirarme, Misa perdió la conciencia casi al instante y cuando eso tipos quisieron atacarme para que los dejara seguir en lo suyo simplemente se quedaron viendo fijamente a la nada y cayeron al suelo muertos – termino de relatar

- La causa de muerte fue un ataque al corazón – dijo Matsuda sosteniendo en sus manos un papel – creo que eso nos dice que o mejor dicho quien provoco sus muertes

- Kira – Ryuuzaki tomo la taza de café y miro su contenido mientras se preguntaba si eso no era una simple casualidad, los atacantes de Misa muertos por un ataque al corazón... ¿Kira los mato o... fue ella quien lo hizo usando una death note?... no lo sabía pero pretendía averiguarlo

- Pobre Misa, me pregunto cómo seguirá después de todo lo que paso esta noche – preguntó al aire Matsuda mirando hacia los monitores en donde se veía el antiguo piso de Misa, en el cual ahora yacía inconsciente sobre su antigua cama

- Es cierto, Amane Misa debe haber sufrido un trauma después de esto – dijo Mogi mirando hacia la misma dirección que Matsuda

Rem por su parte miraba a los presentes uno por uno con indiferencia pero aunque no quisiera demostrarlo se le estaba haciendo imposible no mirar con cierto odio a ese castaño que, aunque no lo supiera con exactitud, sabia había tenido algo que ver con el ataque que sufrió su protegida.

_- Si me entero que fue tu culpa... te matare Light Yagami _– pensó con molestia... solo esperaba que Misa estuviera bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Light había subido al piso donde se encontraba la rubia inconsciente, la miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro... al fin las piezas estaban donde debían.

_- Bien hecho Misa... ahora que estas aquí el plan para eliminar a L se completara _– pensó mientras la miraba

Todo lo había planeado, y todo había resultado, ahora que Misa estaba de nuevo en el edificio y tras el ataque que recibió, Ryuuzaki no la dejaría ir así como así... además estaba el punto de los criminales que la habían atacado... muertos de un ataque al corazón. Lo más seguro es que L estuviera pensando que los mato usando una libreta, cosa de la que no se equivocaba del todo pues los criminales si habían muerto por acción de la libreta.

Ahora lo que restaba era esperar... y mientras todo estaba por llegar al final él disfrutaría de los últimos días que le restaban al excéntrico detective L.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La brisa entraba moviendo levemente las cortinas, a pesar de eso el clima dentro de la habitación era calido. Sobre la cama estaba la figura de una chica rubia quien descansaba tranquilamente… su cuerpo se removió un poco e inhalo para luego exhalar con tranquilidad. En las sombras de esa habitación una figura encorvada y otra más alta, y encorvada como la primera, observaban a la chica dormir con placidez.

L había ido personalmente a ver a la modelo casi al tiempo que envió de regreso a casa a todo mundo alegando que no había ningún peligro para ella en el edificio y solo con eso, a las 2:30 de la mañana, había hecho que todos se fueran un poco mas tranquilos.

Observaba a la chica recostada y experimentaba algo que nunca antes había sentido… era como… miedo… o tal vez era inquietud ante lo que pudo haberle pasado a Misa Amane esa noche.

_- Misa Amane… la sospechosa principal del caso Kira… no, ella… no se porque no puedo siquiera obligarme a culparla, se que es ella pero aun así siento que no puedo hacerlo… no puedo simplemente culparla y arrestarla _

L estaba en un dilema, no terminaba de entender la empatía hacia la chica pero estaba seguro que debía deshacerse de todo eso, no porque ella llegara herida no la haría ver menos culpable de algo que muy en el fondo sabia era cierto… sin embargo a veces la mente y el corazón no trabajan de la mano como creía. La había estado observando por mas de 30 minutos con la única compañía de Rem, de quien no pudo sacarle el porque se empeñaba en estar ahí pero que tenia una teoría sobre eso. Cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos pero con un fin común sin comunicar… cuidar de Misa.

La chica se removió una vez más pero con cierta inquietud, comenzó a quejarse y negar aun dormida. El detective se acerco a ella ante la atenta mirada de Rem, quien no estaba muy confiada de él, la vio quejarse y supuso que seria debido al trauma emocional por el que pudo haber pasado la chica. Poco a poco fue llegando a la cama hasta sentarse en el borde de esta, la chica seguía removiéndose inquieta como si estuviera intentando defenderse de algo que nadie veía hasta que dejo de luchar y en el silencio fue escuchado un débil quejido… una lagrima salio de los ojos de la chica y tanto L como Rem se vieron un poco sorprendidos.

- No… no… – susurraba la chica como si estuviera suplicando algo

_- Misa_ – su nombre fue lo único que su mente pudo tener presente, acerco su mano hacia ella y con un movimiento delicado limpio la mejilla de la rubia

La chica dejo de moverse ante el leve tacto, parecía como si eso hubiera sido suficiente para alejar de su mente lo que la atormentaba. Ante la sorpresa de los presentes la rubia abrió con lentitud los ojos. Al principio veía borroso y oscuro pero poco a poco vio una silueta frente a ella, no podía verle el rostro por lo oscuro de la habitación pero supo quien era.

- Ry- Ryuuza… ki – su voz sonó tan débil pero aun así el detective pudo escucharla

- Descansa Amane, has pasado por una situación de tensión y agitación emocional por lo que debes reposar un poco mas para mejorar – fue lo que le dijo ante lo que la chica sonrió un poco

- Tu… y tus… tontos discursos – fue lo que dijo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos – Ryuuzaki…

El detective la miro con semblante neutro todo el tiempo, la rubia había vuelto a dormirse lo que decía que tenía un cansancio bastante grande como para solo mantenerse despierta un par de segundos. Paso su mano por su mejilla pero no hubo respuesta de ella.

- Descansa Misa – susurro justo antes de acercarse a ella mas y mas hasta que tuvo su rostro a unos centímetros

Sabía que debía alejarse, que no era correcto invadir su espacio ni dormida ni despierta pero ella era como un imán que lo atraía con fuerza. Rem se quedo al pendiente de sus reacciones, no podía hacer nada para intervenir o le estaría dando la pauta a ese chico que Misa era importante de cierto modo para ella. Ryuuzaki dudo y estuvo por alejarse hasta que recordó algo que ya había sucedido… así que sin dudar mucho se acerco mas hasta besar la mejilla de la rubia al tiempo que ella suspiraba.

- Aunque sea verdad o no… pero… yo no podría ser capaz de hacerte algún mal… nunca te haría daño Misa – le dijo aun sin alejarse… hablándole al oído – Buenas noches Misa – y tras eso el detective se alejo para luego levantarse de la cama y mirar unos minutos mas a la chica antes de retirarse a su trabajo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola hola!... vaya que tenia tiempo sin actualizar pero la verdad es que de milagro y sigo completamente en mis cabales, tenia planeado actualizar la historia hace mas de semana y media y con toda la onda de mis tareas finales que me matan ni tiempo había tenido de escribir… T_T

Peeeero… como dicen la cosa es de poder cuando se pueda ¿no?... debo preguntar algo a todos … sinceramente ¿les parece el capitulo? o.O?... es que la verdad no sentí mucha interacción, además no se si les queda claro lo del ataque de Misa… como vemos la pobre lo paso bastante mal y Ryuk esta a un paso de una abstinencia crónica pues dudo que Misa le perdone el no ayudarla… se que una Misa con odios y rencores no es del gusto de todos pero deben saber que esto tiene un origen arraigado por lo que dentro de poco se dará a conocer eso ^_^

Y díganme ¿les pareció el momento L Misa?... ¬_¬ si se que no es lo mas Kawai del mundo pero la pobre estaba mas de allá que de acá jejeje ^_^U…

Pero con todo y todo me gusta lo que hice pero no es mi opinión la suprema por lo que es su deber juzgar ^_^… ah! A propósito, en el anterior capitulo se me olvido mencionar algo, la canción que use es la canción de Misa, **Misa no uta ** de verdad lamento si no lo mencione pero andaba la mente perdida ^_^U… pero bueno.. sin mas que decir para no alargar estas notas me resta agradecer los revierw que recibo con sus opiniones y de verdad que se les aprecia de corazón ^_^

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 11: Plan en marcha... presentimiento de muerte**

Los rayos de sol que entraban en el apartamento le molestaban mucho por lo que después de tanto termino por abrir los ojos con lentitud. Lo primero que vio era demasiado borroso y tampoco entendía que había pasado y mientras su vista se aclaraba pudo distinguir que su techo era diferente… ese techo ya lo había visto pero… ¿Dónde?

Sin previo aviso su mente se lleno de imágenes de lo sucedido y abrió de golpe los ojos al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama con brusquedad.

- ¡Ya me acuerdo! – exclamo la chica quien inmediatamente se observo a si misma y luego observo su entorno – pero… este no es mi apartamento – se dijo confundida… el lugar le era familiar pero no sabia de que

Hizo memoria de todo… recordaba haber ido a ese restaurante, estar esperando a Light, cuando se canso de esperar y se fue, luego el ataque de esos dos… y luego… Light. ¡Si!, Light la salvo de esos dos. Lo último que había visto antes de desmayarse fue a Light.

- Él me salvo – lo dijo en un tono incrédulo y bastante bajo… como si no terminara de creer nada de nada

- Créelo Misa, Light fue el que te salvo de esos dos violadores – la voz de Ryuk la sobresalto un poco y giro su vista hacia la dirección de donde provenía dicha voz encontrando al shinigami a un lado de una ventana mirándola como si se divirtiera con su confusión

- Ryuk – susurro su nombre un poco desconcertada pero luego recordó lo sucedido y su semblante se volvió molesto – maldito… ¡maldito como te atreviste! – exclamo molesta mirando con ira al shinigami

- Creo que no deberías hacer eso – le sugirió con diversión el shinigami – por si no te has dado cuenta estas en lo que según escuche fue tu antiguo lugar de encierro – sonrió aun mas – estas en el edificio de investigación de ese humano… L – le dijo con nota de diversión

- ¡¿Qué? – Misa se quedo helada ante la información, estaba en… ¡los cuarteles de investigación!... y por si fuera poco ¡estuvo a punto de gritarle al shinigami todo de todo mientras los demás en la sala de investigación oían su confesión!... se podía ser mas idiota… tal parecía que si

- Ku ku ku, parece que la información te cayo de balde – el shinigami parecía divertirse a costa de ella y eso hizo que Misa se sintiera aun mas molesta con él

- Cállate – siseo entre dientes mirando con furia al shinigami, suficiente tenia con todo lo que le paso como para que se siguiera burlando de ella

- Como quieras – se limito a contestar el shinigami para luego darse la vuelta

- ¿A donde vas? – preguntó la chica, extrañada al ver que se iba

- Es mejor que salga un poco, de todos modos estando aquí no habrá nada divertido por hacer – se limito a contestar el shinigami – y también que aquí con todas esas cámaras en la habitación me será imposible comer una manzana – termino de decir con una sonrisa torcida para luego salir sin más del edificio

- Shinigami idiota – susurro apenas moviendo los labios

Miro el entorno y vio que casi nada había cambiado en su antiguo piso… tal parecía que lo único que hacía falta en ese lugar era ella. Se dejó caer en la cama y mirando al techo empezó a meditar su situación… de nuevo estaba atrapada en ese lugar y por lo que parecía tendría que rendir cuentas de lo que paso a la policía, lo cual ya lo veía tedioso. Cerró los ojos a la vez que dejaba salir un bufido molesto, que acaso no tenía suficiente con todo lo que le pasaba.

- Supongo que no – contesto en voz alta su misma pregunta al tiempo que suspiraba... en verdad que su vida era complicada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Parece que Misa-Misa recobro la conciencia – hablo Matsuda mirando el monitor del piso de Misa

Los presentes en la sala de investigación giraron su vista hacia los monitores comprobando que Amane Misa ya se encontraba despierta

- Y por lo que veo se encuentra bien – comento Mogi mirando a la chica con aquellas expresiones que iban de la sorpresa, la confusión hasta el enojo por quien sabe qué cosa

- Al menos podemos decir que esta bien – dijo Aizawa al ver aquellas variaciones de expresiones en su rostro

Ryuuzaki simplemente miro con gesto carente de emoción a los monitores, viendo que en efecto la chica estaba bien… pero había algo extraño en ella… sus expresiones estaban dirigidas a un punto vacio en la habitación, todas sus acciones parecían estar dirigidas a un ente en esa habitación que nadie mas veía

Al pensar en eso volvió su mirada hacia la shinigami que miraba todo con un gesto vacio y sin vida pero Ryuuzaki podía ver más allá de esa expresión… mas parecía que estaba estudiando algo en ese lugar… como si viera a alguien más

_- Tiene que ser… pero… no querrá dar detalles – _pensó el detective mordiendo su pulgar – _aun así... no me queda más que intentarlo _

- Sucede algo Ryuuzaki – inquirió el señor Yagami al verle tan sumido en su mundo, aun mas que de costumbre

- No es nada señor Yagami – contesto con monotonía mientras se alejaba de los monitores ante la atenta mirada del resto – estaré con Watari, nos vemos después – y sin más se fue directo hacia el ascensor

- ¿Qué le ocurre últimamente a Ryuuzaki? Anda mas pensativo de lo que es su costumbre – inquirió Matsuda, si no terminaba de entender muy bien a Ryuuzaki antes mucho menos lo entendería ahora

- Creo que nadie esta seguro de eso realmente – comento Mogi con un suspiro cansino continuando con lo suyo… de nada le servía intentar descifrar el código Ryuuzaki

Por su parte Ryuuzaki se dirigió hacia la sala de monitores donde Watari permanecía vigilando todo lo que sucedía en las instalaciones. No tenía una idea clara de como hacer que Rem le dijera algo pero por el momento observaría de cerca cada movimiento de la shinigami y la modelo.

- Ryuuzaki – la voz del anciano le trajo de vuelta al mundo y le dirigió la mirada vacía, inquietante, como si instara a continuar – ¿sucede algo? – preguntó curioso ante aquel gesto que para quien no le conociera diría que solo mira al vacío como un demente pero para él, ese gesto en su rostro indicaba que había algo que lo inquietaba

- Nada en especial – comento sin mucho animo mientras se ubicaba en una de las sillas en aquel cuarto – has notado algo fuera de lo normal en el cuarto de Amane – pregunto sin mas, queriendo sacar la duda que tenia sobre si había o no otro shinigami

- Nada fuera de lo normal a menos claro que haya algo que escapara de mi visión – comento con cierto tono animoso

- Entiendo – expreso casi arrastrando las palabras

Dirigió su mirada a las pantallas y miro a la chica recostada aun en la cama con un semblante cansado que poco a poco se volvía intranquilo. Llevo una mano a la cabeza y su mirada denoto tristeza.

- Son unos malditos – le oyó decir en voz alta a la chica – son unos... malditos – decía con la voz algo ahogada mientras se mostraba perturbada, como si recordara todo el mal rato y lo estuviera viendo de nuevo

- Parece que la señorita Amane le sentó mal todo esto, por lo que veo será necesaria la ayuda psicológica por ese intento de violación – medito en voz alta el hombre mayor

- Así parece – fue la seca contestación de Ryuuzaki quien miraba fijamente a la rubia – uh? – expreso de repente al notar como la chica se levantaba para luego recorrer el piso entero y abrir la puerta del mismo para recibir a... – Light?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Light? – dijo de modo sorprendido la rubia, no esperaba que al oír el llamado en su puerta fuera precisamente el castaño quien tocara

- Hola Misa – la saludo con un gesto tranquilo... inquietante para ella

- ¿Qué...?

- Puedo pasar – inquirió antes que ella formulara su pregunta

- Si... claro, adelante – contesto ella abriendo mas y haciéndose a un lado para dejarle paso

El castaño tras un "gracias" entro y acompaño a la rubia hasta la sala donde ellos tomaron asiento frente a frente. Misa no dejaba de verlo extrañada, normalmente él no iba a verla así por así lo cual solo le decía que quizás iba para hablarle sobre lo sucedido con los sujetos que intentaron violarla y sobre su plan para acabara con Ryuuzaki

- ¿Cómo te sientes Misa? – pregunto de repente dejando un poco mas desubicada a la joven rubia

- Bien supongo – contesto algo seca sin dejar de verle con desconfianza - _¿Qué rayos le pasa ahora a Light? De cuando aquí es tan atento conmigo... me cree estúpida o que _– pensaba con molestia pero sin demostrar nada al joven

- Qué bueno – le dijo con una sonrisa tenue que era más falsa de lo que aparentaba

- Sabes... quería saber ¿Qué paso anoche? – pregunto de forma directa mirándolo con acusación marcada

- Se me hizo tarde... tuve que hacer algunas cosas antes de la cita y como he estado tan ausente de la universidad tuve que pedir un poco de la información que han estado impartiendo para los parciales que serán dentro de muy poco – se excuso con la chica haciendo sonar muy creíble la excusa pues no olvidaba que quizás Ryuuzaki estuviera escuchando la conversación

- Ah... entiendo – dijo con tono aburrido pero sin creer mucho la excusa de Light, luego cambio su semblante un poco para volver a mirar a su supuesto novio – y... anoche... ¿Qué paso con esos... sujetos? – pregunto entre cohibida por lo que había sucedido y molesta por lo que quizás se atrevieron a hacer

- Están muertos – contesto secamente haciendo que la rubia le mirara con impresión marcada

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendida – pero... como... aca...

- Cuando llegué a los pocos segundos cayeron en el suelo sin vida... quizás Kira vio sus nombres y rostros y los mato en el momento justo – menciono con semblante neutro, no debía levantar muchos ánimos ante lo que decía

- Entonces... – la rubia le miro directamente, diciendo a través de su mirada sus sospechas pero sin formularlas

- Kira se hizo cargo de ellos y nosotros nos haremos cargo de atraparlo... solo queda tomar tu declaración para registro de información y luego serás libre de nuevo – menciono al aire ya sin verla de frente sino que mirando al techo

- ¿Será así de fácil? – inquirió incrédula, no era ingenua y sabia que las cosas no eran así de fáciles – me dices que solo declare lo ocurrido y ahí acaba todo... ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo altivamente – quieres que crea que Ryuuzaki no piensa en mí como sospechosa ya que mis atacantes murieron al intentar violarme... ¡acaso se volvió un condescendiente idiota o que! – bufo levantando un poco la voz

- Cálmate Misa – pidió Light conteniendo su genio, esa chica no debía exaltarse y menos le gustaba oír su chillante voz aguda reclamando

- ¡Nada de cálmate, Light! – exclamo – crees que no sé lo que piensa en este momento, crees que no me hago la idea que en este preciso momento Ryuuzaki piensa tenerme aquí ya que no es simple coincidencia que mis atacantes murieran en el momento justo de atacarme... crees TU que Ryuuzaki va a creer que fue solo casualidad... y qué pasa si me encierra igual que antes como sospechosa aun sin tener una base... ¡eso no lo detendrá! ¡aunque le diga cientos de veces que no hice nada y que murieron en pleno ataque crees que me dirá, "bien eso es todo ya puedes irte", por favor! – termino por decir para dejarse ir contra el sillón tratando de bajar su humor

- Por favor Misa, para esos gritos quieres – exigió todo lo más tranquilo que podía – en primera, si Ryuuzaki te retiene tiene que ser por un motivo justo comprendes – dijo mirándola seriamente – y en segunda aunque pueda retenerte no tiene motivos para hacerlo por mucho tiempo, las pruebas están jugando a tu favor

- Aunque estén a mi favor se las ingeniara para probar sus hipótesis a como dé lugar... yo lo haría en su lugar – menciono por ultimo un poco más calmada que antes y mirando hacia un lado

Light trato de mantenerse calmado pero le era difícil con la histeria de aquella rubia por lo que decidió respirar hondo y luego contar a diez para no perder el control de lo que decía y hacia... estaba seguro que de estar en otro lugar habría exigido silencio y la habría callado a como fuera pero dadas las condiciones no tenia mas elección que ser condescendiente con ella.

- Aunque las cosas sean así Ryuuzaki no tiene derecho a encerrarte – menciono con una mano en la sien y todo lo mas calmado que podía – hare que Ryuuzaki te deje salir por un momento, después de lo de anoche no creo que estés en condiciones de estar encerrada ya que no es bueno para tu salud – y sin mas que eso se levanto del sillón para salir del apartamento de la rubia

- Eh? – Misa no entendía a que venia ese comentario y además dudaba que Ryuuzaki accediera – _y ahora que te traes Light _– pensó sin detenerle pues para cuando reacciono ya él se había ido, solo esperaba que las cosas no pintaran mal para ella – _Ryuuzaki... _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella conversación le había dejado un tanto pensativo, más de lo que imaginaba. El que las sospechas de Misa fueran demasiado acertadas a lo que tenía en mente era algo que lo sorprendió pero también le sorprendió lo acontecido que, para él, era sospechoso. Con su pulgar en la boca no hizo más que mirar fijamente la cara desubicada de la rubia que luego paso a ser una mueca un tanto triste y preocupada.

_- Light está actuando demasiado_ _sospechoso... pareciera que quiere mantener lejos y a la vez cerca a Misa... es como si pretendiera algo con lo sucedido y me niego a dejar mis sospechas de lado a pesar de habérselo aclarado a todos _– pensaba mientras mordía su pulgar y miraba a la rubia sintiendo que ella era una especie de clave en todo el asunto del caso Kira – Watari – llamo después de unos minutos de divagación en sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué ocurre Ryuuzaki? – pregunto el anciano quien desde antes sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el detective se dirigiera a él con alguna petición que estaba seguro haría

- Comunícame con Wedy y Aiber... necesitare que hagan un trabajo – y sin más que eso el hombre mayor asintió para hacer lo pedido por L

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Esta es una tranquilidad innecesaria, ¿no lo crees Aiber? – pregunto una rubia bastante guapa mientras tomaba una bebida

- Ya lo creo Wedy, pero al menos aun estamos con vida... a pesar de no estar haciendo nada parece que Ryuuzaki piensa que seremos necesarios después de todo lo ocurrido – menciono con tranquilidad el rubio sentado frente a la chica en aquella mesa del café Riccio, un café nuevo que había abierto hace muy poco y que era un excelente lugar

- Me pregunto como irán las cosas... desde lo de Higuchi no hemos tenido mucho que ver pero tal parece que ese sujeto no era el verdadero Kira – dijo la mujer viendo despreocupadamente hacia la ventana que estaba cerca de la mesa en la que se encontraban

- Las muertes continúan y hasta ahora no hacemos más que ver lo que pasa en los medios de comunicación – la voz de Aiber denotaba aburrimientos con un toque de preocupación que la mujer noto ya que lo miro de soslayo a través de sus gafas oscuras que aun mantenía en su lugar

- Temes que algo no salga bien – inquirió girando un poco la cabeza hacia él

- Temo que no pueda volver a ver a mi hijo, es todo – menciono tomando un sorbo de café

- Ellos saben lo que haces – preguntó un tanto interesada

- Mi hijo piensa en su padre como un hombre de negocios, le dije que tenía que irme un tiempo para resolver unos asuntos – dijo con una sonrisa, de esas que los padres dan cuando extrañan a sus hijos

- ¿Y tú esposa? – pregunto sin reparos la mujer rubia

- Ella siempre ha sabido mi pasado... aunque L pidió discreción no pude esconderle la verdad a ella, no después que ella me cambio y me ayudo a salir adelante – comento con una cálida sonrisa

- Tienes una razón fuerte para regresar entonces – la mujer sonrió abiertamente, admiraba de cierto modo lo que él había conseguido aun cuando no había sido una persona honesta en el pasado

- Y qué me dices de ti Wedy – inquirió ahora el rubio mirando a la chica que le quedo mirando un tanto perdida – alguna vez pensaste en volver con tu familia – preguntó más directamente

Wedy desvió la mirada hacia el vaso para luego levantarlo y beber un poco de su contenido... luego miro de frente a Aiber mientras se quitaba las gafas y las dejaba por un lado en la mesa.

- Siempre pensé que mi vida era perfecta y crecí con eso en mente... después de unos años fui viendo que los cambios no siempre eran de mi agrado, aun así no me quejaba – menciono mientras miraba el liquido dentro del vaso – cuando cumplí 18 mi padre llego y me dijo "hija, ahora que tienes mayoría de edad es lo propio que adquieras algo de la responsabilidad de la familia... haremos un gran convenio y una gran alianza con una de las empresas mayoritarias y por ello te comprometerás en matrimonio con el hijo mayor de nuestro futuro aliado" – recito en un tono fastidioso, imitando a su padre en aquel momento – eso arruino por completo el concepto que tenia de mi familia y después de eso hui de casa... pase por muchas cosas y antes de abandonar mi casa siempre me gustaba burlar la seguridad de mi propio hogar para salir a donde quisiera sin nadie lo cual me dio la posibilidad de sobrevivir por mi cuenta... fue duro darme cuenta que no todo se consigue fácil pero después de un tiempo comencé con mi profesión y realmente me gane mucho respeto entre los que me conocían – termino diciendo con una sonrisa de gozo

- Veo que no es tan fácil lo que pasaste – concilio Aiber con tranquilidad – pero aun no me respondes – le dijo con una sonrisa

- Hubo un tiempo en que me metí en un enorme problema que creí no resolvería por mi cuenta... casi suplique por regresar a mi hogar... pero entonces conocí a L y después de eso entendí que mi profesión no siempre podía ser solo para meterme en embrollos... aun así no pude evitar extrañar a mi familia por un tiempo largo mientras no estaba trabajando para L – menciono con cierto toque de cohibición

- O sea que si has querido tener una vida normal como antes – Aiber le dedico una sonrisa bastante amistosa y Wedy se la devolvió – cuanto a pasado desde que conocí a L... mas bien no lo conocí sino hasta ahora pero... él me dio una oportunidad de hacer de mi talento de estafador una arma para ayudar en investigaciones, me dio la oportunidad de mostrarle a mi esposa que no siempre podía hacer lo incorrecto y eso me ayudo para poder establecer mi propia vida y una familia que amo

- L nos cambio a ambos para bien... y eso es de agradecerle aunque aun me falta mucho para poder lograr establecerme – comento Wedy sonriendo despreocupada y divertida ante la conversación en la que se veían envueltos

- Pasara cuando menos lo esperes Wedy, tenlo por seguro – afirmo y antes que pudieran continuar con la charla el teléfono de él sonó por lo que dejo lo que iba a decir para atender - ¿Si? – inquirió apenas contesto

**- Aiber, Wedy está contigo **_**– **_pregunto la voz distorsionada que se escuchaba por la línea

- Así es L – afirmo logrando captar la atención de la rubia - ¿qué sucede?

**- Tengo un trabajo para ustedes** – y sin más que eso ambos se vieron mutuamente comprendiendo que se trataba de algo serio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Light seguía sin entender mucho la actitud de Ryuuzaki, estaba seguro que objetaría cuando le pidiera que los dejara ir, a él y a Misa, a caminar para que la rubia tomara aire fresco y despejara ideas después de la situación en la que se había visto envuelta la noche anterior pero sin siquiera haber dicho nada... cedió a la petición.

Eso lo dejo confuso tanto a él como al resto que lo miraban como si se hubiera tomado un café sin absolutamente nada de azúcar pero L no hizo más que volver su vista a él y decir que todo estaba bien pero que tenían que regresar porque necesitaban tomar la declaración de la chica... eso ya era demasiado extraño hasta para el mismo

Ahora se encontraba deambulando por el parque en completo silencio ya que la rubia estaba igual que el castaño ante la actitud que tenía el pelinegro

_- Que se trae Ryuuzaki al ceder tan fácilmente... acaso si se volvió idiota o que – _pensaba el chico sin dejar la sorpresa de lado

- Oye Light – llamo la rubia y el castaño le dirigió la mirada – sabes que le pasa a Ryuuzaki, de cuando aquí cede tan fácil a peticiones – pregunto desconcertada la rubia

- Ni idea – respondió secamente, nunca lo entendió y ahora menos lo entendía – por cierto Misa – la voz de Light se volvió más suave... no era tonto debía ser precavido con lo que decía – ya es hora de actuar – le dijo dejando un poco confundida a la chica

- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto ella imitando su tono pues no estaba segura si nadie los escuchaba

- Hablo de eliminar a L – respondió serio – me dijiste aquella vez que solo necesitabas verlo una vez más para saber su nombre y así matarlo de una vez – le recordó a lo que la rubia asintió comprendiendo todo – yo puedo hacer que L vaya a tu piso para la declaración y así veras su nombre y lo único que restara es que escribas su nombre en la libreta para acabar con esto y así crear un nuevo mundo juntos – decía con una falsa felicidad reflejada

Misa sintió un cierto deje de melancolía ante lo que escuchaba... después de todo L moriría primero... moriría antes que nadie. De un momento a otro recordó algo importante en lo que no había pensado en todo el día.

- Pero Light... no se... no sé donde esta mi libreta, la perdí de vista el día de ayer cuando esos sujetos...

- No te preocupes Misa – menciono tranquilo – aquí la tienes – dijo entregándole un pequeño regalo envuelto en papel de color pastel

- Oh! – la chica tomo su regalo con sorpresa pues era la primera vez que recibía algo como eso de Light aunque solo fuera su libreta no esperaba que se la envolviera como un simple regalo – gracias – dijo la chica

- Solo queda un paso para completar nuestra victoria y después crearemos un nuevo mundo juntos – menciono con una sonrisa un tanto torcida abrazando de improviso a la rubia quien se quedo completamente perpleja

Misa no contesto nada ante eso, de cierto modo ese abrazo era como estar pegando el cuerpo a un refrigerador... no transmitía nada y se sentía muy desolada y al borde del peligro... al borde de la muerte. Luego de unos minutos y al ver que Light no la soltaba asintió y con un quedo "si" supo que había firmado el contrato de muerte.

_- Lo siento... pero deberás morir... aunque... primero complacerás mis intereses y solo así terminare lo que empecé desde hace 8 largos años... espere demasiado y esperare mi muerte para pagar el pecado que cometeré contigo _– y sin siquiera preverlo se le deslizo una lagrima y una imagen borrosa se le cruzo por la mente... una imagen que estaba segura vio esa misma madrugada

_**- Aunque sea verdad o no… pero… yo no podría ser capaz de hacerte algún mal… nunca te haría daño Misa **_– esas palabras la sobresaltaron un poco sintió que ya no podía seguir con eso... aunque debía hacerlo si quería continuar con su plan original

_- Perdóname Ryuuzaki _– pensó por ultimo sintiendo tristeza genuina

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algo no iba bien, de repente sintió una fuerte punzada en el pecho que le hizo soltar la cuchara que en sus manos sostenía lo cual llamo la atención del resto de los presentes en la sala. Juro que por un momento su corazón dolía... como si presintiera que algo sucedería y eso no era normal... era la segunda vez que una sensación como esa lo asaltaba. Inconscientemente miro hacia su costado y vio a la shinigami que miraba con fijeza hacia una ventana... le inquietaba demasiado lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

_- Lo que sea que pase... tratare de preverlo para estar preparado... aunque signifique poner en duda a todos _– pensó justo antes de que la imagen de Misa Amane le llegara a sus pensamientos y de verdad creyó difícil desconfiar de la rubia... pero debía hacerlo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

Hola hola!... me desaparecí mucho esta vez pero tengo mis razones y la verdad que esto del trabajo no es tan lindo y se me puso complicado con todos los preparativos previos a mi graduación ^_^… si señores, al fin me gradué como técnico en sistemas informáticos!... y ya que tuve algo de tiempo e inspiración decidí terminar con este capitulo que tenia a medias y del cual no sabia como terminarlo ^_^U

Lo malo es que ahora estoy viendo como conseguir trabajo aunque tengo en mente una pequeña capacitación para la cual estoy aplicando, Dios quiera que me salga todo bien…

Ahora… dejando de lado lo demás…. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo?, no tenia idea de como terminarlo pero se me ocurrió esta idea y como vemos las cosas parecen estar llegando al punto final… y miren, tenemos una pequeña vista de los personajes de Wedy y Aiber en esa conversación amena… y ahora que hay que ver que pasara con L, Misa y Light ante lo que se avecina… Misa tiene algo pendiente que muy pronto será revelado… ¿alguno se hace a la idea que es?, si no es así no se preocupen que ya pronto se sabrá ^_^

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y aunque no prometo una pronta actualización tratare de hacerla tan pronto como pueda… sin mas me despido de todos y solo me resta decir…

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 12: Descubrimiento**

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo mientras la rubia veía hacia el techo en su piso ya que por orden de Light ella debía permanecer en su sitio sin molestar porque muy pronto haría que Ryuuzaki subiera para la toma de declaración junto con él y su padre pero estaba tan aburrida de tener que esperar y a la vez pensaba que era lo mejor.

Se puso a pensar en lo que debía hacer y de verdad prefirió y deseo que por la puerta de su piso no apareciera nadie puesto que eso significaría que… significaría que el plan de Light se completaría y… él moriría. Trago pesado al pensar en esa opción y su semblante se mostro triste… aquella voz que escucho mientras estuvo con Light estaba segura que era de Ryuuzaki y al estar sola en su habitación recordó lo que paso esa madrugada… él había ido a verla… y a pesar que eso pudo haberle costado la vida al menos agradeció a la oscuridad que no le permitiera ver su rostro ni tampoco ver su nombre pues al estar tan cansada apenas y veía claro entre toda la oscuridad.

_- ¿De verdad quiero hacer esto? – _pensó con tristeza, después de tantos condenados por su mano no se había detenido siquiera a cuestionar sus decisiones pero… con él era diferente

Aunque lo consideró un pervertido, bicho raro y un completo antisocial no pudo evitar sentir empatía con él… a pesar de todos sus defectos era una buena persona… se pasaba de listo y se creía muy inteligente pero cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy amable y a la vez muy tierno

_- Como quisiera…_

En ese momento la puerta de su piso se abrió y con el corazón latiéndole con temor supo que había llegado la hora… había terminado de firmar la sentencia de muerte de Ryuuzaki… ya no había vuelta atrás

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Light Yagami nunca soporto que las cosas no se dieran de acuerdo a lo planeado y que Ryuuzaki se le saliera del plan lo fastidio un poco pero no lo demostró puesto que seria poner en evidencia sus propósitos ante una mente tan analítica como la del detective.

En el momento en que le decía que al ser el líder principal de la investigación debía estar presente en la toma de declaración de Misa él le salió diciendo que lo dejaría en sus manos, que tenia un asunto urgente que atender y que necesitaba hablar también con la shinigami Rem. Eso estaba fuera de sus planes y estuvo a punto de insistir pero el ascensor se abrió y de el salieron Wedy y Aiber quienes se dirigieron a L sin mas.

Entendía que el asunto tenia que ver con esos dos por lo que no quiso levantar mas sospechas y decidió subir con su padre y Aizawa para ir al piso de Misa y terminar con eso… tendría que ver la manera de hacer que el plan volviera a la marcha antes que Misa ya no pudiera tener oportunidad de ver a Ryuuzaki para así obtener su nombre.

_- No me ganarás… obtendré la victoria y tu morirás L _– fueron sus pensamientos mientras el interrogatorio se llevaba a cabo y Misa contestaba a cada una de las dudas de los agentes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

L, Wedy, Aiber y Rem se encontraban en una habitación aparte de la sala de investigación. Watari se había encargado de llevarles algunos bocadillos a todos mientras la ladrona y el estafador rendían sus cuentas ante el pedido hecho horas atrás por el detective.

- Hemos hecho lo que nos has pedido Ryuuzaki – hablo la mujer tranquilamente – pero me sorprende que nos pidieras este tipo de trabajo – comento con cierta queja disimulada

- Debía hacerlo… no podía pedírselo a nadie mas – menciono con monotonía mientras comía un pastel

- De cualquier forma aquí tienes – dijo Aiber entregándole un sobre el cual el detective tomo tras dejar de lado su plato con su postre y apenas sosteniendo el sobre con la punta de los dedos

Vació el contenido del sobre en la mesa y miro una a una las fotografías que habían llevado… en todas aparecían Misa y Light caminando juntos por la ciudad y por el parque. Se detuvo al ver una curiosa fotografía que a su ver sobresalía del resto. Misa siendo abrazada por Light.

No era de extrañarse las muestras de cariño entre una pareja pero Light no era del tipo de chico que hacia esas cosas… que recordara, el castaño jamás era muy demostrativo ni mucho menos cariñoso con la modelo… era mas bien algo simple y seco la mayoría del tiempo.

- Eso ocurrió justo antes de volver… también hay otra foto tomada de otro ángulo y se ve que la señorita Amane tiene en sus manos un regalo – informo Wedy mientras Ryuuzaki miraba la susodicha foto

- Curioso – menciono antes de seguir en completo silencio observando las fotos una tras otra

Aquello iba demasiado raro… un regalo, un abrazo y una salida de pareja… podía considerarse que el castaño le ponía mas atención después de un episodio difícil en la vida de su novia pero eso seria muy vano. Eso solo lo hacia sospechar mas de él… y de Amane Misa.

- Debido a la distancia marginal en la que nos manteníamos no pudimos escuchar lo que decían en ese momento pero por las expresiones que se lograron tomar tal parece que algo no anda bien con ellos – Aiber no solo rendía un informe a Ryuuzaki sino que también exponía su manera de ver aquello… quien mejor que un estafador experto para describir las expresiones y los mensajes que se transmiten con una mirada o con un simple gesto

- Concuerdo contigo… esto solo hace que las cosas se vean demasiado sospechosas… parece ser que Misa Amane no esta tan lejos de ser una sospechosa potencial al igual que Yagami Light – comento sin dejar de mirar las fotografías

Rem observaba todo en silencio y sin atisbo de importancia pero en cuanto vio las fotos y oyó lo que decían concordaba mas en que Light Yagami no estaba comportándose de manera normal… aunque oír a ese sujeto decir que Misa era culpable le hizo enojar un poco pues aunque fuera verdad no permitiría que le hicieran daño a su protegida. Escucho hablar a L sobre lo que pensaba y luego encendió una computadora que le mostro como marchaba todo en el piso de Misa y saber cómo iba la declaración.

- Me sorprende que no quisieras estar presente – intervino de repente Wedy

- Amane Misa se ha vuelto más sospechosa y aun no creo mucho de ese ataque hacia su persona... pudo ser que estuvo planeado o puede que ella no lo supiera pero aun así... es mejor no acercarme a ella por el momento – fue el comentario de contestación del detective que miraba con curiosidad a la modelo que de momentos parecía cohibirse o sentirse mal con la declaración que hacia

- Creo que sería cuestión de tiempo para sacar información de ella – comento Aiber apoyándose al respaldo del sofá donde se sentaba – pero será difícil si ella esta fuera... una vez lejos de este lugar puede ser que empiece a actuar como Kira y también nos será muy complicada la vigilancia si todos los demás se enteran de las sospechas sobre ella

- En eso tienes razón, todos dan por sentado que Misa Amane no puede ser el segundo Kira pero si las pruebas juegan a su favor... entonces ¿Por qué L aun la vigila? – comento Wedy de forma astuta y mirando con una ladina sonrisa al detective quien en ese momento devoraba otro pastelillo

- Tienes buen juicio sobre las cosas Wedy... hay un punto que no puedo discutirte y es ese mismo que dijiste... no confió mucho en las reglas de la libreta – afirmo L dando un sorbo a su café y luego retomando sus palabras – las ultimas para ser mas especifico... me parece que esas reglas son falsas puesto que dan ventaja sobre las sospechas principales que tenia sobre Light Yagami y Misa Amane... incluso dan demasiada ventaja sobre las principales teorías del asesino Kira y aun si fueran ciertas ¿cómo fue posible que Kira viviera sin asesinar a nadie durante los 50 días en que Light y Misa estuvieron bajo encierro? – decía mientras cortaba trozos de pastel y los miraba con tanta atención como si fueran demasiado interesantes

- Si sobrevivió no puede ser más que el trabajo de un dios de la muerte no es así – inquirió Aiber mirando a la shinigami que estaba en silencio en la habitación

Al observar como todos la miraban con fijeza la shinigami trato de ser neutral... el hecho de todo lo que escucho no era motivo para delatar a su protegida y entregarla en bandeja de plata para que la juzgaran y condenaran. Espero con toda la tranquilidad del mundo para que alguien hablara pero estaba claro que aquel comentario necesitaba de una respuesta y era la suya precisamente la que esperaban.

- Dime una cosa Rem, estas segura que todas las libretas tienen los mismo lineamientos – inquirió con la mirada fija en sus ojos el detective

- Porque habría diferencia, las libretas son especificas con sus reglas y los humanos que las usan deben pagar un precio por ese poder – comento con parsimonia y sin quitar la vista del sujeto mas listo que conocía entre los humanos

- Pero no cualquiera estaría dispuesto a pagar un precio tan alto como ese – dijo la rubia mirándola inquisitivamente

- Los humanos son seres demasiado ambiciosos... un pago como ese es mínimo si pueden doblegar a los demás con ese poder – fue lo que argumento ante las palabras de la ladrona

- Aun así esas reglas atan demasiado como para que Kira quiera jugar con ella – argumento el detective quien estaba echando cubos de azúcar a su taza de café – si Kira quiere poder y quiere que el mundo este a sus pies debe estar seguro que sus cartas no jueguen en contra – seguía diciendo mientras terminaba de revolver su adulzado café – según mis sospechas, Kira no querría morir por un lineamiento como ese... más bien preferiría dejar de lado un poder como ese si el precio a pagar es así de alto... además, si al final Kira logra su objetivo que le quedará... ¿Juzgar a un inocente o un posible sospechoso manchando con ello su imagen de justiciero solo para no morir en 15 días? Eso es algo completamente absurdo – negó mirando directa y fijamente a la shinigami – Kira es como un niño... tan solo eso... y un niño por más que quiera algo no lo conseguirá muriendo ya que muerto no sirve de nada – termino diciendo sin dejar de ver la mirada oscura y carente de vida de aquel dios de la muerte

- Si esas son tus conclusiones entonces ¿Qué esperas para probarlas? – reto la shinigami sin dejar de ser neutral

- Solo espero el momento y oportunidad... solo eso y nada mas – dijo neutralmente el detective y la shinigami sintió que algo pasaría que no le gustaría averiguar

- Si ese es el caso... entonces ¿qué quieres que hagamos L? – pregunto Aiber sabiendo bien que él tenía planes en mente para atrapar al verdadero Kira

- Solo debemos esperar que todos se retiren de las instalaciones... deberán vigilar a la familia del señor Yagami y también recolectar información en el departamento de Misa Amane, debe haber algo que podamos encontrar y esto debe ser completamente secreto – dijo con autoridad y viendo a cada uno sin un atisbo de emoción – nadie debe saber de esto, no por ahora y todos los informes los presentaran personal y privadamente

- Entonces es hora de hacer mi tarea... será muy fácil vigilar a los Yagami, me tomara un parpadeo ubicar equipo que imagino me concederás – dijo la ladrona mirando a L con complicidad

- Lo que sea necesario solicítaselo a Watari – confirmo el detective

- ¿Qué hay con la shinigami? No será peligroso que ella conozca lo que hacemos – inquirió Aiber desconfiando un poco de aquel ser oscuro

- Rem no tiene nexos con ninguno de los miembros de la investigación, no hay razón para que ella diga algo cuando no es relevante ni para ella – comento viendo de soslayo a la shinigami – a menos claro que este ayudando a Kira... o al segundo Kira – fijo los ojos en los de ella y Rem tuvo que disfrazar muy bien sus reacciones

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? No me interesa lo que los humanos hagan – afirmo completamente neutra

- Perfecto... entonces tenemos trabajo por hacer – comento el estafador sonriendo un poco pero decidido a realizar la labor que L encomendaba

_- Debo obtener pruebas concretas... es por eso que... deberé afrontar a Kira _– pensó con decisión mirando a Misa en la pantalla de la computadora

_- Misa... debo advertirte de algún modo el peligro que se avecina _– se dijo la shinigami tratando de encontrar la manera de avisar a su protegida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misa no podía sentirse más feliz en ese momento. Había estado con la incertidumbre sobre lo que pasaría cuando viera el nombre de Ryuuzaki y tuviera que juzgarlo pero de verdad que agradeció Dios porque él no se hubiera presentado en su piso. Había notado que Light parecía fastidiado lo cual le decía que él se le había salido por la tangente en sus planes.

Ahora, después de un interrogatorio largo solo esperaba el momento en que le devolvieran la libertad y con ello tendría más ventajas de sobrevivir aquel famoso detective que tanto problema le daba a Light. Suspiro con cierta pesadez, una vez fuera de ese edificio no lo vería de nuevo... y aunque se moría de ganas por bajar y verlo se le había prohibido salir de su piso hasta que L la liberara.

- L... Ryuuzaki – susurro apenas, no podía dejar de pensar en él y eso la estaba matando... después de todo aunque fuera muy extraño aun podía recordar aquellos leves acercamientos de los cuales deseaba se repitieran una vez más – _pero que rayos estoy pensando... debo concentrarme en lo que debo hacer de una vez... me tomara un poco más de tiempo sacar lo que quiero pero tan solo espero que valga la pena, no me gustaría tener que malgastar mi tiempo con un tonto como Light _– se dijo justo antes de levantarse e ir directo al baño... tal vez una ducha rápida le ayudaría a despejar la mente, después de todo y aunque no pareciera la noche se acercaba y ello significaba tal vez que pronto tendría que volver a su apartamento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los miembros de la investigación coincidían en que Ryuuzaki no estaba bien en esos momentos. Tras la toma de declaración de Misa creyeron que podían liberar a la modelo en pocos minutos pero ninguno se esperaba ver emerger de una habitación contigua a Ryuuzaki, acompañado por Aiber, Wedy y Rem. Matsuda tan solo les dijo que había estado reunido en ese lugar el rato que duro la toma de declaración de la chica por lo que no sabía que habían dicho o hecho en ese lapso de tiempo... pero eso no era lo que los hacía pensar lo que pensaban... justo cuando le dijeron sobre liberar a Misa su respuesta fue...

- Misa Amane se quedara en el edificio – menciono seriamente dejando sorprendidos a todos

- Pero... no podemos retenerla, la señorita Amane no tiene nada que ver con la investigación y su ataque solo necesitaba de su declaración y ya la ha dado – fue lo que dijo en argumento el señor Yagami

- Es verdad... no hay nada que vincule a Amane con Kira – dijo Aizawa, no comprendía a Ryuuzaki, que pretendía si la chica no era ni siquiera una potencial sospechosa

- No les daré mis conclusiones pero tómenlo como medida de seguridad... si ese ataque hecho a Amane fue provocado significa que por algún motivo Kira la quiere fuera de su camino – argumento el joven detective mientras se sentaba en su usual postura frente a los monitores

- Eso no tiene sentido... porque Kira querría matarla si después iba a matar a los que intentaron violarla – ahora fue Matsuda quien intervino... Ryuuzaki estaba sacando una lógica sin lógica... ¿Cómo podía pensar que Kira deseaba matar a Misa-Misa? ¿Qué pruebas tenia para sacar esa conclusión?

- Mis deducciones estas sujetas a información confidencial por ahora... por lo pronto ella se quedara ahí y el resto irá a sus casas – termino diciendo mirando como todos se impresionaban ante sus palabras

- ¡¿Qué? – Matsuda no lo comprendía... nunca lo comprendió y ahora menos, ¿ese era Ryuuzaki acaso?

- ¿De qué estás hablando Ryuuzaki? Todavía tenemos mucho que hacer como para tomarnos un descanso – Mogi recién intervenía, estaba tan asombrado por la actitud y las palabras del detective que la verdad no sabía que pensar sobre el asunto

- Les había dicho que tendrían un tiempo libre en algún momento el cual dispondría en cualquiera que fuera el momento indicado y creo que este es el momento idóneo... no podernos seguir la investigación si no calman primero sus conclusiones apresuradas... deben ser empáticos a lo que la investigación requiere y no debemos ser empáticos a las personas involucradas – Ryuuzaki les recordó con sus palabras lo que alguna vez les había dicho sobre dejarlos descansar puesto que no eran como él, ellos tenían una vida más social que la suya por lo que debía dejarles espacio... además lo que estaba por hacer iba a definir muchas cosas... y quería lejos a todos para poder llevar a cabo sus intenciones

- Pero...

- Descuida Light, solo espero que logren despejar la mente y ser más claros para cuando regresen... les sugiero a todos que piensen muy bien lo que ha pasado y me digan sus conclusiones el día de mañana – Ryuuzaki evadió todo argumento que le fuera a decir su "amigo" – por hoy es todo, retírense y vuelvan temprano el día de mañana – y sin más que esa simple orden el detective se giro hacia los monitores dándole la espalda a todos

Rem estaba observando todo y sea lo que fuera que planeara ese sujeto, no quería que nadie lo viera. Empezó a dudar sobre la situación y vio como todos se iban aun sin entender nada en absoluto. Vio como Light le dirigía una mirada confusa y penetrante al detective y luego a ella como si le pidiera respuesta al comportamiento de su rival pero ella tan solo lo vio sin ninguna emoción, no iba a decirle nada... a la única que tenía interés de decirle la situación era la única persona a la cual no podía tener acceso.

Cuando finalmente se fueron el detective comenzó a manipular el monitor frente a él y llamo a aquella mujer llamada Wedy para saber cómo iba a lo cual ella respondió que todo estaba listo y que fue muy fácil. Luego llamo al otro sujeto rubio quien afirmo no haber encontrado nada a simple vista pero que buscaría. Estuvo hablando un rato mas con aquel anciano que estaba con ellos en el edificio y luego simplemente detuvo sus actividades y se quedo estático viendo hacia los monitores.

_- ¿Qué planeas humano? _– preguntó para sí la shinigami justo antes de escuchar su voz

- Shinigami... si esa humana de ahí te interesa será mejor que la protejas – aquello sonó como una amenaza y ello provoco un poco a la shinigami que endureció levemente su semblante – yo quiero protegerla – le oyó murmurar y eso le desconcertó – pero primero... debo resolver el caso Kira de una vez – y tras eso se levanto de su sitio dirigiéndose a las escaleras y subiendo a los pisos superiores

Rem le miraba confusa, ¿Qué quería lograr diciendo eso?... esa misma madrugada le había dicho que no podría hacerle daño y ahora se veía decidido a perjudicarla y eso no lo permitiría. Estuvo por intervenir hasta que se dio cuenta que todo era una trampa... seguirlo era lo que él quería que hiciera pero no caería. Miro hacia la ventana para olvidar sus intenciones de minutos antes aunque dudando de dejarlo ir hacia ella así de fácil.

- Parece que ese humano está muy decidido – aquella voz le llamo la atención por lo que observo la ventana contigua a la que miraba para darse cuenta que Ryuk estaba ahí

- No sé que tenga planeado pero mientras no pueda acercarme a ella no puedo intervenir – confeso con cierto deje de ineptitud la shinigami quien hacía referencia a su protegida

- Vaya problema Rem... pero aun así me sorprende que permitas algo así... ella bien pueda morir a causa de él – decía mientras sonreía muy a su modo... de cualquier forma la muerte siempre le causo gracia

- No puedo delatarla... aun hay otro humano pero si intervengo significaría dejarla a manos de quien sea totalmente sola – la shinigami miro hacia los monitores, la verdad no sabría lo que pasaría si ella dejaba sola Misa... cualquiera, en especial Light, la usaría y podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera y placiera si ella dejara de existir... y era eso lo que la detenía de matar al detective que tal parecía quería atraparla... a ella y además a Kira

- Entonces ruega porque nada pase – decía medio en burla el shinigami de negro... tal parecía que habría diversión en ese momento

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misa había terminado con su ducha, la verdad aunque dijo que sería rápida no lo fue... había decidido mejor relajarse y se había quedado bastante tiempo en la tina. Seco su cabello con una toalla mientras se dirigía hacia el espejo y miraba su rostro. El estrés causado por la situación en la que estaba la había mantenido tensa pero ahora después de la ducha lucia más fresca. Desvió la mirada a un costado buscando un peine y cuando por fin lo encontró empezó a desenredar su cabello con paciencia. Estaba pensando en sus próximos pasos, sentía que ya había perdido tiempo valioso jugando a la obediente... era hora de hacer algo respecto a sus reales intenciones en todo este juego de ser Kira... debía hacer lo que venía planeando desde hace 8 años.

Dejo escapar un suspiro sonoro en aquel silencio que la envolvía... ese silencio que le recordaba lo sola, triste y vacía que estaba su vida. Las emociones recibidas al actuar como Kira eran solo un aliciente de los pocos que tenia para saber que aun seguía con vida... viva físicamente pero muerta espiritualmente. A su mente llego un reflejo lejano de lo que había sido ella... y los vio allí... casi sentía que sus ojos ardían, quería llorar pero se reprimía... debía ser fuerte, algún día volviera a estar con ellos.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no noto cuando la puerta de su piso fue abierta con delicadeza y cerrada casi sin querer provocar un sonido. Una figura recorrió la sala y se dirigió justo hacia la habitación donde la chica se encontraba. Esta seguía con la mente perdida en quien sabe qué y en cuanto el intruso la vio tan solo quiso saber que la tenía tan perdida.

- Buenas noches Amane Misa – la saludaron con un tono de voz un tanto neutra y con un dejo de lentitud

La chica dio un respingo ante la voz, era inconfundible... nadie más hablaba con ese tono tan mas lento y monótono. Con miedo miro a través del espejo la silueta vestida con una camisa blanca manga larga y unos jeans gastados azul. Evito a toda costa mirarlo a la cara a través del espejo puesto que ello significaba condenarlo.

- Ry-Ryuuzaki - la chica lo nombro sorprendida apartando la mirada hacia un lado, de todas las cosas que espero no imagino que él iría de nuevo a arriesgar su vida con ella - _¿Qué haces? Vete por favor _– pensó con cierto desespero, notando como su corazón palpitaba con algo de pánico

- Necesito hablar contigo Amane – le dijo en ese mismo tono de voz – y ya que no pude hacerlo durante el interrogatorio supongo que no haría mal que repitas la declaración para mí – aquello sonó hasta atrevido de cierto modo pero si Ryuuzaki iba a confrontar a su sospechosa debía hacerlo directamente

- Creo que no es un buen momento – contradijo la chica sin voltear o mirarle por el espejo – por si no lo has notado no estoy debidamente presentada Ryuuzaki pervertido – reclamo tratando de alejarle, evitar verle por accidente o intencionalmente - _¡Vete!_

Ryuuzaki observaba como la chica se resistía a voltear siquiera cuando en otro momento lo hubiera hecho desde el inicio... parecía rehuir de él y su pregunta era ¿por qué? Aquello lo intrigo mucho pero a pesar de su reclamo él no estaba dispuesto a irse. Camino en su dirección apenas quedando a unos pasos de ella quien se sorprendió y sobresalto. Con su expresión completamente neutra la analizo detenidamente... seria acaso pudor lo que la chica sentía, descartó eso después de pensarlo pues ella estaba envuelta en una bata algo gruesa que cubría bien por lo que verla más allá no era posible. Poco a poco su mente quiso saber el ¿por qué de aquella actitud? Siguió observándola muy fijamente lo cual solo provocaba que la rubia se sintiera nerviosa.

- Ryuuzaki, vete – ordeno tratando de sonar firme y apenas mirando de soslayo – no es el momento para hablar... no por ahora – termino de argumentar la chica sintiendo como el chico se acercaba cada vez más a ella logrando asustarla

Ryuuzaki parecía haber perdido el punto de su estadía en ese lugar, no sabía que era esa sensación que lo hacía ir hacia ella como si un imán lo halara. Cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca de ella, y apenas pudo despertar un poco del trance cuando un aroma dulce le llego a las fosas nasales. Era claro que ella toda era su perdición... mentiría si dijera que su presencia no le había hecho falta después que ella se fue... incluso esa misma madrugada que la había ido a ver había cometido la locura de de besarla... en la mejilla claro esta pero a fin de cuentas la había besado.

- Huele a fresas – menciono sin querer y la rubia se ruborizo casi al instante

La chica no entendía que le pasaba con ese sujeto, escuchar ese comentario le hizo sentir nerviosa y se había ruborizado. Sabía que no podía verlo, verlo sería condenarlo y lo sabía pero... pero no pudo evitarlo. Giro hasta encontrase con los ojos oscuros de Ryuuzaki que le miraban atentos y curiosos. Su corazón latía con mayor rapidez y ese escaso espacio le parecía una tortura.

- Ryuuzaki – suspiro al decirlo y no pudo evitar la atracción que la llevo a acercarse más a él aunque se detuvo antes de siquiera terminar la distancia

Ryuuzaki por primera vez se vio en reales aprietos, ella se acercaba lentamente y justo a nada de terminar con esa distancia se detuvo. Estaba dudosa, lo veía en sus ojos y aunque una parte de si le decía que se fuera, que se alejara y pensara racionalmente... la otra pedía a gritos que acabara lo que al parecer ninguno concluía. Después de segundos eternos el detective se inclino acabando con todo... sorprendiendo a su paso a la rubia. Era la primera vez que probaba esos labios que solo se había atrevido a rozar levemente. Tan solo había posado sus labios esperando un rechazo o un calificativo digno de ella pero nada... no lo empujo, no le abofeteo, no le grito... más bien le miraba sorprendida en un inicio para luego cerrar lentamente los ojos y dejarse llevar. Cabía decir que en el campo que estaba tentando era completamente nuevo... no había experiencia de ningún tipo por lo que solo el instinto le hiso mover lentamente sus labios, lo hacía como si estuviera degustando un dulce y eso pareció gustarle a la modelo.

- Ryuuzaki – menciono entre el beso sintiendo una sensación completamente nueva y mágica a la vez, enredo sus dedos en ese desordenado cabello y abrió los ojos para contemplar un poco a aquel que tomaba sus labios de esa forma tan sutil y dulce... y con ello, sobre su cabeza, pudo ver unos números a los cuales no presto atención ya que otra cosa llamo su atención... un nombre... el nombre de aquel que sin ningún pero tomaba sus labios haciéndola sentirse viva – L... L... Lawliet – menciono completamente entregada en aquella sensación que su inocente y a la vez dulce beso le provocaba

De un momento a otro el contacto se rompió, el chico la miraba con algo de agitación y sorpresa y ella parecía no entender su abrupta detención. El silencio que los envolvía era tenso conforme los segundos pasaban y fue él quien se alejo de ella en completo silencio mientras le veía fijamente

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – inquirió aunque de antemano sabia la respuesta

- Yo... ¿de qué estás hablando? – ella quiso cambiar la situación... pero solo hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho... ella... había dicho su nombre... su verdadero nombre

- No sabes mentir Misa Amane... siempre supe que eras tu... y siempre he sabido eso – Ryuuzaki le miro de forma penetrante... descubrir la verdad que de antemano sabia fue algo que aun y con toda su convicción le hizo sentir de cierto modo extraño... le hizo sentir... defraudado

El detective giro y a paso lento se alejo de la modelo quien le miraba con total desconcertación... había fallado... había revelado su identidad a la persona que, sin saberlo aun, había llegado a enredar sus sentimientos y cautivar su corazón de una forma insospechada.

- L – menciono por lo bajo aunque segura que pudo escucharle... ya de nada le servía negar lo obvio de la situación – tu nombre... tu nombre es... L Lawliet – murmuro sin verlo de frente... a pesar de todo la condena ya estaba firmada

- Si... ese es mi nombre – contesto el chico sin dejar de verla con seriedad – ahora dime... ¿Me mataras?

- Yo... yo... Ryuuzaki... L – la desconcertación no le permitía ya nada, había caído en la trampa y a pesar que esta trampa pudo haber hecho que se enfureciera hizo todo lo contrario... hizo que su corazón y vida terminaran por completo

- Amane Misa... el segundo Kira... deberé conocer por tu sola presencia que Kira es Light... mientras reúno lo necesario esperaras tu día de juicio – sin más que esas palabras el detective se alejo dejando a una completamente perdida Misa Amane quien sabia que ese juicio no existiría... era más bien su juicio y sentencia la que había sellado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora:**

Bien bien bien... después de casi dos meses sin actualizar me presento con la continuación de este fic que la verdad ya tenía casi la mitad y no fue sino hasta hoy que mi inspiración me hizo concluir la idea que tenía en mente con el fic... como ven, las cosas comienzan a ponerse feas y las situaciones parecen ir a peor pero todo esto es necesario.

Tengo una pregunta para todos ¿Qué les ha parecido ese corto LxMisa?... ¬_¬ si se que no es la gran cosa puesto que tengo manías extrañas pero espero no haberme pasado, la situación quería pintarla diferente pero al final me gano mas la idea de escribir ese momento que espero no haya sido tan fuera de lugar ^_^U

Ahora la pregunta de todos es ¿Qué pasara con Mis partir de ahora? ¿Misa será juzgada? ¿Habrá alguna esperanza en los planes de Light? O ¿Será que Misa decida darle fin a un rival del cual parece haberla cautivado?... bueno pues todo eso se sabrá en los próximos episodios de este fic **Asesina y Detective. **

**Son las 3:18 am en mi país y vaya que he hecho un esfuerzo solo por ustedes que leen esta historia para no dejarlos con la duda sobre este fic ^_^**

Los invito a darme sus opiniones ya que ellas aportan mucho y alientan a esta su humilde servidora a continuar con esta historia

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**

Pd: lamento mucho no contestar a sus reviews (¬_¬ que novedad no) pero he tenido muy poco tiempo de pasar frente a una pc y a veces leo sus comentarios a través de mi teléfono pero quiero que sepan que estoy completamente agradecida con todas esas opiniones y si sienten que la historia no pinta a nada de LxMisa es porque estoy haciendo una trama que espero les agrade... no todo se da de un solo golpe ^_^... en fin, mis agradecimientos por todos los que dejan reviews, los que leen la historia, los que la tienen en favoritos o en alertas... a todos gracias.

Att: Luna Love


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 13: Un trato... Una investigación **

Los miembros del cuartel estaban muy contrariados con lo que había sucedido el día anterior pero ver lo que pasaba esa mañana los dejaba con más preguntas que respuestas. Ryuuzaki prácticamente no había dicho una palabra, tan solo les saludo y luego simplemente siguió haciendo lo suyo. No era que siempre les hablara pero se le veía tan perdido, como si su mente la tuviera en otra parte y eso lo confirmaron tras pasar casi dos horas en que él ni siquiera había terminado de comer una pequeña porción del pastel de fresas que siempre le llevaba Watari. Simplemente estaba ahí como zombie tecleando algunos datos pero con un semblante que rayaba en la perdición total.

Se miraron intrigados ante ese comportamiento pero la verdad no sabían a que atribuir su actitud. Se limitaron a hacer lo suyo pero era tan desesperante no dejar lo suyo y verlo en la misma situación anterior. Light al no ver más que solo la misma situación dirigió su mirada al resto del lugar, buscando a la shinigami que seguro estaba ahí. Una vez la ubico inquirió con la mirada lo que lo tenía tan confundido pero como la noche anterior ella le miro sombríamente sin ningún atisbo haciéndole sentir como si fuera a Ryuuzaki a quien le estuviera inquiriendo algo. Miro los diferentes monitores frente a él solo para distraerse de ese sujeto y justo pasaba su mirada por la habitación de Misa... la vio acostada en la cama totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos de los cuales ni le importaban aunque noto que su mirada lucia perdida como la del detective.

_- ¿Qué está pasando?_ – se pregunto sin comprender nada... luego iría a ver a Misa para ver si encontraba alguna excusa para que obtuviera el nombre de su oponente el cual ya le estaba sacando de quicio

Por otra parte Rem miraba a su protegida con aquel gesto meramente perdido, comprendía de cierta forma su confusión aunque siendo una shinigami y estando ante la mirada del detective y todas esas cámaras se le hacía imposible ir a verla aunque sea para estar a su lado en un momento que parecía perturbarla. La noche anterior apenas y podía creer que ese sujeto se atreviera a tocar a su protegida y por mucho que quiso intervenir no podía hacer nada más que ver lo que pasaba con un Ryuk mas que divertido ante lo que observaba. Aunque le molesto el hecho le pareció extraño que ella en vez de hacer algo por alejarlo simplemente correspondiera... al menos hasta que dijo algo que hiso que el detective se alejara de ella y regresara a esa actitud sin emociones que siempre cargaba consigo... desde ese momento tan solo la veía con los ojos perdidos y un semblante triste que parecía reflejar culpa por algo.

_- Misa... ¿Qué te está pasando? _– se preguntó sin encontrar ningún tipo de respuesta a su duda... al menos no la tenía o no la comprendía a plenitud como esperaba – _y también... ¿Qué le pasa a este humano? ¿Qué es lo que planea o quiere de ti? _– sin duda no había ninguna respuesta... tendría que esperar para conocer la verdad sobre el asunto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misa Amane había permanecido la mayor parte de la madrugada sin poder conciliar el sueño, había logrado cerrar los ojos pero repentinamente una imagen la asaltaba de improviso y la hacía sentirse de cierta forma mal. Lo único que le había quedado de un bonito recuerdo eran las lágrimas que parecían no dejar de salir de sus ojos. No sabía cómo había pasado de un momento especial a un momento tenso entre ambos. Lo había visto claramente, había notado el desconcierto de un inicio para luego pasar a una pose totalmente inexpresiva aunque con un brillo en los ojos como si estuviera... ¿decepcionado?

_- Estúpida Misa, era imposible que no actuara así... después de todo... hasta yo lo haría _– pensó sintiendo los ojos arderle de nuevo... como hacia un par de horas cuando finalmente había dormido aun contra la imagen de Ryuuzaki con una mirada fría y acusatoria

La verdad era que Misa no se había dado cuenta de cuánto le importaba el detective, siempre creyó que solo era lástima porque no le había hecho nada además de tenerla presa por meses pero aun dándole la libertad de una vida normal como si fuera completamente exenta de toda acusación pero... al final... ella pudo descubrir verdaderamente el sentido de su culpa y miedo a matarlo... era demasiado importante, tanto que estaba hasta impresionada... podía ser extraño y excéntrico, tener manías raras, actuar como un completo antisocial, ser un bicho raro y un pervertido pero era alguien bueno... alguien que le había mostrado el aprecio que podía recibir de alguien tan arisco como él... pero ella... ella tan solo lo había engañado y había entrado en su vida con la única intención de matarlo por una simple orden de "Kira"

_- Tan solo pensé que lo haría y nada mas... tan solo lo haría sin remordimiento para ganarme la confianza entera de Light... solo quería eso para poder continuar con lo que hacía hasta antes de meterme en esto_ – pensó con tristeza con las ganas de llorar ahogándole mas y mas a cada instante

Tomo el teléfono celular de su mesita y vio la hora en el, las 11:37 am. Llevaba toda la mañana prácticamente en la cama con su tristeza y sus lágrimas silenciosas. Light cruzaría esa puerta en cualquier momento exigiendo que matara a L ahora que ya tenía su nombre pero simplemente no podía... siquiera tocar la libreta había supuesto un martirio... no se había sentido así desde la primera vez que la uso... y esa sensación la estaba matando.

Estuvo por derramar las lagrimas de nuevo pero trato de ocultarlo, halo la sabana y se envolvió de pies a cabeza sin importar si se comportaba como una niña que tenía miedo de los regaños de sus padres. Una vez bajo las sabanas dejo escapar las lágrimas pero tratando de retener sus sollozos, lo último que quería era que la vieran así a ella... a la asesina. Dejo que las lagrimas fluyeran como lo habían hecho desde la noche anterior... ahora que Ryuuzaki sabia quien era solo le quedaba esperar para que le dieran una condena justa... ya no había más que hacer pero quería al menos terminar lo que tenía pendiente y aunque le costase lo que le costase lo haría... aunque tuviera que suplicarle a Ryuuzaki... a L.

El sonido de su teléfono le hizo dar un ligero respingo, miro la pantalla y vio un mensaje nuevo. Seguramente era de Light para preguntar sobre el plan y aunque no estaba de humor y ganas decidió abrir el mensaje... pero lo que encontró la desconcertó... ese mensaje no era de light... era de...

- Ryuuzaki – susurro sin poder creerlo

_**- Aun sigo con vida. No se supone que ya no debería ser así. ¿Por qué no me has matado?**_ – decía el mensaje y la chica no sabía que pretendía al enviarle ese tipo de mensaje

_**- ¿Tanto deseas la muerte?... ¿Qué esperas para subir de nuevo y apresarme para llevarme a juicio?... no es a Kira a quien querías, aquí tienes a la segunda Kira ¿Qué más quieres? **_– tras teclear eso envió el mensaje y espero por unos minutos en los cuales no se había dado cuenta que sus lagrimas se habían contenido, al cabo de unos minutos su teléfono volvió a sonar y ella se apresuro a ver su respuesta

_**- Quiero atrapar a Kira, no solo a su imitador.**_ _**Además nadie, incluido Light, saben que se que eres Kira **_– aquello la sorprendió por un instante, ¿Qué pensaba Ryuuzaki? ¿Acaso no pensaba decirlo a nadie?

_**- ¿De qué estás hablando? Todos debieron darse cuenta de lo que ocurrió ayer... después de todo las cámaras lo grabaron todo y en la sala de investigación pudieron verlo **_– envió el mensaje y espero. Cuando el mensaje de respuesta llego lo abrió casi de inmediato

_**- No debería informarte pero... ayer todos se fueron por orden mía. Esto solo lo sabemos tú y yo. Pero aun no me respondes ¿me matarás? **_– aquella última línea la leyó una y otra vez sin saber que responder, exactamente las misma interrogante que dejo en el aire al salir de su piso. Una simple pregunta... pregunta que no sabía cómo responder

_**- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lo haces?... si sabes quién soy ¿por qué no me juzgas? **_– pregunto dejando que las lagrimas florecieran de nuevo llenándola de tristeza, no era fácil aceptar que estaba atada de manos y menos frente a alguien que de una u otra manera había logrado despertar un poco de vida en su oscuridad

_**- Ni yo mismo lo entiendo. Tan solo... no me gustaría verte sufrir Misa **_– y tras aquellas simples palabras escritas la chica no pudo reprimir el llanto que poco a poco comenzaba a ser audible. Su teléfono volvió a sonar, otro mensaje mas había llegado y con sus sentimientos a flor de piel leyó lo que había escrito – _**Aun así... es mi deber llevar a la justicia a Kira. Light y los demás no saben nada pero... dime, ¿me matarás?... ¿eres capaz de matarme? **_– aquello era un reto, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y por un momento eso se convirtió en una repentina oleada de furia

Sin ninguna sutileza aventó la sabana lejos de ella y sin importarle nada mas miro directamente la cámara más cercana sabiendo que él la miraba, no sabía porque pero ese reto le molesto ¿tanto quería morir? Pues bien, le daría el gusto. Rápidamente tomo un bolígrafo dejado en su mesita de noche y abrió un cajón. Saco un presente y sin delicadeza rompió el papel encontrando que su libreta había sido forrada como una libreta cualquiera. Sin tomarle importancia a eso abrió de golpe la libreta y busco el primer sitio en blanco, cualquier página sin manchar y sin pensarlo demasiado comenzó a escribir en ella... pero justo antes de terminar de escribir siquiera el primer nombre se dio cuenta que no podía seguir. Su sentido común la detuvo, sus sentimientos se mezclaron en su interior y así como había reaccionado antes así mismo reacciono. Tacho lo escrito, arranco la página y la tiro lejos. Comenzó a jadear desesperada e intento hacerlo de nuevo después de todo él le pedía que lo matara... pero justo como antes a media palabra un miedo la embargo y termino por arrancar otra hoja. Siguió así por una veces teniendo el mismo resultado y al final de cuentas había resultado llorando de frustración y algo más que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar en ese momento.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! – grito a la nada mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, estaba desquiciándose... no podía matarlo, por más que intentaba escribir su nombre algo la detenía y la hacía retroceder en su labor

Apretó el bolígrafo en sus manos y lo lanzo lejos al tiempo que arrojaba la libreta directo hacia la puerta del baño que había dejado abierta. Cayo de rodillas al suelo maldiciendo a la nada mientras su respiración irregular le hacía temblar. Las lagrimas se hicieron más constantes y sin evitarlo más comenzó a llorar mientras se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de las manos que apoyaba con fiereza en el suelo hechas un puño.

- No puedo – susurro ahogada y sintiendo que su mundo se cerraba a cada instante... sentía que ya poco le faltaba para que las paredes de su destruida fortaleza se colapsaran y la dejaran expuesta al castigo que le esperaba – _L... _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los miembros del caso se habían llenado de sorpresa al ver aquella escena. Nadie había prestado atención al cuarto de Misa pero cuando Matsuda los llamo presenciaron algo que no esperaban. Ella se había levantado echa una furia y con los ojos enrojecidos. Había tomado bolígrafo y una libreta envuelta en papel de regalo y había comenzado a escribir con desquicio pero luego la habían visto tachar y arrancar la hoja para luego botarla a cualquier parte lejos de ella. Hizo lo mismo unas veces más y luego sin un porque se había arrodillado a llorar en el suelo.

Nadie sabía que le sucedía a la joven pero tras ver sus reacciones y la manera en que había caído presa del llanto les preocupo de cierta forma. Light miraba todo sin comprender en absoluto, le intrigaba el hecho aunque no tanto. Se pregunta ¿Qué era lo que no terminaba de escribir en la death note? Acaso era el nombre de L... no, eso no podía ser... tenía órdenes de matarlo en cuanto tuviera su nombre pero era imposible si no lo había visto siquiera... ¿o era que acaso no podía suicidarse con la libreta? Eso le sonaba más lógico pero no podía permitirle morir, primero tenía que acabar con L y después bien podría hacer lo quisiera, incluso podría matarla de una vez si ese era su deseo.

Po otra parte Ryuuzaki quien había visto todo, se limitaba a mirar a la joven y confundirse. ¿Tan difícil se le hacía matarle?... si ella era Kira entonces ¿Que tanto esperaba para acabar con su vida? Solo le habría bastado un minuto o menos para escribir su nombre y acabar con el juego pero por algún motivo ella se negaba a hacerlo. El recuerdo del beso de la noche anterior le llego tan fresco a la mente y por un momento considero una posibilidad pero... ¿de verdad seria por eso? Con la cautela de no levantar sospechas tecleo rápidamente en la computadora un corto mensaje de texto y lo envió. Dirigió su mirada a la chica quien apenas se movió para tomar el celular y leer. La vio apretar el aparato en sus manos y a pocos minutos recibió su contestación. Sabía que no debía tentar la suerte, si es que esta existía, pero la pregunta fue tan simple que no dudaba que hasta la chica se hubiese desconcertado.

_**- No puedo **_– esas dos palabras fue todo, palabras que por un momento le hicieron sentir un poco tranquilo... le hicieron sentir confianza en ella a pesar de todo

_**- Misa**_... _**si no me matarás al menos deberías darme lo que necesito... y tú sabes que es lo que quiero **_– sin más que agregar envió el mensaje pero esta vez la respuesta tardo más de la cuenta... hasta pensó que no contestaría y solo por seguridad observaba y escuchaba a los demás hablar del colapso de la rubia pero sin darse cuenta que ella mantenía una comunicación por mensaje

_**- Lo hare **_– fue la simple afirmación que le daba pero antes de poder dar por sentado todo un nuevo mensaje apareció el cual decidió abrir y ver que le decía – _**a cambio de un favor... **_– eso fue todo lo que decía y por un momento se quedo pensativo

- ¿Qué hace Misa-Misa? – preguntó Matsuda logrando atraer la atención de todos... en especial la de Light, quien por estar absorto en sus propias cavilaciones para idear algo y matar a L, no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba entre la modelo y el detective

Vieron a la chica tomar el teléfono y a pocos segundos una llamada llego a la sala de monitores. Ryuuzaki tomo el teléfono para escuchar lo que ella quería pero lo único que oyó fue su respiración. No sabía qué hacer, decir algo o simplemente dejar que ella hablara. Todos estaban expectantes de lo que pasaba sin comprender nada e intentaron decir algo, mas el silencio que se extendía les impedía de una extraña manera hacer o decir algo. Un suspiro quedo se escucho en el teléfono para luego escuchar por fin la voz de la chica.

**- Ryuuzaki... dame toda la información sobre un hombre... tan solo te pido... 3 simples pasos y luego... luego te daré lo que quieres... y me rendiré **– aquellas palabras fueron tan quedas que los micrófonos de la habitación no captaron muy bien lo que decía... solo Ryuuzaki escucho con claridad todo

- De acuerdo Amane Misa – fue todo lo que dijo para luego cortar la comunicación sin mas

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – pregunto confundido Matsuda

- Tan solo el inicio del final – se limito a decir mientras Light se quedaba un tanto contrariado, ¿acaso Misa y él tramaban algo?

Vieron a Ryuuzaki levantarse de su lugar y con pasos lentos ir hacia las escaleras, era claro hacia donde iba y Light contuvo sus gestos... iba directo a su muerte aunque no comprendía lo que había sucedido antes. El chico se detuvo en el inicio de las escaleras mirando a la nada mientras se decidía a decir lo que tenía que decir.

- Si Misa es el segundo Kira... lo sabrán conforme a lo que pase a partir de ahora – dijo de modo monótono y sombrío – solo hay una forma de probar la teoría... debo estar frente a ella... el segundo Kira solo le basta un rostro para saber su nombre así que si algo llega a sucederme les ordeno la inmediata detención de Amane Misa bajo cargo de asesina – continuo sin variar su tono

- Pero... ella no puede ser Kira Ryuuzaki – Aizawa no comprendía a que venía eso, se suponía que ella al igual que Light estaban libres de sospechas... ¿Por qué aun sospechaba?... y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento el pelinegro le miro directamente para luego decir

- Nunca absolví a Light y Misa de mis sospechas... al menos para mí ellos son mis principales sospechosos

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – exclamo Light de repente con gran dote de actuación, como requería que fuera en ese momento... aquello estaba muy raro pero si Ryuuzaki iba con ella entonces no había más que hacer... ella sabría su nombre y el juego terminaría resultando ganador

- Tan solo termino lo que inicie – dijo con monotonía – mis sospechas sobre Kira no variaron, la libreta da demasiadas ventajas sobre la teoría original de Kira y es por ello que... enfrentaré a Amane Misa y luego será libre de irse de aquí... ella será la última persona que veré y si algo me pasa mis sospechas recaerán por completo en ella y en Light – comento con tono neutro y mirando a su "amigo" con ojos completamente vacios

Por unos minutos Light se sintió completamente atrapado... si ese era el caso entonces tendría que haber prueba... y esa prueba la conseguiría apenas terminara de ver a Misa y la soltara. Si Misa obedecía significaría que ella y él serian encerrados aunque...

- Aunque te pase algo no tienes pruebas sobre mí... ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy Kira? – desafío al detective con un toque de molestia contenida

- Lo sabrán cuando llegue el momento – y sin otra cosa más que decir se fue, haciendo caso omiso a lo que los demás miembros decían... era hora de afrontar directa e indirectamente a Kira... solo así podría concluir con el caso Kira... aunque fuera a costa de su propia vida

_- Maldito Ryuuzaki, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan seguro? _– pensó sin llegar a decir o hacer algo después de verse en esa encrucijada que bien podría ser una trampa planeada por L para hacerlo caer... o bien podría ser su derrota - _¡Maldición!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos como platos en el momento justo en que Ryuuzaki había cruzado por la puerta principal. De todas las personas que podrían haber entrado no esperaba que fuera él precisamente quien llegaba de nuevo a ella. Bajo la mirada en un gesto de vergüenza y confusión pero se negó a hablar. Tan solo le había dicho que haría lo que pedía... le entregaría lo que quería y eso era a Kira. Pero nunca espero que él subiera tras su favor por el cual había decidido entregarse junto con ese maldito asesino. El silencio se estaba volviendo muy incomodo y el chicho lo hacía todavía más difícil para ella. Lo miro apenas y vio que tomaba el teléfono de su piso y llamaba.

- Watari, ya sabes que hacer – fue lo que dijo apenas contestaron del otro lado y sin más que eso corto la comunicación

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – pregunto la chica encontrando su voz al fin para poder hablarle

- Me habías dicho que todo terminaría si te entregaba toda la información sobre alguien... así que aquí estoy, dame el nombre y comenzare la búsqueda de inmediato – afirmo seriamente, no importaba los sentimientos que lo abordaban cuando estaba con ella, debía ser firme aunque lo que más deseaba era probar de nuevo esos labios que había tomado la noche anterior

- Te das cuenta que todos están escuchando y viendo esto – menciono ella, se suponía que Ryuuzaki no había dicho nada sobre su identidad a los demás... entonces ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora?

- Watari ha apagado las cámaras de esta habitación así como el audio – le dijo sin el menor cambio en su voz

- ¡¿Qué?! – estaba muy sorprendida y no sabía que pensar... ¿Qué era lo que tramaba?

- Como ya dije... estoy dispuesto a realizar el favor que me pides para ponerle fin al caso Kira – menciono sin mayores preámbulos, su voz sonaba bastante fría y hacia que Misa se sintiera algo cohibida

- Ya veo – murmuro por lo bajo apartando la mirada – si es así – la chica respiro hondo y volvió la vista al frente, mirándolo con la misma frialdad que le mostraba aunque en el fondo se sentía mal – si quieres que te entregue a Kira y que me entregue tengo solo una petición dividida en 3 simples pasos... solo te pediré esto y luego... me entregare y te daré a Kira – con esas palabras la chica dio por sentada su postura

El detective se la quedó mirando, con esa actitud le estaba dando una perspectiva totalmente opuesta a lo que normalmente mostraba a los demás. Se acerco al sillón y se sentó en su típica postura, sin dejar de verla con aquel gesto sin emoción se decidió por fin a escuchar lo que ella quería...

- Muy bien, dame tus condiciones y terminemos con esta contienda de una vez – y sin más que eso todo fue dispuesto para que se le diera tiempo limite al asesino de asesinos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- La información que reunimos ha sido muy contundente, al parecer nadie de la familia Yagami ha notado que hemos impuesto vigilancia en su hogar – comento la mujer con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- solo me falta un lugar por cubrir en esa casa y es en el que estoy dispuesta a trabajar hoy – menciono con simpleza

- Y de qué lugar estamos hablando, no quiero irrumpir los lugares privados como los baños... eso sería extremista – menciono el detective con aquel tono característico en su voz

- No me refería a eso Ryuuzaki – le dijo la mujer un tanto divertida – me refería al cuarto de Light Yagami – contesto con una sonrisa recibiendo del detective una mirada dudosa – al parecer el paseo de la familia duro muy poco y no tuve tiempo de ir hasta ese lugar... apenas cubrí las habitaciones de los esposos Yagami y la de la hija menor – afirmo con gesto despreocupado

- Entiendo, buen trabajo Wedy – menciono con monotonía el chico pelinegro mientras tomaba un sorbo de su dulce café – y ¿Qué hay de ti Aiber? – inquirió viendo al hombre rubio sentada con despreocupación en el sofá junto a la mujer

- Encontré restos de notas interesantes y también un listado de nombre junto a una nota escrito por Light – menciono tranquilo – al parecer tus sospechosos son en realidad Kira, todas las personas de la lista murieron hace apenas una semana pero por más que busqué no hay rastro de alguna libreta en todo el departamento. Tal parece que Yagami Light siempre intenta deshacerse de la evidencia que pueda encontrarse... en la nota decía que luego de cumplir con las sentencias de todos los del listado debía deshacerse de las notas anteriores y listados... decía que debía quemar evidencia y que continuara con su labor, que muy pronto serian los dioses del nuevo mundo – termino de relatar con cierto tono de diversión ante la promesa que el hijo del jefe Yagami le hacía a la rubia – parece que ambos están muy seguros de esa visión... aunque me sorprende que Amane siga sus ordenes así de fácil y sin oponerse cuando ese chico en ningún momento muestra más que desagrado por la relación actual – decía recordando lo que percibía entre esa pareja que estaba demás decir que eran incompatibles

- Así es Aiber... pero enfocándonos en el tema principal ahora ya estoy convencido de quien es Kira pero necesito las pruebas que puedas proporcionarme por medio de las cámaras de vigilancia de la habitación de Light, Wedy – dijo con seriedad

- ¿Ya estás seguro? Apenas es prueba consistente... faltaría atraparlos en pleno acto para poder decir eso con seguridad – le dijo la mujer un tanto sorprendida

- Ya he confirmado una de las partes – afirmo Ryuuzaki – Misa Amane es el segundo Kira

- ¿Qué? – Aiber estaba asombrado, era increíble como L había resuelto eso... pero ¿Por qué hasta ahora lo afirmaba? ¿Qué prueba había obtenido para afirmar algo así?

- He confrontado a Misa y pude descubrirla, ahora mismo está en marcha el plan final para atrapar a Light Yagami y de esa forma terminar con todo

- ¿Y cuál es ese plan? – inquirió Aiber sin dejar la sorpresa de lado

- Misa me entregará a Light a cambio de información sobre alguien... no estoy seguro de qué papel juega esta persona en la vida de Amane pero si lo ha buscado con tanto afán me veo en la situación de investigar a fondo a Amane Misa – su expresión se volvió aun más seria al pensar en la charla de horas atrás con ella

- ¿Ella aun esta aquí? – pregunto la mujer rubia con un tono serio

- Ha decidido permanecer aquí... pero tiene la total libertad de ir y venir a donde ella quiera – y sin más que esa afirmación los presentes comprendieron que ya todo había sido dicho y hecho... ahora solo quedaba que ellos hicieran su parte y que Amane también cooperara con lo dicho

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de las risas y de los gritos en el patio era la música de fondo que inundaba los pasillos de aquella gran mansión. Muchos niños y adolescentes se desplazaban por toda el área perimetral... muchos de ellos jugaban afuera y otros buscaban lugares tranquilos para descansar, otros permanecían en sus habitaciones o en algún salón de aquel orfanato especial.

A la sombra de un árbol estaba un chico rubio junto a un chico pelirrojo quien jugaba con un videojuego portátil. Ambos lucían muy tranquilos en el lugar donde descansaban y deseaban que nadie les interrumpiera el momento pero lastimosamente sus deseos se vieron incumplidos cuando una figura se puso frente a ellos quienes levantaron la mirada.

- Mello, Matt... acompáñenme – pidió con amabilidad el hombre quien tras eso dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar

- Y ahora que – se quejo el rubio con tono un tanto molesto

- Es un asunto privado, vengan ahora y entonces les diré de qué se trata – les dijo volviendo la vista a ellos mientras hablaba para luego retomar el camino

Ambos chicos con algo de desgano decidieron seguirle después de todo estaban interesados de cierta forma en ese llamado... no todos los días se daba algo así a menos que fuera porque se metieran en líos o... a menos que fuera algo urgente y que requería privacía para explicarlo.

Le siguieron hasta volver dentro de la mansión que era el orfanato y pasaron por varios pasillos antes de que el hombre se detuviera frente a una puerta muy conocida para luego abrirla e ingresar. Dentro de esta, y jugando en el suelo con un rompecabezas de piezas blancas, estaba un chico albino quien apenas levanto la mirada para ver a los recién llegados.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – preguntó con cierto fastidio el rubio al ver al chico quien ni siquiera dejaba de lado su estúpido rompecabezas

- Roger me llamo – menciono tranquilamente

- Rayos – menciono por lo bajo, eso significaba que lo que sea que dijera Roger tenía que ver con ellos tres

- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? –inquirió Matt quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado

- Le he llamado porque hay algo muy importante que deben escuchar – les dijo el hombre mientras abría una portátil y preparaba el micrófono al tiempo que conectaba la computadora para enlazar una llamada en línea

Los tres se pararon frente a la pantalla esperando ver que pasaría, se hacían a la idea de quién era el que llamaba, dada la manera de comunicarse, pero lo que no entendían era porque quería comunicarse con ellos, porque era obvio que la cosa era con ellos si desde luego los llamaron para estar ahí en ese momento.

En cuanto la línea fue conectada la pantalla se puso en blanco y una L gótica apareció en ella confirmándoles a los chicos lo que suponían de antemano.

- L, aquí están ellos como lo pediste – dijo el hombre hablando alto y claro para que el micrófono captara lo que decía

- Muy bien – afirmo la voz distorsionada que emergió de la portátil – será una sorpresa quizás que los haya mandado a llamar pero las circunstancias lo ameritan – decía la voz con un tono firme y serio

- Si es una sorpresa – menciono el albino mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo enredada entre sus dedos – dinos, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? – pregunto directamente, sin ningún rodeo el chico

- Los necesitaré – eso afirmación logro sorprender a los tres e incluso al mismo Roger, no era usual que L pidiera apoyo de alguien mas... y menos de ellos

- ¿Y para qué? ¿por qué nos necesitas? – pregunto de manera tosca el rubio con un dejo de curiosidad que ocultaba tras su aptitud de molestia

- Les designare un trabajo que quiero que cumplan lo antes posible – menciono la voz, contestando la pregunta del rubio

- Eso es raro, no es normal que designes trabajo para otros... acaso es algo fuera del caso Kira en el que trabajas – ahora fue Matt quien hablo, su tono despreocupado fue algo relajante en el ambiente pero la verdad es que tenia curiosidad ante las palabras del detective L

- Esto está de alguna manera relacionado con alguien involucrado con el caso Kira, necesitare de ustedes para poder realizar esta investigación aparte

- Espera, espera... ¿investigación aparte? – aquello de verdad que estaba más extraño y lo había tomado desprevenido en totalidad

- Así es – afirmo la voz distorsionada – deberé asignarles una investigación aparte debido al bajo perfil que necesito sea usado en esto... empezare por ti Matt, necesito que busques información detallada sobre una persona – informo, comenzando a designar responsabilidades sobre el asunto

- Eh?

- Near, una vez que Matt termine con eso necesitare que coordines con miembros del FBI para seguirle los pasos, todo esto debe ser sin sospechas

- De acuerdo – menciono tranquila y monótonamente a la orden dada

- Y Mello, necesitare que coordines la exhaustiva información sobre el pasado y registro familiar de Amane Misa – termino de decir

- Amane Misa... una mujer – aquello era por demás extraño y que investigara el pasado de esa mujer no estaba en los planes de Mello

- Así es – afirmo la voz – también necesitare su pronta presencia en el edificio de investigación del caso Kira, les he enviado información detallada sobre el caso, léanla para que estén al tanto de todo cuanto ha avanzado la investigación

- Espera L, no se supone que hay miembros de la fuerza policial japonesa bajo tus órdenes... ¿Por qué designarnos trabajo cuando puedes simplemente darles la orden a ellos e incluso al FBI? – inquirió Mello con bastante confusión

- Porque confió en mis sucesores antes que en nadie mas – aquello fue toda la contestación que ellos necesitaron saber – ya he dado órdenes a Roger y tienen como mínimo unas 4 horas para que salgan en un vuelo directo hacia Japón, una vez aquí espero un 50% de la investigación que les he pedido

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Nos iremos a Japón? – Mello no lo creía

- Como dije, he dado instrucciones a Roger... sus guardaespaldas deben estar por llegar a la Wammy´s House... hasta entonces esperaré su llegada – finalizo la explicación – en cuanto estén aquí se harán las cosas de acuerdo a mis indicaciones... los miembros que vendrán con ustedes en el vuelo saben qué hacer cuando lleguen, hasta entonces espero un avance en el pedido

- Oye pero me tomara tiempo investigar a fondo a alguien – empezó a quejarse un poco Matt quien la verdad no le era problema investigar a quien fuera pero si le arruinaba su tranquilidad que de repente se lo pidieran y que de remate lo enviaran a otro país para entregar al menos un 50% de la investigación

- Roger te cederá todo lo necesario y también los miembros que irán con ustedes les cederán todo lo necesario, ya he hablado con el FBI y la CIA además de otros fuerzas de inteligencia por si es necesario investigar mas... todo está dispuesto así que espero tu reporte y también el de Mello

- ¿Y a quién debo investigar? – pregunto el pelirrojo, quien hasta ese momento no sabía ¿quién era su objetivo?

- Investigarás a Douglas McLaren – le dijo con total firmeza – los esperare en el cuartel de investigación. Buenas tardes chicos – y sin más que eso la comunicación se corto y la pantalla se puso en negro

Los tres se miraron entre sí con cierto deje de incredulidad para luego mirar al hombre tras el escritorio quien cerraba la computadora portátil. A su vez el hombre los miro y antes que pudiera decir más tocaron a la puerta y tras consentir el paso tres figuras se presentaron ante ellos.

- Venimos por el encargo de L – y sin más confirmación que esa sabían que iniciaban con su trabajo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

Holis!... fiu! Me tarde pero al fin esta aquí la conti ^_^

En verdad que vemos como las cosas toman un aura envolvente y vemos que después de todo Misa acepta la derrota... ahora está este pequeño acuerdo que hay entre ella y L, ¿de qué se tratara todo esto? Pues eso lo sabrán hasta después...

Y ya vieron la aparición de otros personajes verdad ^_^... así es, incluí de forma inédita a Near, Mello y Matt a quienes L les ha indicado su inclusión en la investigación especial por la cual Misa ha decidido aceptar la condena a manos de L...

Y qué onda con esto, ¿quienes creen que son los guardaespaldas de los sucesores de L? eh... ideas? ^_^... supongo que se hacen la idea... ya veremos que tiene que ver este hombre de quien Misa pidió investigación, ¿Qué tendrá que ver en el caso Kira? O ¿qué tiene que ver con Misa y por qué lo busca tanto? Pues como mencione antes... esto lo sabrán hasta después ^_^

En fin... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y como antes mencionara si les parece que no hay pinta LxMisa es porque me estoy reservando algo especial con ellos... que espero no decepcione la verdad pero no trato que las cosas sean fáciles ^_^ y menos para estos polos opuestos como un detective y una asesina... ¿Qué sucederá con Light? ¿Qué sucederá con Misa? ¿Qué va a pasarle a L?... ¿y qué harán los sucesores del detective más famoso?... averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo de **Asesina y Detective**

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 14: Empezando a conocer la verdad**

El silencio que reinaba entre ambos era demasiado tenso... algo insoportable pero que por acuerdo silencioso mantenían. Caminaban por las calles como si fueran dos entes desconocidos y a la vez parecía que nadie notaba su presencia. Cruzaron calles y avenidas hasta que luego de un recorrido bastante largo, que aunque pudo servirles de distracción para la tensión solo había logrado aumentarla, finalmente llegaron a su destino. El castaño abrió la reja del patio de aquella casa e hizo que la chica pasara, después tomo la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta para darles paso a ambos. Una vez adentro, y entre aquel escenario lúgubre de la casa, sin decir nada ambos subieron hasta el segundo piso y llegaron al frente de la puerta de la habitación del chico, misma que fue abierta y dio paso a ambos jóvenes.

El ambiente estaba tan pesado entre ambos pero parecía que ninguno quería romper el hielo hasta que al final el castaño suspiro con cierta pesadez para luego por fin hablar

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – inquirió seriamente mirando a la chica rubia, parada a un lado de la puerta y con la vista perdida en quien sabe que

- No sé de que hablas – contestó quedamente sin mirar de frente al castaño, había salido del cuartel de investigación con él y sabia que aunque ahora lo evitara, tarde o temprano tendría que decir algo sobre el asunto

- Creo que no me estoy dando a entender así que te lo diré de otra forma, ¿Qué demonios ha pasado mientras Ryuuzaki y tu estuvieron conversando? – preguntó sin variar tu tono, debía saber que estaba pasando... si Misa se había aliado con Ryuuzaki entonces tendría que eliminarla aunque luego viera como encubría el asunto y evitaba que Rem lo asesinara a él

- Nada fuera de lo normal – contestó la chica sin ánimos de nada, era tonto evadir de esa forma un cuestionamiento que estaba visto exigía explicación

- Si ese fuera el caso Ryuuzaki no habría apagado las cámaras y micrófonos – su mirada penetrante la dirigía a la chica que a leguas se veía que solo evadía el cuestionamiento con comentarios tontos y fuera de lugar – además – hizo una leve pausa y fijo su mirada en ella mas intensamente – él ya debería estar muerto – afirmó esperando ver alguna reacción que indicara nerviosismo o lo que fuera en ella

- Si, ya debería pero aun no lo está – afirmó a su vez la rubia cruzando los brazos y volteando la mirada, si Light quería que ella confesara sobre su nuevo plan estaba equivocado porque no lo haría ni aunque amenazara con matarle… pero aun con amenaza ella aun tenia un as bajo la manga

- Dijiste que solo te bastaría verlo una vez mas y así podrías matarlo – renegó con voz sosegada y metódica, evaluando el comportamiento de la chica pero ella ni siquiera pestañeo ante sus palabras, era como si no tuviera emoción alguna en su ser en ese momento

- Si lo dije – afirmó con tranquilidad – pero primero necesito algo de él y luego libremente me deshago del asunto de una vez – le confirmó al castaño regresando su mirada hacia él y manteniendo el contacto

Por más que lo intentara, esta chica era completamente discorde según lo que creía o pensaba desde un inicio. Su actitud era tan variante como su persona y prácticamente no podía predecir con que le saldría al siguiente segundo pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que si ella lo estaba traicionando o lo iba a traicionar lo pagaría muy caro... lo pagaría con su vida.

Contrario a los pensamientos de Light, Misa lo veía con una mirada firme, algo que no le había mostrado al castaño, aunque luego de unos pocos segundos suavizo su semblante y decidió que si iba a jugar bien sus cartas para lograr lo que quería tendría que decir la verdad... una verdad a medias a decir verdad.

- ¿Qué es lo que...?

- L es la única persona que puede ayudarme con lo que necesito... le he dicho que no soy Kira y que no sé quien es Kira, jamás te he delatado – afirmó la chica con seguridad mientras halaba la silla del escritorio y se sentaba de frente a Light – él quería que le dijera quien es Kira y mientras en nuestra discusión, la cual obviamente no quiso que viera nadie más pensando que así nada influiría en mis palabras, me orilló a decirle o por lo menos darle una idea... le mentí y negué todo cuanto sabia – aseveró mientras cruzaba las piernas

- Entonces no pudo sacarte nada eh – decía con tono escéptico el castaño – pero quisiera que me expliques ¿Qué es eso en lo que quieres que L te ayude? – cuestionó mirándola con fijeza y seriedad

La chica suspiró y mostró un semblante un tanto triste digno de una actriz. Giró levemente la mirada y midió bien lo que a continuación sería su revelación de la verdad a medias que de antemano había preparado

- Necesito encontrar a un viejo amigo, no es mi amigo en realidad pero era un gran socio de mi padre... antes que mis padres murieran me comentaron que hasta que no tuviera los 18 años no podría tener acceso a la cuenta a mi nombre de la cual ese amigo suyo tenia los archivos y expedientes – comentó tranquila aunque con su toque de tristeza añadió – cuando mis padres fallecieron él desapareció por lo que me es indispensable recuperar mi dinero de manos inescrupulosas como las de ese codicioso a quien solo conocí como Douglas y quien no tardo mucho en desaparecer del planeta en cuanto quedo como legitimo dueño hasta que pudiera hacerme cargo de la herencia de la familia – hizo una pausa y miró a Light – se cambió de nombre y no he sabido de él, mis abuelos me criaron y obtuve mi propia fortuna como actriz pero nunca desistí de reclamar lo que por derecho me pertenece... y si hay alguien capaz de hallarlo y que cuenta con los servicios de inteligencia a nivel mundial es L así que primero lo usare para encontrar al socio de mi padre, para recuperar lo que es mío y luego... simplemente termino con todo... después de que él me de lo que yo quiero lo mataré – afirmó de modo sombrío lo último, muy en el fondo quería morirse ante esa idea

Light la estudió detenidamente, tenia cierto sentido lo que decía pero sentía que había un trasfondo en todo eso... por primera vez en mucho tiempo se pregunto un poco sobre la rubia pero después de evaluar la situación simplemente acepto que tenía razón. L era un elemento que con sus conexiones a las autoridades e inteligencia internacional podría encontrar a esa persona que Misa buscaba por lo que decidió aceptar la idea pero no por ello bajar la guardia.

- Entonces L aceptó ayudarte – inquirió y la chica asintió – pero me pregunto ¿a cambio de qué? – cuestionó y la chica pareció meditárselo un poco lo cual no le gusto al castaño

Misa giró la mirada por unos momentos, recordó la plática que había mantenido con Ryuuzaki y por un momento cerró los ojos, poniendo empeño en actuar dignamente para no delatarse ante Light. Después de unos segundos volvió a abrirlos y miró directamente a Light

- A cambio de ser el señuelo para Kira – afirmó con seriedad sin despegar la mirada levemente entristecida, la cual obviamente era una farsa

- ¿Ser el señuelo para Kira? – Light no lo entendía, la idea era tonta y no le cabía la posibilidad que L haya ofrecido esa alternativa

- Obviamente mi admiración por Kira hará que sea el señuelo perfecto... no sé que tenga en mente, no me dijo mas allá de eso – decía mientras giraba la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia como si meditara en las ideas raras de Ryuuzaki – supongo que sabré mi parte hasta cuando él cumpla la suya – terminó diciendo haciendo un gesto de disconformidad

El castaño le mantuvo fija la mirada sin saber que pensar, tenía sentido y la vez no lo tenía pero al menos se había asegurado que ella no estaba aliada con L, al menos por ahora no daba señas que fuera así la cosa por lo que se permitió suspirar atrayendo la atención de la rubia hacia él.

- Bien... supongo que entonces habrá que esperar un poco para poder cumplir con el objetivo – dijo con cierto toque de condescendencia

- ¡Claro que si Light! – afirmó con entusiasmo, regalándole una sonrisa amplia – _claro que si _– pensó con tono serio y firme para sí misma

- Bien, en ese caso espero que no me falles Misa... L es el único obstáculo que queda por eliminar para poder crear un nuevo mundo – dijo torciendo su gesto un poco

- Claro que no te fallaré Light, después de todo por algo eres mi novio – le dijo sonriendo con amplitud y aparente felicidad ante lo que pudo detectar un cierto toque de inconformidad por parte del castaño, misma que sustituyo rápidamente para no dejarla muy a la vista – _ya verás cómo vas a terminar _– se dijo escondiendo muy bien sus gestos ante Light para quien se mostraba como la sumisa chica que puede manipular a su antojo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tal parece que tus sospechas están muy bien fundamentadas, con esas palabras no me cabe la menor duda – dijo una rubia con tranquilidad mientras se recostaba contra el sofá

- Así es, pero tengo que poner en evidencia directa a Light ante el resto... tan solo videos no me basta, esto es un juego y solo ganará el que pueda quedar en pie hasta el final – afirmó el chico de cabello negro mientras comía su típica tarta de fresas

- En ese caso recogeremos toda la información que podamos sobre Light Yagami y Misa Amane... de ese modo en el momento final podrás disponer de una buena cantidad de pruebas – ahora fue un hombre rubio quien habló

- De acuerdo – accedió tranquila y monótonamente – Rem – llamó y la shinigami que había permanecido en la habitación le dirigió la mirada vacía al joven – puedes acercarte cuando quieras a Amane... siempre y cuando no sea frente a las cámaras de este edificio

- ¿De qué estás hablando humano? – inquirió y los rubios presentes se hacían la misma pregunta

- Me resultaría demasiado ilógico que no la conocieras Rem... Amane Misa era la portadora de tu death note según lo que ella me dijo así que siguiendo los lineamientos te permitiré acercarte siempre y cuando el resto desconozca ese hecho – advirtió fríamente mirando directamente a la shinigami

_- Que estas tramando... y también, ¿qué piensas hacer jugando de esta manera Misa?_ – se preguntó la shinigami mirando directamente a Ryuuzaki – de acuerdo humano – fue todo lo que le dijo

- Estas seguro de esto Ryuuzaki – inquirió la mujer rubia mirando con desconfianza a la shinigami

- Por supuesto – afirmó para luego seguir degustando sus postres

- Bien, si ese es el caso – habló Aiber, levantándose del sofá – supongo que no queda más que esperar para dar el golpe... vamos Wedy, tenemos trabajo por hacer – dijo ofreciendo su mano para ayudar a poner en pie a la rubia

- Si no queda más – soltó con un suspiro tomando la mano que le ofrecían

- Estén pendientes... ahora solo resta esperar un poco – y sin más los rubios abandonaron la habitación dejando solos a Ryuuzaki y Rem, tras unos minutos en silencio Ryuuzaki tomo su computadora y se comunicó con su mayordomo – Watari, a qué hora está previsto el arribo – inquirió tranquilamente

- Creo serán unas 2 horas más o menos – informó la voz del anciano

- Bien, encárgate de ello seguiré con lo demás de la investigación – ordenó con voz monótona – ya sabes lo que hay que hacer

- De acuerdo Ryuuzaki – y sin más la comunicación se cortó

_- ¿Qué es lo que planeas humano?... ¿qué tan lejos estas por llegar con todo esto? _– se preguntó la shinigami, no sabía que pensar sobre el asunto y temía las consecuencias y riesgos que estaba tomando Misa en todo aquello... estaba visto que tendría que cuidar muy bien cada movimiento de aquellos que la rodeaban

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había oscuridad en cualquier dirección a la que quisiera ver, estaba confundida y tenía una extraña sensación de vacío en su interior que poco a poco le estaba amenazando. No recordaba el momento en que había llegado a aquel lugar pero sin saber a dónde se dirigía comenzó a andar a tientas en aquella oscuridad. Dio unos pasos en línea recta y a lo lejos distinguió una pequeña rendija de luz. Detuvo sus pasos con una sensación de pánico extraña, aun así aquella rendija parecía aproximarse como si aun estuviera caminando hacia ella. Intento detener aquello pero no importaba cuando intentara alejarse aquella luz se acercaba hasta que al final la alcanzó.

Tuvo miedo, no sabía porque sentía que no debía observar lo que había en aquella rendija pero finalmente se sobrepuso a ello y observo entre la luz. Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y temor al observar aquello, su corazón pareció detenerse por un segundo y latir más a prisa al siguiente... alguien volteó hacia ella y con lo que distinguió una sonrisa torcida se acerco creando una sombra que le cubrió. Se abrieron las puertas que la separaban de aquel lugar de donde procedía la luz y un grito ahogado fue todo lo que escuchó y pudo dejar salir antes de sentir una mano halarla con brusquedad... llevando fuera de la oscuridad y haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de horror...

- ¡NOOO! – jadeando despertó sobresaltada, miro su entorno con cierto pánico y al distinguir su habitación en penumbras se tranquilizo un poco hasta obligarse a sí misma a recuperar la compostura – un... sueño – susurró todavía un poco agitada – no... más bien... una pesadilla – se aclaro a si misma mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro

Sintió húmedas sus mejillas y con una sonrisa amarga se dio cuenta que había llorado sin ser consiente. Limpió el rastro de lagrimas sin levantar la mirada, que patético se veía que despertara llorando por esa pesadilla como si fuera una niña pequeña... como si volviera atrás de nuevo... pero no podía negar que esa parte de su vida seguiría ahí hasta que ella le pusiera un alto y eso solo lo lograría hasta estar frente al problema de nuevo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro un tanto derrotado, lo mejor para ella era regresar al edificio de investigación de una vez... ya había sido suficiente con la pesadilla que había tenido al quedarse dormida en su solitario apartamento.

_- Es mejor dejar de pensarlo por ahora... dentro de muy poco todo habrá terminado _– pensó para luego levantarse de la cama, ordenar su ropa y luego salir en dirección a su "otro departamento" - _ muy pronto ya no necesitaré seguir con esta farsa _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El vuelo privado en que llegaron había sido bastante cómodo, a pesar de que nunca antes habían viajado lejos no les había parecido de mal gusto la situación. Los tres agentes del FBI hicieron los trámites necesarios para su ingreso y luego de pasar por un chequeo en el aeropuerto, pudieron de una vez continuar con su camino.

Near, Mello y Matt simplemente veían todo sin prestarle mucha atención a la situación, su atención iba centrada a su trabajo de forma muy exclusiva. Los agentes del FBI se sorprendían un poco que el encargo de aquel detective fueran tres niños. Consideraron una especie de broma en un inicio cuando Roger, el director de Wammy´s House, les dijo que esos tres niños eran su encargo. No negaban molestia en un principio pero esos niños habían resultado ser nada estúpidos.

- Las situaciones por las que L nos ha pedido nuestra intervención son cosas muy por aparte, tan solo deben limitarse a hacer su trabajo... por el resto podemos sobrellevarlo sin problema – les había dicho el albino al notar que ni siquiera tomaban en cuenta o en serio su encargo

- No quieras pasarte de listo chiquillo – comentó con cierta mordacidad el mas mayor de los tres agentes

- Agente Carter, no se trata de ninguna equivocación... estos chicos son las personas a quienes deben escoltar a Japón y procurar su seguridad, ese es el encargo de L – aclaró Roger

- Quiere decir que L nos puso de niñeras – mencionó una mujer rubia mirando escéptica la situación

- No necesitamos niñeras en absoluto – dijo Mello mirando con un gesto molesto a la mujer

- Oye Roger, en serio vamos a ir con este ambiente pesado... por mi no me molesta pero tengo presente que debo hacer mi trabajo y entregar una buena parte de información así que porque no aclaras mejor las cosas y pasamos pagina... después de todo tenemos unas cuantas horas nada mas – Matt hablaba con un tono bastante aburrido y sin importancia lo cual pareció no gustarle al agente Carter

- Tienes razón Matt – accedió tranquilamente el hombre – por favor tomen asiento – pidió a los tres agentes quienes obedecieron por respeto al hombre – ustedes también – pidió a lo que los chicos obedecieron por igual – primero que nada creo que debemos hacer las presentaciones pertinentes para que no se traten como desconocidos – sugirió mientras veía a los chicos – bien, ellos son los agentes Anthony Carter, Halle Bullook, y Stephen Loud y bajo los lineamientos de L serán quienes les escolten hasta Japón – explico tranquilamente – ahora, agentes... estos niños son Mello, Matt y Near... ellos están designados a una investigación, la primera de hecho, que tienen que llevar a la par de L

- ¿Unos niños? – inquirió el hombre joven, Stephen

- Así es, bajo las instrucciones de L deben resguardar la seguridad de los tres y debido a lo riesgoso de la situación actual en Japón es mi deber entregarles nuevas identidades a fin de protegerles a ustedes en caso de problemas

- Eso no es algo que usted deba decidir señor – interrumpió Anthony con seriedad

- Lo sé, L y sus director tomaron el acuerdo después de lo sucedido con los agentes que murieron a manos de Kira... ustedes ya habían partido pero nos hemos hecho cargo – haló la gaveta del escritorio y de ella saco un estuche negro de tamaño mediano – aquí tienen sus nuevas identidades – les tendió a cada uno una especie de billetera que contenía su placa y su carnet de identificación – de ahora en mas sus nombres serán – mirando a cada uno respectivamente – Anthony Lester, Stephen Gevanni y Halle Lidner, recuérdenlo chicos – decía mirando a los tres sucesores

- Muy bien, ya nos han dado nuevas identidades – dijo el hombre joven – pero aun sigo sin entender lo de nuestro encargo... ¿por qué unos niños? – inquirió a lo cual dieron razón los otros dos

Mello estuvo a punto de decir algo ante las palabras de Stephen pero un gesto de mano hecho por Roger detuvo su boca. Near y Matt simplemente dejaron estar la situación sin intervenir siquiera.

- No digas nada Mello – dijo con calma y serenidad – se que les suena extraño pero deben entender que estos chicos tienen una gran responsabilidad con la que deben cumplir... y es importante su seguridad – anunció y al ver que dirían algo añadió – L me dio la autorización de ser franco con ustedes. Fueron escogidos por sus capacidades, desempeño y completa discreción en su trabajo y de igual modo L debe confiar en ustedes como ustedes en él, estos niños son los sucesores de L y ese es el motivo por el que deben ser resguardados – les dijo mirándolos firmemente

La única palabra que de sus bocas salió fue un "Qué" que sonaba entre confundido y sorprendido. Roger asintió como respondiendo su muda pregunta sobre si era cierto lo que decía y los agente miraron a los niños y al hombre sin terminar de creerlo

- Deben entender, estos niños son los próximos aspirantes al cargo de L... el mayor detective en el mundo – afirmó dejando claro el asunto de una vez

Ahora, después de un viaje llevadero, más o menos, se daban cuenta que esos niños no eran tan ordinarios. Cada uno tenía su manía pero tras aquella apariencia había un genio que a veces los dejaba asombrados, bien podían competir con cualquier analista de información sin mucho problema.

- Bienvenidos chicos, agentes – les recibió un hombre mayor justo cuando salieron del interior del aeropuerto – vamos, él los espera – y diciendo eso, abrió la puerta del coche junto al cual estaba parado para luego conducirlos al edificio de investigación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que había estado reunido con los miembros de la fuerza especial y una vez afianzaron lo poco que avanzaban con la investigación decidió simplemente ser oyente, dando puntos de vista en lo que fuera necesario para luego dejarles estar. Él ya tenía a sus sospechosos, ya tenía pruebas pero necesitaba que fuera Kira mismo quien se revelara. Mirando los monitores vio como la rubia leía una revista, aparentemente en calma, pero sabía que ella solo estaba esperando que llegara el momento para poder demostrar quien en realidad era ella.

_- Solo eso te pido... necesito encontrar a Douglas McLaren y atraparlo... no me pidas que te de mis motivos, solo haz lo que te pido y te daré a Kira de una vez por todas... así como también me entregaré _– le había dicho y aunque sentía satisfacción por estar a un paso de la victoria, se sentía bastante... ¿nostálgico?, si, ese podía ser un término para definirlo aunque en realidad era algo mucho más profundo... algo que aun se negaba a aceptar del todo

Pero ahora tenía otro asunto que atender. En una habitación aparte, se encontraba sentado en su típica postura en un sillón y frente a él estaban las personas a quienes había estado esperando.

- Buenas noches... me alegra verles aquí – les saludo con un tono monótono haciendo que los agentes le miraran con cierta sorpresa

- ¿L? – inquirió el agente Lester (Carter)

- Si... soy yo – afirmó serena y seriamente – Lester, Gevanni , Lidner... hasta ahora han hecho un buen trabajo – les felicito aunque sin variar su tono de voz

- Si, ya te trajimos tu encargo ahora que sigue – comentó Halle, se sentía un poco fastidiada pero daba igual como sonara ante los demás en ese momento

- Chicos – instó a los sucesores quienes con diferentes reacciones simplemente le dirigieron la mirada al detective

- Muy bien, supongo que soy el primero en esto – comentó medio bromeando el pelirrojo – la verdad que este sujeto se hace el escurridizo pero no es nada con lo que no se pueda lidiar – mencionó mientras sacaba una computadora portátil, cortesía de L, los agentes y Roger – Douglas McLaren, nacido en Virginia un 13 de julio... hijo de familia republicana, su padre era político su madre era una gerente de administración en una firma consultora. Estudio administración de empresas y tomo varios cursos de ciencias jurídicas aunque sin tomar la carrera como tal. Se mudo a la edad de 18 cuando entro en la universidad de Pensilvania y tras graduarse trabajo en varias empresas de mercado nacional. Su último trabajo fue como socio de una empresa comercial llamada "El anillo de oriente", fundada por Regie Smithsen, Ray Mattews, Sam Pekins y por ultimo Satoru Amane – hizo una pausa medio observando luego continuo – El anillo de oriente, comercialmente eran las tiendas Best Offer, las cuales fueron muy conocidas y llevadas en estima por muchos años. La sociedad fue adquiriendo poder en el mercado pero con la economía en deceso con los años muy pronto la competencia les gano terreno y casi quebraron. La sociedad fue absuelta luego de una lucha constante pero no productiva por mantenerse en el mercado. Un mes antes de la absolución completa de la empresa uno de los miembros propuso la alianza con una de las empresas fuertes en el mercado para seguir adelante pero tres de sus socios declinaron la oferta pero para no perjudicar el negocio que planeaban los otros miembros vendieron sus acciones a sus socios. Antes que el ultimo de sus miembros pudiera vender su acción a Ray Mattews, quien propuso la alianza, hubo un terrible accidente que le quito la vida junto a su familia en su casa a la orilla de la playa en Los Ángeles, aunque luego del accidente McLaren presentó el documento de transferencia de poder de las acciones de Satoru Amane. Vendió las acciones de Satoru así como las suyas con lo cual se hizo de un capital realmente ostentoso. Poco después desapareció de Los Ángeles, cambio su nombre a Anderson Larkin y se le conoció como un magnate administrados y mano derecha de una entidad internacional... hasta la fecha ha tenido 4 cambios de nombre y tras su primer traslado ha cambiado de domicilio aproximadamente 7 veces tanto en el país como fuera de Estados Unidos – terminó de decir levantando la mirada hacia L

Los presentes se sorprendieron que un niño hubiese investigado todo aquello, salvo por L, Near, Mello y Watari. L se quedó en silencio por unos minutos y luego levanto su taza de café dulce para darle un trago para después volver su atención a Matt

- Muy bien, esperare a que termines de indagar en la investigación para dar una resolución – le dijo con tono calmado – Near...

- Hasta ahora, basándonos en la información obtenida por las agencias policiales y de inteligencia americana así como también en Europa hemos rastreado su actual ubicación. Irónicamente no debemos buscarlo muy lejos, se encuentra en Okaido, es el actual socio líder de una compañía de inversión aquí en Japón por lo que, por el momento, me limito a asegurarme que sigue en el país mientras Matt termina la investigación que le pediste – fue lo que dijo el albino, jugando con un mechón de su cabello

- Excelente – mencionó mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café – Mello – se dirigió al rubio y este, sacando otra computadora, la abrió y leyó la síntesis de su investigación

- No se para que lo quieres pero aquí esta de todos modos – comentó con tono fastidioso al que el detective no presto atención – Amane Misa, nacida en Japón el 25 de diciembre, de padre japonés con ascendencia americana y madre americana. Vivió en Estados Unidos. Su padre, Satoru Amane, era socio de una la cadena comercial Best Offer y su madre, Lidia Amane, era gerente de una tienda de moda. Tenía una hermana menor llamada Lily Amane con quien se llevaba un año y medio de diferencia. El capital familiar ascendía a casi 1 millón pero con el decaimiento que la sociedad tuvo esa cifra se vio reducida en un 47% debido a que tenía bastante dinero invertido. Justo antes de poder vender sus acciones Satoru Amane murió junto con toda su familia tras un accidente domestico. Poco después de su muerte, su socio y amigo Douglas McLaren presentó los documentos que lo hacían legalmente dueño de las acciones y cuentas bancarias de Amane. Casi tres años más tarde Amane Misa visitó la tumba de su familia ante la incertidumbre de la prensa puesto se suponía que ella estaba muerta pero tras indagar más a fondo en la muerte de la familia se rebeló que solo había tres cuerpos en la escena, jamás fue hallado el cuerpo del cuarto miembro de la familia. Para el entonces en que Amane regreso a Los Ángeles ella era una modelo juvenil en ascenso en Japón. Poco después de 2 años se convirtió en una figura pública más reconocida e hizo su fortuna, aunque ella nunca pareció interesada en la fortuna de su familia la cual fue reclamada por McLaren.

- Muy bien – comentó el detective procesando la información mientras los tres chicos y los agentes permanecían en silencio

L estaba bastante intrigado con la situación. Un punto le quedaba claro, Misa Amane tenía un asunto personal que tratar pero aun tenía dudas... el dinero no parecía ser el principal motivo aunque eso le había dicho ella. De ser el dinero de su familia habría rastreado y reclamado desde hace mucho lo que le pertenecía así que... ¿Por qué ahora? Habían cosas que debían ser tomadas en cuenta y la posibilidad de algo más arraigado era muy latente

- Gracias por el trabajo, espero que puedan entregarme la información que reste lo antes posible – terminó por decir luego de largos minutos de silencio – por el momento solo puedo decir que deben continuar con su trabajo y deberán mantenerse fuera de la vista del resto del equipo presente en este edificio de investigación – les dijo con cierta advertencia – nadie salvo los presente sabe que ustedes se encuentran aquí y prefiero que permanezca de esa forma hasta que esta investigación sea concluida y se puedan tomar las medidas adecuadas

- Hay algo más que podamos hacer además de ser protección para ellos – inquirió Gevanni sintiendo que además de eso eran prácticamente innecesarios en la investigación

- De hecho si... Near – llamó al chico quien le dirigió la mirada con tranquilidad – te daré la death note que está en nuestra posesión, todos deben evaluarla y luego necesitaré que tengan presente todos los detalles de la misma... Misa Amane tiene otra death note pero por el momento no la usará, tenemos 3 días para coordinar una estrategia para llevar a cabo la confrontación con Kira. Esta investigación aunque les sea extraña al caso Kira es lo que garantizará el final de esta contienda... mañana conocerán a los shinigamis y a Amane... de esa forma podremos formar la estrategia al respecto – anunció dejando un poco contrariados a los presentes – tengo dos elementos cubriendo terreno con los principales sospechosos, también apoyaran con eso pero en campo abierto – indicó tranquilamente – deberán mantenerse bastante al margen sobre ellos... en especial sobre uno

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Lester ante aquella orden

- Light Yagami

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar que debería estar dormida no podía hacerlo, su mente estaba aun perturbada con la pesadillo de esa tarde y esa sensación no le dejaba en paz. Suspirando con cierta derrota observó la death note forrada que yacía a su lado en la cama. Una parte de ella estaba cansada de fingir, la otra le decía que debía continuar, que no hacía falta mucho para terminar de una vez con eso. Agradecía enormemente que la productora le diera unos días libres pero la verdad dudaba disfrutar de ellos, al menos no mientras tuviera que seguir siendo la falsa Amane Misa que Light manipulaba.

_- L... _– sus pensamientos la traicionaron en otro punto débil, aquella simple letra que representaba a ese enigmático hombre... suspiró con pesadez y con melancolía con solo pensar en él

Después de aquel beso y de aquella conversación, no había hablado con él de nuevo. De alguna manera estaba triste por el hecho pero aun más triste era el hecho que descubriera su identidad y que por consiguiente su relación, si podía llamarse así, se había visto afectada. Aun recordaba la cautela con que la miraba, como si esperara que en cualquier momento tomara la death note y escribiera su nombre pero para ella era imposible... una parte de ella no podía hacerlo y mientras estaba en soledad aceptaba abiertamente una cosa... Elle Lawliet le gustaba.

No sabía cómo o cuándo había sucedido, todo lo que sabía era que le había tomado demasiado aprecio a pesar de su extraña forma de ser... y de algún modo parecía que él sentía lo mismo. ¡Tonta! Se reprochaba por pensar en eso, no era posible que L tuviera sentimientos para con ella pero aun así... su gesto al descubrirla... le decía otra cosa.

- ¡No!... no debes pensar en eso justo ahora – se reprochó en voz alta, negando con la cabeza enérgicamente

- Dependerá el tipo de cosas en las que pienses Amane – dijo una voz tranquila y seria que sobresalto a la chica

- ¿Qué?... ¿Ryuuzaki? – preguntó confundida, ¿en que condenado momento había entrado en la habitación? – ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó confusa – y como rayos entraste sin que lo notara – exigió saber un poco molesta

- Estabas tan ocupada en otra cosa que no notaste cuando abría la puerta del piso – respondió monótonamente mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo con un gesto de admiración que hasta podía ser un poco pervertido

- ¿Qué? ¿tengo algo en la cara o qué? – preguntó ante aquella observación que le hacía, le estaba poniendo nerviosa e incómoda

- No – contestó secamente – Amane Misa se ve realmente bien con esa ropa – explicó tranquilamente a lo que la rubia le miró con extrañeza

Misa se le quedo viendo confusa pero luego reparó en algo. Llevaba puesta la ropa de dormir la cual consistía en un short y una camiseta de tirantes en color rosa suave, y sobre esta ropa llevaba una bata delgada de color claro la cual estaba abierta dejando ver lo demás. Se ruborizó un poco y también le entro un poco de molestia pues Ryuuzaki no dejaba de verla en un gesto que le parecía pervertido.

- Ryuuzaki pervertido – regañó mientras sujetaba la delgada bata con una mano a modo de cerrarla

- Pervertido – inquirió sin comprender

- No te quedes mirando así, eres un pervertido – le dijo a lo que le vio ladear un poco con un gesto inocente – primero entras aquí sin llamar y ahora me observas como si quisieras quitarme la ropa, Ryuuzaki no conoces decencia acaso reclamó la chica

Ryuuzaki, la miró fijamente y aceptó que era cierto... no la había dejado de ver y supuso que eso la incomodó mas. Caminó unos pasos hacia ella quien le miró en alerta sin saber que haría a continuación.

- Mañana te reunirás conmigo a la hora del almuerzo, ya tengo una parte de la información que me pediste... debemos planear la estrategia para poder ponerle un punto final al caso Kira – avisó calmadamente y le vio asentir un poco extrañada

No supo ¿por qué?... pero al estar cerca de ella tuvo una necesidad de tenerla aun más cerca. Esa mujer estaba convirtiéndose en un problema pero dejando su lado racional de lado se limitó a ver aquellos ojos azules y todo se perdió para él. Se inclinó en un intento de buscar un contacto con ella quien no le negó nada y pareció comprender lo que pasaría... pero a centímetros de probar aquellos labios se detuvo... no debía hacerlo

- ¿Ryuuzaki? – le llamó confusa

- Buenas noches Misa – sin más que eso se alejó de ella como si intentara huir de algo

La rubia de cierto modo se sintió rechazada pero no podía culparlo... ella era una asesina, era la segunda Kira y por consiguiente no era alguien con quien pudiera relacionarse de ningún modo. Se mordió el labio y no lo pensó demasiado. En el momento en que el pelinegro tomaba la perilla de la puerta ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazo por la espalda logrando sobresaltarlo levemente

- Por favor – suplicó con un tono ahogado en la voz – por favor... no... no me odies – le dijo dejando caer un par de lagrimas – no me odies Ryuuzaki – pidió con la voz quebrada

El pelinegro simplemente se quedó estático ante el repentino abrazo debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto. Al escuchar su suplico algo en su interior hizo "click" pero aun así se mantuvo callado e inmóvil escuchando como la chica sollozaba un poco. Reaccionando por fin y sin saber por qué se dio la vuelta, haciendo que ella aflojara su abrazo, y mirándola de frente limpio la mejilla de la sorprendida rubia.

- No te odio Misa – afirmó tranquilamente – no te odio aunque quisiera... pero por el momento es mejor dejar las cosas como están – y sin nada mas, le dio un beso en la mejilla justo como ella lo hiciera una vez y salió de la habitación dejando a la rubia ahí, parada delante de la puerta con un sentimiento confuso en su interior

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

Muy bien, tras una larga ausencia al fin pude terminar con este capítulo que la verdad me dio lata. Empezando porque tenía que explicar un poco algunos puntos como los que Mello, Near y Matt expusieron. Me dio lata pues habían cosas que me sonaban raras incluso a mi pero luego de medio centrarme en el asunto pude hacer algo decente (al menos así lo creo ¬_¬)

Así que, como vemos el tal Douglas es un conocido de Misa, un socio de su padre y creo que ya mas o menos se van haciendo la idea de por dónde va el asunto con esto ¿no?... sino descuiden que ya pronto se explicará todo ^_^

Y... que les pareció el pequeño momento de L y Misa... sé que algunos dirán ¿y solo eso piensas poner? Pues no... como antes dijera, me reservo un pequeño momento especial entre ellos ^_^... sí, soy mala y eso no me cabe la menor duda pero de verdad, acepten que no es fácil pasar de estimar a alguien a que luego caiga de nuestro altar verdad... y aquí quise dejar reflejado un poco de eso, espero haberlo conseguido...

No quiero entretener mas, así que solo les diré que espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura y que trataré todo lo que me sea posible continuar con la historia que esta visto ya no le queda mucho la verdad... estamos llegando al punto en que todo va para desenlace y les aseguro que no será nada bonito en todos los sentidos... pero en fin, un millón de agradecimientos por seguir la historia ^_^

**¿Me dejarían un review?... sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**

PD: no se si lo sepan pero inicié otra historia, esta vez es un MelloxSayu y les anuncio que ya subí el capi numero 2 ^_^... solo les aviso por si gustan leer y también no se si alguien sigue mis otras historias pero también les aviso que ya subí el epilogo de Luna de Sangre y Amor que espero les guste ^_^... ahora sí, nos vemos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 15: Preparativos para una conclusión **

Las clases avanzaban con lentitud haciendo que su tiempo fuera casi eterno aunque de todas maneras no le interesara en lo más mínimo lo que sucediera en ellas. Tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar como para perder el tiempo en aquella aula pero de todas maneras debía responder a ciertas obligaciones como esas tan solo por guardar apariencias. Viendo las anotaciones de la pizarra y al docente que explicaba algo, de lo que no había escuchado una sola palabra y sin embargo manejaba muy bien, imaginó a su oponente... a L.

Tenía en claro que L estaba sospechando de él pero eso no le garantizaba que se delataría fácilmente... pero con lo sucedido respecto a Misa le estaba dejando bastante desconfiado, cierta alarma se había activado y aunque fingió ante ella que no le preocupaba nada después de su explicación la verdad era que no estaba convencido. La había vigilado con disimulo en el edificio de investigación y sentía que había algo diferente en ella. Si Misa se iba a atrever a ponerse en su contra él iba a asegurarse de hacerla pagar aunque después vería como haría con Rem y su amenaza.

Pensar en la opción de un complot de Misa y L en su contra era tan latente y por varios minutos su vista se clavó en un punto inexacto en la ventana mientras la clase continuaba y el resto hacia ligeras anotaciones sobre lo hablado.

- Bien, eso es todo por hoy nos veremos la siguiente clase – anunció el decano mientras guardaba sus documentos y el resto se ponía de pie para salir del salón

Light Yagami se levantó con tranquilidad de su asiento, guardó su libreta y lapiceros para luego abandonar en completo silencio el lugar. Mientras el resto en los pasillos comentaban acerca de sus clases, de lo que harían esa tarde, de las salidas en grupos y eso, él caminó en paso firme hacia el exterior del edificio. No le interesaba nada de esas cosas, tenía una mente brillante y una libreta que le daba la potestad de hacer su ley bajo la identidad de Kira y eso era más que suficiente. Justo cuando se alejaba oyó que lo llamaban y a pesar de desear ignorar a quien fuera se detuvo y volteó con tranquilidad.

- Hola Light, tenía tiempo de no verte – le saludó una chica alta, de cabello negro corto

- He estado un poco ocupado Takada – respondió tranquilo a pesar de no tener el más mínimo animo de hablar con nadie

- Algún trabajo con tu padre – inquirió y vio asentir al castaño – el caso Kira sigue sin tener resultado para la policía... supongo que es demasiado bueno como para ser atrapado – le comentó con cierta ironía

- Supongo que Kira lo hace demasiado bien – afirmó el castaño con un deje de poca importancia

- Aunque la gente crea que lo que sucede es malo para otros es algo bueno, muchos criminales han sido ajusticiados mejor que en los tribunales, de cierto modo la gente, aunque no todos, opina que el trabajo de Kira está siendo justo lo que se necesitaba para vivir en una sociedad más en paz – la voz de Takada estaba un poco mas animosa en cuanto hablaba mas sobre el tema lo cual llamó la atención del castaño

- Parecer apreciar su labor – inquirió despreocupado Light, pero sonriéndole internamente a la chica

- Es una manera de decirlo – le afirmó la chica sonriendo – y tú qué opinas sobre ello – cuestionó centrando su interés sobre el castaño

- Por una parte opino que Kira está haciendo lo correcto, la escala de criminalidad en el país ha disminuido y muchos países en el mundo presentan una variable en los crímenes, se puede decir que es un factor positivo su trabajo – decía como si lo meditara, tan solo guardando la apariencia para luego decir – pero por otra parte tengo que decir que si bien su trabajo es noble de alguna manera también es malo y por lo tanto él también es un asesino, un criminal con una manera de justicia muy buena

- Si, tal vez es cierto que es un criminal que asesina criminales pero si la justicia está quebrada es mejor Kira a una ley escrita en papel que el mundo ve como una estupidez sin importancia – comentó haciendo que Light le sonriera en acuerdo – sabias que muchos medios y programas alaban a Kira por sus acciones, la red está llena de personas que piden justicia y brindan el nombre y el rostro del criminal para que Kira los elimine del mundo... es increíble la controversia – se rió levemente ante el pensamiento – incluso Demegawa está emitiendo un programa dedicado a Kira y su obra, Sakura TV ha tenido gran auge con ello en el último mes de trasmisión – comentó con mas admiración

- Parece que te gustaría conocerle – inquirió con cierto misterio a lo que la mujer le miró de frente un poco confusa al inicio pero retomando una sonrisa después

- Si... de cierto modo me gustaría conocer a Kira, después de todo merece un poco de admiración su trabajo – afirmó tranquila – siendo futura periodista sería un honor conocer al dios Kira como lo nombra Demegawa – decía con algo de diversión en la voz

- ¿El dios Kira? – inquirió con fingida confusión – creo que Demegawa está comenzando a hacer de Kira su nueva imagen de adoración y publicidad en los medios – comentó medio en broma pero sintiendo satisfacción ante aquella aceptación de su justicia

- Eso parece y a pesar de ser un sensacionalista algunos puntos de merito se tiene – afirmó la pelinegra – y tu – inquirió captando la atención del castaño – te gustaría conocerlo – preguntó con cierto retintín en la voz – o por el contrario estas mas empecinado en atraparlo de cualquier forma

- Digamos que estoy entre la espada y la pared – contestó medio evadiendo, después de todo no solo podía decirle "sabes que, soy Kira"

Takada le dirigió una mirada extrañada pero de igual modo no pudo seguir conversando con el castaño ya que debía asistir a su siguiente clase por lo que se despidió de Light y se fue de su vista. El castaño simplemente la vio alejarse sin decir nada, sonrió con cierto toque victorioso... tal vez sus problemas podían resolverse usando otros medios diferentes a Amane Misa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los agentes se la habían pasado buena parte de la mañana siguiendo los pasos del castaño hasta que fueron llamados al edificio de investigación debido a su sustitución en la jornada de vigilancia permanente a Yagami Light. En cuanto regresaron no esperaban encontrarse con aquel panorama aunque de hecho no esperaban menos considerando que los chiquillos que tenían que cuidar no era precisamente unos "niños normales"

El rubio llamado Mello tenía una cara de fastidio mientras revisaba información en la computadora y masticaba una barra de chocolate al mismo tiempo... suponían que no era muy de su agrado tratar sobre la información de la idol japonesa Amane Misa. Near se encontraba en mitad de la habitación haciendo una ciudad a escala con dados mientras enrollaba un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos y verificaba cada pocos minutos la información que estaba obteniendo sobre la empresa inversora en la cual estaba el hombre de quien pedía información L. Por último estaba Matt, en el lado opuesto de la habitación, con la computadora frente a él, revisando información y comiendo un poco de caramelos, a su lado estaba un PSP pero el pelirrojo mantenía su vista centrada en lo que hacía a pesar de todo.

Los tres sucesores estaban cada uno en su mundo y al parecer su presencia les era en absoluto indiferente. Sin encontrar nada mejor que hacer decidieron ir a sentarse en uno de los sofás de aquella habitación esperando relajarse un poco antes de la entrevista que tendrían los ahí presentes ante la mismísima segunda Kira. Aun no comprendían porque L no encerraba de una vez a esa joven si sabía que ella era la segunda asesina... les era muy extraño todo aquello. Antes de poder cavilar más en sus pensamientos la puerta se abrió y por ella entro el mayordomo de L, Watari. Llevaba consigo un carrito en donde traía consigo pastelillos, té o café, chocolate y también llevaba algunos juguetes lo cual dejó confundidos a los agentes.

- Veo que ya están aquí – comentó el hombre dirigiéndose a ellos con amabilidad – desean un poco de té o café – inquirió con cordialidad

- Café sería bueno – contestó Lester con igual amabilidad

- Yo igual – dijo Gevanni sonriéndole al hombre con tranquilidad

- Igual yo, el café me ayudará – mencionó a su vez Halle dándole una agradecida sonrisa ante su amabilidad

- Muy bien – y tras decirlo sirvió 3 tazas de café y un postre

Luego de recibir sus alimentos vieron como el hombre sin preguntar nada se acercaba a cada niño por igual para entregarles algo de lo que llevaba. Al rubio le dio otras 2 barras de chocolate y dejo un café a su lado, al pelirrojo le sirvió café y postre a lo cual asintió en modo de agradecimiento por ello, y por ultimo al albino, le dejo café y postre y coloco a su lado los dados y rompecabezas para luego darles su espacio.

- Donde se encuentra L, Watari – inquirió el niño albino sin levantar la vista ya que estaba colocando una pieza en un edificio de dados

- Esta con el resto de los miembros de la investigación – anunció tranquilamente – vendrá para la hora de almuerzo, recuerden que se reunirá con la señorita Amane – les dijo pasiblemente

- No entiendo que puede tener de especial ella, además de ser la segunda Kira para mi es solo otra modelo sin cerebro que busca su maldito dinero – renegó Mello alzando la vista de la computadora y mordiendo posteriormente la tableta de chocolate

- La señorita Amane pidió la investigación, L esta atando cabos sueltos en la investigación como ya lo notaron al entregar el primer informe... lo demás corre por cuenta de la cautela de L – contestó sin variar su tono el hombre

- Si, la chica tiene su problema respecto a este sujeto... y según lo último que he obtenido en las últimas 6 horas hay cosas que solo ella puede aclarar y que por algún motivo no desea decir – intervino el pelirrojo mientras cruzaba los brazos tras la cabeza

- La mentalidad que emplea parece tener muchos matices personales – comentó Near quien colocaba mas dados en su pequeña ciudad – L nos presentará ante ella o solamente debemos darle los informes – preguntó tranquilo hacia el hombre mayor

- Al parecer él los presentará ante la señorita Amane, durante el almuerzo se realizará la reunión – les comunicó con serenidad – hasta entonces nadie más sabe de su presencia

Se instaló un silencio en la habitación. Halle, Gevanni y Anthony no habían querido participar en aquella conversación y se habían mantenido al margen mientras tomaban su pequeño refrigerio. Era bastante extraño escuchar a 3 niños hablar del trabajo como un niño normal lo haría cuando habla de juguetes o de un programa de televisión. Watari pareció recordar algo porque se volvió a inclinar hacia el carrito en el que había llevado los postres, de una especie de compartimiento saco una libreta de color negro con unas letras extrañas en la portada y luego se dirigió a todos.

- Casi lo olvido, esta es la death note de la que hablan los informes – les dijo y le pasó la libreta a Near, a quien tenía más pronto

Near la tomó con tranquilidad, la ubicó frente a él en el suelo para verla detenidamente. Mello, Matt y los agentes se aproximaron para verla. A simple vista era una libreta común y corriente, lo único raro eran esas letras que estaban en la cubierta.

- Evalúen la libreta tal como lo pidió L, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden comunicarse con la opción 1 hacia la sala de vigilancia en la que me encuentro – y con esa indicación dejó solos a todos para que pudieran centrarse mejor en el trabajo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo había meditado durante toda la noche y había estado llorando un par de horas tras la ida del detective. Era tonto, idiota e infantil estar de esa manera pero no había otra cosa más que hacer. Dormir era un martirio y estar despierta lo era más. Cada que cerraba los ojos las imágenes de aquel sueño se repetían una y otra vez ante sus ojos... imágenes de un recuerdo que había intentado anular de su vida pero que sabia no conseguiría hacerlo hasta que pudiera acabar con la raíz del problema... no podría estar en paz hasta que pudiera acabar con aquel mal que tanto daño le hizo y aunque intentara evadir el sueño la realidad se le hacía demasiado pesada al comprender el alcance de sus acciones en el entorno que la rodeaba. Era una asesina y su único objetivo era aquel que no había podido encontrar. Sabía que hubiese sido más fácil solo escribir el nombre que de memoria se sabía pero la imagen con el paso de los años había ido menguando hasta el punto de convertirse en una sombra que ya no distinguía... y además quería que para el momento de haber cumplido ese objetivo vería de frente al pasado y al presente para poder vivir en paz consigo misma.

Giro la vista hacia el reloj más próximo, las 11:20. Le quedaban 40 minutos antes del almuerzo que tendría con L. estando en el edificio tenía que fingir que las cosas estaban totalmente bajo control así que vería la forma de pasar desapercibida por todos cuando fuera el almuerzo y tuviera que ir al encuentro de Ryuuzaki. Se levanto de la cama donde había permanecido y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida y prepararse al menos lo más decente que podía.

Al entrar, aun con los pensamientos girando en su mente, no se percato de otra presencia en el lugar sino hasta que dicha presencia se hizo notar.

- Misa – la llamó con una voz sosegada y sin emoción

- ¿Rem? – tan solo al escuchar la voz de la shinigami reparó en su presencia, le veía como si creyese que era una ilusión pero no... ella estaba ahí... con ella

- Parece que te he sobresaltado – comentó con carencia de emoción

- No puedo creerlo – susurró para después sonreír más ampliamente – de verdad está aquí – chilló con emoción aunque sin alzar mucho la voz – Rem, te he echado de menos – le dijo con los ojos llenos de alegría

La shinigami la miró fijamente, su protegida estaba feliz de verla pero el precio que estaba pagando por ello era muy alto por lo que decidió entrar de lleno en el tema que quería tratar con ella por lo que obviando su propio alivio al verla en buen estado le dirigió una mirada penetrante que le hizo detenerse en su emoción.

- ¿Qué pasa Rem? – preguntó al verle aquella penetrante y sombría mirada

- ¿Qué crees que haces Misa? – preguntó con tono serio – estas arriesgándote demasiado y sabes que lo primero que procuro es tu seguridad – dijo con tono sombrío

La rubia se quedo callada ante el reclamo, Rem no era usualmente muy comunicativa al respecto y oírle decir aquello era como si una piedra le hubiera hablado al fin... era extraño. Tras unos segundos su sonrisa se volvió más apacible y bajando la mirada contesto finalmente

- Eso lo sé Rem, de otro modo jamás habrías aceptado estar al lado de alguien como Higuchi tan solo para protegerme – su voz estaba sonando nostálgica pero cuando volvió a subir la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a la shinigami su expresión entera se había transformado en una máscara falsa como las que siempre le daba a Light – si hago esto es para terminar de una vez con todo este juego... después de todo al final saldré obteniendo lo que quiero

- A costa de que – cuestionó fríamente el ente de la muerte

- A costa de lo que sea necesario – contestó sin vacilación alguna en la voz

Rem la observó penetrantemente, no podía creer tal cosa. Muy en el fondo de esa convicción sabia que la chica estaba temblando de miedo pero su templanza era tal que cualquiera creería sus palabras sin dudar un poco.

- Es por ese humano – inquirió y por primera vez desde que tocó el tema la vio respingar y descomponer levemente su semblante – ya veo... ese humano es el motivo por el que arriesgas tu vida

- No arriesgo mi vida por nadie... solo estoy dispuesta a terminar lo que inicie 8 años atrás – sentenció con firmeza – ya lo sabías Rem, la única razón de usar la death note era para poder cumplir con mi objetivo. Encontrarle era el primer paso que daría y luego concertaría una cita lo quisiera o no para acabar con esto y sucede que L tiene todos los medios a su favor para que mate dos pájaros de un tiro en vez de arreglármelas por separado como inicialmente me planteaba al acercarme a Light – se explicó manteniendo la firmeza en su habla

- Y supongo que esos encuentros con ese humano no tienen ninguna importancia – declaró con igual frialdad que antes

Misa guardó silencio ante las palabras de la shinigami. Deseaba rebatirle que no tenía importancia pero algo se lo impedía... justo como lo que le impedía matarle. Le mantuvo la mirada pero al final se rindió y mordiendo su labio inferior apartó la mirada a lo que Rem tomó como advertencia que sus sospechas eran ciertas... ese humano era la causa por la que su protegida se exponía.

- Sabes que te protejo de lo que sea... aun a costa de lo que sea – le dijo con la voz más sosegada

- No lo hagas – pidió en voz baja – yo... yo no... no quiero matarlo – aceptó apenas conteniendo las lagrimas que se le habían acumulado en los ojos

- Él es un peligro para tu seguridad al igual que Light Yagami – advirtió haciendo que cayera peso sobre sus palabras

- Aun así... yo solo... – la voz se le cortó ante la sola idea de matarlo, no era un pensamiento que aceptaba y justo ahí... bajo esas circunstancias la luz ilumino la sombra en su corazón y alma

- Si deseas continuar has de saber que estarás en mayor peligro que solo fingiendo ser una cosa que no eres – la voz de Rem era tan pausada y firme pero la rubia no levantó la mirada – dejaré que continúes pero si tu vida corre peligro no dudes que hare lo necesario para salvarte – y antes que la modelo levantara los ojos del suelo ya ella se había ido del lugar

- Rem – susurró con cierto pesar ante su advertencia – tan solo... no le hagas daño a él – pidió al vacio pero con la esperanza que aun le escuchara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, los miembros de la policía japonesa se encontraban en un restaurante cercano debido a que según L deberían salir un momento para que pudiesen despejar sus mentes y de ese modo hallar indicios básicos para resolver la traba en el caso Kira. Nadie sospechó en ningún momento sobre el trasfondo de enviarlos fuera. L se encontraba en una de las numerosas habitaciones del edificio, la cual era una especie de sala de juntas, esperando... esperando a la rubia que ya se había demorado unos 5 minutos en bajar. A punto estuvo de pedirle a Watari que fuera por ella cuando llamaron a la puerta y por ella entró Misa Amane acompañada por Watari.

- Siento el retraso – se disculpó la chica dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de reunión

- Pensé que no vendrías – le dijo el pelinegro sin ninguna variación en su tono de voz monótono – siéntate Amane, Watari servirá el almuerzo dentro de poco – le avisó y la chica se dirigió hasta la silla a un costado de la de él, que se encontraba en la cabecera de la mesa

Watari llegó con un carrito llevando los típicos postres que le servía a L todos los días con la única diferencia de charolas cubiertas que contenían un almuerzo balanceado y ordinario para cualquiera que no fuera L. Observó al hombre servirle al detective y dejar muchas más raciones de postres de las que usualmente comía el detective en una sola jornada y además cuando sirvió su almuerzo dejo otros 3 mas lo cual la desconcertó.

- Ryuuzaki, acaso alguien nos va a acompañar – preguntó con cautela, lo último que quería era que los miembros de la investigación se pusieran al tanto de la situación

- Si, ellos llegarán dentro de poco – contestó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

El nudo en la garganta de la rubia ni siquiera pudo formarse del todo cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse. Seis personas entraron en la habitación... seis personas que ella no conocía. Los quedó mirando a cada uno con sorpresa, eran tres adultos y tres niños los que habían ingresado y la verdad que no supo que decir. Tomaron sus lugares en la mesa tras la indicación del detective y se hiso el silencio.

Los agentes y los sucesores vieron a la mujer a la izquierda de L, Misa Amane... la segunda Kira. Por un momento los agentes contemplaron la imagen de la idol sin creerse mucho que fuera la asesina de asesinos pero estaba visto en este caso que las cosas no eran como una las creía... si no, bastaba con ver al siempre recto hijo del jefe Yagami de la policía japonesa, era ni más ni menos que Kira.

Los sucesores por su parte la evaluaron con la mirada haciéndose una imagen sobre su personalidad aun sin hablarle, sabían que ella era la segunda Kira pero aun así esperaban una muestra dada por ella misma y pareció ser que L leyó sus pensamientos pues antes que la rubia pudiera decir algo el pelinegro tomó la palabra.

- Les agradezco que hayan asistido al almuerzo – comenzó diciendo con ese tono vago y carente de emoción – primero que nada debo presentarles – y dirigiéndose a todos dijo – ella es Amane Misa, Amane ellos son los agentes del FBI, Anthony Lester, Halle Lidner y Stephen Gevanni – les señaló a cada uno y la chica hizo una reverencia antes de verlos de frente aunque tratando de no ver por sobre sus cabezas aunque al final la curiosidad pudo más que ella

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó antes de poder reprimirse a lo que los agentes le vieron un poco contrariados

- Sus nombres no coinciden, ¿no, Amane? – inquirió y la chica lo miró contrariada y extrañada

- Así que tú tienes los ojos shinigami y puedes ver nuestros nombres y tiempos de vida eh – mencionó la mujer que se hacía llamar Halle Lidner

- Pero como...

- Sabemos todo sobre la investigación así que puedes ahorrarte el teatrito de "yo no sé nada" señorita actriz – mencionó con tono pesado y burlón aquel niño rubio que aun no había sido presentado pero que con solo sus palabras le hizo molestarse

- Oye – le habló con cierto enojo – me importa muy poco si te molesta que sea una actriz o modelo pero no te conozco así que al menos no me juzgues solo por lo que leíste en un informe, me has entendido señorito Keehl – terminó diciendo con burla haciendo que al principio el rubio le mirara con una mueca de desagrado ante su parloteo para que después le mirara penetrantemente como lo hacía L

- Como demonios... – detuvo sus palabras y bufó con cierto fastidio – para que lo pregunto si es obvio – mencionó girando la mirada a otro lado que no fuera la modelo

- Supongo que si pudiste llamar a Mello por su verdadero apellido tu habilidad a través de los ojos shinigami es absolutamente real y muy efectiva – ahora fue el albino quien le habló haciendo que Misa cayera en cuenta que ante su molestia había mencionado el apellido que había leído sobre la cabeza de aquel mocoso

- Si tenían alguna duda sobre la habilidad del segundo Kira creo que esto lo ha dejado comprobado para todos – mencionó L atrayendo la atención de los presentes y haciendo que una rubia en especial le mirara como si aquel sujeto se hubiera quitado una máscara de encima

- ¡Acaso planeaste esto para ponerme en evidencia ante mas publico Ryuuzaki! – cuestionó molesta e indignada, era obvio que la estaba usando de conejillo de indias ante esos 6 sujetos

- Supongo que se puede tomar como se parezca pero si había duda sobre la habilidad del segundo Kira eso ya es cosa del pasado – el pelirrojo lo decía con un toque de humor como si aquello no fuera la gran cosa y fuera motivo de chiste pero aun así la rubia no estaba muy a gusto que se diga con la situación

Antes que las cosas giraran en torno a un tema demasiado trivial L llamó la atención de los presentes quienes volvieron a centrarse en lo que sea que fuera a suceder dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes. L presento a los niños tan solo por sus sobrenombres, Mello, Near y Matt según recordaba la rubia, y mientras comían lo que Watari les había llevado comenzó el principal tema a tratar en aquella junta.

- Como ya has conocido, estos 3 niños son genios y están aquí bajo mis órdenes debido a un favor hecho por ti misma – decía con la voz calma – como lo acordamos Amane, yo te entregaría la información y cumpliría con los otros 2 requisitos que pediste y de ese modo tú te entregarías junto con Kira para poder concluir el caso de una vez

- Así es – mencionó con la voz llena de templanza – no me importa si vas a explotar a unos niños en lo que sea que los tengas haciendo siempre y cuando puedas darme lo que pedí – declaró con solemnidad

- Muy bien – tras sus palabras miró a los sucesores y a los agentes en la mesa – la investigación está completa – inquirió llanamente al resto

- Desde luego – afirmó el albino sin ningún cambio en su voz más allá de aquella leve sonrisa un tanto siniestra a la vista de Misa

- Cuando solicitaste la información se me ocurrió que el medio más fácil y rápido era relegándola a 3 mentes que están a mi nivel para que la acción no tomara mas allá de unos pocos días – afirmó el detective haciendo que la modelo le mirara con cierta sorpresa – y dicha investigación ya ha concluido por lo que al dártela también necesitaremos ciertas respuestas – anunció mirando fijamente a la modelo – pero antes que nada y basados en un hecho que ya conocemos... porque no nos dejas ver al shinigami que te acompaña y que sé que puedes ver con claridad Rem – dijo haciendo que los presentes lo miraran y luego, mirando más atrás de él, observaron una figura de color blanco, siniestra y que había estado desapercibida desde el inicio

- Esa es... la shinigami – comentó, medio interrogó, el pelirrojo mirando al ente oculto entre las sombras y que había pasado desapercibido durante todo el tiempo lo cual era extraño ya que nada se les escapaba fácilmente a ellos

- Puedes verme humano – cuestionó sombríamente, observando como todos los presentes le miraban con fijeza – ya veo – mencionó aun sin nadie responder, era obvio el motivo por el que la veían era el humano al que ahora dirigía la mirada inexpresiva propia de un dios de la muerte

- Rem – susurró la rubia llamando la atención de todos en especial la de Ryuuzaki y la shinigami

La shinigami se limitó a verla de frente sin decirle nada mientras la rubia tras mantener el contacto visual terminó bajando la mirada para luego suspirar como si estuviera resignada y antes que alguien dijera algo ella tomó el bolso que había llevado consigo abriéndolo ante la confundida mirada del resto.

- Está bien – mencionó sin ver a nadie – aquí está la otra death note – y sacó una libreta forrada la cual ubicó en la mesa mientras apartaba el plato de su almuerzo – ábranla y toquen sus páginas de ese modo podrán ver a Ryuk

- Ryuk – inquirió Mello – así se llama el shinigami que te acompaña eh – comentó medio sonriendo como si hubiese ganado un pequeño debate

Los miembros presentes se levantaron de sus sillas y tocaron las páginas de la libreta y pocos segundos después vieron al ser de negro ubicado cerca de una de las ventanas en la habitación

- Hola – saludo el shinigami mirándolos tranquilamente – sabes que de enterarse no le agradara no es así Misa – inquirió Ryuk mirando a la rubia quien volteó hacia él ante sus palabras

- Eso no importa – le dijo con simpleza – y mas te vale mantener la boca cerrada sobre esto Ryuk – advirtió con tono duro sorprendiendo a todos

- Ku ku ku, créeme que de enterarse no será por mi... además lo que los humanos hacen es cuestión de ellos yo no interfiero en sus acciones – le dijo tranquilo y sin interés alguno – después de todo me divierte ver lo que sucede

- Bien, ya que conocemos al shinigami es hora de tocar el tema central de esta reunión – anunció L haciendo que todos se sentaran para poder centrarse en la investigación que daría un punto final al caso del asesino Kira

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No esperaba menos de su día pero tampoco era que deseara demasiadas sorpresas. Entró en su habitación tras saludar a su madre y hermana quienes estaban viendo los noticiarios y tras poner el seguro se dirigió a la cama donde se recostó viendo al techo. Sin preverlo el nombre de una mujer se le vino a la mente, Kiyomi Takada. Le había resultado interesante su admiración a Kira y sabía que si quería podía mover hilos para manipular a Takada con facilidad debido a ese interés en el juez de los criminales pero lo sopesaba un poco debido a que no podía predecir con exactitud lo que haría ella después de todo ya bastante tenía con Misa como para soportar otra más.

- Misa – el nombre le resonó en los pensamientos y recordó la plática que había mantenido con ella el día anterior haciendo que una torcida sonrisa se le escapara

_- L es la única persona que puede ayudarme con lo que necesito _– aquella frase la recordaba perfectamente, no sabía porque en realidad pero sentía que había un trasfondo en ese pequeño intercambio de información que se tenía Misa – _Necesito encontrar a un viejo amigo... si hay alguien capaz de hallarlo y que cuenta con los servicios de inteligencia a nivel mundial es L... después de que él me de lo que yo quiero lo mataré _– sus palabras resonaban y perdían matiz en ciertos sentidos, tenía una fuerte sensación de peligro pero no sabía de qué o por qué

Se levantó de su cama y fue directo a su escritorio, encendió la computadora y abrió el navegador. Las siguientes palabras que tecleo en la barra de búsqueda le eran extrañas hasta a él mismo, **Amane Misa**.

Cientos de páginas con contenidos sobre la modelo aparecieron y revisó las que podían llamar un poco su atención aunque todo lo que encontraba eran fichas técnicas sobre la carrera de Misa, muchas páginas de fans y varias páginas de revistas de popularidad y encuestas de la farándula. Siguió buscando hasta que encontró una página que captó su atención. Abrió la ventana y leyó una información que verdaderamente le inquietó.

_**ACCIDENTE DOMESTICO LE QUITA LA VIDA A UNA FAMILIA**_

_Un accidente domestico fue el responsable de acabar con la vida de una familia completa en una de las zonas residenciales cerca de la costa de Los Ángeles. Se rumora que una fuga de gas sumado a un corto circuito fueron los responsables del terrible accidente que le quitó la vida a la familia Amane. Los cuerpos de los fallecidos no fueron recuperados pues el incendio fue tan voraz que calcino los cuerpos junto con la casa volviéndolos cenizas. _

_Las víctimas del incidente se cree que son Satoru Amane de 43 años, su esposa Lidia Amane y sus hijas Misa y Lily Amane. El señor Amane era uno de los socios de la empresa EL ANILLO DE ORIENTE, conocido comercialmente como las tiendas Best Offer. Esta empresa actualmente está en proceso de disolución debido a su inestabilidad en el mercado..._

Detuvo su lectura ante aquella mención en la nota periodística datada de hace 8 años. Su semblante se mostró contrariado al respecto por unos segundos antes de reclinarse en el respaldo de la silla. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando Amane fue a verlo por primera vez dijo haberlo buscado para darle las gracias y si mal no recordaba en alguna plática trivial ella dijo que le agradecía por darle justicia del asesino de sus padres... pero la nota en ese periódico decías que murieron en un incendio en su casa, todos habían muerto es lo que decía los párrafos que acababa de leer.

- Aquí hay algo extraño – mencionó para sí mientras volvía a la computadora para buscar algo más de información y al poco rato encontró otra nota de periódico datada hace casi 6 años

_**¿FANTASMA O FAMOSA?**_

_Después de 3 años de la muerte de la familia Amane este día ha habido una aparición. Los medios no podían creer lo que llegó en un vuelo privado a esta ciudad y es que la supuesta hija muerta de Satoru Amane, Misa Amane, arribó este día en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles. Nadie sabe la verdad acerca de esto que ha resultado ser toda una noticia pues se suponía que Misa Amane había muerto en el incidente domestico de hace 3 años en la residencia de la familia._

_La señorita Misa llegó para expandir su fama en ascenso como modelo juvenil. Bajo una estricta seguridad la señorita Amane visitó al alcalde de Los Ángeles y tuvo una reunión de 1 hora con él. Poco después su automóvil se dirigió hacia el cementerio donde se encuentra la tumba familiar. No estuvo más de unos 15 minutos y aunque el alcalde y muchos medios trataron de indagar sobre su desaparición durante estos 3 años ella no dio declaración alguna, tan solo pidió que la placa de la tumba de su familia permaneciera tal cual esta aunque en ella se encuentre su nombre escrito..._

- Uhm – Light lo leyó 2 veces, aquello tenía ciertos matices que no encajaban pero que resolvería costara lo que costase – _veremos que tanto secretos me estas guardando Misa y mas te vale que no quieras estar en mi contra porque sino... te mataré _– y tras ese pensamiento continuo leyendo las notas de los periódicos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de una refrescante ducha, una cena ligera y una revisión a su bandeja de correo electrónico, Amane Misa se preparaba para ir a dormir. Había sido un día agitado pero tenía impregnada una felicidad que no podía dejar de lado por mucho que quisiera. Tal vez podía ser una felicidad mal sana pero no le importaba, al fin había dado con lo que quería... al fin había encontrado a aquella persona... al fin terminaría lo que 8 años atrás inició.

Suspiró relajadamente, sabía que solo restaba que L cumpliera con los otros 2 requisitos, de los cuales ya uno estaba en vía, y así terminaría todo de una vez. Antes que pudiera seguir disfrutándolo otra cosa llego a su mente que la perturbó por un momento... una vez terminado el trabajo... ella seria encerrada junto con Light por el cargo de Kira. Agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo y empezó a sentir esa molestia en su pecho, aquella sensación de tristeza que la abordaba al pensar en lo que sucedería dentro de un par de días.

- Espero que Light no sospeche, de lo contrario te meterás en problemas Misa – aquel tono juguetón advirtió a la rubia de la presencia de Ryuk en su piso

- Lo sé – susurró en voz baja pero aun así audible para el shinigami – solo hay que asegurarse de mantener las cosas tal cual hasta dentro de un par de días... supongo que de ese modo el juego acabará ¿no Ryuk? – inquirió con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro

- Si, es una lastima... me estaba divirtiendo después de todo pero dicen que lo bueno se acaba pronto – decía el shinigami de negro para luego observar el semblante de tristeza de la mujer – pero tú no pareces muy feliz de la situación – comentó medio burlándose

- No... por una parte estoy feliz, acabaré con esto después de todo... mi destino... supongo que lo decidirán las leyes no importa de qué lado – mencionó sonriendo con tristeza

- A Rem no parece gustarle tus planes – puntuó el shinigami que de un momento a otro parecía más relajado de platicar con ella

- Lo sé pero... yo ya tome una decisión y sin importar lo que pase voy a terminar aunque el resultado no me agrade del todo – sonrió un poco más divertida pero en sus ojos seguía presente la tristeza

_- Eres la primera humana que observó usa la libreta aunque la deteste... supongo que eres aun más interesante que Light en ciertos aspectos _– pensaba el shinigami viendo como la chica iba a la cama despidiéndose con un "buenas noches Ryuk" que él contestó – _una humana muy interesante _

Varios pisos abajo los sucesores observaron la breve pero silenciosa plática de Ryuk y Misa. Ninguno dijo nada, se reservaron sus comentarios para ellos mientras preparaban todo lo necesario para el paso final a cumplir en el pedido de Amane. Y los agentes simplemente observaron e intercambiaron ciertas miradas aunque sin decir nada, sus pensamientos eran claros para los otros... aquello acabaría bastante mal aunque no sabían de qué manera acabaría mal.

Ryuuzaki por su parte, en la sala de monitores, observo la conversación con completo silencio. Los miembros de la APN estaban tomando un pequeño descanso por lo cual no habían presenciado lo sucedido momentos atrás en el piso de Misa. Podría considerar imprudente que haga cosas como esas pero de alguna manera sabia que ella tenía una idea clara de lo que hacía, al menos eso le había demostrado, más o menos, en su reunión de mediodía.

_- Por favor... por favor... no... no me odies... no me odies Ryuuzaki _– aquella frase le resonó en la mente, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas de nuevo golpearon su mente y su tono suplicante le hizo sobresaltarse levemente

_- No puedo odiarte Misa... no puedo simplemente odiarte... porque... _– lo meditó unos minutos, aun en su mente le era difícil decir aquello pero tras meditarlo durante unos 5 minutos supo lo que debía hacer... aunque de antemano sabía que era una completa locura pero por una vez quería dejar su racionalidad para experimentar un terreno ajeno en su propia persona, un sentir que había despertado sin que pudiera evitarlo y que después de tanto dejaba libre haciéndolo sentir como si hubiera soltado los grilletes que le ataban en alguna oscura celda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

Bueno, después de un tiempo de desaparecida ¡al fin aquí estoy! ^_^

Se que muchos tendrán intenciones de matarme porque volví a desaparecerme por un largo periodo pero quiero decirles que no he estado bien últimamente.

Para empezar, este capítulo lo tenía iniciado desde el momento en que publique el capitulo 14 pero por motivos completamente molestos no pude continuarlo así que enumero:

1 - Como creo que he dicho antes (o si no lo hice entonces mil perdones) yo no tengo una compu ni internet en casa así que me toca hacer ahí una escapadita a un ciber o ver si le rapto la compu a mi bro (cosa que no pasa tan seguido ni tan fácil ¬_¬), así que ni modo me toca ver como hago para ver de escribir el capitulo

2 - Mi inspiración se fue de paseo. La muy ingrata cuando la necesitaba se me iba a la mas requinta ¬_¬ por lo que siempre que podía estar frente a una compu terminaba haciendo otras cosas todo porque no tenía ni una mísera idea de que escribir sin importar si me estaba por casi hora viendo la pagina a medio escribir

3 - Mi tiempo personal se me ve super reducido así que lo único que a veces puedo hacer (y que por cierto molesta a mis padres) es leer fic, review o alguna cosa por medio de mi teléfono que es lo único que me mantiene conectada de si algún autor ya subió algo nuevo (lo cual es desesperante cuando no actualizan y que por consiguiente se que algunos deben estar frustrados tanto o más que yo cuando eso pasa por lo que reitero muchas disculpas por el retraso) o si hay algún nuevo review con opiniones acerca del fic ^_^ (lo cual me alegra y que a veces solo porque no me vean medio rara mis padre o mis tíos no salto de felicidad como niñita de 6 años ^_^U)

Y esas son mis excusas por las cuales no he podido subir este capítulo que hasta ahora termino y créanme que si no me meto en problemas con nadie va ser un reverendo milagro (todo porque estoy escribiendo hasta altas horas de la noche ¬_¬) pero en fin... el punto aquí no esté sino el fic verdad ^_^

Quisiera saber que les ha parecido este capítulo, como vemos ya casi va siendo hora del final de esta historia y la verdad que no todo va ser como uno lo piensa. Tal vez algunos hechos sean bastante impresionantes pero la verdad que la idea general del fic la he armado de tal modo que será quizás no tan convencional o quien sabe... sobre la rueda de escritura del fic sabré ordenar las ideas de una manera buena. Por ahora no voy a hacer muchos comentarios más puesto que ya me he pasado con esta mega notas ^_^U... así que solo me resta decirles que espero lo hayan disfrutado y que no se pierdan el siguiente en el cual habrá una sorpresita para las amantes del LxMisa como yo ^_^, así que no se lo pierdan y espero que Dios me los cuide y bendiga siempre ^_^

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aviso importante: El siguiente capítulo contiene cierto material no apto para personas sensibles o que no gusten de cierto material subido de tono, favor abstenerse de leer esa parte de la historia si eres de esas personas. Aviso con anticipación para evitar posibles disgustos ante el tema. Gracias ^_^**

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 16: Un recuerdo antes del final**

Matsuda estaba comenzando a desesperarse con la situación, el caso no estaba yendo a ninguna parte y hasta el momento solo había conjeturas que no podían siquiera probarse. Mogi, Aizawa y el jefe Yagami parecían aun más frustrados por la situación por lo que prefería ahorrarse por el momento sus comentarios. Girando su mirada hacia los monitores vio como Ryuuzaki seguía en esa posición tan suya, comiendo pastel mientras revisaba datos uno tras otro así como numerosos videos captados sobre las muertes de los criminales que seguían siendo juzgados por Kira. Suspiró con derrota ante la enorme traba que no quitaban de en medio, parecía que hasta Ryuuzaki no era lo suficientemente bueno para ayudarlos a salir de ahí. Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y se acercó a Ryuuzaki aun dudando de si debía hablar con él realmente. Miró la silla vacía de la derecha, era obvio que Light a pesar de estar involucrado en la situación tenía que estar ausente para asistir a sus clases de la universidad después de todo tenía que cumplir con su obligación académica. Caminando más lento que al inicio se fue acercando al detective que parecía no notar su presencia.

- ¿Qué sucede Matsuda? – tal parecía que no estaba tan perdido como parecía pensó el joven agente mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas

- No... yo solo... – ¡genial! ¿tenía que comenzar a actuar como idiota?

Ryuuzaki dejó lo que hacía y le dirigió la mirada a Matsuda. La verdad no le molestaba, Matsuda podía a veces ser un inútil pero era un agente decidido y bastante fiel a su trabajo y a las personas que le rodeaban por lo que le tenía estima debido a ello, sino bastaba con ver cómo se las había arreglado con lo de Higuchi

- Bueno... la verdad es que estoy un poco frustrado ante la investigación, me parecen que han pasado siglos desde que esta pesadilla inició y la verdad no veo ningún avance lo cual me hace preguntarme si este caso tendrá una solución – decía dejando salir aquello que por dentro lo estaba molestando, tal vez Ryuuzaki no fuera la persona correcta para decir esas cosas pero no quería molestar a los demás ni mucho menos quería ir a buscar a Watari solo para molestarlo con sus idioteces

- El caso tendrá una solución Matsuda – aseguró con firmeza el detective sin comentar nada sobre las tonteras que se le ocurrían decir a él lo cual verdaderamente animó a Matsuda

- No entiendo como estas tan seguro Ryuuzaki, hasta ahora no tenemos mucho que se diga y eso que estamos siguiendo prácticamente todos los casos de asesinatos y muertes de Japón – le dijo con un tono medio derrotado ante la templanza de Ryuuzaki

- Tal vez sea necesario ver más allá de las conjeturas iniciales para variar – mencionó sorprendiendo a Matsuda quien le miró contrariado aunque después pareció entender

- Te refieres a tu suposición de que Misa y Light son Kira – inquirió lo cual llamó la atención de los demás quienes voltearon a ver a Ryuuzaki y Matsuda – aun sigues con eso – inquirió contrariado

- Ya lo había dicho, no confió en la libreta por lo que mis sospechosos no variaron – contestó con simpleza – además tengo otro factor que me ha estado lanzando nuevas interrogantes – comentó mientras tomaba el plato con el pastel que había dejado por un lado para después comer un poco – tengo una sospecha pero no tengo nada concreto... por el momento no me resta más que indagar para poder realizar una acción – terminó por decir dejando confusos a los demás

- Y que es eso que has encontrado – inquirió Aizawa tras oír las palabras de Ryuuzaki

- Tan solo una pista que puede llevarnos a Kira o desviarnos de su rumbo – y sin agregar más nada permaneció en silencio

Los miembros de la investigación simplemente se miraron unos a otros sin comprender pero sabiendo cómo era Ryuuzaki simplemente se limitaron a verse entre si y esperar a que él les diera sus nuevas conjeturas.

_- Me pregunto ¿qué será lo que Ryuuzaki ha encontrado?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era interesante lo que se podía obtener de información a través de los medios correctos y Misa estaba más que satisfecha con la investigación. Tenía un registro completo de los últimos 8 años de McLaren, el muy idiota se las había arreglado para cambiar de nombre y domicilio pero ahora tenia los requisitos necesarios para poder terminar lo que se había propuesto.

Revisaba la información que le habían dado los chiquillos que estaban trabajando para Ryuuzaki y le sorprendía que ellos hubiesen llevado a cabo la investigación tan amplia y minuciosamente.

- Así que... esto es lo que haces actualmente – mencionó por lo bajo mientras leía el documento – _hum... predecible... digno de ti cuando quieres hacerte el escurridizo _– pensó al leer su actual nombre y domicilio después de todo el muy imbécil había estado evadiendo cualquier contacto que pudiera llevarlo a su antiguo nombre, a su antiguo cometido el cual había encubierto muy bien

- Un humano interesante – comentó Ryuk con una sonrisa divertida – es él tu objetivo eh – le dijo a la rubia quien se recostó en el sillón donde estaba para mirar al shinigami que estaba a su lado

- Si, lo es – contestó con una sonrisa extraña que intrigó al shinigami – dentro de dos días tendremos una reunión con él Ryuk así que habrá que prepararnos para recibirlo –le dijo ampliando su sonrisa aunque con un matiz de amenaza en su tono de voz

- Ku ku ku... parece que esto será muy divertido – comentó con cierto toque de diversión en su tono – ¿Cómo harás con Light? – inquirió a lo que la rubia giró a verle completamente neutra

- Ya eso esta arreglado Ryuk – afirmó tranquilamente – ah por cierto – se inclinó sobre la mesita frente a ella y tomó su bolso del cual sacó un par de manzanas – ten, son para ti – le dijo dándole las manzanas

- ¡Vaya!, tenia un tiempo sin probarlas – comentó medio en queja pero disfrutando de sus manzanas

- Disfrútalas – le comentó con una sonrisa para luego seguir leyendo la información obtenida – por cierto Ryuk, te pediré que no hagas ningún comentario frente a Light, al menos en lo referente al plan… después de todo si queremos que todo salga bien debemos no levantar sospechas – le sugirió tranquilamente

- Ya lo dije, por mi no tengo interés de interrumpir lo que sucederá – le aclaró con un gesto tranquilo

- Bien, en ese caso creo que ya es hora de irme – la rubia se levantó del sillón y comenzó a guardar los documentos – hora de ir al trabajo – afirmó ya poniéndose en pie para salir a lo que Ryuk le siguió ya terminando de comer su ultima manzana y acompañando a la chica – por cierto Ryuk, necesitaré un favor – le dijo mirándolo de soslayo

- Depende – le dijo viéndola con curiosidad

- Solo necesito que le des un recado a Rem – y sin variar su tono le explicó lo que debía hacer a lo que el shinigami aceptó con la promesa de comer mas manzanas a su regreso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día había avanzado sin muchos contratiempos pero eso no era lo interesante para él. Después de toda una noche investigando en la red había encontrado muy pocas referencias sobre la idol Misa Amane. Todo lo que lograba obtener estaba muy incompleto pues además de las 2 referencias periodísticas no había mucho más. No había aclaraciones sobre el accidente en el que murió la familia Amane, no había investigaciones aparte, no había registro de cómo sobrevivió la hija mayor o de si estuvo o no en la casa aunque muchos afirmaban que si. No había más que solo datos sueltos y conjeturas sobre el caso, mismas que se desvanecían casi tan rápido como salían a colación en el tema.

Estaba más intrigado por cada momento, le estaba dando mala espina todo el asunto pero aun así no había indicios que hubiese algún complot en su contra, al menos por el momento. Respecto a Takada, había planeado comunicarse con ella aunque no por el momento. Primero debía evaluar el asunto y luego dar el paso y lo más conveniente que veía era cuando todo estuviese un poco más avanzado y L estuviese muerto. Cuando esa parte de su plan estuviese resuelta restaría llevar el control de la justicia en el país y en el mundo bajo el nombre de Kira sin ningún otro obstáculo.

_- Mientras tanto debo vigilar muy de cerca a Misa... tan solo para comprobar que no intenta algo estúpido en contra mía – _pensaba mientras dejaba correr el tiempo en el salón de clases

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Así que ha estado investigando sobre Amane – fue lo que dijo con toda tranquilidad el pelinegro tras escuchar el último informe de Wedy

- Si, durante la noche ha estado navegando en la red buscando información sobre Amane Misa lo cual en un inicio me pareció completamente extraño pues con el poco interés que le pone a la chica... preocuparse por su pasado a estas alturas es como pedirte que dejes de comer pasteles – le dijo en broma con sus últimas palabras

- Entiendo – mencionó monótonamente antes de darle un sorbo a su café dulce – alguna otra novedad sobre eso – inquirió al tiempo que veía de frente a la rubia

- Ninguna, lo más relevante fue la información de los periódicos de Los Ángeles datados de hac años respectivamente – informó sin muchas impresiones sobre ello – hay un par de datos interesantes en los periódicos pero fuera de eso no hay nada más en la red lo cual es un tanto extraño conociendo un poco a los paparazi en Estados Unidos – comentó tranquila y sin darle importancia al asunto

- Muy bien, veo que lo han hecho muy bien entonces – dijo en voz baja aunque Wedy logró escucharle por lo que le vio interrogativamente aunque no pudo preguntar nada cuando L volteo hacia la computadora que tenia a un lado y comenzaba a verificar algo que ella no veía desde su posición

- Supongo que por el momento seria todo ¿no? – inquirió tranquila viendo que el pelinegro le restaba importancia a su presencia

- Por ahora – se limitó a contestar sin verla aunque antes de que algo mas sucediera el teléfono de la sala sonó y Ryuuzaki contesto llanamente – muy bien – fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar – vigila cualquier cosa inusual en Light y repórtalo... debemos mantenerlo a línea a como dé lugar

- Mantenerlo a línea – aquello no sonaba muy bien, no tenía una nimia idea de que estaba hablando el detective

- Busca a Aiber y por el momento manténganse juntos... les daré sus instrucciones temprano en la mañana así que por mientras manténganse al tanto de cualquier cambio en la actitud del hijo del jefe Yagami – dijo con seriedad logrando sorprender a Wedy pero aun así tan solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos, sonreír y asentir para posteriormente salir de la habitación con un tranquilo "nos vemos entonces"

En cuanto Wedy se fue Ryuuzaki tomó de nuevo el teléfono y llamó a unos pisos abajo donde se encontraban los sucesores y los agentes del FBI. Dio unas cuantas instrucciones y luego simplemente colgó. Miró hacia la ventana y pensó concretamente en el siguiente paso a dar... el paso que daría inicio para la última confrontación con el asesino de criminales, Kira.

Volvió a tomar el teléfono y marcó el número. Tres tonos espero para que la persona del otro lado de la línea contestara y una vez que la voz se escuchó se limitó a decir un par de palabras que indicaban el inicio de todo

- Todo listo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No era lo normal bajo ningún concepto pero tampoco era algo con lo que no pudiera lidiar. Cuando pensó que su día había acabado bien se le aparece esa chica con sus ideas absurdas y por demás estúpidas. Si, Light oficialmente estaba molesto pero por supuesto que no lo demostraba por mucho que quisiera simplemente sacarse de encima a la modelo que en esos momentos lo acompañaba. No sabía que se traía Misa para ir a buscarlo y también estaba el hecho que Ryuk no la acompañaba como era usual después de todo nadie más podía ver al shinigami que la acompañaba excepto ellos.

Miró de reojo a la rubia quien caminaba tranquilamente, desde que había salido de la universidad no había hablado mucho pues ella fue a buscarlo para decirle algo importante y hasta el momento no había dicho una sola palabra. Comenzaba a cansarse, si lo que tenía que decirle era algún disparate típico de ella que lo dijera de una vez.

Anduvieron por unos minutos más hasta llegar al parque el cual estaba bastante solitario en comparación con las calles de la ciudad o los restaurantes del centro. Misa se detuvo en una zona alejada de cualquier mirada indiscreta y por fin pareció dispuesta a hablar.

- Light – le llamó tranquila, mirando como el castaño se la quedaba viendo con curiosidad y cierta antipatía que ocultaba lo mas que podía – L ya me entregó lo que necesitaba – anunció sin mas

- Ya te lo entregó – inquirió con cierto toque curioso

- Si – respondió con una sonrisa – tengo el paradero del socio de mi padre

- Eso quiere decir que ha llegado la hora de matar a L – aseguró Light con regocijo pues al fin parecía llegar el fin de su oponente

- Aun no – dijo con cierta seriedad – me falta el ultimo pasó de lo que pedí pero... – Misa detuvo sus palabras, ensayado o no, lo que estaba diciendo le costaba siquiera mencionarlo

- Pero – aligeró una respuesta el castaño viendo detenidamente a la rubia

- Pero antes de todo le he pedido a Ryuuzaki una cita con él, he enviado a Ryuk con Rem para tergiversar algunas cosas y convencer a L que el socio de mi padre puede ser Kira lo cual podría sacar beneficio... después de todo el quiere enfrentarse a Kira y si lo saco de ese edificio a un lugar despejado de vigilancia podríamos matarlo y desaparecerlo – le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto inquietante

- Así que planeas desaparecerlo pero y tu "amigo" – inquirió desconfiado

- Él no necesita saber mucho de lo que sucede... será llevado al lugar pero eso no implica gran problema ya que podemos usar a Ryuk para detener el transporte que lo llevará a su cita

- Pareces tenerlo planeado – le dijo el castaño, había algunos fallos en lo que decía pero tenía sentido su idea de forma general

- Aun no lo tengo todo pero desde que Ryuuzaki me dio la información me ha insistido en darle información sobre Kira o atraerlo... así que se me ocurrió decirle que si concertábamos la cita con el socio de mi padre encontraría a Kira y por lo que creo Ryuuzaki asumió que él podría ser Kira, debe estarlo comprobando y es por eso que envié a Ryuk para que junto a Rem tergiversen algunas cosas que puedan hacer creer a Ryuuzaki mis palabras – aseguró la chica aunque por dentro su plan se oía estúpido y sin mucha convicción – si eso no funciona siempre puedo decirle que la razón por la que lo buscaba es porque él es Kira

- Y porque no lo haces así – preguntó sin ver el punto en un plan tan zafado como el que explicaba

- Porque como dije, si vamos a matar a Ryuuzaki será fuera de su área de confort – le dijo haciendo una mueca, había escuchado su tonito que le decía "chica estúpida" y eso la había molestado – fuera de toda protección mas allá de los miembros de la investigación puede ser una presa fácil y además... si no queremos testigos podemos eliminar la resto, de ese modo no habrá nadie que pueda decir algo y nosotros no tendremos más sospechas en nuestra contra – afirmó con una sonrisa un tanto sombría

Light se quedo pensando en el plan que había formulado Misa, le sorprendía que ella dijera las cosas así pero tenía razón... si iban a eliminar a Ryuuzaki seria en un área diferente y además podrían eliminar testigos... no importaba si entre ellos estaba su padre. Le dio su visto bueno al plan pero faltaba ver si Ryuuzaki se tragaba el anzuelo y eso verdaderamente lo dudaba pero verían que tan convincente era la rubia... después de todo si eso fallaba bien podría usar sus medios para mata los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sala había permanecido callada por un tiempo, desde el momento en que Ryuuzaki había dicho que tenía algo importante que decir la atención había sido centrada en el pelinegro que ahora se encontraba de frente al resto. Tras lo que pareció ser varios minutos todos miraron inquietos al detective que luego de tomar un sorbo a su taza de café dulce hablo por fin.

- Creo que tenemos una pista de Kira – afirmó tranquila y monótonamente llamando la atención de todos

- ¿Cómo? – inquiero Mogi de manera sorprendida, habían estado las ultimas semanas sin tener nada claro y ahora Ryuuzaki les decía que tenían una pista

- Como dije, he encontrado un factor en el caso – volvió a afirmar tranquilamente

- No estarás diciendo que es un factor para encerrar a Misa y Light verdad – inquirió Matsuda un tanto dudoso de que fuera cierto lo que decía

- Mis sospechosos nunca cambiaron pero este factor puede darnos la verdad y tal vez un punto final a esta investigación que ya se ha alargado por mucho tiempo – les dijo para luego tomar otro sorbo de café

- Explícate Ryuuzaki – pidió el señor Yagami de forma seria, el que Ryuuzaki no cambiara sus sospechas le molestaba pero debía ser profesional al momento de tocar el tema

- En los últimos días he estado siguiendo una pista basada en ciertos hechos que por ahora no mencionaré – dijo con seriedad el detective – esta pista me ha llevado a una persona en especifico a quien he mantenido en vigilancia gracias a Aiber, la información sobre la posibilidad que sea Kira o una ayudante es muy poco latente pero sin embargo seguir esta pista me ha dado la posibilidad de encontrar una forma de terminar con el caso Kira de una vez

- Pero... ¿cómo?, Dices que la pista no es muy latente y crees que eso lo resuelve, no te entiendo – ahora fue Aizawa quien habló, estaba tan confundido con lo que decía Ryuuzaki

- Como dije, mi investigación está basada en ciertos hechos que no mencionaré pero lo que si diré es que deben prepararse para el posible final del caso – anunció descolocando a todos – pasado de mañana tendremos una reunión fuera de estas instalaciones, iremos a reunirnos con el factor del cual les he hablado y deben estar alertas y preparados para lo que sea

- Sigo sin entender de qué estás hablando Ryuuzaki – comentó Matsuda con ansiedad

- Es mejor así por ahora... hasta el día de la reunión les daré unos cuantos detalles así que les pido que guarden silencio sobre esto – les dijo con cierta gravedad – tan solo les advertiré que esta reunión definirá muchas cosas puesto que para empezar fue una solicitud de alguien y por lo tanto tuvo mi prioridad hasta dar con un par de vínculos que puedes ser útiles para resolver el caso, no es seguro que él es Kira pero si es probable que al reunirnos con él podamos tener a Kira de alguna forma

- Suena muy inseguro el plan – comentó el señor Yagami sopesando que todo parecía indicar que nada era seguro en ello

- Ya he movido piezas y tengo una carta segura con la cual jugar así que podemos estar bien además tengo un plan de respaldo para lo que haremos aunque por ahora no les daré detalles, tan solo quiero que se limiten a mantener fuera de comunicación sobre esto a Light – les dijo viéndolos a todos con seriedad

- ¿Qué hay con Misa? – preguntó Matsuda

- Con Amane no hay ningún problema, es fácil evadirla después de todo ella está ocupada con su trabajo – afirmó sin variar su tono haciendo que el resto diera su visto bueno sobre ese punto, comprendieron que si había alguien a quien debían mantener fuera de la información que había dado Ryuuzaki era a Light por estar involucrado en el caso

- Muy bien, lo haremos – afirmó el señor Yagami tras un suspiro después de todo si con lo que harían podían resolver el caso era seguro que su hijo saldría de sospechas pues estaba seguro que así seria, confiaba en que su hijo era completamente inocente

- Si es así entonces manténgase alerta, sus instrucciones serán dadas hasta el viernes a primera hora así que pueden tomarse estos días libres – y sin más que eso Ryuuzaki dio por finalizada la pequeña reunión para luego girarse a los monitores y seguir recabando información

El resto se vio sin comprender mucho pero asintieron en silencio para luego hacer lo que Ryuuzaki les había pedido por lo que tras unos minutos ordenando papeleo se retiraron del edificio esperando a que llegara el viernes para saber de qué se trataba todo lo que había dicho el detective.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Me alegra que estés en casa papá – comentó la hija menor del señor Yagami quien tras semanas viendo solo un par de veces a su padre se alegraba mucho de verlo para la cena

- A mí también me alegra estar en casa por un tiempo más del usual – aseguró a su hija con un sonrisa

- ¿Cuándo vuelves al trabajo? – inquirió la chica mientras ayudaba a poner la mesa

- Hasta el viernes a primera hora – le contestó tranquilamente aunque por dentro se sentía extraño al afirmar eso

- Bueno, será agradable que pases en casa mañana querido – le dijo su esposa con cariño – después de todo últimamente pasas muy ocupado y no ha sido hasta esta semana que has tenido un poco más de tiempo para pasar por la casa – comentó la mujer terminando de preparar la comida

- Por cierto Sachiko ¿dónde está Light? – preguntó al no ver por ningún lado a su hijo

- Aun no ha llegado – aviso pero antes que pudiera agregar más la puerta de entrada se abrió y la voz de Light se escuchó

- Ya llegue – anunció tras cerrar

- ¡Light, adivina! – le dijo sonriente la pequeña hermana del castaño

- ¿Qué sucede Sayu? – preguntó mientras caminaba a la puerta que daba al comedor

- Papá está en casa – anuncio al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para dejarle pasar

- ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que estarías en el trabajo – le dijo de manera sorprendida, que supiera no era muy usual que dejara el trabajo con Ryuuzaki

- Me he tomado tiempo libre por orden de Ryuuzaki – respondió tranquilamente – de hecho todos estamos de descanso por ahora – anunció

- ¿Cómo? – ahora sí que estaba sorprendido, ¿Qué rayos hacia Ryuuzaki?

- Bueno... – el señor Yagami dudó, Ryuuzaki había pedido discreción por lo que optó en hacer caso a ello – Ryuuzaki parece estar sobre algo pero ha dicho que nos daría información hasta el viernes a primera hora

- Esto es muy extraño hasta para él – mencionó mientras tomaba asiento junto a su padre

- Lo sé, a todos les pareció raro pero es mejor obedecer en vez de cuestionar y quedar igual de confundido o peor que antes – afirmó con tranquilidad – además, ya tenía tiempo sin pasar en familia por más que unas horas así que me pareció bien a pesar de todo – agregó con una sonrisa

- Supongo que tienes razón – le dijo aunque para sus adentros Light estaba sospechando sobre la decisión de Ryuuzaki, había algo que su padre no le había dicho y algo le decía que pasaba algo muy importante

- Light ve a dejar tus cosas arriba, serviré la cena en un momento – le dijo su madre con tranquilidad

- De acuerdo – y sin más que eso salió del comedor para ir a su habitación escuchando todavía como Sayu se oía feliz de tener a papá en casa - _¿Qué rayos haces Ryuuzaki?_ – se preguntó aunque la verdad no tenía una sola idea de lo que tramaba y eso no le gustaba en absoluto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misa había regresado a su departamento hacia casi una hora, estaba un poco cansada no solo por su jornada de trabajo sino por todo lo que había sucedido desde ayer. Para ser un jueves de tiempo medio en su trabajo lo sentía como si hubiera trabajado durante 24 horas sin descanso. Había decidido que trabajar le sería más útil que estar sin hacer nada y con la ansiedad de saber que pronto las cosas terminarían pero aun así sintiéndose tensa con ello por lo cual había dejado de lado su descanso proporcionado por la agencia.

Suspiró con cierta pesadez... después de todo muy pronto las cosas se terminarían y ella tal vez iría a parar a una cárcel de por vida por todos a los que había asesinado usando la libreta. Sus ojos reflejaron su tristeza ante ese hecho, a pesar de todo ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad favorable de ningún modo.

- Ni siquiera contigo – susurró a la nada

- No pareces muy animada – le hablo Ryuk tras observarla por unos minutos

- No me asustes Ryuk – pidió calmada a pesar de todo

- Lo siento pero considerando que todo está por concluir pensé que deberías estar más feliz – le comentó con cierto toque de burla

- Como estarlo... si se que al final de este juego mi vida será en una prisión... esperando mi muerte prematura – sonrió con burla hacia sí misma – después de todo... a pesar de salir librada moriré pronto... moriré porque acorte dos veces mi vida con el trato... desperdiciare el regalo que Jealous me hizo – dijo perdiendo su ánimo con cada palabra – ah – suspiró – mejor preparo el almuerzo ¿Quieres manzanas? Compre muchas cuando venía del trabajo – le dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina y sin dejar contestar a Ryuk

- Eres muy interesante – comentó Ryuk, se viera por donde se viera Misa usaba la libreta por motivos muy concretos aunque con ello se odiara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de una larga jornada de recabar información junto a su otro equipo por fin estaba completamente solo en la sala de monitores. Misa no había vuelto al edificio desde ayer y la verdad que le hacia un poco de falta. Le había costa admitírselo a si mismo pero echaba en falta a la rubia y siendo sinceros, ahora que había tomado una decisión parecía que ella se había alejado. Estuvo a punto de pedirle a Watari que contactara con la rubia pero el sonido del ascensor le atrajo la atención. Se giró con curiosidad pues en el edificio además de sus sucesores y los agentes así como Watari no había nadie y había dejado explicito que no quería ser molestado. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Ryuuzaki estaba sorprendido de ver a esa persona ahí, en ese mismo momento.

- Hola Ryuuzaki – saludó la rubia mientras avanzaba hacia él

- Misa – la llamó en un murmullo, era como si la hubiese llamado con solo pensar en ella y eso lo había descolocado un poco

- Eh... yo... solo venia... para hablar contigo un momento y... – la chica rebuscó en su bolso hasta encontrar lo que buscaba – te traje esto – le dijo con una sonrisa tendiéndole un pequeño paquete el cual tomó el detective

Lo abrió ante la expectante mirada de la rubia, vio que dentro había un pastel de fresas con crema y eso lo sorprendió bastante.

- Gracias Misa – le dijo con tranquilidad aunque con la sorpresa marcada

- Creí que te gustaría, usualmente comes de estos – la chica se acercó al sofá y se sentó tranquilamente aunque aun por dentro estaba nerviosa pues para empezar el pastel había sido una excusa para acercarse... al igual que la excusa de platicar con él

Ryuuzaki se levanto de su sitio y fue hacia donde estaba Misa. Sentándose de su usual y extraña forma se ubicó a la par de la rubia y tomando un tenedor de la mesita frente a él tomo un pequeño bocado del pastel que le había dado la rubia.

_- Delicioso _– pensó tras probarlo sin siquiera pensárselo mucho, después de todo si Misa quisiera matarlo tenia la libreta como para gastar tiempo en venenos dentro de la comida

- Lo hice esta tarde – le dijo la chica mientras apartaba la mirada del pelinegro, razón por la cual no vio como por unos segundos él mostro una leve sorpresa ante la afirmación que recibió de ella

- Esta delicioso – le afirmó con un tono un tanto diferente al usual lo que hizo que Misa lo mirara de frente – no pensé que te gustara la repostería, usualmente dices que los dulces engordan – le puntuó recordando como ella se negaba a probar pasteles cuando se los ofrecía

- De vez en cuando tengo mis gustos al respecto – le reprochó ante sus palabras – además... aprendí repostería con mi madre... hace mucho – comentó bajando la mirada con un aire de tristeza en su tono

- Tu madre murió hace 8 años ¿no? – inquirió mientras se llevaba otro bocado

- Supongo que lo sabes muy bien ¿no? – le rebatió ella aunque no estaba molesta en absoluto

- Si, lo sé – confirmó tranquilamente – pero supongo que la información no me dice nada mas allá de los hechos sobre alguien – le dijo atrayendo la atención de la rubia de nuevo – a veces se conoce más de alguien hablando con ella o hablando sobre ella desde la perspectiva de alguien allegado – argumentó para luego llevarse otro bocado de pastel

- En eso puedo concordar contigo Ryuuzaki – le aseguró dándole una sonrisa leve – mi madre era gerente de una tienda de moda, le gustaba un poco el glamur pero nunca quiso involucrarse en ese estilo de vida, era solo admiración la que sentía... siempre decía que amaba mas estar con la familia y tener una aptitud más sencilla aunque no desaliñada – comentó sin siquiera pensarlo pero tampoco le importaba hablar más, hacía tiempo que no hablaba de su madre o su familia y de cierta forma se sentía bien – le gustaba vestir bien, por su trabajo aprendió mucho de moda y siempre le gustaba comprarnos ropa y hacer una mini pasarela en casa solo para pasar el momento en familia y de esa forma desestrezar a mi padre de sus agobios por el trabajo – se rió con diversión y luego comentó – recuerdo que Lily y yo convencimos a papá de modelar la ropa que mamá le compro una navidad, incluso tomamos fotografías que luego enmarcamos y pusimos en la pared junto a muchas otras de eventos especiales entre nosotros

- Parece que tuviste una familia muy unida – le dijo Ryuuzaki sintiendo que tras las palabras de Misa había mucha tristeza que se mesclaba con la alegría

- A pesar del trabajo de mis padres ellos siempre tenían tiempo de sobra para nosotras... siempre estaban ahí cuando los necesitábamos y aun cuando nuestra economía se vio afectada con la caída de la sociedad en la que estaba mi padre logramos sobrellevarlo muy bien... para mi padre el dinero era pasajero pero lo importante era estar unidos como familia – comentó con cierto añoro aunque luego se quedó callada sentía que algo le oprimía el corazón y juraba que las lagrimas se habían acumulado en sus ojos

Ryuuzaki se la quedó mirando por un momento sin saber qué hacer, los ojos de Misa reflejaban tanta tristeza y sus lágrimas amenazaban por caer en cualquier momento. Jamás había estado en una situación así antes hasta que conoció a Misa Amane. Si bien es cierto la admiraba en serio porque en cada fotografía publicada en cada revista o periódico mostraba tanta energía, tanta alegría que cualquiera diría que ella nunca sufría pero mientras más ahondaba en su pasado lograba sacar una parte inexistente ante las cámaras de la chica. Veía tristeza, vulnerabilidad, soledad y miedo. Era interesante como a pesar de eso ella sonreía. La faceta de niña que mostraba y su aptitud de llamarse en tercera persona habían desaparecido mostrándole a una chica sumida en la oscuridad.

Una lagrima le resbaló por la mejilla, la mente de Misa le mostraba la imagen que siempre había sido su todo, su familia unida y sonriendo con felicidad... su padre ahí, abrazándola con afecto, su hermana junto a ella jugando y pasándola bien, su madre sonriéndole y dándoles ánimo para seguir adelante con su día. Su familia había sido todo para ella y ahora que no estaban los recuerdos eran todo lo que le quedaba... recuerdos era lo único que podía tener incluso de L. Antes que pudiera seguir pensando en huir de ahí antes de quebrarse completamente sintió un dedo limpiando el camino que su lágrima había hecho en su mejilla. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose de frente con el detective quien la miraba directamente a los ojos.

- Ry-Ryuuzaki – mencionó sorprendida

- La tristeza no debería dominarte tanto Amane – le dijo sin apartar su dedo del rostro de la chica – supongo que los buenos recuerdos se guardan con una sonrisa y no con lagrimas – comentó medio dudoso pues para empezar , el campo de los sentimientos era tan secundario en él que a veces olvidaba que podía tenerlos él mismo

- A veces los mejores recuerdos también son los que más duelen porque sabes que jamás volverán a ti – le comentó cerrando sus ojos tratando de guardar en su memoria ese momento con Ryuuzaki

Pero Misa no pudo pensar en más cuando algo cálido y dulce se posó en sus labios. Abrió los ojos sorprendida para encontrarse con que Ryuuzaki la estaba besando. Por un momento no supo qué hacer, sus labios estaban unidos pero no se movían como si esperara algún rechazo. Antes que el pelinegro se alejara de ella, tras sentir que no correspondía, Misa lo haló de la camisa y lo llevó más cerca de ella lo cual le regreso la sorpresa a L.

- Quiero que también pertenezcas a mis recuerdos – le dijo quedamente tras separar sus bocas y tras decirlo lo haló con más fuerza haciendo que él cayera sobre ella en el sofá

Estaba bastante confundido pero aun así no se atrevía a moverse, había decidido dejar de lado un poco su racionalidad pero a la vez se sentía fuera de sitio. Miró los ojos azules de Misa quien ahora parecía mirarlo con ternura y sin pensar más se fue acercando a ella hasta volver a juntar sus labios. La posición en la que estaban se les estaba haciendo incomoda así que como pudieron y sin romper el beso se acomodaron mejor en el sofá logrando con ello que Misa se recostara por completo. Sabía que el campo en el que estaba era nuevo pero aun así parecía que una parte de si mismo sabía lo que hacía. El beso se volvía desesperado, como si quisieran grabar el momento y profundizar en el lo mas que podían. Entre besos se dejaban escuchar ciertos suspiros de la rubia.

En un momento pareció que sus labios no eran suficientes por lo que comenzó a besar su mejilla y luego pasando a su oreja. La chica suspiró con excitación y jadeó como si le faltara el aire cuando el joven sobre ella lamió y beso el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Ryuu...zaki – jadeó, casi gimió, mientras elevaba sus brazos y acariciaba su alborotado cabello azabache

Por su parte Ryuuzaki siguió por unos minutos para luego bajar a su cuello el cual beso con delicadeza escuchando como la chica ahogó otro gemido y lo atrajo más contra ella. La chica se había movido tanto que su falda se había subido hasta casi dejar ver su ropa interior. Misa comenzó a jadear y gemir mas al sentir como las manos del detective parecieron cobrar vida, primero se movieron sutilmente por sus costados, luego pasaron sobre sus pechos y luego la tocaron con más firmeza en esa parte logrando con ello que la chica suspirara fuerte y halara un poco su cabello. Sus manos se amoldaron a sus pechos los cuales, aun sobre la tela, podían dejar sentir sus erectos pezones. Una de las piernas del detective se posó en medio de las de la chica y mientras las manos de Ryuuzaki viajaban a través de sus pechos y abdomen hasta presionar ligeramente su cintura. Ella pasó sus manos de los cabellos a la espalda del chico para luego quedarse estática cuando él bajo mas hasta halar un poco su falda como si advirtiera sus intenciones. Elevó el rostro hasta ver a la rubia que estaba tan agitada y sonrojada como seguramente él se encontraba, aun no retiraba sus manos de la tela de la falda de la chica. Vio en los ojos de la rubia el deseo pero cierta parte racional en él le hizo detener sus acciones.

- Ryuuzaki – inquirió al distinguir un matiz diferente al mostrado hasta hace un momento, acaso pensaba...

- No podemos hacerlo Amane – afirmó ya más controlado, le costaba centrarse cuando ella lo miraba como lo hacía en ese momento y fue peor pues cuando hablo sus ojos parecieron mostrar confusión para luego evitar mirarlo por completo

- Yo... no... – la chica estaba tan confusa ante la situación, jamás pensó que su visita iba a terminar de ese modo y menos con una situación como esa por lo que prefirió optar por lo mejor para ambos – debo irme – anunció intentando moverse para alejarse de él pero Ryuuzaki no se movía de su sitio, impidiendo con ello que pudiera moverse libremente

- Amane

- Por favor Ryuuzaki – pidió, se sentía tan estúpida por lo sucedido y por dejarse arrastrar a esa situación... acaso no podía ser menos tonta

Pero contrario a lo que silenciosamente pedía él no se movió de su sitio. Sabía que ella se sentía rechazada, a pesar de no saber mucho sobre sentimientos si sabía sobre los de ella... había visto tantas veces esa expresión de rechazo cuando intentaba estar con Light y este la alejaba sin muchas consideraciones.

- Ryuuzaki – le llamó intentando empujarlo pero él no se movía en absoluto ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

- No es rechazo Amane – le dijo con voz seria y mirándola fijamente – tan solo creo que debemos detenernos... porque esto no tiene que ser un momento pasajero... no tiene que ser solo el momento previo para una conclusión

- Tan solo fue un error – comentó la rubia sin mirarlo – debo irme, mañana todo llegará a su final – habló con una nota fría en su voz, entendía que Ryuuzaki no quería lastimarla... después de todo ¿cómo alguien como él podría amar a una asesina?

- No es error – aseguró acercándose de nuevo a ella, le parecía increíble que de un momento a otro actuara tan inusual – tan solo quiero protegerte... llegar más lejos implicaría demasiado de nosotros y tan solo nos convertiríamos en recuerdos dolorosos que solo te traerán mas tristeza

Misa lo miró confusa, Ryuuzaki estaba mucho más expresivo que nunca y eso la desconcertaba... pero más que desconcertada, estaba demasiado impresionada... él había sabido leer en ella que lo único que quería era conservar un recuerdo a pesar que fue un deseo inconsciente... quería tener un recuerdo sobre ellos, ese ellos que jamás existiría y no le importaba sufrir con el simple recuerdo.

- Entiendo – comentó bajando la mirada, alejándola de él – perdón... jamás... yo

- No es correcto pero... – las manos de Ryuuzaki acariciaron levemente las piernas de la chica haciéndola respingar – aun así... y siempre que evite llegar más lejos... nada evita que pueda satisfacerte de esta forma Misa – y sin más las manos de L se metieron bajo la tela de la falda, acariciando sus piernas hasta tocar levemente la tela de su ropa interior

- Ah! – Misa estaba confundida, primero le decía que no ¿y ahora continuaba?

- No quiero que sientas que te rechazo... por ello puedo y quiero hacer esto – y sin agregar más toco, por sobre la tela, la intimidad de la rubia

Misa gimió con placer, a pesar de la interrupción de hace un rato no había olvidado que con todas las caricias que había compartido con él se había excitado. Sintió como L delineaba su intimidad haciéndola suspirar y gemir con solo su toque. Después de lo que pareció horas para la rubia él se detuvo un momento haciendo que ella le viera con cierto miedo a que de nuevo parara y esta vez si la dejara pero contrario a lo que pensó él se inclino hasta su rostro para luego besarla y casi al mismo tiempo hacer a un lado la tela para tocarla directamente haciendo que el gemido de la chica muriera en su boca.

Ryuuzaki sintió como un líquido brotaba de ella, gimió con gusto mientras la besaba y hundía su dedo entre los labios vaginales de la chica alcanzando con ello su clítoris. Misa rompió el beso al sentir su toque y arqueo la espalda dándole con ello a Ryuuzaki la oportunidad de abalanzarse sobre su cuello y el inicio de los pechos. Había leído información cientos de veces sobre las relaciones sexuales y sus preliminares pero jamás le habían movido una sola hormona... ahora con ella a su entera merced había despertado una parte que creía no existía en su vida, no le importaba nada y pese a cierta excitación en él logro mantener la cabeza en su sitio para encargarse de complacer a la rubia sin pasar a lo siguiente. Comenzó a acariciarla más y mas, sus dedos fueron bajando, mojándose con los fluidos de la chica, hasta tocar la entrada a su cuerpo. Misa casi lloriqueo cuando él hundió apenas un poco sus dedos. Mirándola de frente y viendo su excitación decidió terminar con esto pues él ya se estaba excitando demasiado como para querer controlarse después. Hundió un dedo en ella y vio como contuvo el aliento.

- El... Elle – le llamó con la voz cortada a causa del placer recibiendo de él una pequeña estocada realizada por su dedo lo cual la hizo gemir mas – ah!

- Misa – le llamó, a pesar de su calma su tono de voz era un tanto agitado

L movió su dedo adentro y afuera logrando hacerla gemir. Sintiendo que debía terminar para no seguir torturándola y torturándose a si mismo abrió un poco más al agregar un segundo dedo en ella haciéndola tensarse, dándole a entender a Ryuuzaki sobre la virginidad de la chica. Con cuidado deslizo sus dedos en ella tratando de destenzarla y justo al hacerlo, y tras varios movimientos más, sintió como la chica gemía más alto al tiempo que su cuerpo aprisionaba los dedos del detective haciéndole comprender que ella había alcanzado su orgasmo.

La chica jadeaba y temblaba de placer aun cuando Ryuuzaki había retirado sus dedos, los cuales estaban empapados de los jugos vaginales de ella. Tras varios minutos en los cuales tanto la chica como L se calmaron un poco por fin se miraron a los ojos. Las palabras estaban de más, los ojos del otro mostraban satisfacción ante lo sucedido.

- Elle – le llamo aun con la voz invadida por el placer

- Es mejor que paremos ya... mañana es el día y necesitaras descansar Misa – le dijo aunque antes que se diera cualquier clase de mal entendido el detective se acerco a ella hasta casi rozar sus narices – que tengas dulces sueños Misa – y sin más le besó, siendo correspondido casi de inmediato

A pesar que la situación se había dado de manera extraña ella no se arrepentía y si debía ir a la cárcel o morir el día de mañana... moriría feliz... feliz porque Elle Lawliet le había regalado un momento muy especial... un momento más para recordar... aunque este mismo lo recordaría con mucha alegría sin importar su destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

Bueno, después de mucho piensa y piensa al fin termine con este capítulo. Quería terminarlo mucho antes pero como siempre no tenía tiempo para escribir y mi hermanito no me prestó la compu hasta esta semana por lo que la he aprovechado para escribir. Como vemos las cosas ya están por terminar, a lo mucho creo que serán uno capítulos mas, aun no estoy segura al 100% pero créanme que esto ya casi finalizará.

Había dicho algo en las nota del capítulo anterior sobre una sorpresita ¿y qué creen?, ahí tienen sus sorpresita!^_^... la verdad que creo que hoy si me fui OoC con L pero ya habíamos visto como iba evolucionando nuestro querido detective en cuanto a los sentimientos respecto a Misa y pues... como vemos han tenido un encuentro muy inusual y a la vez muy placentero ^/^...

Esta es la segunda vez que escribo algo un poco subido, la primera vez que lo hice fue en el fic de Hellsing que escribí y recuerdo que me dijeron que había hecho un lemon ^/^... esta vez creo que lo que hice fue un lime pero de verdad que espero les haya gustado. Tal vez no sea lo que esperaban pero hay que verlo de este punto, aun no es tiempo y menos con un caso que resolver del cual se decidirán muchas cosas. Algunas personas me decían en sus review que querían que incluyera lemon pero aunque trate de hacerlo con anterioridad no me parecía apropiado y es solo hasta este capítulo que por fin hallé un factor para poder agregar un avance más grande en la relación de Misa y L. Espero no haberme salido por la tangente pero es que había perdido la línea de lo que iba a hacer y me costó adaptarme a lo que escribía para no ser muy... como decirlo... incoherente a lo que había escrito con anterioridad. En fin... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y aunque no prometo nada veré como hago para actualizar un tanto lueguito ^_^... así que por ahora me despido de todos y les deseo un feliz día ^_^

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 17: El encuentro. ¡Yo soy kira!**

Eran casi las 3 de mañana y L seguía tan despierto como siempre. A pesar de su aptitud de siempre, taciturna y sin emoción, la verdad que estaba muy intranquilo. El encuentro que había tenido con Misa había sido algo sin pensar pero lo tenia de muy buen ánimo. Recordaba como la chica se dejaba hacer por sus manos y aunque sabía que era un completo inexperto tal parecía que el instinto le había funcionado. Una vez que Misa se fue su sentido racional había hecho presencia y de verdad que se sentía extraño con lo ocurrido mas no así se arrepentía, arrepentirse era lo último que podría hacer después de todo. Miró con indiferencia la computadora frente a él y vio lo último en información recabada por sus sucesores. Tenía ya la estrategia lista y Misa sabía lo que debía hacer, ya todo estaba dicho y solo restaba centrarse en lo que sucedería en las próximas 12 horas pues no le daba más que eso para concluir con el caso. En algún momento una idea le llegó a la mente, algo que no había tomado en cuenta pero que le era irrelevante a él aunque no al involucrado... cuando Light fuera descubierto ¿qué pasaría? Seguramente su padre se derrumbaría pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, debía concluir todo eso y a la vez Misa tenía una cuenta pendiente que saldar con el sujeto de quien pidió investigación. Near tenía razón, la investigación en si tenía matices personales. No había obtenido respuesta acerca de la relación de Douglas McLaren mas allá de que él se había quedado con la fortuna de la familia Amane tras su accidente del cual estaba completamente escéptico. Había algo, algo oscuro en toda esa situación pero aunque quiso indagar no hubo respuestas, los documentos estaban en regla, era un allegado amigo del señor Amane y Misa por su parte no había hablado, tan solo se limitó a decir que todo se sabría cuando la cita fuera concertada así que no le quedaba más que esperar. Además el caso había ocurrido hacia 8 años y todo lo que pudiese ser relevante se había perdido así como la investigación se cerró sin posibilidad de nada puesto que todo había sido concluyente al menos para los agentes de la policía en aquel entonces.

Sin posibilidades de indagación más allá de una revisión de los documentos oficiales no le quedaba de otra que aguardar para saber que sucedía y sucedería a raíz de la actual situación.

_- Supongo que todo se resuelve en el mismo punto _– pensó mientras comenzaba los preparativos del final

Un poco alejado de L estaba Rem. La mirada vacía de la shinigami se posaba en el detective, lo observaba con una mescla de sentimientos que variaban del agrado, la desaprobación y la confusión. Aunque no lo diera a conocer pero había estado todo el tiempo observando al detective. Decir que lo que había ocurrido horas atrás no lo había presenciado era mentira pero no había intervenido por dos razones: Misa no parecía molesta con la situación y el detective no había tenido malas intenciones puesto que había estado dispuesto a detenerse para no lastimar a la rubia.

Estaba bastante confundida, los sentimientos humanos eran más complicados de lo que parecían. Misa sabia que él era una amenaza para ella y aun así parecía querer de algún modo al detective. Recordó las veces que la había visto, siempre se mostraba diferente cuando estaba junto a ese humano y además de tener ese acuerdo común para terminar con todo el asunto de Kira de una vez había algo de fondo... había una chispa en los ojos de la chica, algo que no veía muy a menudo puesto que desde que la conoció sus ojos mostraban una felicidad pobremente verdadera.

Con cierta pesadez no hizo más que observar al detective y pensar en ¿qué era lo que Misa sentía por él?... no lo sabía pero tenía la certeza que ese humano era importante para ella por lo cual no haría nada hasta saber sobre ello.

_- Espero que esto no termine mal _– pensó la shinigami, solo restaba que todo llegara a su fin para saber que pasaría

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los miembros de la fuerza especial ya habían llegado a las instalaciones, estaban expectantes de lo que fuera a suceder. Todos sin excepción esperaban mayores aclaraciones respecto a las últimas palabras que Ryuuzaki había mencionado el miércoles anterior, nadie había estado tranquilo ante las premisas dadas y no dejaron de tratar de dar con una posible respuesta o conclusión al respecto obteniendo como resultado: nada.

Ryuuzaki estaba sentado en su típica postura. Los miraba con esos ojos sin emoción, tal como si fuera un shinigami, y tras terminar de endulzar su café habló por primera vez en bastante rato.

- Tenemos exactamente 1 hora para prepararnos – menciono completamente calmo y sin emoción en la voz

- ¿1 hora para qué? – inquirió Aizawa quien estaba bastante confundido por no decir frustrado con lo que L decía

- He movido las piezas del tablero durante el tiempo que no estuvieron en este edificio y todo estará listo para que podamos actuar en 1 hora aproximadamente – respondió con ese típico tono monótono de voz logrando que todos se mostraran contrariados – había dicho que estaba siguiendo una pista que me llevó a una persona cuya conexión puede dar el punto final a esto

- ¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? – ahora fue el señor Yagami quien hablo, los últimos días no pudo sino pensar en todo cuanto el detective había mencionado en su última conversación sin encontrar nada que pudiera darle una respuesta

- Porque la información está basada en ciertos hechos que involucran de alguna manera el señuelo perfecto para atraer a Kira – contestó para luego tomar otro sorbo de café

- No lo entiendo bien, ¿Quién te ha proporcionado esa información y por qué? – Matsuda sentía que las cosas tanto como se acercaban como se alejaban de la teoría del detective, había mucho que parecía reservarse y que por alguna razón no quería decir

- Los motivos parecen ser personales, el porque... tiene que ver con terminar el juego que se ha estado manteniendo con el asesino Kira – Ryuuzaki sabía que debía aclarar muchas cosas pero antes de poder decir algo mas los monitores se encendieron mostrando una W gótica en la pantalla

- Ryuuzaki – la voz de Watari se dejó escuchar casi de inmediato

- ¿Qué sucede Watari? – preguntó calmadamente y mirando con desinterés los monitores

- La cita ya esta concertada, está programada para dentro de 3 horas – comunicó dejando confundidos al resto menos al pelinegro

- Muy bien, ellos ya saben qué hacer. Recuérdales apegarse a lo que ya hemos discutido – ordenó sin perder su usual tono

- Muy bien Ryuuzaki, comunicaré tus ordenes de inmediato – fue la respuesta que dio y antes que el mayordomo de L cortara comunicación él le dijo

- Watari, te pediré que traigas la death note... llegó el momento de explicar algunas cosas y preparar la estrategia final para confrontar a Kira

- Entendido joven Ryuuzaki – y sin más colgó mientras el resto tan solo se quedaban viendo unos a otros sin saber que pensar

- Bien, es hora que sepan lo que pasará durante las próximas horas - indicó logrando la completa atención de los miembros de la fuerza especial

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un fastidio tener que hacer esos viajes improvisados porque no le daban tiempo alguno de preparar todo como le gustaba pero mientras pudiera permanecer en su actual posición lo haría después de todo la cosa era temporal y con los tramites que actualmente tenía en proceso estaba dejando un buen respaldo en caso de cualquier tipo de inconveniente que se presentara. El viaje que había hecho a Okinawa había estado relativamente bien pero justo cuando pretendía relajarse después de un estresante viaje de negocios le llegaba su jefe a decirle que habían nuevas negociaciones que requerían ser atendidas a la brevedad por lo que, casi sin cambiar nada de la maleta de viaje, salió a primera hora de su casa con destino a la región de Kanto, famosa por el actual caso Kira y razón por la cual prefería quedarse completamente al margen de muchas cosas puesto que él no era precisamente un ángel caído del cielo... era un trepador y aceptaba que era un estafador aunque hasta la fecha nada le había delatado por lo que su cuello, o en este caso su corazón, estaban a salvo de la mano de Kira y aun si era descubierto no podría hacerle nada, no sabía quién era y ni siquiera el nombre que actualmente usaba era su verdadero nombre... no creía que tuviera la posibilidad de rastrearlo tan fácilmente a menos que alguien pidiera su cabeza y revelara su nombre real para Kira. Después de todo el hecho de cambiar de nombre le daba ventaja como a muchos otros aunque no todos tenían tanta suerte pues ya varios habían caído bajo la justicia de Kira.

- Nah!, todo va a estar bien – se dijo dándose confianza para luego descansar un poco, al menos lo que durara el trayecto hasta su destino... nada iba a salir mal, tan solo sería otro días más de trabajo y ya

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había muchas cosas inquietándolo de sobremanera, dudaba que pudiera estar un minuto más escuchando a su docente pero se resistía a salirse tan solo para guardar la apariencia. Hoy su padre había vuelto al edificio de investigación y aunque quiso ir con él para averiguar de una vez lo que sucedía pero sabía que ante Ryuuzaki su curiosidad podía ser un arma de doble filo. Miró a través de la ventana hacia el patio de la universidad, había pasado buscando de nuevo la noche anterior algo relacionado al pasado de Misa pero no había encontrado mucho que se diga.

Misa había entrado como modelo a la edad de 11 años, según las fichas técnicas que leyó. Participó en el modelaje infantil para promocionar juguetes y a pesar de la inexperiencia resultó ser una de las 7 niñas que aparecieron en la revista oficial de la juguetería así como también en los periódicos. De su pasado no se hablaba, era como si estuviera obviado lo cual era extraño, lo único que decía es que ella estudiaba en casa y no fue sino hasta que una promotora del evento de modelaje infantil la descubrió y le dio su oportunidad. Sus abuelos paternos le dieron todo su apoyo pero casi nunca hablaban de la niña y su pasado pues había perdido a sus padres y hermana después de un fatal accidente en su hogar en Los Ángeles. Todo cuando pudieron decir sobre el hecho a los medios fue que ella fue devuelta a su familia por parte de un amigo de la familia pero no había nada más... cualquier pregunta respecto a ¿Qué paso? O ¿ella como lo tomó? No fue contestada, tan solo pedían que dejaran su pasado en el pasado y la dejaran sonreír libremente. Después de eso la ficha hacía referencia al contrato posterior al que la descubrió y que conllevó a que la niña se convirtiera en la imagen de varios proyectos. Se ganaba a todos con su sencillez y su sonrisa a pesar de su tragedia familiar, y más importante aún, se disparó a mayor fama después de los 13 años cuando una boutique de moda juvenil la hizo su imagen pública.

Básicamente Misa había vivido en la farándula y dudaba que hubiese siquiera terminado sus estudios formalmente pues no se mencionaba mucho eso... pero eso no quitaba que había algo que no terminaba de comprender.

_- Aun hay algo que falta... y la única persona que puede decir que es, es la propia Misa _– pensaba el castaño mientras veía como el clima se empezaba a volver un tanto nuboso – _lo que sea tal parece que lo guardaba con gran recelo... y la pregunta es ¿por qué?_ – tal vez eso sería lo más importante pero por ahora no podía averiguarlo, al menos no pretendía centrarse en eso puesto que tenia asuntos más importantes que atender

Suspiró cansinamente, L estaba volviendo las cosas un tanto difíciles y aunque con Misa ya habían hablado del plan que tenia sobre reunirse con el "amigo" que había rastreado por tanto tiempo no terminaba de convencerlo mucho que digamos. Miró hacia el pizarrón mientras repasaba el último plan en el que había pensado. Era complicado de cierta manera, dependía de la entera confianza del detective el que le dejara acercarse a la death note pero sabía que podría ingeniárselas aunque para ello tuviera que usar quizás a más manejable de los miembros de la fuerza especial, Matsuda. Pero aunque tenía la idea en general necesitaría ordenar bien los pasos a seguir para poder llevarlo a cabo sin que las sospechas recayeran en él tan fácilmente. Metido en sus pensamientos como estaba y apenas garabateando algunos datos en la libreta sintió el vibrar de su teléfono celular. Con disimulo lo sacó y vio de que se trataba... aunque de verdad que no esperaba que ese mensaje fuera de ella

_**- Hola Light, ¿A qué hora sales el día de hoy de la U?**_ – era lo que ponía en su mensaje la rubia supuesta novia que tenía el castaño

_**- Salgo a las 10:00 am ¿por qué?**_ – envió su mensaje y espero que la rubia no le contestara la tontería que imaginaba

_**- En cuanto salgas reúnete conmigo en el café a dos calles de la universidad. Tenemos que hablar **_– su mensaje era demasiado serio, instando urgencia, lo cual intrigo al castaño

_**- No puedo. Debo hacer otras cosas y también pienso ir al edificio de investigación, así que te sugiero que me digas de una vez que pasa **_– lo último que quería era perder su tiempo en tonterías inventadas por ella, debía ponerle fin a la contienda con L... debía matarlo con o sin ayuda de Misa

_**- ¡No me digas que no puedes!, el asunto que debemos hablar es L así que mejor vienes ¡si o si! **_– que insolente, cruzo la mente de Light ante lo demandante del mensaje pero en cuanto ella escribió L dentro del mensaje capto su curiosidad inmediatamente

_**- Olvídate de mi hora de salida, te veré dentro de 20 minutos. Más te vale que sea importante **_– no estaba de humor para no mostrar su disgusto pero a pesar de todo si el asunto a tratar era L la pregunta que quedaba era: ¿Qué había ocurrido como para que Misa tuviera tanta urgencia?

_**- De acuerdo. Nos vemos ahí **_– verdaderamente esto tenía que ser importante de otro modo no habría quien lo parara de matar a Amane Misa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los agentes estaban esperando tranquilamente por las siguientes órdenes que deberían seguir. Ya habían cumplido con una buena parte de su trabajo y verdaderamente agradecían haber tenido algo que hacer además de vigilar al principal involucrado en el caso Kira. Dentro de aquella camioneta negra en la cual estaba apoyado el agente Lester se encontraban los sucesores de L, Near y Matt. A unos metros de distancia, al lado contrario de la calle y con fingida apariencia de esperar a alguien se encontraban sus compañero Gevanni y Lidner junto a un chico rubio quien se apoyaba en la pared con gesto despreocupado, además de estar comiendo una barra de chocolate. Dejo escapar un pequeño gesto de burla y cierto fastidio al recordar el porqué ese niño llamado Mello se encontraba ahí. Prácticamente había discutido sobre trabajar junto a Near, alegaba que de no ser algo que L mismo ordenaba ni loco estaría en el mismo espacio que la bola de nieve andante a lo que el chico albino siquiera se inmuto logrando fastidiarlo más de la cuenta. Al final él se fue junto a Halle y Stephen para interceptar al objetivo que L había especificado debían llevar con ellos hacia las afueras de la ciudad a la zona de confrontación.

Los transeúntes pasaban ignorando por completo la razón de su permanencia en ese lugar y aunado a eso no tardarían en recibir a su "invitado" y con ello también su siguiente orden.

- Agentes estén alerta, el invitado esta por llegar, debemos seguir y posteriormente interceptar al objetivo al menos dos cuadras lejos de este lugar – les comunicó la voz de Near a través de los transmisores que cada uno portaba

- Muy bien, entonces es hora de prepararme – contestó la voz de Gevanni al tiempo que dejaba de estar recostado contra la puerta del auto negro al cual se metió tomando el lugar del conductor, seguidamente entraron Halle y Mello al asiento trasero cerrando los vidrios polarizados del mismo

Lester se subió a la camioneta y tras abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad giro un poco su cuerpo para poder ver a los otros dos niños que tenia por pasajeros. Cada uno de ellos estaba en lo suyo, el albino en un rompecabezas y observando la pantalla de una computadora desde la cual podían ver lo que las cámaras de seguridad de la estación de trenes tenia mientras tanto el pelirrojo simplemente jugaba con una consola portable y frente a él una computadora le indicaba llegadas y salidas de los trenes así mismo tenia la información completa de los pasajeros que viajaban en cada tren.

Matt detuvo su juego por unos minutos tras pasar el nivel 15 del mismo, miró hacia la pantalla y comprobó la llegada del tren para luego girarse a verlo y luego asentir, indicando con ello que el tren acababa de llegar. Near comenzó a rastrear entre la multitud hasta localizar al objetivo y tras indicar un "está bajando del tren" todos se pusieron en marcha... lo que harían era sencillo y una vez hecho darían aviso inmediato a L para que pusiera en marcha la siguiente fase del plan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misa había llegado al café mucho antes de enviar sus mensajes a Light. Había esperado por un tiempo considerable por terminar de una vez con todo ese juego y al fin había llegado el día... aunque había algo que la estaba desconcentrando: L.

Tras lo sucedido la noche anterior no sabía de dónde sacaba la templanza para ignorar lo que su cuerpo anhelaba y sentía aun. Todavía podía sentir las manos de Ryuuzaki sobre su cuerpo, recorriéndola con cierta delicadeza, inexperto como ella en lo que hacía porque si de algo estaba segura Misa es que él no era alguien que hubiese tenido algún tipo de contacto sexual. No era que lo creyera alguien indiferente a "eso" o un mojigato pero por lo que percibió en sus ojos, mientras la acariciaba por sobre la ropa, supo que el campo que estaba tentando era nuevo. Tenía una mirada de curiosidad, de admiración... mostraba mucho más de lo que usualmente permitía reflejar en su semblante y se sintió bastante enternecida pues eso quería decir que estaban aprendiendo juntos. Luego de que la llevara al éxtasis con sus manos y tras sus palabras ella había ordenado su aspecto lo mejor que podía aunque antes de irse hablaron brevemente sobre McLaren y el plan que llevarían a cabo ese día.

Hacia menos de hora que había recibido la primera llamada que confirmaba el inicio de todo por lo cual había decidido ir hasta el actual lugar en que se encontraba y calculando ciertas cosas envió su mensaje a Light. La verdad le había molestado su segundo mensaje, era tan poco dado a pasar tiempo son su "novia" y la falta de atención, aun en algo fingido, le fastidiaba por lo que termino enviando un mensaje bastante enfático sobre lo que debían hablar, no tenía que irse por las ramas, así que tras recibir su afirmativa respuesta a la reunión dejo su teléfono a un lado para degustar el refresco que había pedido mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

El folder de información que Ryuuzaki le había facilitado tres días atrás estaba sobre la mesa. Sería muy fácil matarlo, tenía su foto y con ella podía ver el nombre y tiempo de vida que tenía ese sujeto... pero esperaría... esperaría hasta la confrontación puesto que era muy necesario para su propia paz mental.

_- Pronto llegará al final_ – pensó con tranquilidad después de todo si algo le sucedía a ella no tenía mucha importancia... aunque Rem se molestara pero prefería obtener su destino sin importar nada... por mucho que llegará a amar a Ryuuzaki eso no quitaba que fuera una asesina de masas extremadamente peligrosa

Antes que sus pensamientos continuaran la puerta del local se abrió y un joven castaño vestido de manera formal entró y se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa de la rubia tras localizarla.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? – preguntó sin siquiera molestarse en saludar a la chica

- Sí, estoy bien gracias – murmuró con sarcasmo para luego serenarse y contestar – L está por concretar el encuentro que tendré con McLaren

- Eso no es algo urgente de decir, te advertí que más valía que fuera importante – le dijo con molestia ante lo dicho por ella de lo cual no se veía nada fuera de lo común ni menos importante

- El problema es que L quiere usarme de señuelo de una vez por todas – le dijo tratando de contener el enojo ante el tonito que usaba Light con ella – dijo que usaría la death note, la llevará a la reunión pues está seguro que la confrontación con Kira se hará aunque tenga que tener mi tiempo contado

- L no haría una cosa como esa – refutó el castaño

- L planea terminar el juego de una vez y dice que ya tiene la última prueba que necesitaba – rebatió ella interrumpiendo cualquier otra palabra que el castaño fuera a decir – no te has dado cuenta, L siempre nos vigiló y creo que ya tiene pruebas suficientes... al menos una parte porque aun no ha logrado localizar mi libreta puesto que de ser así habría sido encerrada desde hace mucho – terminó diciendo mientras Light procesaba las palabras de la rubia

- ¿Cómo sabes que L nos vigiló? – mencionó precavidamente el castaño

- Porque he mantenido a Ryuk vigilando los alrededores desde el trato que hice con Ryuuzaki... él ha visto a Aiber o Wedy siempre sobre mi desde ese momento, Ryuuzaki nunca confió completamente en lo que dije y esa es una de las razones por las cuales Ryuk no está aquí, tuve que despistar a mis vigilantes con la ayuda de Ryuk – explicó para luego tomar otro poco del refresco

- ¿Por qué diablos no me lo habías dicho antes? – recriminó, si ella ya lo sabía por Ryuk entonces porque no decirle para estar preparado

- Porque no estaba segura, además la vigilancia sobre ti ha sido escasa y no sé porqué – se defendió la chica

_- ¿Vigilancia escasa conmigo?... esto no tiene sentido, si Ryuuzaki cree que soy Kira entonces debería estar más vigilado que Misa _– meditaba pero luego reparó en algo – _un momento... ¡maldición! _– Light se levantó de golpe sobresaltando a Misa – tenemos que ir a mi casa ahora – mencionó y ella no tuvo más opción que ir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- El objetivo se está moviendo – informó la rubia quien a través de una pequeña pantalla instalada en su motocicleta verificaba un punto en movimiento

- Mantén tus ojos sobre el objetivo Wedy, tenemos aun un margen de tiempo considerable para la hora de reunión – fue la orden que escuchó la mujer por parte de su compañero Aiber

- De acuerdo, ¿cómo van los demás? – preguntó tranquilamente sin perder de vista el objetivo en movimiento

- Lo último que Watari comunicó es que L y los miembros de la policía japonesa van hacia el punto de reunión – informó de igual modo tranquilo

- Hmp!... parece que ya las piezas se mueven de acuerdo al plan – dijo la chica para luego verificar la dirección hacia la cual iba el objetivo – creo que harán una parada en la casa del objetivo – mencionó tras comprobar opciones posibles de dirección

- Muy bien, comunicaré inmediatamente – y sin más la comunicación se silencio

Wedy sonrió al ver como las cosas iban de acuerdo al plan... ahora solo quedaba los últimos reportes de estado de los otros. Tal parecía que L había controlado todo muy bien.

- Bien, hora de moverme – mencionó para luego encender la motocicleta y alejarse en dirección cercana a su siguiente punto de vigilancia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían llegado rápidamente y sin muchas ceremonias Light entró y subió directamente a su habitación siendo seguido por la rubia. Comenzó a buscar y revolver por toda la habitación, entre los estantes, el escritorio, el closet, bajo la cama y en el conducto de ventilación hasta que hayo lo que parecía buscar con tanta furia.

- ¡Maldición! – soltó mientras jalaba la pequeña cámara oculta en el ducto y bajaba para luego estrellar el objeto en el escritorio de la habitación

- Eso es...

- ¡Una maldita cámara! – mencionó completamente fastidiado – maldición, debí saberlo – decía molesto consigo por no haber visto venir eso pero que podía pensar si no había pasado nada fuera de lo común y además nada había estado fuera de orden desde la vez en que Ryuuzaki lo había mantenido en vigilancia constante al inicio de la investigación... no tenía sentido, ¿desde cuándo el muy maldito de L lo había vigilado?

_- Mis sospechas sobre Kira no variaron, la libreta da demasiadas ventajas sobre la teoría original de Kira y es por ello que... enfrentaré a Amane Misa y luego será libre de irse de aquí... ella será la última persona que veré y si algo me pasa mis sospechas recaerán por completo en ella y en Light_

_- Aunque te pase algo no tienes pruebas sobre mí... ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy Kira? _

_- Lo sabrán cuando llegue el momento _

Recordaba eso tan claramente, seria acaso que L lo hubiese seguido vigilando aun después de "absolverlo de culpa" la vez anterior. Sucedería justo después de la muerte de Higuchi... no, no podía ser... debía ser algo un poco más reciente pues no había notado mucha variación y de haber sucedido después de eso entonces L habría sabido algo sobre los planes anteriores que había trazado además de las cartas que le había dado a Misa con instrucciones sobre las ejecuciones. Si no había detectado nada y había estado vigilado sin darse cuenta... solo había una persona capaz de burlar la seguridad... Wedy.

- Tu libreta la tienes – inquirió tras un gran silencio

- No, la libreta la he dejado en mi departamento – contestó y se apresuro a añadir – fui al trabajo y mis cosas personales no están muy a salvo pues estuve en el centro comercial... aunque la hubiera escondido preferí no arriesgarme

- Debemos ir a tu departamento, ¿a qué hora y dónde es la reunión que tienes con ese amigo tuyo y Ryuuzaki? – preguntó sin mucho interés aunque con la curiosidad necesaria para saber los pasos que daría la chica

- Es en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad dentro de 2 horas – contestó tranquila mientras comprobaba la hora – L dijo que me daría la dirección en cuanto se hiciera efectivo que la reunión se llevaría a cabo

- Bien, vamos por la libreta y luego iremos al punto de reunión. Es hora de terminar con L de una vez por todas – aseguró a lo que Misa asintió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Muy bien, lo primero que he de indicarles a cada uno es que se mantengan alerta ante cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir – la voz monótona de Ryuuzaki les hablaba a través de comunicadores – pase lo que pase no deben actuar precipitadamente – indicó con cierta advertencia

- Entendido – afirmó el señor Yagami con seriedad

- ¿Qué cree que ocurra jefe? – preguntó Matsuda, aun tenía dudas al respecto de la operación que se estaba llevando a cabo

- No estoy seguro, después de la explicación de lo que haríamos... no se... la verdad todo está muy intrigante – dijo con bastante duda

- No termino de entender – comentó Aizawa, empezaba a sentirse como la última vez cuando dejó la investigación ante su inconformidad con las ordenes de L

- Solo esperemos que esta situación sea como lo dijo L, el final de toda esta investigación – Mogi a pesar de estar tan confundido como el resto al menos podría decirse que era quien más centrado estaba

- Pero... me pregunto qué tiene que ver esta reunión con desalojar todo este edificio – preguntó Matsuda mas para sí que para los demás

- Supongo que si esa persona es un aliado de Kira lo mejor es desalojar el lugar de posibles víctimas – razonó el señor Yagami aunque al igual que Matsuda lo confundía mucho las actitudes del detective, eso también sumado al hecho que sus palabras e indicaciones no solo se repartían a él sino a dos más de quienes podía imaginar eran Wedy y Aiber

- Solo esperemos salir de esta bien librados – fue lo que Aizawa aportó

Mientras, en otra habitación, Ryuuzaki vigilaba todo lo referente a la situación. Ya el escenario estaba listo, faltaba que los protagonistas se presentaran. Se había asegurado de muchas cosas a pesar del poco tiempo que le invirtió a esta situación pero el equipo de investigación en el que estaban sus sucesores había planeado bien todo, se habían aportado muchas ideas y al final habían armado todo de manera que nada escapara de su vigilancia y aun si lo hacía tenían un seguro contra ello.

- Shinigami – llamó a lo que el ente blanco le miró vacíamente – deberás mantenerte alejada en primera instancia, Misa te lo habrá pedido tal vez así que por lo menos deberás respetar su deseo ¿no? – inquirió sin mirarla puesto que estaba observando todo en ese edificio

- Puedo mantenerme al margen pero no voy a permitir que la vida de Misa corra peligro – declaró fríamente, después de algunas horas escuchando al humano juntos a los otros en el edificio no sentía la misma necesidad de negar ciertos hechos y menos si en juego estaba la vida de su protegida

- Estamos más comunicativos – comentó como observación ante la aptitud adoptada por Rem

- Supongo que ya pasamos por la etapa de negación, tu sabes mejor que nadie la verdad que Misa te declaró tras ser descubierta así que no veo el caso para seguir con rodeos – le observaba atentamente, ese humano había estado un tanto diferente en las horas siguientes a la ida de la rubia modelo

- Bien, si es así es mejor – afirmó tranquila y monótonamente

Tras esa afirmación quedaron en silencio, ninguno parecía tener intenciones de agregar más sobre el asunto. El detective tecleó algo en la computadora y poco después inicio comunicación con aquellos otros con quienes trabajaba, informando e informándose de la actual situación. Verificaba cada movimiento en las 5 computadoras que tenía en la habitación las cuales formaban un semicírculo frente a él.

Rem por su parte observaba cada movimiento, no le convencía la situación pero no podía intervenir. Misa le había pedido expresamente que se mantuviese al margen ante lo que sucedería pero no iba a permitir que su vida peligrara. Esa misma mañana que la rubia se comunicó con Ryuuzaki, horas antes de la llegada de los miembros de la fuerza especial, se lo había pedido y tras ese pequeño intercambio de palabras L le indicó que esperara las primeras instrucciones para ejecutar el plan.

_- Misa... será mejor que no te expongas de ningún modo _– pensó la shinigami aunque advirtió algo en uno de las computadoras frente al detective que le hizo comenzar a estar más alerta de la situación

_- Ya es hora _– pensó Ryuuzaki mientras leía el escueto mensaje enviado por Near y a la vez observando cómo los primeros actores hacían acto de presencia en el teatro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Light y Misa llegaron al edificio de departamentos donde la rubia tenía su domicilio. Subieron por el lugar notando que no se habían encontrado con nadie durante el trayecto lo cual hizo sospechar a Light y confundir a Misa.

- ¿Qué raro? – comentó la modelo una vez en el ascensor – no he visto a nadie y eso no sucede muy a menudo – dijo con cierto aire de intriga ante el hecho

- Supongo que deben estar en sus respectivos departamentos – comentó con cierto deje de obviedad el castaño

- Si, además es viernes. Normalmente están bastante ocupados en otras cosas o salen a otras actividades – ahora Misa se mostraba un poco mas conforme, después de todo no era raro del todo aunque si un poco extraño. Quién sabe, quizás el portero estaba atendiendo algún problema en uno de los pisos o en el baño

Tras esa breve plática permanecieron en silencio. Misa estaba segura de lo que haría y una vez tuviera en sus manos la libreta solo restaba que todo sucediera y se diera lo que tuviera que darse. Llegaron hasta el piso donde quedaba el departamento de la rubia y siguieron el trayecto hasta detenerse frente a la puerta mientras Misa sacaba la llave para abrir su domicilio.

Entraron en completo silencio y mientras la chica le indicaba que le esperara en el salón ella fue directa a su recamara para buscar la death note. Justo estaba abriendo el cajón cuando su teléfono sonó ante la llegada de un mensaje.

_**- Es hora **_– solo eso decía el mensaje, así que tras tomar la libreta una sonrisa le adorno el rostro, una sonrisa de suficiencia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misa no terminaba de convencerlo, podía verla de muchas maneras pero no le convencía sus argumentos en el café, o por lo menos así fue hasta que le dijo sobre la vigilancia... había sido un idiota al confiarse y sin darse cuenta habían instalado todo un sistema de micrófonos y cámaras. Repasó todas sus actividades de los últimos días y la verdad que estaba convencido que esa vigilancia no tenía mucho tiempo de estar sobre él. Wedy era muy astuta, solo una ladrona como ella podría haberse fijado en los muchos y muy pequeños detalles sobre sus maneras de comprobar si alguien había entrado... había sido un trabajo muy limpio y por lo menos debió tomarle un par de días de observación o tal vez menos para saber donde dejaba sus trampas.

No podía dejar de lado sus sospechas y mientras esperaba que ella regresara con la libreta se había decidido por acabar con todo de una vez, debía obtener el nombre de Ryuuzaki y fácilmente se deshacía de ella allí en vista que no había ningún testigo, ni siquiera Rem. Justo antes de seguir cavilando la rubia volvió con la libreta forrada en sus manos.

- Debemos irnos ahora – anunció la chica con un cierto toque de urgencia

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó extrañado y desconfiado el castaño

- La hora se adelantó – indicó mientras tomaba su bolso y las llaves

- Antes de irnos debemos terminar ciertos asuntos Misa – le detuvo haciendo que la chica dejara de apurarse en lo que hacia

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó aunque sabía de lo que hablaba

- Me refiero a que hay que eliminar a cualquiera que pueda ser una potencial amenaza a nuestro ideal – le dijo poniendo cuidado en endulzar el oído de la chica con su palabras

- Si mato a L antes de la reunión será demasiado obvio... después de todo si lo hice salir de su área de confort y nadie más sabe o ha tenido contacto con él entonces crearemos represalias en nuestra contra, principalmente en la mía – argumentó la chica olvidando cualquier otro razonamiento que le indicaba ser sumisa con Light

- A L lo podemos dejar de ultimo, pero si queremos que el caso se detenga debemos acabar con los involucrados – señaló sin ningún tipo de contemplación

- Pero... tu padre, él...

- No importa – la escueta respuesta que dio a su argumento no formulado hizo que la rubia le viera con sorpresa – quien se interponga debe ser eliminado, incluso si tú te volvieras en mi contra me importaría muy poco matarte

_- Maldito idiota _– pensó ella aunque sin reflejar la molestia ante esa declaración que de antemano sabia pero que al oírla de él le llenaba de mas rencor para con él y su infantil idea de ser dios

- Dame el nombre de Wedy y Aiber, si los eliminamos ahora no interferirán de ninguna manera en nuestros planes – demandó con tranquilidad – y también necesito que me digas el nombre de L para poder eliminarlo una vez que el trato se haya cumplido – le dijo mientras le sonreía con esa falsa amabilidad que usaba con ella

Pero antes que Misa pudiera decir una palabra la puerta del piso fue derribada y por ella entraron los miembros de la fuerza especial, arma en mano, y diciendo...

- ¡Manos en alto y ríndanse!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando pensaron que las cosas no podían estar saliendo bastante feas tuvieron que escuchar aquellas palabras dichas de boca de una persona que pensaban conocían bien. Soichiro Yagami desencajo su rostro mientras su expresión logro alarmar a Matsuda quien rápidamente se acercó a él. Mogi y Aizawa no podían creerlo, Ryuuzaki tenía razón sobre las sospechas que validaba en al menos un 10% o eso decía él. Todos estaban impactados ante lo que escuchaban y veían a través de una computadora que recibía la señal de cámaras escondidas en el piso de Misa Amane.

- Es hora, ¡vayan! – la orden enérgica de Ryuuzaki, aun con ese tono sin emoción, fue suficiente para que despertaran del shock y luego con pesar endurecieran sus semblantes para luego tirar abajo la puerta del departamento

- ¡Manos en alto y ríndanse! – ordenó Aizawa, su tono estaba cargado de ira. Siempre había considerado a Light como una gran persona con nobles ideales y ahora debía enfrentar la verdadera cara tras el chico listo y estudioso

- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – la voz de Light estaba confusa, ¿Qué significaba esa repentina aparición de los miembros de la fuerza especial? – papá ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó viendo a su progenitor con buena actuación de contrariado

Soichiro Yagami apretó los dientes con brusquedad, sino lo hubiera oído de sus labios no lo hubiese creído jamás.

- Light Yagami – mencionó con la voz contenida – Misa Amane, están arrestados bajo el cargo de asesinato en masas bajo el nombre de Kira – declaró con dureza – suelta ese cuaderno Amane – ordenó a la rubia

Misa lo hizo mientras miraba con sorpresa su entorno. Light estaba completamente desconcertado. Todo eso había sido planeado de eso estaba seguro pero la pregunta era: por quien. Y la respuesta le llegó casi al mismo tiempo: L. debió suponer que la vigilancia con cámaras y micrófonos también la tendría la chica pero ella había asegurado que Ryuk buscó en todos los rincones sin encontrar nada sospechoso. Sería que...

- ¿De que estás hablando papá?, Ryuuzaki pidió de nuevo que hicieras esto como la otra vez – inquirió con el mejor tono de "no sé qué pasa aquí"

- ¡Silencio Yagami! – ordenó esta vez Aizawa – hemos estado vigilándolos durante un tiempo sin saber el porqué y no es sino hasta ahora que sabemos porque Ryuuzaki nos asigno esta tarea – la voz de Aizawa estaba molesta, habían sido tan idiotas para pasar por alto que el asesino que buscaban estaba justo a su lado

- Ya hemos oído todo lo que han dicho, sabemos que ambos son Kira y el segundo Kira – Matsuda les dirigía una mirada que iba entre el rencor y la decepción, había creído por mucho tiempo en su "inocencia"

- Te equivocas Matsuda – rebatió haciendo que Misa y el resto le vieran – lo que sea que dicen haber escuchado fue una actuación

- No me vengas con cuentos baratos Light – le advirtió molesto Mogi

- No estoy para juegos. Yo he estado indagando en Misa y al fin tengo la prueba de que ella es Kira

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Misa mirándolo con sorpresa al igual que los demás que contrariados miraron de uno a otro con dudas

- De verdad creíste que era Kira – le dijo el castaño con aire burlón – eres tan fácil de manejar que tan solo diciendo lo que querías escuchar pude sacarte más de una confesión de tus planes para matar a L

- Que estas...

- Lo olvidaste ya Misa, le pediste un favor a cambio de Kira sin embargo cuando completara su parte tu lo matarías – le sonrió con suficiencia al ver el rostro contrariado de la rubia

- De verdad Light – preguntó su padre con esperanza que lo que escucharon solo fuera parte de las estrategias de su propio hijo para delatar a Amane de ser la segunda Kira

- Podría serlo de no ser por ciertos aspectos – la voz de Ryuuzaki se dejó escuchar y todos miraron a la puerta de entrada donde el detective se encontraba observando todo si ninguna emoción en su rostro y un poco detrás de él estaba la shinigami Rem que al igual que Ryuuzaki tan solo observaba la situación

- Ryuuzaki – mencionó el castaño, no podía creer que estuviera ahí... su presencia tan solo dificultaba la distorsión de los hechos que estaba haciendo frente a su padre y los otros

- Ryuuzaki, creí que...

- Ya es hora de que te quites la máscara Light... es hora de que te muestres a nosotros como quien eres... Kira – mencionó haciendo caso omiso a las palabras inconclusas de Matsuda

- ¿Qué demonios dices? – Light estaba sintiéndose más atrapado, la mirada de Ryuuzaki taladraba en su ser de una manera que lo estaba sacando de quicio

- Tengo suficientes pruebas de ti Light, tratar de distorsionar los hechos no te ayudará mucho – mencionó y antes que Light pudiera decir algo agregó – manténganse alerta – advirtió al resto – el juego acabo Kira

- ¿Qué?

Pero antes que Light pudiera decir algo mas el sonido de un arma apuntándolo desde su costado le hizo volver la vista encontrándose con un revolver empuñado por... Misa.

- Se acabó Light – mencionó ella en un tono filoso y frio mientras lo miraba con una seriedad y suficiencia que lo desconcertaron

- ¿Qué significa esto? – indicó haciendo caso omiso a las ordenes de los demás que le ordenaban a Misa bajar el arma

- Misa Amane me dio todas las pruebas de tu culpabilidad – anunció Ryuuzaki sorprendiendo a todos que le miraron con sorpresa

- Así es Light... mi trato con L era tu entrega y ya has dejado demostrado quien eres – le dijo Misa con la voz cargada de satisfacción y burla

- Maldita – susurró por lo bajo completamente furioso, esa maldita mujer lo había vendido frente a sus narices a L

- Maldecirme no te servirá de nada, Kira – mencionó – ya me cansó el juego de la chica sumisa es por eso que decidí ponerle fin a este asunto de una vez

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos con lo que se estaba revelando, no sabían a quien creerle más o a quien poner en duda. Ryuuzaki no podía mentirles sobre ello pero Light... él no podía ser. La confusión generada hizo que bajaran levemente las armas y todo ocurrió tan rápido que lo único que supieron fue que Light le grito un "¡Maldita!" a la rubia para luego, usando un cojín del sofá, hasta donde hace poco estuvo sentado, golpeó el arma desviándola en valiosos segundos en los cuales Light logro empujar a la chica hacia un lado haciéndola perder el arma de sus manos y él tomo la libreta forrada junto con un bolígrafo que Misa había tirado junto con el cuaderno.

- Nadie se mueva – ordenó cuando se puso de pie y todos le apuntaron a él – o juro que los mataré con esto – dijo mientras rasgaba el papel del cuaderno dejando ver una portada negra con letras extrañas

- No te muevas Light, deja esa libreta – ordenó aun consternado Matsuda

- Te creíste muy listo no – preguntó mirando a L con fijeza y reto – te aliaste de esa tonta para capturarme... que patético eres L – le dijo con burla y una mirada completamente oscurecida

- Cualquier cosa que pudiera llevarme a terminar esta contienda serviría por igual – mencionó Ryuuzaki mientras Misa se quejaba en el suelo por el golpe que había recibido con el empujón – el que hayas decidido tomar la libreta me demuestra que ya no pretendes esconderte, creí que ibas a negarlo más tiempo – le dijo mirándolo vacíamente pero con un tono frio

- Para que... pretender degradarme ante ti... no L, si de algo estoy seguro es que para que todo esto ocurriera debiste prever muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, lo que no puedo creer es que el señuelo que usaras sería tan deprimente – Misa lo miró con furia pero no dijo nada – ¡usarla solo fue una estupidez que rebaja mi concepto de respeto que tengo de ti! – declaró enérgicamente mientras el resto veían todo claro – si, Matsuda. Aunque creas que no es cierto para que negarlo mas... no tiene caso que me mires así, todos solo han sido piezas en el tablero que L y yo movíamos a nuestro antojo no es así – comento viendo al detective

- No – el señor Yagami ahora estaba devastado, su hijo... su hijo era...

- Si papá – afirmó sonriendo con cierto rastro de maldad y locura – ¡Yo soy Kira!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de autora: **

Kyaaa!... ni hao!... ¡Hoy estoy súper emocionada y súper feliz!, no tienen idea de cuan feliz me siento y eso es por una simple razón: ¡Terminé este capítulo en menos de 12 horas! Apenas comencé a continuarlo (porque empezado ya estaba pero las ideas volaron lejos a la hora de querer plasmarlas ¬_¬) y las ideas fluyeron como agua hasta que, luego de varias pausas entre una cosa y otra, heme aquí, a las 1:26 de la madrugada del sábado 29 de julio de 2013 concluí con este capítulo que es ¡la revelación de los contrincantes en el juego desarrollado por las dos mentes en contienda en este fic!

No sé si haya dejado algo un poco flojo, fuera de onda o cualquier cosa pero es que he estado bastante desvelada por estar escribiendo en vista que mi hermanito me ha prestado la compu para poder de una vez escribir la conti. Estoy tan inspirada con la recta final del fic y ya es hora de revelar datos interesantes sobre la historia en general lo cual involucra el pasado de Misa por lo que estoy prácticamente terminando este capítulo y voy a comenzar a escribir el siguiente que espero no me sea complicado.

No quiero hacer muchos comentarios para no perder la línea de inspiración así que espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por todos sus review, favoritos y alertas! Y disculpen mucho el retraso... nos vemos en el próximo!

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 18: Enfrentar la verdad, reencontrar el pasado**

Aquella declaración hecha con tal vehemencia y satisfacción había paralizado a los miembros de la policía japonesa. L miraba de frente a su adversario mientras Misa miraba fija y seriamente a Light quien sonreía como si hubiese ganado ya la contienda. El silencio y quietud del lugar fue interrumpido por el señor Yagami quien cayó de rodillas en el suelo, producto de la impresión que había recibido. Su hijo... su hijo era un asesino... su hijo era Kira.

- No deberías poner esa cara papá, al contrario deberías alegrarte de la situación – habló con suficiencia el castaño

- ¡Cállate! – gritó Matsuda apuntando con más firmeza su arma contra el hijo de su jefe

- Como te atreves, ¿alegrarse dices? ¿Por qué? ¿por qué su hijo es un asesino serial? – casi escupió las palabras Aizawa, no era sino hasta ese momento que terminaba de comprobar cómo las apariencias engañaban a cualquiera

- No un asesino, un juez... un dios – declaró con total soltura ampliando su sonrisa

- Estás loco – mencionó Mogi, no concebía como las cosas habían dado ese giro tan inesperado

Light simplemente se limitó a verlos sin varias su expresión altiva. Sabía que podía haber tergiversado las cosas a su favor, que podría haber mantenido todo a su favor así mismo la farsa pero ya eso no importaba. Además que aunque hubiese sobrellevado la situación de otro modo no contaba o más bien no estaba en el plan que Misa fuera una maldita traidora que lo había entregado en bandeja a Ryuuzaki, ella había abierto la boca y confesado mas sin embargo L esperó para desenmascararlo frente a los demás por lo que ahora que esa verdad estaba dicha pretendería jugar cartas a favor.

No sabía si Watari estaba ahí o no pero podría matarlo fácilmente así mismo con Wedy y Aiber quienes lo más seguro es que estaban escuchando todo en alguna parte. En cuant el resto... ellos morirían ahí... en ese momento. Miró a la rubia quien estaba en el suelo mirándolo con furia quizás por el empujón que le dio el cual le hizo golpearse en el sillón individual de la sala. La muy maldita pagaría muy caro su traición y le importaba muy poco lo que Rem quisiera hacerle... a ella podía manejarla.

- Nunca espere que fueras tan traidora Misa... aunque tampoco es que deba pensar en ti como una santa – mencionó empuñando el lápiz contra el papel de la libreta haciendo caso omiso de los demás ahí presentes – todo este tiempo... tan solo una actuación en estos últimos días para entregarme ¿no? Vaya si eres patética

- Puede ser – mencionó a su vez la rubia mientras se levantaba sin dejar de verle a los ojos – pero aun así logre engañarte... una mujer puede manejar fácilmente a los hombres fingiendo docilidad y sumisión. Patético tal vez seas tú por confiarte y creer que tenias todo bajo control – le dijo con satisfacción en la voz, satisfacción que aumento al ver como el castaño fruncía mas el seño en señal de molestia por sus palabras

- Mira quién habla de ser patético, te vendiste inventaste todo ese cuento del amigo de tu padre y ¿qué? ¿También vas a desechar a Ryuuzaki una vez tengas lo que quieres?... ¿también juegas y engañas al único sujeto que puede encerrarte de por vida o condenarte a muerte? – inquirió casi riéndose de la situación de la rubia

- Al menos mis objetivos se cumplirán en cambio los tuyos son solo fantasías – replicó la chica sin dejarse amilanar por la situación

- ¿Fantasías? – Light se rio como si estuviese desquiciado – yo soy Kira, y he hecho de un simple bolígrafo y mi propia letra la justicia que este mundo necesita... yo he hecho lo que muchos jueces mediocres y viles corruptos no han podido... ¡les he dado una esperanza de un mundo sin crímenes a las personas!

- ¡Tan solo los llenas de miedo! – alzó la voz la modelo - ¡No es justicia sino una simple ejecución en masa!

- Para conseguir la paz son necesarios los sacrificios y si la paz se consigue eliminando lo que está podrido que así sea – declaró el castaño con un tono amenazante – tú lo sabes mejor que nadie... después de todo tú también eres Kira

- Es cierto, seguía tus órdenes, ejecutaba cuando lo dictabas, hacia lo que me pedias e incluso me rebaje a soportar una relación destructiva tan solo para utilizarte – sonrió con cierta maldad – de verdad creíste que quería compartir mi poder incondicionalmente contigo. ¡Por favor!, ambos sabíamos y sabemos que mientras tú necesitabas nombres y rostros a mi me bastaba con solo ver una imagen y escribir su nombre... era y aun soy más letal para ti que tu para mi

- No eres tú quien sostiene la libreta en sus manos, debería matarte de una vez – advirtió con un tono amenazante pero con lo que no contaba era con que Rem, casi al momento de decir lo último, se colocara entre él y Misa

- Eso no lo voy a permitir Yagami Light – la voz de la shinigami era totalmente amenazante y sus vacios ojos miraban con rencor al castaño – te lo advertí antes y te lo vuelvo a decir, si algo le pasa a Misa te mataré

El silencio que se instaló tras esa amenaza era tan tenso. El señor Yagami pareció recuperar un poco su compostura y se puso de pie como pudo aun sin terminar de digerir en lo que se había convertido su hijo. La situación era bastante fuerte para algunos y para otros, como Ryuuzaki, era un caso a punto de llegar al final.

- Light Yagami – la voz de Ryuuzaki atrajo la atención del resto y el detective caminó un pequeño tramo hasta estar a la par de los miembros de la fuerza especial – ríndete, que tengas la libreta contigo no te da seguridad... no puedes escribir todos nuestros nombres antes que podamos detenerte – indicó a lo que el aludido sonrió con suficiencia

- ¿y quien dice que escribiré yo los nombres? – preguntó con presunción haciendo que el resto le viera contrariados a excepción de Ryuuzaki

- Te he vigilado y no tienes ningún otro elemento a tu favor, Misa es la única persona que ha actuado a tu lado ejecutando como Kira – puntuó el detective ante las palabras de Light

- No necesito que la persona que escriba en la libreta sepa exactamente lo que está haciendo... deberías saberlo L – dijo con desdén – después de todo la mejor prueba la tienes con Raye Penber – indicó a lo cual todos le vieron confundidos – lástima que su novia no pudiera darte pistas sobre eso pero así es el juego – afirmó con fingida lastima

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó con sorpresa el padre del castaño haciendo memoria del trágico episodio que dio muerte a los agentes del FBI quienes se habían involucrado en el caso Kira cuando este inicio y los cuales fallecieron simultáneamente mientras trabajaban en el caso

- El agente Penber fue el gran autor de la muerte de sus propios colegas, morir no le dio más que paz a su alma – comentó con burla

- El sobre que Penber portaba – dijo Ryuuzaki en un tono firme, recordando lo que había notado en los videos de las cámaras de seguridad – era el listado de los agentes enviados para investigar el caso Kira en Japón

- Así es pero sin pruebas más allá de lo que seguramente encontraste no tenias conexión alguna para poder culparme – su arrogancia era palpable, estaba presumiéndole a L que no había podido encontrar mucho en su contra en aquel entonces y de haber permito que Naomi Misora, la prometida de Penber, hablara con L tal vez se habría visto en aprietos pero afortunadamente logró ganarse su confianza para luego acabar con ese obstáculo antes de siquiera intentar poner al tanto a L con sus premisas

- Así que aceptas tus delitos eh – mencionó con cierto toque de victoria en la voz

- Después de todo estoy hablando con muertos – le dijo ante el comentario del detective – no tienes idea que quizás ya sus nombres hayan sido escritos en las hojas de la death note

- ¡Eso es mentira! – exclamó Aizawa – la libreta está con nosotros, no hay manera que pudieras tener acceso a ella si ha estado guardada en el edificio de investigación

- No es la única libreta que existe y aun si ustedes la tienen no quiere decir que no me haya quedado con algunas hojas del death note – esa declaración dejó un poco paralizados a los demás aunque hubo algo que verdaderamente no esperaba

- Yo no creo que eso suceda Yagami – indicó la voz de una mujer quien entró acompañada por un hombre rubio al lugar

- Wedy – la voz de Mogi reflejaba sorpresa, no esperaba que ella y Aiber se presentaran

- ¿Wedy? ¿Aiber?... ¿qué están...?

- Hemos estado sobre ti de muchas maneras y sabíamos que no podíamos confiarnos – comentó tranquilamente Aiber mientras se acerba a L – muy astuto pero no lo suficiente – de entre su chaqueta sacó un par de hojas de cuaderno ordinarias a simple vista las cuales Light reconoció

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Matsuda confundido

- El último recurso de Light... una hoja de la death note y una hoja con los nombres de cada uno de los involucrados en el caso junto a su fotografía la cual dejó en casa para que Sayu Yagami trasladara los nombres a la hoja de la death note y así eliminarnos a todos – informó sonriendo – no creíste que solo te vigilaríamos a ti, también hemos vigilado a todos sin excepción lo cual incluye a tu hermana a quien por cierto planeabas usar dejándole indicado en esta hoja – mostró la pagina con información – que escribiera los nombres de todos planteándolo como un juego o algo parecido – Aiber mostró diversión ante un plan infantil y bastante ridículo que de no ser por la vigilancia habría resultado en un grave problema que nadie hubiera esperado o siquiera imaginado – es una lástima que hayamos llegado a tomarlo antes que Sayu y la señora Yagami lo encontraran

Soichiro Yagami miró con aun más impacto a su hijo y las hojas que él había dejado para Sayu, pretendía usar a su hija menor para conseguir eliminarlos sin importar quienes eran. ¡Por Dios, planeaba usar a su propia hermana! Miró a Ryuuzaki con una mezcla de confusión, duda y desilusión... ahora se daba cuenta que debía haber notado algo pero siempre había creído todo pensando en su hijo como una persona recta. La death note lo había embriagado de poder y Soichiro Yagami se sentía completamente devastado con la realidad.

- ¿Cómo pudieron saberlo? No había modo de saber si eran las hojas de un death note – murmuró aunque fue completamente audible su interrogante

- Eso es simple Light – habló la modelo sonriendo satisfecha de algo – Ryuk acompaño a Aiber hasta tu casa y al tocar la hoja pudieron verlo – terminó diciendo

Light se mostró sorprendido, ¿Ryuk también estaba en ese complot? Imposible, ese idiota shinigami no tenía motivos para unirse a algo así pero justo antes de decir algo y a pocos segundos de haber declarado tal cosa la rubia Ryuk entró a través de la ventana del departamento de Misa mirando la situación con diversión.

- Hola Light – saludó el shinigami con su usual tono de voz

- ¡¿Tú también?! – se encolerizó el castaño al tener de frente al culpable de que Wedy y Aiber descubrieran que las hojas que dejó, minutos antes de salir con la rubia hacia el departamento de ella, eran verdaderas hojas de la death note

- Ku ku ku... parece ser que la diversión empezó – se burló el shinigami logrando fastidiar a Light

- Bien hecho Ryuk, has cumplido así que yo también cumpliré – y sin importarle que aun le estuvieran apuntando tanto a ella como a Light, ni mucho menos inmutándose por el castaño, tomo su bolso del cual rápidamente extrajo una manzana grande y roja la cual aventó al aire y el shinigami tomó con una exclamación maravillada

Los miembros de la fuerza especial solo veían como la manzana había quedado suspendida en el aire y poco después comenzaba a desaparecer en invisibles mordiscos. Ryuuzaki simplemente se limitó a observar todo de manera neutral mientras sacaba un pequeño trozo de la libreta de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón para luego pasárselo a Matsuda indicando que todos tocaran ese trozo. Tras hacerlo los miembros de la fuerza especial observaron al ente de negro que flotaba justo a un lado de la shinigami blanca el cual los miró con esa sonrisa tétrica.

- Maldito shinigami – siseó con furia destellando de sus ojos – ¡te uniste a este complot por una estúpida manzana! – reclamó aun mas encolerizado

- Me limite a hacer lo que Misa pidió, no estoy interfiriendo de ninguna manera – respondió tan tranquilamente como siempre – para mí esto es un juego, ya te lo había dicho antes Light

- Light Yagami, será mejor que sueltes esa death note y te rindas. No es necesario llevar esto más lejos – demandó L mientras todos apuntaban más firme hacia el castaño y la rubia

Light se sentía atrapado, no tenia mas nada de respaldo. Las hojas que había dejado en casa habían sido su último recurso, jamás espero que le tendieran una emboscada en la cual le dejaran sin opciones más que tratar de matarlos a todos antes que pudiesen pararlo lo cual no se veía bien pero a pesar de ello no pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a reír por lo bajo y esa risa fue aumentando logrando que todos le vieran contrariados y como si de repente se hubiera vuelto loco. Misa le miró confundida y sin entender que le causaba gracia y mientras tanto Rem le mantenía fija la vista en espera del menor movimiento contra su protegida para detenerlo y matarlo.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – inquirió el detective que al igual que el resto, y aunque no lo demostraba, estaba intrigado con su reacción

- ¿De verdad crees que me has vencido? – preguntó mirándolo apenas girando los ojos hacia su oponente – ¿de verdad piensas que estoy acabado? – volvió a preguntar a lo que todos se mantuvieron alerta

- Ya no hay nada más, no serás capaz de escribir todos nuestros nombres y en especial el mío el cual según sé desconoces en absoluto

- Hay alguien que lo sabe

- Misa Amane no te lo dirá bajo ninguna circunstancia y de eso puedes estar seguro en un 100% - aseguró el detective

- No hablo de ella – declaró sencillamente, reponiendo un poco de compostura y mirando con maldad a L – me refiero a ustedes dos – afirmó mirando de soslayo a los shinigami

- Jamás haría algo para ayudarte Yagami – le dijo sombríamente la shinigami

- De eso no puedes estar completamente segura – sonrió con malicia – mátalos a todos o yo mismo mataré a Misa – y diciéndolo afianzó el bolígrafo contra la libreta

- No lo permitiré – afirmó con énfasis la shinigami

- No me detendrás Rem, para cuando quieras detenerme habré terminado de escribir su nombre – y justo al decirlo le mostró la libreta donde a medias tenia garabateado el nombre de la rubia

Todos le vieron sorprendidos pues nadie se había dado cuenta del momento en que había hecho tal cosa y eso los dejaba con dos opciones: que la shinigami se negara y terminara permitiendo que mataran a la rubia o que ella accediera al pedido de Light y si de algo estaban seguros es que no podrían hacer nada para detenerla.

Misa pudo ver la decisión que tomaría mucho antes de pronunciarla y no iba a permitirlo. Recuperando un poco su templanza y frialdad se adelantó a contestar antes que Rem se atreviera a hacer algo.

- ¡No te atrevas! – el firmé tono con que la chica habló hizo que todos la vieran – ni se te ocurra acceder – advirtió mirando fijamente a la shinigami – ¡si tu lo haces morirás! – exclamó sorprendiendo a todos

- Si no lo hace la que morirá serás tú, poco me importará lo que Rem haga después pero no voy a permitir que L o tú ganen en mi juego – desafió el castaño mirando victoriosamente a la chica

- ¡Entonces hazlo de una vez! – desafió con firmeza sorprendiendo al resto

- No lo voy a permitir – declaró la shinigami

- Y yo no te permito que te metas Rem – aseguró ella

Entre la discusión que se llevaba a cabo Light comenzó a mover el bolígrafo sobre la hoja aunque antes que cualquiera reaccionara, o que incluso alguien quisiera evitarlo, alguien atacó a Light quien soltó el bolígrafo al romperse en su mano. El castaño miró sorprendido lo que había sucedido sin comprender nada y tan impresionado que no sabía qué hacer.

- El juego acabó Light – comentó L quien al verlo tan confundido con lo sucedido se acerco hasta él para luego apartar de sus manos la libreta lo más rápido que pudo – bien hecho Watari – felicitó con su tono monótono haciendo que el aludido saliera de su escondite en el cuarto de la chica – y también has hecho un buen trabajo Misa – afirmó viendo a la rubia de frente

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? – preguntó el castaño quien estaba sin la libreta ahora parecía animal acechado por depredador

- De nada sirve que esta contiende continúe, todo lo que esperaba era atraparte y terminar este juego del modo en que lo iniciamos y para ello tomé muchas medidas importantes

- Malditos – siseó con enojo

- No te lo esperabas, eh Light – mencionó la chica con dulzura fingida

- Espósenlo – ordenó Ryuuzaki y Aizawa no lo dudó para acatar la orden del detective y justo tras hacerlo sacó otro par de esposas para acercarse a Misa – no es necesario esposar a Amane – le dijo justo antes de acercarse más a la chica

- ¿Qué? Pero ella es...

- Si, es el segundo Kira – anunció tranquilamente – pero Amane permanecerá libre por ahora – indicó mientras miraba a la chica y a la shinigami

- Ella al igual que Light son...

- Eso lo sé perfectamente señor Yagami – le dijo apenas dirigiendo su mirada hacia él – pero antes que nada... tenemos una reunión más que concretar

El comentario tomó por sorpresa a todos e incluso Light, quien estaba sentado en el sofá y esposado, mostró un leve gesto de contrariedad aunque luego de pensarlo un instante supo a que se refería.

- Pueden subir ahora – ordenó a través del comunicador y tras esa orden el silencio cayó en la habitación hasta que la aparición de ciertas personas los hizo mirar hacia la puerta... y esperaban de todo menos lo que vieron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían cerrado el instituto hacia poco por una reunión importante de docentes así que la castaña simplemente se decidió por ir a casa de una vez y pasar el tiempo viendo la televisión o escuchando música. La verdad que le había caído bien que la reunión la hicieran tras la segunda e inicios de la tercera clase por lo cual tenía el resto de la mañana libre. Seguramente cuando llegara a casa su madre no estuviera pues usualmente hacia las compras tras adelantar algunos oficios en casa.

Estaba a menos de tres calles para llegar a casa y se sentía completamente tranquila, su padre había ido a trabajar ese día y su hermano estaba en la universidad, seguramente saldría hasta las 10 u 11 así que encontrarlo en casa era improbable y eso solo significaba completa soledad en su casa.

Suspiró ante sus pensamientos, últimamente venían acudiendo a su mente dichas cosas. Desde hace un tiempo a la fecha Light no era el mismo, lo sentía alejado y aunque siempre se mostró dispuesto a ayudarla en cuanto problema tuviera no lo sentía muy cercano. No es que fueran hermanos muy unidos pero cuando lo veía sentía que había algo oculto en su hermano... algo que había cambiado y con el actual caso Kira en el cual su padre estaba involucrado sentía miedo que el día de mañana fuese él o Light quien perecería bajo la mano de ese asesino. Tal vez entendiera el hecho de tomar la justicia por mano propia pero ella no lo aceptaba fielmente. ¿Que las leyes estaban quebradas? Si. ¿Que la corrupción hacía imposible una verdadera paz y cese de criminalidad? Si. Pero una cosa era sentirse descontento con eso y otra muy diferente convertirte en verdugo... manchando tu alma con el peso de matar, convirtiéndote en un asesino de asesinos.

Tan inmersa en sus reflexiones iba que no se dio cuenta de lo rápido que recorrió el trayecto a casa y justo levantaba la mirada hacia el frente, apenas le quedaba una casa de distancia, cuando vio salir por la reja del jardín de su casa a dos personas desconocidas. Un hombre y una mujer rubia. Instintivamente se ocultó contra el primer poste de tendido eléctrico que vio, el cual estaba cerca de su casa, y con cuidado observo a los "ladrones" para luego dar aviso por el teléfono de casa, ya que no poseía un teléfono móvil, de los criminales que habían entrado a su residencia.

- Terminamos en la casa Yagami – avisó la mujer hablando con el hombre

- Bien Wedy, debemos irnos ahora. La reunión comenzará de un momento a otro – fueron las palabras del hombre – es una suerte que tu sistema de vigilancia te advirtiera de esta situación en la casa

- No tenía intenciones de observar nada mas pero quería saber que pasaba – comentó con diversión la mujer – fue una sorpresa encontrar que una de mis cámaras fue eliminada pero si no hubiese seguido sus pasos no habríamos sabido lo que planeaba

_- ¿De qué están hablando? _– se preguntó la chica aunque sin perder detalle de los "ladrones"

- Es increíble que haya intentado usarla – mencionó con cierto toque de precaución – pero no podemos confiarnos de nada, si pretendía usar a alguien tan inocente como su propia hermana me indica que esta mas retorcido de lo que creía al inicio

- ¿Qué? – dejó escapar quedamente la castaña, ¿Qué querían decir con aquello?

- Debemos llegar al edificio de departamentos donde vive Amane, recuerda que tenemos nuestra parte en el asunto este – la mujer subió a la motocicleta estacionada cerca de la entrada de su casa

- Muy bien, andando entonces – dijo el hombre rubio para luego cruzar la calle en dirección hacia el auto azul negro cerrado que estaba estacionado – vámonos ya – y sin más que eso ambos comenzaron a alejarse

Sayu se ocultó lo mejor que pudo en su escondite y tras ver pasar los dos transportes salió y miró la calle por la que se dirigían. Sin pensarlo demasiado corrió a casa y abrió rápidamente la reja, cruzo el pequeño jardín y sacó las llaves de su bolso tras comprobar que la cerradura aun funcionaba. Abrió la puerta principal y con cierto miedo recorrió con la vista el recibidor. Nada estaba fuera de lugar y la puerta estaba asegurada pero por lo que habían dicho esos dos habían estado dentro de la casa. Revisó en la sala, recorrió la cocina, buscó en todos los cuartos de la planta baja y luego de comprobar que nada faltaba, o al menos así parecía a primera vista, se decidió a subir a la segunda planta. Miró las puertas del pasillo y empezó con la misma inspección, nada faltaba. Se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de Light y tras una breve duda abrió encontrando todo en su lugar a excepción de un cable en el escritorio el cual no quiso averiguar que era y fue a revisar el resto. Nada. No faltaba nada a simple vista y no parecían siquiera haber estado ahí en primer lugar.

_- Porque entrar en la propiedad, sin entrar en casa ni intentar robar algo _– aquello no tenia sentido para la joven Yagami

_- No tenía intenciones de observar nada mas pero quería saber que pasaba fue una sorpresa encontrar que una de mis cámaras fue eliminada pero si no hubiese seguido sus pasos no habríamos sabido lo que planeaba _

- ¿Cámaras? – ahora que lo recordaba... salió rápidamente de su habitación para ir al cuarto de Light y tras entrar fue directo al escritorio, ahí estaba esos cables que había visto

Los tomó mirándolo confundida pero entonces reparó en el extremo del cable... había una pequeña lente.

- Es una cámara – mencionó contrariada ¿Qué significaba aquello?

_- Debemos llegar al edificio de departamentos donde vive Amane, recuerda que tenemos nuestra parte en el asunto este _– recordando eso y lo demás que había escuchado se sintió con una extraña ansiedad, además... el apellido Amane, solo conocía a una persona con ese apellido, Misa Amane, la novia de su hermano

- ¿Qué está pasando? – se preguntó, sintiendo más curiosidad y ansiedad con aquella extraña situación que había descubierto sin querer – estaban vigilando... y ahora van con la novia de Light pero ¿por qué? – se estaba comenzando a sentir bastante confundida y aunque se mostraba como una chica normal que hace lo que los demás a su edad hacen no podía evitar que cierta decisión naciera en su ser – solo tengo una forma de saberlo – meditó ella y dejando la cámara en el escritorio salió de la habitación y fue a su recamara para buscar un pequeño bolso, dinero, las llaves de la casa y luego tomar un pequeño trozo de papel que tenia pegado en su escritorio, era la dirección del departamento de la modelo, quien en una de sus escasas visitas, le había dado para cuando gustara de ir a verla, aunque haciéndolo prometer que no le daría esa dirección a nadie, y divertirse juntas aunque con todo el asunto de Kira y otros factores no había tenido oportunidad de ir – no sé si lo que hago es correcto pero... no hay mas – pensó ella para luego salir y bajar para posteriormente abandonar la casa y comenzar a caminar hasta unas calles lejos y pagar un taxi que la llevara a la dirección del papel

Apenas pudo conseguir un taxi tan solo le resto esperar hasta que la llevara al lugar. Viendo por la ventana, y sin prestar atención a las calles y las personas que transitaban tan solo pesaba una y otra vez en lo que había escuchado de esos dos sujetos.

_- Es increíble que haya intentado usarla pero no podemos confiarnos de nada, si pretendía usar a alguien tan inocente como su propia hermana me indica que esta mas retorcido de lo que creía al inicio _

_- A que se referirían con eso, estaban hablando de Light pero... no comprendo porque dijeron eso _– meditaba contrariada – _tal vez no sea nada, empiezo a sentirme estúpida pero... no puedo haberme equivocado al oír _– pensaba aunque la verdad sentía que lo que encontraría o sabría no le iba a gustar

El taxi se detuvo de un momento a otro y la chica salió de sus pensamientos ante el llamado del taxista que le decía que habían llegado. Sacó el dinero de su bolso y pago para luego bajar del taxi sin notar absolutamente nada de como el taxista parecía verla con cierto toque lascivo a la vez que contrariado de que una chica de instituto, lo sabía porque la chica aun llevaba puesto su uniforme, fuera sola hasta ese lugar.

Una vez fuera del auto y tras dirigir la mirada a la entrada no hizo más que suspirar y pensar que tal vez solo estaba siendo una equivocación el llegar hasta ahí pero dejando eso de lado decidió que debía entrar y alejar dudas de una vez por lo que sin más vacilación se dirigió hacia el interior del edificio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Uh – el leve pero aun así audible sonido que hizo el albino atrajo la atención de los demás quienes le vieron con curiosidad pues estaba con la vista fija en una de las pantallas de las cámaras de una manera absorta

- ¿Qué pasa Near? – inquirió Matt quien pausó su consola portátil y miró extrañado al chico

- Parece que tenemos un invitado imprevisto – fue lo que dijo sin girarse en ningún momento

Todos vieron hacia la pantalla central, que era la que veía el chico, y observaron como una chica castaña se acercaba a la entrada del edificio de departamentos. Mello y Matt se acercaron justo como lo hicieron lo hizo Lester para ver quién era. Castaña, joven de por lo menos unos 14 tal vez 15 años, vestida con el uniforme de la preparatoria y de estatura media.

- No es Yagami Sayu – inquirió el agente Lester tras hacer memoria de las personas envueltas y mantenidas en vigilancia así como sus allegados más cercanos

- En efecto – Near observó detenidamente, según lo que percibía en sus reacciones parecía no saber que hacia ahí, era intrigante

- ¿Qué diablos hace aquí la hermana de Light? – preguntó con cierta molestia el chico al verla avanzar y entrar en el edificio

- Lo que sea debemos evitar que interfiera en la captura de Kira – mencionó el albino mientras enrollaba entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello – Matt, bloquea el elevador de inmediato – ordenó al ver como ella se encaminaba a el

- No crees que debemos avisarle a L sobre la llegada de ella – inquirió mientras cerraba el sistema del elevador por completo

- No podemos interferir ahora Matt – renegó el rubio antes que el otro – recuerda que hasta que no recibamos la orden de intervenir lo mejor que podemos hacer es retardar a la chica esa el tiempo necesario... además se supone que nosotros no existimos y debe seguir así hasta que L nos llame – declaró mientras desenvolvía una barra de chocolate para luego darle una mordida

- Concuerdo con Mello, no debemos dar a conocer nuestra presencia interrumpiendo la situación en esa habitación – secundó el albino mientras veía como iban las cosas en el otro monitor y volvía a escuchar lo que ocurría sin perder de vista a la castaña que enojada había dado un fuerte pisotón en el suelo para luego resignarse a subir por las escaleras

La vieron subir lentamente diciendo quien sabe qué mientras avanzaba. Mello y Matt siguieron atentos a cualquier llamado que fuesen a recibir por los transmisores que cada uno poseía y al fondo de la habitación estaban Halle y Stephen custodiando a alguien sentado en una silla y amarrado, amordazado y con la cabeza cubierta. Lo miro brevemente, había estado inconsciente hasta hace unos minutos pero por el simple hecho de estar amordazado no emitía muchas palabras.

- Está llegando a este piso – avisó Near llamando la atención de todos

- Deberíamos interceptarla, que este aquí y vaya precisamente subiendo mas sin detenerse en ningún otro piso en particular quiere decir que va hacia el domicilio de Amane – indicó Halle con seriedad

- Está a punto de pasar, será fácil detenerla – ahora fue Gevanni quien habló

Pero antes que cualquiera contestara la chica se detuvo repentinamente. Parecía meditar el porqué iba hacia allí. Miraba hacia los lados avanzando más lentamente con un gesto extrañado. Parecía estarse percatando que en su trayecto no había nadie. Luego de dudar un poco pareció querer regresar aunque luego negó fervientemente para correr por las escaleras hasta el piso 13 donde la rubia residía.

- Maldición, se nos pasó ya – mencionó con fastidio Mello quien se dirigía hacia la puerta con la intención de ir tras esa chica y detenerla por su cuenta

- Espera... aun no

Las palabras de Near quedaron en el aire cuando se percataron que en el piso de la modelo todo estaba llegando a su fin. Los shinigami estaban en medio de los Kira y estaban prácticamente retándose. Por medio de los micrófonos podían escuchar la discusión y luego de poco Light fue esposado por Aizawa. Antes que el oficial esposara a Misa Ryuuzaki lo detuvo y poco después el sonido de la voz de L resonó en los transmisores de cada uno de los presentes en esa habitación

- Pueden subir ahora – fue la escueta indicación pero entonces vieron como la castaña se dejaba ver en la puerta de entrada del piso de Amane

- Rayos, ahora si es un problema – se quejó Matt quien salió antes que nadie y subió hacia el piso superior donde estaba el departamento de Amane

- Odio que tenga razón – dijo el rubio para luego dirigirse a la puerta seguido del resto que llevaron consigo al sujeto de la silla

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sayu estaba fastidiada. Cuando entró le pareció raro no ver al conserje o a alguien pero no tenía importancia, igual estaba atendiendo algún problema y ya, pero cuando intentó tomar el elevador este no funcionó. Presionó repetidas veces pero la cosa esa no funcionaba y molesta dio un pisotón. Resignada y suspirando por su mala suerte se dirigió hacia las escaleras. ¡Genial! Lo mejor de todo es que el departamento de Misa-Misa estaba en el piso numero 13.

Resignada comenzó a ascender con rapidez por los primeros 5 pisos pues ya al empezar a subir al sexto se lamentaba de su pobre condición física pues ya estaba cansándose. Siguió subiendo con el mejor ánimo que podía reunir pero cuando estaba por llegar al noveno piso sentía ganas de detenerse. Siguió a pesar de todo, y llegó hasta las escaleras que llevaban al piso 12. Ya le faltaba poco y a pesar del cansancio sentía que había recorrido mucho tramo en poco tiempo pero comenzaba a extrañarse.

_- ¿Dónde están todos? _– se preguntó mentalmente pues desde que comenzara a ascender no había visto a absolutamente a nadie

Miró por el pasillo del decimo segundo piso sin detectar el menor ruido o siquiera presencia de persona. Caminó con paso más lento, confundida y sobre todo preguntándose si hacia lo correcto al estar ahí... pero entonces recordó que fuera del edificio estaban la moto y el auto azul negro que conducían los "sujetos" que habían estado en su casa y recuperando su energía corrió hacia las escaleras y subió de un tirón hasta llegar al pasillo del decimo tercer piso. Jalo aire y caminó por el pasillo pero leves palabras se colaban al silencioso pasillo. Escuchando eso sintió miedo y este solo se acrecentó cuando un disparo rompió el silencio asustándola.

Reprimiendo el miedo y prácticamente luchando consigo misma la chica avanzo distinguiendo voces conocidas. No estaba prestando atención a nada salvo palabras sueltas como "espósenlo", "segunda Kira", "Light" y distinguiendo a su padre en esa ultima palabra se acercó con miedo que algo sucediera a su padre o hermano con lo cual escuchó claramente un "Pueden subir ahora" y ella sin poder contenerse terminó por pararse delante de la puerta, tirada abajo, del departamento de Misa.

_- ¡Qué! – _no sabía que pensar de lo que veía y ellos al notar su presencia se le quedaron viendo confundidos

- Sayu – su padre fue el primero en decir palabra, se le notaba agobiado y confundido al verla en ese lugar

- Papá – la chica no sabía qué hacer o que decir, veía a los compañeros de trabajo de su padre entorno a Misa-Misa, un chico bastante raro y su hermano el cual estaba esposado y sentado en el sofá de aquella sala – q-que ocurre – inquirió sin saber que pensar

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió aquel chico raro en un tono monótono y frio como si la acusara de algo

Pero antes que tuviera tiempo de contestar sintió el peso de una mano en su hombro lo cual la asusto y volteó para encontrarse con un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes aparentemente de su edad.

- Lo siento, creo que esto fue culpa de que Near y Mello se pusieran de acuerdo por una vez – habló el chico con cierto toque de broma en la voz

- Entiendo – comentó aquel chico pelinegro sin variar su tono

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo la chica alejándose de él instintivamente

- Lamentamos el inconveniente – comentó una voz monótona y sin emoción alguna

En la puerta estaban otros dos niños y un hombre mayor. Todos se confundieron más de lo que ya estaban. Miraron a los chiquillos que estaban en el lugar y de quienes no conocían nada en absoluto, ni menos conocían al hombre que parecía estar cuidándolos como si fuese su guardaespaldas.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Aizawa con tono severo mientras empuñaba su arma, listo para responder fuego si se requería

- Por favor baje su arma Aizawa – le dijo Ryuuzaki haciendo que todos le prestaran atención – y también debo pedirles a ustedes, Wedy y Aiber, que escolten a la señorita Yagami fuera de esta habitación – indicó a lo que la pareja de rubios asintió para comenzar a acercarse a la chica

Al escuchar la orden de aquel chico, Sayu retrocedió pegándose contra la pared y buscando con la mirada a su padre y a su hermano.

- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó temerosa la chica – ustedes estaban en mi casa – acusó ella a lo que los rubios parecieron sorprendidos de esa afirmación

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió la mujer con cierta sorpresa en la voz

- Yo los vi cuando salían – aseguró con cierta valentía - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿qué hacían en mi casa? ¿y por qué tienen esposado a mi hermano? – exigió saber la chica

- Sayu – la voz de su padre fue firme obligando a la chica a hablar más – no sé qué te trajo hasta aquí pero será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo

- No papá, estas personas estaban en nuestra casa – replicó pegándose más contra la pared – además quiero saber que sucede con Light, ¿por qué lo tienen así? – pregunto con cierto desespero en la voz

- Porque Light es Kira – afirmó Ryuuzaki logrando que la chica abriera de golpe los ojos con sorpresa

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – la modelo habló por primera vez desde que entrara la castaña solo para reclamar por sus frías palabras

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin poder creerlo

- Llévensela – ordenó firmemente el detective por lo que Wedy se acercó para tomarla del brazo pero en un jalón se soltó de su agarre y corrió hasta su padre

- E-es... cierto – pregunto con miedo, no podía y no quería creer que él, su hermano era ese asesino

El señor Yagami apartó la mirada, podría haberle reclamado sus impertinencias pero no lo hizo. No tenía ni el valor para decirlo ni la templanza para engañarla y con ese simple gesto la chica no hizo más que ver a la modelo con los pensamientos y sentimientos revueltos en una tormenta. Por último miró a su hermano, aquel a quien toda su vida había admirado, y al ver su rostro... sabía que quien estaba ahí no era el Light que ella conocía.

- Deja de mirarme así Sayu – reclamó el castaño con el rostro serio, una seriedad producto de la situación actual y de la confusión sobre los chiquillos que habían aparecido en el lugar

- Light – no pudo soportarlo, lo veía escrito en su rostro... ni siquiera lo negaba, la chica se derrumbó en su sitio apenas siendo tomada a tiempo por su padre

Los otros chiquillos miraban todo con una vacía mirada, justo como Ryuuzaki y eso le daba una sensación de molestia a Light. Miraba a todos con furia contenida mientras Misa sentía cierta pena por la chica. Ryuuzaki seguía tan monótono como siempre y sin importar lo anterior giró a ver a los recién llegados.

- Han traído lo que les pedí – inquirió haciendo que ellos le miraran para luego asentir

- Agente Lester, que lo traigan – pidió el albino mientras se hacia un lado justo como Matt y Mello lo hacían

- Súbanlo – pidió a través del transmisor y casi de inmediato una mujer rubia y un hombre joven pelinegro entraron al departamento sosteniendo a alguien encapuchado y esposado

- Aquí está el encargo – mencionó tranquila y seriamente la mujer

Todos miraban sin entender ya nada mientras trataban de encontrar su propia voz para preguntar qué ocurría. Ryuuzaki asintió a las palabras de la mujer sin emitir ninguna palabra mas y los sucesores simplemente se acomodaron en los alrededores mientras Halle daba un paso atrás y permitía que Lester tomara su lugar para mantener al hombre encapuchado a línea.

- Como lo pactamos Amane – dijo el pelinegro mirando ahora a la modelo

Misa se mostró confundida pues lo que había acontecido le había hecho olvidar ciertas cosas pero cuando vio al hombre que estaba casi frente a ella y escuchó las palabras de Ryuuzaki la comprensión le llego de golpe y le hizo esbozar una sonrisa bastante intimidante.

La rubia caminó hasta estar justo delante del sujeto siendo seguida de cerca por la mirada de Light quien a pesar de todo estaba intrigado con el "amigo" que tanto buscaba la chica y por el cual lo había vendido a L.

- Todos – indicó ella – aléjense – ordenó con un tono frio e intimidante que no hizo sino contrariar a los agentes quienes le miraron a ella y luego al detective que con un asentimiento les indicó que se alejaran, cosa que hicieron esparciéndose por la habitación hasta formar un circulo

- Ku ku ku... así que al fin tienes a tu objetivo – mencionó con diversión el shinigami y Rem tan solo se limitaba a verla sin emitir un sonido

- Así es Ryuk – afirmó ella con una sonrisa acercándose hasta tenerlo de frente, saboreando el momento... un momento por el que había esperado 8 largos años – esta consiente – inquirió antes que nada a los agentes que lo retenían

- Completamente, el efecto del tranquilizante se esfumó hace casi 10 minutos – indico el hombre mayor

- Bien – fue toda la respuesta de la chica para luego ver al sujeto – quítenle la capucha – y sin mediaciones ni cuestionamientos Gevanni retiró la capucha negra dejando ver a un hombre de al menos 39 años, cabello negro y complexión atlética para su edad quien tras parpadear por la luz del lugar logro enfocar débilmente, abriendo los ojos con dificultad, y encontrándose con el rostro de una chica de por los menos unos 17 o 18 años, rubia de ojos azules, que le miraba con una sonrisa egocéntrica en el rostro

- ¿Tú? – inquirió tras reconocer a la chica

- Así es... señor John Campbell... o prefiere que le diga... Douglas McLaren – preguntó con una sonrisa entre arrogante y burlesca – es un gusto verlo después de tanto tiempo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debió suponerlo durante mucho tiempo... al menos así lo veía pero no dependía de ella sino de su padre. Las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad decía su padre pero ella no pudo ni podría confiar en alguien como McLaren... y su padre solo pudo aprenderlo hasta el final... cuando ya nada se podía hacer.

Se estremeció, su cuerpo mojado por completo en el frio de la noche. Derramando lágrimas de sus enrojecidos ojos y sintiendo que se movía por simple inercia porque si de ella dependiera tal vez se habría ahogado en el mar ante su falta de voluntad y su miedo... ante la soledad que ahora la recorría.

Mirando sin mirar, caminando sin quererlo y viviendo deseando haber muerto... sus ojos estaban vacios, más allá de las lagrimas la vitalidad en su mirar se había extinguido... estaba tan muerta como su hermana y su padres a quienes tanto había querido

_- Debería estar muerte a vivir este destino _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de autora: **

Estoy inspirada porque he terminado con este capítulo en tiempo record! ^_^ ¡Qué emoción!, como vemos ya tienen a Light amarradito pero la aparición de cierto personaje ha sido de lo más inesperado para todos. Pobre Sayu, tuvo que enterarse de una manera nada bonita. Y como vemos al fin hizo su aparición el misterioso amigo del padre de Misa... si, al fin aparece McLaren ^_^. Ahora las cosas si que se van a aclarar porque aunque no hice tanta participación de algunos personajes créanme que habrá mucho que contar todavía, y como vemos al final del capitulo ese es un pequeño flash back de los recuerdos de Misa.

Agradezco a todos por el apoyo y tomen esto como un pequeño regalo por la extensa demora, además que lo estoy subiendo antes que mi hermano se lleve la compu y que se acabe el internet del modem. No sé cuánto me tome subir el siguiente capítulo pues ya lo tengo comenzado pero aun me falta para terminarlo y pues... espero poder terminarlo antes de tiempo ^_^U. Por ahora me despido y espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura ^_^ me he esforzado por terminar este capítulo solo por y para ustedes. ^_^

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**

**Micro adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

- Maldita... te crees que me asustas – le retó McLaren mirándola como quien mira a un demente

- Deberías estarlo – siseó duramente – porque no solo te haré pagar lo que me hiciste a mí y a mi familia – le dijo mirándolo penetrantemente - ¡Te mataré porque yo soy la segunda Kira! – exclamó con rabia obteniendo la reacción que esperaba

McLaren pareció atragantarse. Esa chica no podía ser Kira. La rabia que vio brillar en los ojos de la chica... por un segundo creyó haber visto un destello infernal en sus ojos. Ella sonrió con superioridad y el resto parecían no saber si disparar o no.


	19. Chapter 19

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene cierto material fuerte que puede no ser muy agradable. Sugiero leer bajo criterio ya que son temas que pueden desagradarles. Gracias por su atención.**

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 19: El pasado de Misa Amane **

Había llegado con tiempo a la ciudad, no tenía muchas prisas por atender sus negocios pero entre más rápido mejor. Iría primero al hotel y luego de un breve descanso planeaba salir directo a atender su trabajo. Pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando en un semáforo en rojo el taxi fue interceptado por un auto de vidrios polarizados y una camioneta.

Lo que sucedió fue tan rápido, el taxista con miedo levantó las manos al tiempo que un hombre armado se acercaba mostrando una placa del FBI para luego ordenar que se bajara, cosa que hizo, y luego otro agente, esta vez una mujer, abría la puerta del pasajero ordenando que se bajara él. Se bajó tratando de entender que sucedía y apelando que era un mal entendido pero la mujer simplemente apunto más firme para luego sentir que algo le pinchaba el cuello. Después todo se volvió confuso, borroso, y lo último que vio fue que lo metían dentro del auto polarizado para luego caer dormido.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inconciente pero todo lo que veía era oscuridad, tenía una mordaza en la boca y apenas tenía despierto los sentidos. Intentó moverse pero estaba esposado a una silla. Alguien le habló, pero no distinguía sus palabras y tras quien sabe cuánto tiempo logró captar el sonido de voces lejanas. Como si fuese una televisión.

- Ya ha despertado – escuchó decir a un hombre quien seguramente estaba a su lado por la cercanía de su voz

- Bien, ahora solo queda esperar las ordenes – respondió otra voz masculina un poco más lejos de él

Luego solo escuchó silencio, silencio interrumpido por aquella película que veían. Al menos así permaneció hasta que escuchó las voces de unos chicos. Extrañado presto atención a lo que decían, hablaban de alguien subiendo las escalaras hacia el piso donde estaban lo cual le dio la pauta que se encontraban en un edificio. Oyó la conversación sin entender nada y estaba empezando a desesperarle esa situación. Si esos sujetos que lo tenían ahí eran agentes no deberían tratarlo así y además que recordara no le habían dicho porque se lo llevaban. Si era algún ajuste de cuenta de alguna persona a quien había estafado en el pasado entonces si estaba en problemas aunque se preguntaba cómo habían dado con él si siempre se aseguraba de desaparecer como un camaleón.

- Rayos, ahora si es un problema – escuchó que alguien se quejaba y comenzaba a preguntarse qué diablos querían esos disque agentes del FBI

- Odio que tenga razón – dijo otro y casi al instante sintió que le quitaban las esposas para luego levantarlo y sacarlo del lugar donde estaba aunque sin quitarle la capucha

- Será mejor que esperen aquí, mantengo asegurado – ordenó una de las voces mientras los otros respondía un "sí señor" – Near, Mello vamos – les dijo a dos de los que estaban con él y luego los escuchó terminar de subir la odiosa escalera que tantos enredos le había hecho al estar vendado

Estuvieron en silencio, él siendo agarrado de uno de los brazos mientras la otra mujer, por lo que oía, revisaba su arma a la cual le quitó o le puso, no lo sabía, el seguro. Tras unos minutos escuchó como uno de los dos respondía un "Entendido" justo antes de pedirle a su otro custodio avanzaran de una vez. Recorrió lo que quedaban de escaleras y lo guiaron a través de un pasillo. Al final se detuvieron frente a alguna de las puertas y entraron. Escuchó un intercambio de palabras y creyó escuchar un nombre familiar pero perdió la línea de pensamientos cuando escuchó el tono filoso de una mujer.

- Esta consiente – la oyó preguntar con ese tono serio y filoso

- Completamente, el efecto del tranquilizante se esfumó hace casi 10 minutos – indico uno de sus captores

- Bien – fue toda la respuesta que escuchó de la chica – quítenle la capucha – y sin más palabras de por medio le quitaron el trapo que cubría por completo su cabeza haciendo que la luz de la habitación le cegara y tuviera que parpadear varias veces para luego enfocar lo mejor que podía

Frente a él estaba una chica rubia de ojos azules. Una chica a quien en un inicio no reconoció pero que tras observarla por unos instantes recordó de donde se le hacía familiar y su sorpresa no pudo ser más grande.

- ¿Tú? – inquirió tras reconocerla, imposible se dijo pero era cierto

- Así es... señor John Campbell... o prefiere que le diga... Douglas McLaren – preguntó con una sonrisa entre arrogante y burlesca que solo hizo que le viera con sorpresa – es un gusto verlo después de tanto tiempo – puntuó haciendo que su sorpresa aumentara

- A-Amane... Misa – mencionó quedamente, ¡imposible! Se repitió en su mente pero no podía negarlo... era ella

La rubia sonrió ante su contrariedad, era una sonrisa con un toque de crueldad y burla. Paseó sus ojos por la habitación encontrándose con al menos 14 o 15 personas, incluidos sus captores. Eran niños, jóvenes y adultos. Estaba confundido, todos parecían verlos a ellos, la rubia y él, con extrañeza. La chica rubia se alejó un momento para luego mirarlo de frente con esa sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, como si le divirtiera la situación.

- Que sucede señor McLaren, ¿el gato le comió la lengua? – inquirió con tono mordaz haciendo que su atención se centrara en ella

- Te equivocas niña – logró decir recuperando un poco su habitual tono profesional – creo que te equivocaste de persona – le dijo levantando el mentón en un intento por parecer completamente tranquilo

- Has dicho mi nombre sin muchos problemas, o al menos lo mas que te permitió tu sorpresa – respondió a sus palabras altivamente

- ¿Crees acaso que nadie podría reconocerte?, apareces en numerosas revistas es lógico – le rebatió un poco fastidiado de su tono

- Si, es lógico ese argumento – concordó con él pero luego sonrió más ampliamente – pero no importa cuántas mentiras o cuantos nombres falsos poseas... yo puedo ver tu verdadero nombre – aquello lo desconcertó, ¿a qué se refería esa chica con eso?... la leve carcajada de la chica le hizo mirarla más detenidamente – por favor McLaren, no quieras hacerte el desentendido – le dijo con diversión – ambos sabemos que no podrías engañar a la única testigo de tu crimen a quien por un tiempo diste por muerta – afirmó aun riéndose de él en su cara

- Así que tu amigo si existe eh – la voz del castaño contenía sarcasmo, la rubia simplemente le miró de reojo sin perder su diversión – y para esto necesitaste de la ayuda de Ryuuzaki, vaya si eres patética – mencionó con burla

- No soy yo quien ha perdido el juego – rebatió la modelo tranquilamente – y aunque te parezca patético él era el mismo objetivo que pretendía obtener al acercarme a ti – le dijo girando su cuerpo para verlo de frente – él y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente y tú solo serias una fuente de información para ayudarme a buscarlo... obteniendo información de registros y de los medios no me bastaba pero tras la aparición de Kira... fue una ganga el unirme a ti para poder buscarle a él – terminó por decir para luego mirarlo seriamente

- Así que cuando descubriste la ventaja que L tenia por sobre mi lo elegiste ¿no?, después de todo como podría alguien como tú contactar al mejor detective si tu simple y llano caso no le iba a interesar un comino – se rió ante la situación, comenzaba a comprender un poco que ella siempre fue una actriz

- Si, no lo niego... no podía tener el servicio de L al inicio por eso cuando la libreta llegó a mí y ante el auge de Kira decidí que lo encontraría para usarlo. Si era tan bueno como para matar a todo un listado de criminales encerrados en la cárcel quería decir que tenía acceso a información especial y eso me bastaba para acercarme – afirmó sin mucho pesar – tenerte atado a mi aunque fuera por medio de una destructiva y completamente falsa relación solo fue para asegurar que estaría contigo y de ese modo completar mi objetivo... un objetivo que he perseguido por 8 años – agregó girando a ver a Douglas

- Maldita mocosa, tu estas muerta – la aseveración que hizo McLaren llamó la atención de todos los presentes, no tenía idea de que pasaba y oír el nombre de Kira le hacía sentirse atrapado pero no se amedrentaría por una estúpida chica rubia

- Ya no niegas conocerme eh – comentó con burla la chica mientras se alejaba del castaño y se acercaba tranquilamente a él – interesante

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? – preguntó con molestia, si encerrarlo quería ya era tarde, el caso estaba cerrado y con un caso del pasado podía simplemente hacer sus movidas y salir libre de cargos y que ella fuera a parar a un manicomio por loca

- Venganza – la gélida respuesta de la chica paralizó a medio mundo

Los sucesores, cada quien con sus típicas reacciones, observaban a la rubia... estudiando su comportamiento y sorprendiéndose porque ella mostrara tal templanza y crueldad. Los agentes del FBI miraron con sorpresa a la chica sin saber que hacer o que pensar de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por último los miembros de la fuerza especial estaban completamente shockeados, esa chica era muy diferente de la habitual Misa-Misa y Sayu, quien había salido de su impresión veía algo espantada a la idol juvenil en una faceta completamente opuesta de lo que pensaba. Light simplemente se limitó a verla contrariado, al parecer había subestimado en demasía a Amane Misa. Por su parte Ryuuzaki observaba todo con un semblante neutro, tal parecía que el momento de la verdad había llegado... la pregunta era ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos? Y ¿qué incluía la venganza de Misa?

Rem tomó la olvidada death note mientras la veía, justo la misma tétrica expresión... la misma que le dio al tomar conciencia del poder de la death note y darse cuenta de lo mucho que podía beneficiarle su uso así mismo el trato de los ojos.

Misa volvió a ponerse de frente a él, quien aun era sostenido por sus captores, y le miraba con diversión, crueldad y burla.

- No te parece familiar – mencionó de repente la chica confundiendo al hombre – estamos en una habitación... rodeados... pero el cazador esta vez pasó a ser presa – mencionó con un falso tono dulce – curioso ¿no?

- Muérete maldita perra – ¡plaf! La cachetada que la chica le propinó tomó por sorpresa a todos y le giró la cara dejando una marca roja

- Cuida lo que dices, esta vez los papeles se invirtieron – le dijo molesta para luego erguirse por completo

- Uyy... esto es interesante – comentó el shinigami de negro que miraba todo desde un costado de la chica

- Y esto no es más que el inicio Ryuk – le dijo ella sonriendo arrogantemente confundiendo mas al pelinegro frente a ella pues no sabía a quién se refería – Rem – llamó a lo que volvieron la vista a la shinigami que sostenía la libreta que antes sostuviera Light – tráela – y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo el ente de la muerte llevó la libreta hasta ella entregándosela

- ¿Qué hace Misa? – inquirió con cierta alarma Matsuda al ver como la chica recibía en sus manos la libreta

- Amane ¿Qué pretendes? – habló Ryuuzaki sorprendido aunque sin mostrarlo en su taciturna expresión facial

- Veamos – susurró la chica sin siquiera responder las preguntas de Matsuda y Ryuuzaki – ¿qué podemos hacer? – preguntó con cierto toque infantil

- ¡Detente! – las armas de todos los agentes de seguridad inmediatamente apuntaron a ella quien fue protegida por Rem quien se interpuso entre las armas y la rubia

- Esto no estaba en el plan, Misa – dijo la voz de Ryuuzaki

- Eso es porque nunca te dije mis planes – contestó ella con frialdad

- No hagas una estupidez Amane – el señor Yagami a pesar de todo logró centrarse, debía hacerlo y ahora que ella amenazaba con matar a alguien usando la libreta debía actuar como el policía que era

- No es una estupidez – murmuró con un tono filoso – tan solo voy a terminar con este asunto de una vez – dijo completamente seria y viendo de frente a los únicos dos agentes que tenían rango libre de disparo si querían

- Maldita... te crees que me asustas – le retó McLaren mirándola como quien mira a un demente

- Deberías estarlo – siseó duramente – porque no solo te haré pagar lo que me hiciste a mí y a mi familia – le dijo mirándolo penetrantemente - ¡Te mataré porque yo soy la segunda Kira! – exclamó con rabia obteniendo la reacción que esperaba

McLaren pareció atragantarse. Esa chica no podía ser Kira. La rabia que vio brillar en los ojos de la chica... por un segundo creyó haber visto un destello infernal en sus ojos. Ella sonrió con superioridad y el resto parecían no saber si disparar o no.

- No me hagas reír – logró decir con cierto esfuerzo

- ¿Quieres apostar? – su sonrisa ladina y la reacción que tuvieron los demás le indicaban que ella no hablaba por hablar

- ¡Suelta la libreta Amane! – ordenó – lo que sea se puede resolver de otra manera, no así – indicó Mogi

- ¡No existe otro modo! – exclamó – no existe manera de castigar un pecado como el suyo...

- Te equivocas Amane, siempre...

- ¡NO! – el grito de la rubia detuvo las palabras de Aizawa – esperé suficiente ¡8 años sin una verdadera justicia y viviendo entre la seguridad y guardaespaldas para evitar que este imbécil pudiera acercárseme!... ¡no merece vivir!

- Misa...

- ¡Este maldito destruyó a mi familia! – gritó fuera de si para luego mirarlo de frente a él – primero fue dinero pero cuando papá dijo que vendería sus acciones a otro ¡decidiste matarlo!... y no te bastaría con una firma de la carta poder de toda la fortuna y bienes de mi padre – la chica hizo una pausa y una mueca de repugnancia apareció en su rostro – silenciarías a todos... de la manera más cruel que pensaste

- ¿Qué estás...?

- Lo recuerdas Douglas... recuerdas la sensación de entonces – comentó mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa demente sin prestar el mínimo de atención a los demás – recuerdas lo que fue volarle los sesos a mi padre – tal afirmación sorprendió a todos – recuerdas como fue golpear a mi madre hasta la muerte – la sorpresa crecía cada vez mas – ¡recuerdas lo que disfrutaste al violar a mi hermana para luego dispararle! – gritó y el resto no pudo evitar que la impresión los llenara – o si... recuerdas todo tan bien como yo – le dijo con un tono dulce fingido – recuerdas como me dejaste en medio de cadáveres para luego incendiar la casa ¡porque si tu no lo recuerdas yo sí! – expresó logrando que la repugnancia, el dolor y el odio se mezclaran haciendo que el brillo de los ojos shinigami refulgiera como las mismas llamas del infierno

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**18 años atrás **_

La vida que había llevado hasta hace un par de años había dado un vuelco para él. Alguien que entraba en los 23 años apenas y que no era muy mayor como para ser tomado muy en consideración pero que había sabido arreglárselas. Sus padres le habían apoyado en su decisión de viajar al extranjero y estuvo estudiando arduamente en Europa para luego, tras una oferta de una transnacional, ir hasta América. Era un simple empleado más pero tenía muchas aspiraciones y estas poco a poco fueron tomando forma al unirse con antiguos amigos de universidad para fundar una pequeña sociedad. El papeleo les resultó engorroso y les hizo pasar por varias situaciones pero al fin habían pasado la barrera y quedaba ver qué sucedería a largo plazo... nunca imaginarían el auge que tendrían en apenas 7 años de fundación.

Pero lo que nadie le dijo era que la felicidad tocaría a su puerta siendo aun joven... y esa felicidad la encontró con ella... su hermosa y bella Lidia Carson con quien se había casado y con quien ahora esperaba el nacimiento de su primer hija... porque sabía que a su lado no tendría solo un motivo para celebrar y aumentar su familia y felicidad.

Esperando, pensando en un millón de razones para amar a esa mujer quien de una manera inesperada se había metido en su vida y corazón, aguardaba por la gran noticia... el regalo mayor que podía recibir de su adoraba Lidia Amane.

_**11 años después **_

Se sentía un poco agobiado con la actual situación financiera de la sociedad aunque no lo demostraba ante su familia, el dinero era pasajero pero necesario aunque no debía preocuparse demasiado. A pesar de la lucha que habían hecho por mantenerse en el mercado no había mucho que hacer, era continuar e ir a la quiebra o cerrar. Durante mucho tiempo fueron una prospera sociedad y pensaron que eso seguiría por lo cual apostaron con casi el 50% de capital propio para ampliar sus servicios pero luego de 2 años la competencia y los problemas económicos hicieron que la sociedad fuera cayendo poco a poco.

Suspiró, la decisión que les quedaba por ahora... era la que había propuesto su amigo Mattews aunque al menos por su parte sentía que ya era suficiente... ya había tomado una decisión al respecto así que haría sus trámites y luego se llevaría a su familia consigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misa acababa de llegar de la escuela junto con su hermana y su madre, quien las recogía a la salida, estaba bastante feliz aunque agotada por el día de escuela pero las cosas no estaban mal. Lily y ella subieron rápidamente a sus habitaciones para tirar la mochila en la cama y luego bajar riendo y jugando hasta entrar en la cocina.

- No vayan a estar haciendo un desorden – les dijo la cálida y sonriente mujer que las miró con cariño

- ¡Si mama! – respondieron al unisono para luego reír por el hecho y tras tomar agua desaparecieron de la concina

- Estas niñas – comentó con una sonrisa divertida, sus hijas siempre eran igual de hiperactivas

Las dos chicas llegaron a la sala para luego encender el televisor pues uno de los programas favoritos en común estaba por iniciar.

- ¡Qué día! – suspiró la rubia tras tirarse sobre el sofá con el control en la mano

- Y que lo digas – mencionó la otra niña, rubia-castaña de ojos igualmente azules como su hermana y dos años menor que la otra

- Lo bueno de todo es que es la última semana antes de vacaciones – comentó Misa sonriendo con mayor animo – y papá dijo que iríamos a la casa de playa para las vacaciones y luego no se que – dijo lo ultimo dudando pues no recordaba que más había dicho su padre

- Creo que dijo sobre ir con los abuelos – meditó la menor – crees que esta vez será solo unos días – inquirió pues recordaba que casi no veían a sus abuelos por parte de su padre más que solo unas veces cada... 7 meses más o menos... y lo peor es que ella les tenía mucho cariño pues sus abuelos maternos habían fallecido hace 4 años y por parte de madre no había más familia pues era hija única

- No lo sé, yo espero que podamos algún día quedarnos con los abuelos siempre – le dijo Misa quien al igual que su hermana Lily quería permanecer con sus abuelos más tiempo del que duraba una visita

- Espero que algún día suceda – susurró la otra cerrando los ojos como si pidiera un deseo

- Lily, Misa quieren comer algo – inquirió la madre de las mencionadas

- ¡Si! – contestaron al mismo tiempo

- Bueno, en ese caso les traigo un jugo de naranja y unos sándwiches – les dijo mientras se acercaba a ellas con una bandeja en las manos

- Mami, ¿a qué hora regresa papá? – preguntó la chica rubia-castaña

- No debe tardar, últimamente no hay mucho que hacer salvo papeleo – contestó calmadamente la mujer rubia de ojos grises

- Entonces papá ya no va a trabajar más con los señores Pekins, Mattews, Smithsen y McLaren – inquirió Misa para luego morder su bocadillo

- No, ellos han decido que ya no seguirán – respondió tranquilamente – pero no se preocupen, su padre les tiene una sorpresa y el que ya no trabaje con ellos no significa que algo malo pase, es mas después de que salgan a vacaciones nos iremos a la casa de playa para divertirnos juntos – les comentó con alegría

- ¡Sí, nos iremos de vacaciones a la playa! – gritó con emoción la pequeña de la familia

- Si tenemos esos ánimos entonces serán unas fantásticas vacaciones – el comentario que hizo Satoru Amane tomó desprevenidas a las presentes pues no lo habían escuchado entrar

- ¡Papá! – y tras ese grito el hombre castaño de ojos azules se vio envuelto por un efusivo abrazo de sus dos pequeñas princesas

- Hola princesas, ¿qué tal el día? – preguntó mientras correspondía al abrazo de sus hijas

- Bien, hoy hicimos muchas cosas en mi clase y la profesora me felicito por mi trabajo de literatura – mencionó Lily con una sonrisa satisfecha por sus logros

- Yo obtuve un calificación alta en matemáticas y el examen de lengua fue muy fácil – mencionó Misa sonriendo feliz

- Esas son mis chicas – les dijo para luego darles otro fuerte abrazo – sigan así niñas, serán muy importantes algún día – les dijo con orgullo

- Bueno, yo también merezco un abrazo ¿no? – comentó la mujer con las manos en la cadera en una pose molesta meramente fingida

- Yo también lo creo niñas así que déjenme darle un abrazo a su madre antes que me deje durmiendo en el sofá – bromeó a lo que las niñas se rieron y le soltaron

Abrazó y besó tiernamente a su esposa como lo hacía siempre a lo que las niñas solo sonrieron la una a la otra. Poco después todos se encontraban ubicados en la sala mientras charlaban y veían televisión de manera alternativa, un cuadro propio de una familia unida. Las risas estaban presentes, la felicidad de ambas niñas hacia sonreír tranquilamente a sus padres y tras muy variadas planeaciones de sus próximas vacaciones llegó la noche.

Tras comer, hacer la tarea entre otras cosas Satoru Amane subió con sus hijas para leerles un cuento antes de dormir. Una vez acabada la hora de la lectura, les dio un beso en la frente a ambas para luego recibir un "Buenas noches papi" de parte de las niñas. Bajó a la cocina donde encontró a su esposa terminando de guardar los platos y cubiertos, de espalda a él, por lo que le fue fácil envolverla en sus brazos desprevenidamente.

- Ya están dormidas – inquirió la mujer con una tranquila sonrisa en los labios

- Así es – respondió mientras ubicaba su mentón en el hombro derecho de su esposa

- Y que tal tu día amor – preguntó con interés, sabía que se estresaba pero nunca lo demostraba por lo que siempre preguntaba a modo que dijera aquello que lo agobiaba o le molestaba

- Sin muchos problemas – contestó de manera vaga – papeles, papeles y mas papeles – bromeó un poco para luego besarla – eso y un par de visitas de los abogados así como las revisiones de los estados financieros hasta el mes pasado cuando finalizamos las actividades

- Y las planillas de pago ya están solventes – preguntó mientras se liberaba un poco del abrazo de su esposo para girarse y verlo de frente

- Afortunadamente – le dijo con cierto toque dramático – al menos las planillas no fue tanto como las ultimas insistencias de Douglas – comentó medio en broma pero su esposa le miró con cierta seriedad en su rostro

- De nuevo McLaren – aquel comentario hizo que Satoru arquera una ceja – amor, no se pero esa insistencia de Douglas no me está gustando nada

- Solo está tratando de entrar en el juego de nuevo, está dispuesto a pagar bien por mis acciones pero... la verdad es que no podría, ya le di mi palabra a Ray así que... veré como hacerle entender

- Cariño... no se pero – la mujer dudó un poco, su opinión en general sobre el quinto socio que había entrado tras los primeros tres años de fundación de la sociedad no era precisamente la mas tranquilizante... siempre le daba un cierto aire de alerta su presencia

- Sé que McLaren no termina de convencerte pero todo es cuestión de darle una oportunidad, él ha sido muy bueno en su trabajo y tras entrar como socio... fue un gran sostén para los nuevos proyectos que visualizamos por aquellos años – le dijo tranquilamente, sabía bien que su esposa no estaba muy tranquila con la presencia del último miembro de la sociedad El Anillo de Oriente, siempre decía que le daba mala espina y aunque ya habían pasado los años pues... ella decía que él tenía algo que no le terminaba de gustar a lo que él le pedía darle una oportunidad, que tal vez era una mala percepción de él

- Lo se... aun así – volvió a dudar para luego suspirar con cierta derrota – olvídalo – le dijo mientras agachaba ligeramente la cabeza – tal vez solo sea mi forma de verlo – comentó con un amague de sonrisa

- Cariño – Satoru levantó el rostro de su esposa – tu opinión siempre me ha importado y aunque estemos o no de acuerdo solo debemos dejarlo estar... Douglas es una buena persona, aun si no lo fuera merece una segunda oportunidad... todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad en la vida

- Tienes razón – sonrió más genuinamente

- Tranquila... ya verás que todo saldrá bien Lidia – le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla – además tenemos unas vacaciones planeadas y después de ellas solo restará una semana más para luego comenzar una nueva vida – le dijo con total convicción a lo que ella simplemente le dio la razón para luego abrazarse a él – solo terminaré con la disolución de la sociedad y luego tú, yo y las niñas nos iremos a Japón – le dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposa... estaba seguro de eso... pero nunca pudo prever lo que sucedería

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las vacaciones habían llegado, Misa y Lily no podían estar más felices por eso. Habían viajado hasta su casa en la playa y habían pasado los primeros días divirtiéndose enormemente en la arena o en el agua. La familia Amane tenía un condominio bastante bonito y espacioso, una hermosa casa de dos pisos, amplia y cercana al mar, con un amplio jardín delantero y garaje.

Satoru y Lidia se habían pasado muchos momentos felices y la visita de Sam Pekins, uno de los mejores amigos de Satoru, había traído mucho mas ambiente ya que las niñas siempre se ponían felices de verle así como también disfrutaban las visitas de Mattews y Smithsen ya que ellos habían sido amigos de la universidad de su padre. Pasaban cada día con actividades divertidas, a veces paseaban y saludaban a algunos de sus vecinos, si es que así podían decirles a las personas que vivían a casi 5 metros de su casa. Sus vacaciones estaban yendo de maravilla y su felicidad se multiplicó al saber que tras terminar con los asuntos de la disolución de la sociedad se mudarían a Japón, aunque claro que antes dejarían terminar a las niñas con su año escolar para poder irse a vivir a Japón definitivamente.

No había nada que pudiera arruinar la felicidad de la familia Amane y pudo seguir así de no ser porque había alguien demasiado desesperado por conseguir dinero y que estaba a solo una semana de perder la oportunidad de obtener otra buena parte que le ayudaría a salvar su pellejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban a solo tres días de terminar sus vacaciones planeadas para luego volver a su domicilio urbano. La habían pasado genial durante sus vacaciones y tan solo una visita del señor McLaren había sido lo único que había creado un clima de incertidumbre al menos brevemente. Misa y Lily por algún motivo nunca podían sentirse a gusto cuando él estaba presente, era como si algo les molestara aunque nunca decían nada puesto que su padre siempre se mostraba tranquilo y alegre con las visitas.

Ya había caído la noche y las niñas estaban en la habitación que compartían, jugando con un rompecabezas de 500 piezas que su padre les había comprado. Satoru estaba en la sala viendo la televisión mientras Lidia preparaba la cena. Tras unos 15 minutos la mujer le hizo saber que ya estaba lista la cena y luego subió para llamar a sus hijas.

- Niñas es hora de cenar – anunció tras abrir la puerta encontrándose con ambas niñas, sentadas en el suelo, con el rompecabezas a medio terminar

- Ya vamos mamá – contestó Misa mientras colocaba otra pieza más del rompecabezas

- Veo que ya les falta poco – les dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a ver

- Si, solo quedan 30 piezas más y terminamos – le dijo contenta la menor

- Así veo pero ya es hora de cenar así que dejemos esto tal como está y bajemos al comedor de acuerdo – indicó a lo que ambas le miraron para luego asentir

- Iré a lavarme – indicó Lily levantándose del suelo

- Bien, yo guardo la caja con las piezas restantes para que no se nos pierdan – dijo la rubia tomando la caja y comenzando a colocar las piezas en la misma al tiempo que Lily salía en dirección al baño

- Te ayudo linda – se ofreció la mujer mientras se hincaba en el suelo y recogía una a una las piezas desperdigadas en el suelo

Concentradas en eso estaban cuando un fuerte sonido proveniente de la planta baja les sobresaltó levemente. La mujer adquirió un semblante preocupado y curioso ante eso pero no fue hasta que escuchó a su esposo gritar un "¿Qué pasa?" cuando se alarmó

- Mamá – Misa estaba un poco asustada pues tras escuchar a su padre se oyó el sonido de un golpe

- Quédate aquí, iré a ver – indicó la mujer quien con cautela salió dejando a la rubia inquieta por lo que escucharon

Misa sentía un poco de miedo, escuchaba movimiento y no sabía qué pasaba. Recordó a su hermana y quiso salir pero su madre le había dicho que se quedara ahí... pero casi decidiendo si ir por Lily o no su madre regreso un poco agitada abriendo y cerrando rápidamente con seguro la puerta

- Mamá – la rubia sonó mas asustada de lo que parecía y la mujer se acercó rápidamente a ella, levantándola del suelo y arrastrándola hacia el armario

- Pase lo que pase no salgas y no hagas ruido – indicó para luego cerrar el armario sin dejarle tiempo a la rubia de preguntar qué sucedía o donde estaba su hermana

El corazón de la niña se aceleró desmedidamente y apenas veía una rendija de luz por entre ambas puertas del armario donde estaba. Oyó golpes en las casa, como de puertas siendo derribadas y conteniendo las ganas de alzar la voz escuchó algo que le paralizó momentáneamente.

- ¡Mamaaaa! – gritó la menor de la familia por lo cual escuchó un "¡Lily!" y luego la puerta del cuarto siendo golpeada una y otra vez hasta que esta cedió

- ¡Déjenla! – demando su padre aunque nadie le hizo caso

- Mami... papi – lloriqueaba Lily mientras era arrastrada bruscamente del brazo hasta que entró en la habitación

- Suéltenla – rogó su madre pero el sonido de una bofetada cortó cualquier otra palabra que fuese a decir

- ¡Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren! – exigió saber su padre pero nadie contestó y él fue amarrado en una silla mientras su esposa era sujetada por dos de aquellos hombres que habían irrumpido en su casa

Lily seguía llorando, mientras Lidia y Satoru Amane trataban de comprender que sucedía. Misa estaba conteniendo el aliento y aunque quería ver que sucedía no se atrevía a acercarse a la rendija del armario, prefería esconderse en las sombras por miedo.

Una vez que tenían a la familia sujeta y a punta de pistola entró alguien más a la habitación. Un hombre de 31 años, pelinegro y ojos azul oscuro. El señor Amane abrió los ojos con sorpresa al verle y su esposa le lanzó una mirada de contrariedad.

- Buenas noches Satoru – saludó con aire tranquilo a pesar de contemplar la actual situación

- Douglas – inquirió a lo que él asintió sin dejar de lado su sonrisa – pero... que es... ¿qué significa esto? – preguntó contrariado

- Siento la molestia mi querido amigo pero ya me canse de las negociaciones pacifistas – comentó con cierta burla mientras miraba a la mujer y a la niña – no eran dos niñas – inquirió inocentemente viendo a Lily quien lloriqueaba de miedo sentada en su cama mientras uno de los 7 hombres en esa habitación le apuntaba con un arma

- No encontramos a la otra chiquilla señor – informó el hombre que apuntaba hacia Lily – a esta la hallamos escondida en el baño

- Deja en paz a mi hija McLaren – exigió Lidia con cierta furia al ver amenazada a su pequeña

- Oh descuida Lidia, solo queremos que las cosas sucedan con prontitud – le dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a ella – tu esposo y yo tenemos un acuerdo no ejecutado así que espero que con este... pequeño impulso pueda decidirse a hacer las cosas de una vez – mencionó mirando a Satoru con una torcida sonrisa

- Ya te he dado una respuesta – aseguró el señor Amane – deja a mi familia fuera de esto – exigió

- Eso es algo a lo que no puedo acceder, en todo juego siempre hay que tener un comodín para tener ventaja – le dijo McLaren de forma divertida – así que si nos ahorramos los inconvenientes que me dices si reconsideras entregarme tus acciones por la buena – sugirió con cierta calma

- Deja a mi familia Douglas, déjalas ir – pidió, el temor de que algo les sucediera era muy grande y esperaba que Misa estuviera a salvo donde sea que se hubiera escondido

McLaren sonrió con cierto cinismo mientras se acercaba a la niña en la cama logrando alertar a los presentes. Sonrió con malicia y acaricio el cabello rubio-castaño de la menor de la familia en un gesto muy amenazador para los padres de ella.

- Una linda niña... no querrías que le pasara algo – comentó con un tono muy amenazador

- ¡Déjala! – grito la señora Amane pero justo al decirlo el sujeto que estaba a su lado le dio otra bofetada que la tiró al suelo por la fuerza empleada

- ¡Lidia! – Satoru forcejeó al ver a su esposa en el suelo pero las ataduras eran muy fuertes y aunque hubiese podido liberarse otro de los "amigos" de su socio le habría tumbado de un golpe

- Coopera de una vez y ahórrate el espectáculo – advirtió fríamente McLaren

Misa hacia todo lo posible por contener el llanto. Escuchaba la conversación y a pesar de no ver lo que pasaba las ideas se le hacían en la mente. Mordiendo su labio inferior trató de ver que sucedía pero su cuerpo seguía sin querer responderle, tenía miedo y este le paralizaba.

- ¡Suéltalas ya! – exigió Satoru – ese asunto es conmigo, déjalas libres – pero tras sus palabras Satoru recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que le hizo sangrar la nariz

- Cariño – exclamó Lidia desde el suelo mientras mantenía una mano en el lugar donde la habían abofeteado

- Ya te he dicho que hasta que no cooperes nadie ira a ningún lado – afirmó el hombre mientras se acercaba a Lidia – debiste pensar que mi oferta no iba a seguir en buen plan si te seguías negando

- Para que quieres mis acciones, no las necesitas si de todas maneras piensas vender las tuyas – le dijo Satoru sintiendo como la sangre le manchaba ligeramente los labios

- Eso es muy personal – dijo mientras tomaba de un brazo a Lidia y la levantaba con brusquedad – pero digamos que le debo a un amigo y ese amigo no va a perdonar una deuda así que... necesito tus acciones pero esta vez ya no quiero comprarlas – mencionó mientras empujaba a la mujer contra uno de los hombres ahí presentes – quiero que me des la potestad sobre tu dinero y tus acciones... así de simple, así de sencillo

- Claro que no, si te metiste en problemas debes saber resolverlos por ti mis... – otro golpe le hizo callar bruscamente haciendo que su esposa se asustara ante la fuerza con que le golpearon

- Será mejor que cierres la boca Satoru, casi fui atrapado 6 meses atrás en la auditoría fiscal de la empresa... no pienso ir a ponerme en blanco fácil cuando ya no hay mas actividades de compra-venta con las cuales manejar números para cobrar mi parte extra en las ganancias

- ¿Qué? – inquirió confundido, si mal no recordaba hacia 6 meses habían tenido un ligero déficit que puso en duda muchas cosas durante la auditoria, lo habían solucionado pero no parecían convencidos de ese fallo ni ellos ni el auditor en turno

- Tu como rayos crees que tengo todo lo que poseo... llevo más de 3 años abarcando capital extra al ver que la empresa comenzaba a caer lentamente – contestó divertido

- ¿Cómo pudiste?... y además porque me lo dices así como así – inquirió a lo que su socio le miró con una sonrisa extraña

- Por nada – comentó juguetonamente – solo quería decirte mi secreto mi querido amigo – le dijo mientras le sonreía – ahora, si eres tan amable en acceder de una vez – pero Satoru le miró con contrariedad para después mirarlo con reto y desagrado – veo que necesitas un pequeño... incentivo – y tras eso tronó sus dedos haciendo que el hombre al lado de Satoru iniciara una tanda de golpes

La pequeña gritó ante la violencia que se efectuaba enfrente de sus ojos y Lidia forcejeo vanamente mientras pedía que lo dejaran de una vez. Misa cerró los ojos fuertemente reprimiendo las ganas de salir y ayudar a su padre. McLaren volvió a tronar sus dedos y el hombre se detuvo. Satoru Amane estaba con la cabeza gacha en la silla mientras algunas gotas de sangre caían en sus piernas.

- No seas obstinado, no te estoy pidiendo mucho – comentó con diversión

- Déjalas ir... solo déjalas ir – pidió débilmente

- Para que luego informen a la policía, no. Yo creo que no – le dijo tranquilamente – te haces el fuerte pero todo hombre coopera cuando se golpea en su punto débil – y al decirlo tomo el mentón de Lidia obligándola a que lo viera de frente – mi estimada Lidia, veamos que hará tu querido esposo si eres tu quien tiene que pagar sus estupideces

Pero Lidia estaba demasiado indignada y furiosa, sin pensarlo demasiado le miró con repugnancia para luego escupirle en la cara logrando que Douglas se molestara con eso.

- Maldita perra maleducada – y sin mediar más le propino una nueva bofetada

- ¡Déjala! – gritó el señor Amane – hare lo que pides pero déjala

Douglas sonrió con victoria y sin importar que Lidia le dijera que no lo hiciera, Satoru no iba a cambiar de opinión. McLaren hizo una señal y le soltaron las manos pero sin desatar su torso de la silla en la que estaba. Se acercó con un folder que extrajo uno de los hombres de entre su saco y se lo puso en las piernas al tiempo que le entregaba un bolígrafo. Satoru, sin mirar realmente los documentos, firmó hoja tras hoja.

- ¡Eres un bastardo! – exclamó Lidia, si antes solo le tenía cierta aberración ahora lo odiaba por lo que le hacía a su familia... los estaba dejando sin nada

- Si lo sé – aceptó sin mucho remordimiento – pero seré un bastardo que vivirá más de lo que ustedes vivirán

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! No puedes...

- Nunca hicimos un trato más allá de "tu firmas y yo recibo todo" – argumentó con seriedad

- Si te atreves a hacerles algo...

- ¿Qué? Vas a escupirme como lo hizo tu mujerzuela – se rió a lo que Satoru apretó los dientes – no voy a correr riesgos, si he hecho mucho teatro me disculpo pero sin eso no había diversión – su sonrisa se ensanchó en un gesto totalmente desconcertante – lo siento mi amigo pero ya que sabes mucho no voy a permitir que vayas con la policía ni con nadie... tú y tu familia tienen que morir

Y tras decirlo los 7 hombres que los habían sometido antes apuntaron sus armas contra los tres miembros de la familia. Misa al escuchar tal afirmación no pudo evitar que un sonido de exclamación y miedo escapara de sus labios. Uno de los hombres alcanzó a escucharlo y Misa vio como una sombra impedía que la luz de la rendija pasara por ella. Se paralizó en su sitio, chocando su cuerpo con pánico en el armario y luego sin muchos miramientos aquel sujeto abrió el armario y escuchó a su madre gritar un fuerte "¡No!" al tiempo que ella era jalada y sacada bruscamente del armario.

- Mira nada más que tenemos aquí – mencionó el hombre apretando su agarre ante los intentos de la chiquilla por liberarse

- ¡Misa! – exclamó su padre con angustia al ver como su otra hija era arrastrada hasta estar frente a McLaren

- ¡Suéltenla!

- ¡Misaaa! – gritó y lloró la pequeña al ver a su hermana

- Así que estabas ahí eh – le dijo Douglas con cierto matiz de diversión

Misa estaba demasiado asustada, miraba a su padre atado en la silla y con varios golpes en el rostro, su hermana estaba siendo apuntada a la cabeza y lloraba de miedo en la cama y por ultimo su madre forcejando por acercarse a ella.

- Atenla – ordenó y poniendo una silla en el centro de la habitación sentaron y ataron a Misa quien veía todo con miedo y con los ojos llorosos – lo siento linda... pero tú te quedas ahí – le dijo con falsa amabilidad

- Papi – susurró medio ahogada con su llanto

- Papi no te va a salvar mas y sabes porque – preguntó para luego sonreír siniestramente – porque tu papi... va a morir – y sin mediar mas palabras Douglas McLaren apunto su arma hacia Satoru y disparó

- ¡NOOO! – el grito de las tres resonó con diferentes matices pero con el mismo sentimiento de miedo y aflicción

El disparo había sido directo a la cabeza y antes que Satoru Amane pudiera decir algo había muerto ante la vista de sus dos hijas y su esposa. Misa miró el cuerpo inerte de su padre, atado en la silla con la cabeza gacha y las lágrimas se le resbalaron casi instantáneamente mientras la risa del hombre que había matado a su progenitor se dejaba escuchar.

- ¡Maldito! – gritó Lidia pero antes que pudiera decir más la golpearon en el estomago con fuerza haciendo que perdiera el aire

Un golpe tras otro. En el rostro, en el torso, en la espalda. Con los puños o con los pies. La brutalidad de aquello era horrible de ver. Lily gritó y lloró al ver lo que pasaba pero fue detenida con fuerza por el hombre que le apuntaba. Cuando dejaron de golpearla su madre ya no se quejaba, ni lloraba o maldecía... su madre quedó tendida en el suelo de la habitación, inmóvil y sin señales de que estuviese viva.

- Que lastima... era muy bella pero en fin – comentó Douglas mientras se dirigía hacia la cama para el horror de Misa

- ¡Lily! – alcanzó a gritar entre el llanto y el miedo que le había mantenido paralizada y muda durante el asesinato de sus padres

Sin hacer caso de aquel gritó él se acerco con un andar depredador hasta su hermana de 8 años, mirándola como quien ha obtenido una mercancía o un trofeo. La pequeña, paralizada de miedo y con las lágrimas cayendo trató de moverse, alejarse como fuera pero no pudo hacerlo y aquel hombre la tomó fuertemente de los cabellos.

- Tú me pareces muy bonita... tu hermana está bien pero... tu eres más divertida – y tras esas palabras tironeó del cabello de la niña obligándola a levantar la cabeza

La aventó bruscamente contra la cama y sujetándola bajo su peso comenzó a manosear a la pequeña que lloraba y gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de Misa. Tocó con cero sutileza su cuerpo quitando la ropa de por medio, si había algo que McLaren disfrutaba y que no muchos sabían era que gustaba de la fantasía o fetiche de hacerlo con un menor, una niña en este caso. Sin importarle nada, ni su entorno ni nada mas desnudó a la niñita mientras esta lloraba, con sus dedos la tocó en su pureza mientras ella trataba de impedir algo más.

Misa miraba con horror lo que sucedía. Atada como estaba no podía hacer más que llorar y gritarle que parara pero nunca fue escuchada. Vio como aquel hombre sin ningún tipo de moral violaba a su hermana. Lo vio manoseándola sin piedad, observó como la tocaba y como sus dedos se hundían en su cuerpo haciendo que la pequeña gritara más. Vio como la tomaba con brusquedad y la acercaba a su regazo... lo vio... vio como aquel hombre se desabrochaba el pantalón para luego sacar su miembro y penetrar sin ningún tipo de consideración en el cuerpo de su hermana que gritó y lloró mientras él se satisfacía a sí mismo. El horror estaba escrito en su mente y lloró amargamente, sintiéndose impotente y queriendo que todo fuese solo una pesadilla.

Cuando McLaren terminó con su diversión aventó a la pequeña niña que lloraba ahogadamente entre las sabanas revueltas y sintiendo algo liquido entre las piernas. El hombre se arreglo la ropa y miró a la niña como miraría a cualquier prostituta de la calle notando el terror en su mirada. Giró su vista a Misa quien estaba todavía más aterrada al ser la observadora del ultraje de su hermana. Sonriendo con cinismo le habló a la rubia mientras los demás hombres ahí presentes miraban las cosas con diversas reacciones.

- Una zorra muy deliciosa no Misa – le dijo y la rubia le miró con el rostro aterrado – lástima que nunca llegará a mas que esta noche – y sin mediar mas apuntó su arma a ella quien llorando y apenas tratando de mirar a su hermana con las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos solo alcanzo a decir un "Mis..."cuando el disparo resonó abriéndole un agujero en la cabeza

- ¡NOOOOO! – Misa vio caer a su hermana sin vida en la cama... el tiempo se vio en cámara lenta para ella... había perdido todo lo que amaba

No supo nada de lo que hablaban los otros, tan solo alcanzó a escuchar un "Ya es hora" y vio como McLaren se le acercaba. Sus ojos sin brillo alguno y con las lagrimas inundándolo le observaron, arma en mano y sonrisa cínica... supo que iba a morir pero el miedo a la muerte se había esfumado... ella ya estaba muerta como su familia.

- ¿Qué hará con esa chiquilla? – inquirió uno de los hombre planteándose quizás un pequeño disfrute aunque sea con esa mocosa

- Oh, mira nada mas – mencionó con falsa ternura – parece que esta ya está bastante muerta – comentó mientras la observaba – a ella la dejaremos aquí atada – ordenó tranquilamente – la quemaremos junto con esta casa – y tras decirlo aquel hombre sonrió con crueldad para asentir a modo de confirmación de sus palabras – lo siento pequeña pero la vida es una perra y no siempre tenemos lo que queremos – le dijo acariciando una mejilla de la niña rubia – nos vemos en el otro mundo... algún día – y sin más se largó del lugar justo como los demás

Dejaron escapar el gas en la cocina donde la cena de ese día había quedado y provocaron un cortocircuito en la casa. Le prendieron fuego a las cortinas y salieron rápidamente de ahí pues solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo explotara. Y tras unos minutos de espera la casa explotó y ardió en llamas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido del timbre anunciaba a alguien y a pesar de la hora, y teniendo cautela ante todo, el hombre se dirigió a la puerta. Miro a través de la mirilla de la puerta sin ver a nadie pero al escuchar el timbre no le quedó duda que había alguien ahí afuera. Abrió sin quitar el pasador y observó de frente para luego mirar hacia abajo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver a aquella pequeña rubia, empapada de pies a cabeza, sin zapatos y con la vista perdida en el vacío. Quitó inmediatamente el pasador y abrió por completo la puerta mirando como la pequeña siquiera se movía.

- Misa – le llamó y la niña le miro vacíamente, con los ojos enrojecidos y el semblante completamente sin emoción alguna, como si estuviese muerta

- No debe... encontrarme – y diciéndolo el cuerpo de la chica cedió dejándose caer como peso muerto frente a la puerta de aquel hombre quien angustiado alzó a la niña del suelo mientras llamaba a su esposa quien al ver lo que sucedía se llevó las manos hacia la boca en un gesto asustado

Y la pequeña niña de 9 años tan solo seguía sin moverse o decir algo... ella comprendía que ya no estaba viva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

Bueno, después de varios días quebrándome la cabeza para ordenar esta idea al fin aquí esta. Esta vez vemos un capitulo bastante oscuro el cual nos muestra el pasado de la segunda Kira y el porqué de su actitud contra McLaren. Me ha costado mucho desarrollar este capítulo pues he puesto a Misa durante toda la historia como alguien con algo muy personal a tratar y como vemos, eso personal es muy fuerte lo cual explica algunas cosas que han ocurrido y la manera en que ha evolucionado el personaje en la historia. Aun falta mucho por explicar pero espero que a pesar de todo que les haya gustado... mejor dicho que les haya parecido el capitulo. En el siguiente habrá más aclaración y habrá participación de los personajes que como vemos no tuvieron mayor participación que al inicio.

Espero sus comentarios, sus opiniones siempre son importantes y agradezco mucho sus reviews que tanto me animan a continuar... un saludo y cuídense

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los personajes de Death note pertenecen a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 20: Confrontación final, el sacrificio de un shinigami**

El sonido de los autos a la distancia y también las voces lejanas de algunos paparazzi y miembros de la prensa rodeaban a la chica mas esta no prestaba real atención a nada de lo que sucedía alrededor. Parada frente a aquel sitio mantenía la mirada fija sin sonreír o expresar emociones. Los miembros de seguridad vigilaban el perímetro y aunque en un principio sitio miedo de siquiera poner un pie en esa ciudad logró sobrellevarlo lo mejor que pudo y actuar convincentemente ante las cámaras como lo había hecho siempre.

La lapida frente a ella brillaba por los rayos del sol que la tocaban y a través de las gafas de sol de la pequeña adolescente de 13 años dejaba ver la misma mirada... una mirada vacía como la que había mantenido por un tiempo después de la muerte de todo lo que amaba. Sostenía una rosa blanca en sus manos y cuando consideró suficiente el tiempo que estuvo observando la tumba se acercó, aunque ello le significara un esfuerzo debido a los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente, y ubicó la rosa junto a los otros arreglos florales que había llevado a ese lugar. Hincada frente a la tumba de su familia donde los nombres de todos, incluyéndola, estaban escritos no pudo evitar recordar los sucesos de esa noche... y las lágrimas rápidamente se agolparon en sus ojos. Las contuvo lo mejor que pudo y recordó también algo muy importante.

– **Flash Back –**

Aquel hombre entrado en años que le había abierto la llevó a la sala mientras la señora apartaba objetos del sillón para que la niña fuera recostada. No entendía que pasaba y aquella niña parecía estar muy grave. Casi al instante de dejarla el hombre fue rápidamente por un maletín y varios medicamentos que mantenía en casa. Comenzó a chequear a la niña quien a pesar de seguir consiente tal parecía que se había quedado en blanco. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos pero a pesar de no moverse en absoluto estaba completamente consiente.

La mujer miró preocupada a la pequeña a quien decidió limpiarle el rostro con un pañuelo sorprendiéndose que la pequeña ni se inmutara, apenas y parecía notar lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Esta en shock y tiene algunas lesiones – dijo en voz alta el hombre tras revisarla y mirando preocupado a la rubia no hizo más que alzar la vista y ver a su esposa – no puedo hacer mucho aquí así que tendremos que llevarla a un hospital ya que mi clínica está demasiado lejos – anunció mientras se ponía de pie y su esposa asentía pero antes de siquiera alejarse la pequeña lo tomó de las ropas sorprendiendo al hombre

La niña le tenía agarrado del pantalón, era un agarre no tan fuerte y tras dar un respiro mas giró la cabeza hasta que sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con los del médico particular frente a ella. Una mirada sin emoción, muy diferente de las que recordaba aquel buen hombre pero justo antes que pudiera articular palabra la pequeña mencionó, de manera dificultosa y lastimera, una súplica que a pesar de no parecerlo era bastante desesperada.

- No... él no debe... encontrarme – mencionó sintiendo que su voz le lastimaba, la tristeza la embargaba pero aun así resistió el llanto que quería salir desde el fondo de su ser

- Misa, debemos ir a un hospital y de paso debo llamar a tus padres para decirles de tu situación. No sé qué te ocurrió pero lo mejor es que te revisen a fondo para saber cómo estas realmente – argumentó aunque a la mención de sus padres la pequeña no pudo más y terminó derramando nuevas lagrimas

- Ellos... ya no están – dijo con la voz temblándole y las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

- A que te... – el hombre no pudo seguir cuando su esposa se llevó la mano a la boca en un gesto sorprendido y daba volumen al televisor ante una noticia de último minuto

- ... lo ultimo que se ha confirmado es que posiblemente dentro de esta residencia estén los cuerpos de los habitantes de la propiedad quienes son Satoru Amane y su familia. Algunos de los aledaños no han estado cerca al momento del accidente pero confirman que la familia Amane estaba en su condominio por lo que resta esperar que los bomberos sofoquen el fuego para poder entrar en el lugar. Es una tragedia la que ha ocurrido en este lugar y mientras tanto seguiremos pendientes para darles mas detalles de la situación – la reseña termino y las noticias así como las menciones sobre el ultimo hecho eran dichas

El hombre y su esposa se miraron completamente anonadados de lo que habían dicho en el noticiario mientras la pequeña quebró el silencio ante un sollozo incontenible que sentía le desgarraba el pecho.

- Misa... ¿Que fue...?

- No debe encontrarme... mamá dijo que no debe encontrarme – sollozó con la voz estrangulada, aspiró una bocanada de aire y miró la hombre – nadie debe saber que... que es-estoy... viva – mencionó y entonces el hombre pareció comprender

- Entiendo – dijo con pesar y antes que su confundida esposa dijera algo él le hizo un gesto con lo cual detuvo sus palabras – _cumpliré mi palabra Satoru... la voy a proteger _– pensó recordando una promesa hecha a su amigo y paciente – Marie, prepara todo de inmediato. Volaremos a Japón para ponerla a salvo – mencionó a lo que la mujer pareció confundirse pero hizo lo pedido sabiendo que sus respuestas serian dadas cuando estuviese todo preparado – Descuida Misa, primero te pondré a salvo y luego veré que se puede hacer – y le sonrió para darle algo de seguridad aunque ella no pudo siquiera dejar de llorar por las siguientes horas

– **Fin Flash Back –**

En aquel momento no lo supo, su padre había dicho varios días antes de... esa noche, que si algún imprevisto surgía debían ir con su médico y amigo el Dr. Hesse con quien ya había planteado algunas maneras de solventar cualquier problema. No lo comprendía pero a pesar de su ciega fe en alguien que no la merecía parecía haber presentido que algo no iba bien y le había pedido a su amigo que ante cualquier imprevisto cuidara y protegiera a su familia.

Recordaba cómo fue que aquel hombre, quien contaba con una buena solvencia económica, había organizado un vuelo de emergencia en un avión privado que le había solicitado a otro gran amigo suyo. Sin preguntas de por medio la habían logrado llevar hacia una pista privada y tras pasar unas cuantas cosas más el vuelo despegó para que luego de horas ella pisara suelo japonés. Había sido llevada con su abuelo y tras varios intercambios de palabras y persuasiones hacia ella habían logrado sacar algunos hecho de esa noche.

Ella les dijo exactamente el deseo de su madre y escondieron la verdad sobre que ella estaba con vida aunque destrozado como estaba a su abuelo le costó mucho morderse la lengua. Al final las investigaciones se cerraron dando por "accidente domestico" el hecho y aunque quisieron apelar a mas se vio claramente que estaban muy bien resguardados ante posibles premisas ya que tras casi un mes el doctor Hesse y su esposa fallecieron de causas misteriosas y Misa no dudaba que eso había sido una ejecución ya que el Dr. Hesse había estado investigando basándose en hechos diferentes que se acercaban de manera peligrosa a McLaren.

Pero eso era cosa del pasado... ella ya había sufrido bastante con eso y aun lo hacia... sin embargo y a pesar del miedo... ahí, frente a la tumba de su familia ella cerró con fuerza sus ojos e hizo un juramento.

_- Se los prometo... se lo juro... lo hare pagar... lo hare pagar a como dé lugar_ – y con ese pensamiento la chica volvió a abrir los ojos y leyó aquellas letras doradas

**En memoria de la familia Amane.**

**Satoru Amane **

**Lidia Amane **

**Misa Amane **

**Lily Amane.**

"**Dios los reciba en su gloria y que sus almas descansen en paz."**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio era tal que nadie parecía siquiera tener la posibilidad de romperlo. La declaración que Misa había hecho dejó caer tal silencio como si fuera un mazo siendo golpeado en una corte para retomar la calma. Misa miraba fieramente al señor Campbell, no, el señor McLaren, mientras este se miraba contrariado como si le hubiesen dicho algo raro o como si hubiese visto algo extraño.

Ryuuzaki observaba la situación, en ningún momento imaginó que el motivo personal fuera de ese tipo y aunque no era algo que verdaderamente le afectara de cierto modo comprendió a la rubia.

_- Es importante para mi encontrar a Douglas McLaren, le he intentado seguir la pista los últimos 8 años pero ha cambiado nombre y domicilio de manera constante... además al no estar realmente en Estados Unidos me ha resultado complicado hacer algo, eso contando también con que soy una figura pública y salir de la farándula cuesta y el problema es si se enteran... los paparazzi son completamente molestos a veces _– le había dicho en aquella conversación que habían mantenido el día que Misa decidió rendirse

_- Necesito saber la relevancia de esta investigación _– pidió de manera monótona el detective pero la rubia tan solo desvió la mirada

_- Solo eso te pido... necesito encontrar a Douglas McLaren y atraparlo... no me pidas que te de mis motivos, solo haz lo que te pido y te daré a Kira de una vez por todas... así como también me entregaré_ – aseguró ella sin verlo de frente y cuando lo hizo su mirada mostraba cierta tristeza y decisión

_- De acuerdo_... _lo haré. Supongo que las respuestas están en la investigación misma por lo que me reservo las preguntas por ahora _– le aseveró y ella le sonrió con agradecimiento

Ahora que el encuentro se estaba dando terminaba de encajar algunas cosas. Lidner había investigado junto a Lester, bajo sugerencia de L, el día previo pero los documentos del caso de la familia Amane no estaban demasiado especificados lo cual le dio la pauta que alguien había movido hilos en esa situación.

Los sucesores miraban la situación sin decir absolutamente nada, el resto de agentes parecían sorprendidos de los hechos que la rubia modelo declaraba aunque nadie se atrevía a rebatirlo. Al final la voz de Mello se alzó en el silencio

- Así que ese era el motivo personal – comentó mientras el resto le dirigía una mirada al jovencito de al menos 14 o 15 años quien sacó una tableta de chocolate de su bolsillo, la cual desenvolvió y posteriormente mordió

- Parece que no estábamos muy lejos de las suposiciones que se planteaban, al menos tenemos un simple fallo de 30% sobre las premisas del caso Amane – dijo el chico albino mientras enrollaba un mechón de cabello con sus dedos

Los agentes de la APN miraban con intriga a aquellos chicos, no entendían que hacían ahí y hasta el momento no habían hecho preguntas pues su concentración estaba en Misa Amane quien amenazaba la vida de una persona por un motivo personal. Light observó con cuidado a los niños. Tenían más o menos la edad de Sayu pero los tres tenían esa extraña presencia como la de L. Miró al detective y luego a los niños... no terminaba de entender casi nada de la situación pero estaba seguro que esos niños no eran muy normales.

- Ku ku ku – se rió Ryuk mientras miraba lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos – esto está muy divertido, me preguntó que harás ahora que el objetivo fue alcanzado... una venganza conlleva muchas cosas – comentó divertido el dios de la muerte

- Tienes razón Ryuk – la chica a pesar de su mescla de sentimientos mantenía cierta templanza en su tono, su mente en tan solo segundos había revivido el horror que vivió años atrás por culpa del hombre frente a ella pero los años no habían pasado en vano por lo que pudo resistir el miedo y cualquier otra emoción – la venganza conlleva muchas cosas – aseveró sin apartar la vista del contrariado rostro de McLaren

- Esperaste 8 años para esto – el comentario de Light hizo que los presentes le miraran – has tenido la libreta contigo, sabias su nombre y le conocías... pudiste matarlo sin muchas complicaciones – le sermoneó el castaño logrando que Misa se diera la vuelta y que el mismo McLaren le mirara – vaya si eres estúpida

- ¡Silencio! – espetó fuertemente la chica y se alejó de McLaren para acercarse al castaño – una simple ejecución hecha a distancia no es suficiente, al menos no en este caso

- Y dejarte atrapar después de matarle no es una opción muy viable – sentenció el castaño

- Dejarme atrapar – repitió dejando salir una sonrisa altanera – mi intención no era ir a la cárcel en un inicio pero al involucrarme en el caso no tuve mas opción... de una u otra manera, con o sin mi ayuda L te hubiera atrapado... yo me rendí y te entregué para poder lograr lo que quería, el resto no me importa ya pues lo único que conseguí a tu lado fue el desperdicio de mi tiempo... obediencia en todo excepto que yo no iba a darte toda mi voluntad a ti – mencionó mirándolo seriamente

- Y que parte de esa voluntad no ibas a ceder eh – le retó mirándola jactanciosamente mientras el resto hacia silencio al no saber que decir ya que la pelea que se desarrollaba correspondía a ambos Kira

- Jamás iba a renunciar a la libreta por tu orden – afirmó – primero muerta a perder mis recuerdos y dejar a la deriva mis objetivos

- Te recuerdo que ya renunciaste una vez – rebatió el castaño

- ¡Renuncié porque no lo soporte más! – gritó ella mientras apretaba los dientes, luchando por contener sus emociones

- Amane – mencionó el señor Yagami en un ligero susurro

- ¿De qué estás hablando Amane?... ¿Tú has renunciado a la libreta? – preguntó Aizawa confundido con aquella afirmación

Misa no contestó, se limitó a dejar que su fleco ocultara por un momento su mirada la cual estaba comenzando a dar señales de mostrar su dolor. L por su parte observó sus reacciones justo como lo hacían sus sucesores quienes seguro que estaban sacando sus propias conclusiones de acuerdo a la información que él les había dado del caso... miró a Rem quien tenía la expresión taciturna de siempre y luego miró a Misa... si había tenido la libreta y había renunciado a ella... ¿perdía sus recuerdos? Eso había dado a entender entre la discusión que había sostenido con Light y si era correcto significaba que... en aquella reclusión en que la mantuvo por 50 días ella renuncio a la libreta y explicaría el porqué de su cambio de aptitud que en aquel momento no le vio ninguna respuesta.

El sonido de la tableta que Mello masticaba se escuchó de repente y la rubia levantó la mirada. Su expresión era completamente afectada pero aun así luchaba por mantener sus emociones bajo control. Miró a Light con la mirada más dura que podía darle para luego mirar a L con un gesto ligeramente más calmado... dio dos pasos atrás y miró a los agentes a su alrededor, incluyendo a los 4 chicos que le veían con fijeza. Cerró los ojos y miró por ultimo a McLaren.

- Yo renuncie – murmuró levemente – no por ti... ni por L... ni menos por nadie – dijo con la voz firme – renuncie porque no pude más – miró al detective – atada... amordazada... sin poder moverme... vendada – mencionó una a una aquellas palabras – tan solo me llevaron al horror de esa noche – giró a ver a Douglas y su mirada se lleno de odio – ¡me llevaron al momento exacto en que tu acabaste con mi familia!

- De que...

- ¡Cállate! – gritó sin dejarle decir más nada – recordé con demasiada claridad como ordenaste que golpearan a mi padre, recordé como intentaste utilizar a mi madre, recordé como me sacaron de mi escondite tan solo para presenciar como los matabas tras conseguir lo que querías... ¡RECORDÉ LO QUE SE SIENTE ESTAR MUERTA!

- ¡TU DEBERIAS ESTAR MUERTA! – espetó con igual fuerza y sin importarle más nada

- ¡DEBERÍA ESTARLO PERO NO PUDISTE ACABAR CONMIGO ASÍ COMO NO MATASTE A MI MADRE! – le gritó elevando mas el tono – creíste matarla... pero cuando saliste de la habitación para terminar el trabajo y dejarme arder en las llamas ella me salvó... ¡ELLA ME SALVÓ RESISTIENDO A SU PROPIA MUERTE!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

McLaren y el resto de los hombres habían salido de la habitación donde una completamente ida Misa Amane mantenía la mirada cabizbaja y parecía estar más muerta que viva. Como broma pesada habían cerrado la puerta y bajaron hacia el primer piso para acabar de una vez con eso e ir junto a McLaren al club donde uno de los mayores narcotraficantes, y jefe verdadero de los 7 hombres que acompañaban al pelinegro, los esperaba con buenas noticias sobre el pago de la deuda de ese ambicioso hombre.

La niña derramaba aun unas lagrimas pero se negaba a moverse... pensaba una y otra vez "mi familia está muerta... mi familia está muerta" y ello solo aumentaba su estado y le hacía pensar a la vez "yo también estoy muerta" pero repentinamente sintió como algo jalaba las cuerdas que le ataban a la silla. Levantó la mirada de golpe y giró lo más que pudo hasta ver como su madre, con unas tijeras que habían sido tiradas al suelo durante la intrusión, intentaba cortar las cuerdas

- Mamá – su voz sonó ahogada y la mujer con pesadez alzó mas su lastimado cuerpo para acercarse más a su hija, las lagrimas le bañaban el rostro pero aun así le sonrió con ternura que se mezcló con su gesto destrozado

- Hija – su voz sonó aun mas ahogada y bastante dificultosa, respiró con fuerza aun cuando ello significaba un esfuerzo doloroso – tienes... que irte – le dijo al tiempo que el filo de la tijera y la presión que le ejerció rompió la cuerda que por fortuna no era gruesa – Misa – le dijo justo antes de caer al suelo con la respiración ralentizada

- Mamá – su voz ahogada sonó con un poco mas de energía y con preocupación marcada, se removió todo lo que pudo hasta que la cuerda se aflojó y sin pensarlo mucho se liberó para luego arrodillarse a un lado del cuerpo de su madre – mami – su voz se oía angustiada, le quitó el cabello del rostro escuchando como abajo quebraban algo

- Mi niña – logró decir ella apenas girando el rostro – vete... ti-tienes que ir...te – mencionó con la voz cada vez más débil

- Te sacaré – le dijo ella mientras intentaba moverla pero la mujer, sacando toda la fuerza que pudo, posó su mano sobre su muñeca haciendo un débil apretón que la detuvo

- No hay tiempo para mí – le dijo lo más claro que pudo sintiendo como su vida se le estaba yendo – tú tienes... que... salvarte

-No me iré sin ti – le dijo ya llorando otra vez y sintiendo el miedo que le generaba perderla para siempre

- Mi niña... Misa – le sonrió forzadamente para luego levantar su brazo y posar su mano en la mejilla de la niña – vive... eres... todo lo que... me queda por proteger – le dijo mientras se le resbalaban las lagrimas – no pude... proteger a Lily... eres todo lo que... me queda... y antes de... irme – respiró agitada pero tomó fuerza para decir lo que iba a decir – quiero... salvarte... él... no de-debe encontrarte – le dijo con esfuerzo – vete... y vive... mi niña – logró decir perdiendo sus fuerza y dejando caer su brazo sin atisbo de moverse

- Mamá – Misa volvió a sentir aquel vacio en su ser... sentía la soledad y las palabras de su madre aunque eran claras para ella se negaba a irse y dejarla aun si ella estaba muerta ya

- Perdo-name... por no... proteger-las... al menos... vive... por mi – logró decir para luego perder por completo la vida ante la niña que estaba completamente destrozada

Bajando su mirada y colocando su mano sobre la de su madre derramó nuevas lágrimas. Sonrió amargamente para luego decir un "si mamá" y levantarse prontamente. Miró a sus seres queridos uno a uno y observo las piezas esparcidas de aquel rompecabezas que antes estuvo armando junto a su hermana. Miró la puerta y supo que no podía salir por ahí... miró la ventana de la habitación... daba justo hacia el mar... y se decidió.

Mirando a su madre y las manchas de sangre en sus manos tan solo cerró con fuerza sus ojos para luego dirigirse a la ventana. La abrió sintiendo el olor del humo en la casa y sin pensarlo demasiado se paró en el alfeizar para luego saltar sin importarle si moría en la caída... lo hizo justo al tiempo que la casa explotaba.

Cayó al agua y se dejo hundir, su voluntad de vida se estaba desvaneciendo y prefería morir ahí pero entonces recordó lo que su madre le había pedido con sus últimas fuerzas... y ascendió. Miró como su casa se consumía en las llamas y supuso que la explosión había sido del gas ante el fuego. Sintiendo miedo, tristeza y soledad nadó lo más lejos que pudo de las cercanías de su casa... si quería una oportunidad de vivir... debía ir con él... aunque prefiriera mil veces morir de una vez pero debía vivir por su madre... aunque vivir era un concepto que para ella ya no existía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Near miró a la rubia, sus emociones eran claras. Recordando cada detalle del expediente del caso Kira ataba ciertos cabos sueltos. Aun faltaba mucho por contestar pero eso era solo cuestión de tiempo para que fuera respondido. Sayu por su parte escuchaba todo con un gesto de horror y espanto que la hacía palidecer. No tenía idea de lo que ella haría de estar en su situación pero eso no quitaba que parte de lo que se decía calara hondo en ella.

- Misa – el detective le llamó con la voz completamente neutra

- Eres un maldito hijo de perra – siseó ella con dureza. Se acerco a él hasta que lo tuvo al alcance de sus manos – tu mereces morir sintiendo el mismo dolor – le dijo mientras Gevanni y Lester observaban contrariados como el semblante de la chica era completamente dominado por el odio – aléjense ahora mismo – ordenó dirigiendo su mirada a los agentes que no esperaban tal petición

- Que pretendes Misa – expresó Mogi apuntando a ella aunque la shinigami se le interponía

- Aléjense ahora mismo – volvió a repetir con un tono más filoso

- Jefe – inquirió Gevanni dirigiéndose al pequeño albino

- Él no es el jefe – reclamó Mello con fastidio

- Este no es el momento Mello – le dijo Matt quien no había dicho nada en todo el rato pues no veía el caso de intervenir, prefería enterarse de todo sin participar en el intercambio de palabras

- ¡Aléjense! – ordenó con mayor énfasis la rubia

- Hagan lo que dice – ordenó por último el pequeño albino tras dirigirle una mirada a L

Con cierta reticencia ellos se alejaron dejando libre a McLaren de su agarre y tan solo esposado frente a la chica. McLaren le miraba con molestia y odio, una chiquilla como ella no podría doblegarlo si pretendía que suplicara... pero también estaba el hecho que ella declaraba ser Kira... y no terminaba de entender que tenía esa libreta y ese otro joven al que tenían custodiado... no había entendido nada y su confusión debió ser reconocible en su rostro ya que ella sonrió con altanería hacia él.

- Tú no tienes familia – tentó ella con esa sonrisa en su rostro – al menos es así porque la única mujer a la pudiste usar de pantalla te quiere más muerto que otra cosa – se burló ella alzando el cuaderno logrando la alerta de todos los presentes, al menos de los que dejaban ver sus emociones – no me sirve matar a personas que no te importan... pero debería probar – le dijo con un susurro siniestro

- No te atrevas Amane – sentenció Ryuuzaki quien sabia que ella conocía todo el historial así como las fotos de los allegados de McLaren... para ella era fácil tan solo imaginar el rostro y escribir el nombre que seguro había leído y memorizado del expediente

- Por mi hazlo... no me interesa que me quites de encima a una mantenida y un mocoso – mencionó con desprecio logrando que los demás le vieran con sorpresa ante su fresca respuesta

- Eso deseas eh – jugueteó ella – que lastima que no accederé a ello – dijo con un gesto de pena fingida – sabes... ya que estas con tiempo contado te gustaría conocer a un shinigami – le sonrió con cierta diversión

- Shi-nigami – le pareció una broma y la risa casi se le escapa pero entonces ella acercó la libreta a él logrando confundirlo

- Te lo presento... para que luego puedas morir – y sin esperar nada mas abrió la libreta y rozó una hoja en la mano de McLaren quien retrocedió casi de inmediato ante el monstruo de negro que le sonrió siniestramente tras aparecer a un lado de la rubia

- ¡Qué demonios! – no entendía de donde había salido ese ser pero su confusión y sorpresa casi lo hacen caer al suelo del susto

En el mismo instante en que McLaren tocó la libreta Gevanni y Lester apuntaron hacia Misa, si ella se atrevía a escribir el nombre de ese sujeto tendrían que disparar pero sucedió algo que no estaba previsto para nadie... Ryuk se interpuso en su rango de tiro sonriendo como siempre.

- ¡Qué! – Light no entendía porque la protegía e incluso la confusión hizo que los agentes de la APN bajaran levemente la guardia... estaban concentrados en ella

- ¡Qué demonios es eso! – exclamó tras ver al shinigami colocarse detrás de él, lo que sea que fuere era físico pues sentía su presencia

- Ku ku ku – se rió el shinigami – es increíble las reacciones humanas cuando ven a un shinigami – decía con diversión en la voz

Misa sonrió con malicia, estaba disfrutando el miedo que le generaba a McLaren observar de frente a un dios de la muerte. Alzó nuevamente la libreta haciendo que la alerta de los presentes volviera y en cuanto levantó el bolígrafo con intención de escribir en la libreta resonó un disparo que quebró el bolígrafo y la desconcertó instantáneamente.

El disparo no solo sobresalto a la modelo sino también a los agentes y tras ver inservible aquel objeto la rubia lo dejó caer y observó hacia atrás. Tras de Light, Watari apuntaba aun con su rifle y explicaba quien había disparado.

- Watari – Matsuda estaba algo asustado, la tensión que estaban teniendo con esta faceta de Misa-Misa los tenía tan concentrados que apenas y recordaban que hacían ahí realmente

- Lo lamento Misa pero no puedo permitir que juzgues a nadie con la libreta, no importan los motivos pero no es correcto – mencionó el detective logrando captar la atención de todos – McLaren junto con Light serán juzgados por sus crimines por la ley no por la death note – finalizó sin apartarle la vista a la rubia

Misa se vio algo confundida con aquella afirmación, era como si la hubieran sacado de un trance. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que el enojo hizo presa de ella de nuevo.

- ¡No te metas en esto Ryuuzaki! – reclamó ella mirándolo con enojo – lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi decisión y si quiero matarlo lo haré viendo el horror de saber que le quedarán 40 segundos de vida aunque eso no compense lo que me hizo – sentenció dejando que la ira la recorriera

- Matarlo no los traerá de vuelta y menos creo que ellos esperaran verte siendo una asesina – habló el señor Yagami mientras abrazaba un poco a su hija quien con el disparo prácticamente se había aferrado a su brazo debido al susto

- Aun si es así no me importa, este maldito mató todo lo que amaba... destruyó mi infancia y por él quede sola en el mundo... por su culpa pase casi un año entre cuatro paredes unicolores con el miedo dominándome porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía dispararle a mi padre, lo veía ordenar que golpearan a mi madre y ¡lo veía violando a mi hermana menor! – gritó lo último dejando al fin que sus ojos, anegados de lagrimas por cada palabra que decía, desbordaran la tristeza contenida lo que les mostró a todos la faceta de una chica dolida – no existe pena suficiente porque aun cuando pudo haberse descubierto lo sucedido él había comprado a la policía... para el resto tan solo fue un accidente y tuve que dejarlo estar, no podía volver porque si me atrevía y él me veía me estaba condenando... viví con miedo durante casi 3 años y aun cuando me atreví a volver a Los Ángeles sentía el miedo y por eso decidí ocultarme bajo la seguridad de guardaespaldas – Misa contuvo un sollozo y siguió hablando lo más claro que pudo – el miedo siguió en mi y vi mi muerte hace casi un año... debí morir en ese momento – Rem le dirigió una mirada intensa a Misa, entendía lo que decía pero el resto estaba confuso

- Oye, se clara y deja de dar tanta vuelta, explícate de una vez – le dijo con cierto fastidio Mello, empatía no sentía así que mejor no mostrar lo que no sentía

- Mello – el llamado de atención que recibió el sucesor por parte de Watari le hizo callar cualquier otra cosa y rodar los ojos

- Misa-Misa – susurró la hermana de Light con un tono afectado por lo dicho

- Yo debí morir... hace casi un año pero fui salvada y no supe porque – comentó bajando la mirada – poco después la libreta llegó a mí... Rem me entregó la libreta que por derecho me pertenece – dijo con el tono más firme que podía emplear

- ¿La libreta que te pertenece? – aquella cuestionante de Light resonó en la habitación, Matt, Mello y Near observaron con curiosidad a los dos Kira y luego a los shinigami y se preguntaban ¿no era normal que fueran suyas si ellos las usaban?

- Así es... la libreta que yo te entregue la primera vez que nos vimos era mi libreta, aquella que no usé por casi tres meses tras recibirla y que probé por primera vez para matar a un acosador lunático sin saber lo que pasaría realmente – aclaró para luego suspirar y borrar el rastro de sus lagrimas. Se giró hacia McLaren y le miró aun algo confundido y con Ryuk observándolo con diversión lo que ocasionaba que estuviera algo espantado – a partir de eso supe que tenía el poder de vengarme pero no lo haría a distancia... iba a hacerlo jugando de la misma manera que él lo hizo – suspiró – basta de tanta charla – dijo para luego mirar a Rem – mi objetivo siempre fue claro y lo voy a cumplir sin importar el costo – declaró sin dejar de ver a la shinigami que fríamente rebatió

- No voy a permitir que alguno de los humanos aquí presentes te hagan algo. Mataré al humano que se atreva a dañarte tal como se lo dije a Light Yagami – sentenció pero justo al terminar de decirlo Misa sonrió, mitad diversión mitad ironía

- No Rem... no quiero que hagas nada por mi... tu sabes bien lo que eso significaría

- Ku ku ku – se rió Ryuk con diversión apartando la mirada de McLaren – Misa tiene razón Rem, si tu matas a cualquiera morirás – afirmó logrando que todos se sorprendieran ante la noticia

- ¿Qué? – Lidner no pudo contener su pregunta y al igual que Wedy y Aiber estuvo a punto de preguntar mas cuando la voz de Light volvió a hablar

- Anda Rem, atrévete a matar a alguno y tú serás historia – comentó con cierta burla logrando que la shinigami le mirar sombríamente

- Cállate Light – ordenó la chica logrando molestar al castaño

- Eres una idiota y sabes que, debí matarte hace una semana en vez de usarte como señuelo – declaró confundiendo a la chica

- ¿Qué cosa? – Misa olvidó lo demás y observo a Light quien la miraba con suficiencia

- Debí matarte cuando tuve oportunidad pero te necesitaba aun... de haber sabido de este complot te habría dejado en manos de esos criminales a tu suerte – aquello confundió mas a la modelo pero Ryuuzaki fue más rápido que todos al deducir a que iba el comentario

- Así que tú fuiste quien planeó el ataque a Misa Amane – inquirió, más bien afirmó, haciendo que Mogi y Aizawa le vieran contrariados – eso explicaría porque tenía inconsistencias en cuanto a tu relato sobre ese hecho

- Yagami – la voz de Rem sonó aun más fría de lo usual, siempre había tenido el presentimiento que en el ataque de su protegida había tenido que ver el castaño y ahora que lo confirmaba sus ansias de matarlo eran aun mayores

Entre la distracción, y con una enfurecida Misa que se acercaba al castaño pasando de largo cualquier otra cosa, McLaren se dio cuenta que nadie le estaba prestando mucha atención. Cerca de donde estaba había una pistola tirada bajo una mesita. Discretamente se removió tratando de alcanzarla sin ser percibido.

- ¡Tú eres un maldito! – exclamó enfurecida - ¡Cuanto más pensabas jugar con mi vida eh! ¡A TI NO TE IMPORTA MAS QUE TU PROPIA GLORIA! – le gritó

- Ku ku ku, esto es interesante – comentó Ryuk viendo como Misa enfrentaba a Light – _sin duda una humana interesante _– pensó para sí, ya había conocido de ella que aunque se odiara usaba la libreta y estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio por completar su venganza

Light se puso de pie sin importar si le apuntaban a la cabeza. El griterío que le hacia la rubia lo terminó sacando de quicio por lo que con la molestia marcada enfrentó a la modelo.

- ¡Cállate Misa! – exigió sin importarle no ser alguien con el poder de ordenar algo en ese momento – tan solo eres una maldita pieza que mover en un tablero, aun si tenias tus propias estrategias no eres nadie para hacerte la victima ¡Tú también eres una asesina! – rebatió

- Light – el señor Yagami no podía creer lo que escuchaba pero ya debería dejar de sorprenderle pensaba no sin cierta afectación

Matsuda, Mogi y Aizawa ya no sabían qué hacer, la situación estaba bastante complicada y a estas alturas el caso Kira se había convertido en la captura de dicho asesino y la conjunción del caso de Misa Amane quien buscaba justicia por su cuenta.

- ¡Cállate! – gritó justo antes que Matt observara como McLaren tomaba algo y ni siquiera le alcanzó a dar tiempo de avisarle a Lester, a quien tenía más próximo, cuando él levanto un arma y disparó

Fueron segundos que pasaron en cámara lenta y para cuando Misa quiso rebatirle más a Light el disparo le pasó apenas por un lado de la cara haciendo que ella se girara bruscamente pero no contaba con que Light en un rápido movimiento usara sus esposas para apresarla por el cuello.

Watari y L no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y ahora las armas de los agentes de la APN apuntaban hacia Misa y Light mientras que los miembros del FBI apuntaban a McLaren quien con arma en mano, y por acto reflejo, se ubicó contra una de las paredes de aquel departamento tal como lo hizo Light.

- Suéltala McLaren – ordenó Anthony con firmeza ubicándose frente al mencionado con el apoyo de Gevanni mientras Wedy, Aiber y Lidner permanecían custodiando la seguridad de los menores presentes exceptuando a Sayu Yagami quien estaba tras su padre en la pared opuesta y de frente a su hermano

- Libera a Misa ahora Light – exigió Aizawa

- ¡Qué crees que haces! – exclamó la rubia

- Si hacen algo la mato – advirtió el castaño

- ¡Mata a esa maldita perra de una vez! – gritó McLaren sin soltar el arma y viendo como Light tenia a Misa apresada por el cuello

- Y ustedes no intenten nada porque antes de 40 segundos el cuello de Misa se partirá – advirtió tanto a Rem como a Watari – ahora, escribe el nombre de L si no quieres que te mate – le dijo con firmeza a la rubia, ya había entrado en medidas desesperadas pero era eso o perder ya que no tenía el nombre de L – y también mata a todos los presentes incluyendo a esos niños de allá – ordenó mirando a Mello, Near y Matt

- Las medidas desesperadas no sirven de mucho en estos momentos, deberías pensarlo antes Light Yagami – mencionó el albino con una aptitud completamente indiferente de lo que sucedía

- Suelta a Misa ahora Light Yagami o yo...

- ¡NO! – el grito de Misa detuvo las palabras del dios de la muerte quien miró a su protegida que le miraba con la suplica marcada de no hacer nada – no te atrevas a hacerlo Rem – pidió a lo que los demás le miraron confundidos pues la shinigami podía salvarle la vida y ella se rehusaba a aceptar su ayuda

- ¡Ya basta de esta estupidez! – exclamó Light con molestia – escribe los nombres ya en la libreta – exigió y Misa apretó los dientes ante su demanda – escríbelos o te mataré

- Mátame y el nombre de L y esos niños de allá se irán conmigo – sentenció la rubia

- ¡Conmigo no juegues! – le gritó con rabia

- Suelta a Misa, Light – ordenó con cierta firmeza Ryuuzaki a lo que el castaño le miró con fiereza

- ¡ESCRIBELOS! – le gritó en el oído mientras ejercía más presión cortándole el aire a la rubia

- Disparen – ordenó el señor Yagami quien con todo el pesar se vio en la obligación de dar la orden de acabar con Misa y su hijo

- Nadie dispare – la orden fría y firme de L detuvo a todos confundiéndolos

- Deja que lo hagan – le dijo la chica quien sentía que el aire le faltaba – mátame o los mataré

- No pienso permitir que te maten Misa – fue la escueta afirmación de L lo cual le sorprendió a todos aunque más a Light y los sucesores del detective quienes le miraron como si fuera alguien extraño

- ¿Qué? – Light sintió la confusión al inicio pero luego hubo algo... algo que le hizo escapar la sonrisa y posteriormente una carcajada – no me digas que te importa tanto su vida – mencionó con burla

- Suéltala Light – ordenó con voz neutra y sin dejar de verlo fijamente

- Oblígame – y sin más apretó mas, ahora si cortando la respiración de la rubia – escribe los nombres de todos ¡ahora!

- Ryuuzaki debemos intervenir – expreso Aizawa pero el detective volvió a negar

- Má-tame – pidió la chica pero cuando el detective volvió a negar comprendió que jamás lo haría y entonces accedió finalmente ante la sorpresa de todos – lo hare – dijo apenas sintiendo el aire entrar en su sistema respiratorio y solo entonces Light aflojó la presión

- ¡No! – la exclamación de Wedy apenas pudo ser contenida, estaba claro que una vez que ella comenzara a escribir estarían condenados

- ¡L, tenemos que disparar ahora! – exclamó Soichiro Yagami mientras apuntaba a Misa

- Nadie va a disparar – ordenó con mayor firmeza haciendo que todos le vieran aun mas contrariados

- Idiota... todos van a morir – dijo la rubia mirando con lagrimas en los ojos al detective

- Entonces hazlo Misa... porque yo no podría hacerte daño jamás – mencionó y aquella última frase resonó en la mente de la chica haciéndole recordar algo... algo que definitivamente termino de quebrar su resistencia y ella lloró

- No puedo creerlo – mencionó divertido el castaño mientras dejaba escapar esa risa psicópata suya – acaso te has enamorado de una asesina – inquirió con burla haciendo que el resto mirara del detective a Light y luego a la rubia – que ironía – mencionó sin quitarse la diversión de encima – pero es una lástima que ese sentimiento sea el que te acabe – y urgiendo a la chica tras apretarle de nuevo la garganta por fin ella se decidió a comenzar con un tarea que le iba a quitar lo que más quería

Siguiendo las órdenes de Light sacó un bolígrafo guardado en la chaqueta que portaba el chico y abrió en las primeras páginas la death note. Los gritos y las discusiones que resonaron dejaron de importarle y con pesar la chica deslizo el lápiz sobre las hojas sentenciando a sus víctimas.

**Soichiro Yagami – Touta Matsuda – Kanzo Mogi – Suichi Aizawa – Halle Bullook – Anthony Carter – Stephen Loud – Sayu Yagami – Tierry Morello – Merrie Kenwood – Mail Jeevas – Mihael Keehl – Nate River – Douglas McLaren – Quills Wammy – Elle Lawliet **

Cuando el bolígrafo dejo de moverse el corazón de todos se paralizó... estaban condenados. Las anteriores discusiones se detuvieron mientras el reloj daba la cuenta regresiva y Light aflojaba el agarre a la rubia hasta liberarla y dejarla caer al suelo con la cabeza baja, derramando lagrimas por lo que había hecho.

- He ganado – declaró el castaño mientras le sonreía con suficiencia a su oponente y el reloj lentamente llegaba al final para los demás quienes completamente dominados por el miedo observaban a Light sonreír torcidamente mientras Misa seguía llorando en el piso a los pies de Light

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Debía correr... tenía que salvarse a como diera lugar de ese acosador. Había sido muy mala idea salir sin su seguridad pero no había querido molestar a nadie más y también le había dejado en claro a aquel ser blanco que hace 3 mese había aparecido que la dejara en paz... que la dejara sola. No pensó en ningún momento que nuevamente se vería huyendo de un pervertido acosador.

Corrió sin fijarse en absolutamente nada hasta que diviso a lo lejos el muelle. Tratando de esconderse siguió derecho pero los almacenes donde pensaba ocultarse estaban cerrados. Corrió hasta el final, intentando llegar a la caseta del muelle pero se topó con un callejón sin salida al haber seguido por el camino opuesto.

- Te atrapé – le dijo aquel hombre que la miraba con lascivia y que solo le recordaba un horror del pasado que aun la atormentaba – es hora de divertirnos después del ejercicio cariño – mencionó acercándose a ella con pasos lentos al verla sin salida

Misa retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared de madera de aquel callejón e instintivamente apreté el bolso que llevaba consigo percibiendo los bordes de lo que contenía en su interior. Aquel hombre se estaba divirtiendo con su miedo y se acercaba como si fuese un depredador al acecho de la presa. Abrió el bolso y sacó aquella libreta negra ante la mirada divertida del acosador.

_- La death note es una libreta que te permitirá eliminar a quien sea. Solo debes escribir el nombre e imaginar el rostro de la persona y esta será eliminada. Si no hay especificación alguna sobre lo que le suceda a la victima, 40 segundos bastaran para que la libreta haga su trabajo _– recordó las palabras de aquella... cosa que desde hace 3 meses estaba con ella y que le había dado aquel extraño cuaderno

Sin pensarlo demasiado la chica tomó un bolígrafo de su bolso y sabiendo de antemano el nombre de aquel sujeto, ya que él mismo se había presentado cuando se lo encontró en su camino, escribió rápidamente y con la letra torcida. El hombre le preguntó qué hacia pero a los pocos segundos su gesto se compungió. Se llevó la mano al pecho y exclamó de dolor para después caer al suelo sin moverse más. Misa tuvo un deja vu al verlo caer y con miedo se acercó a él. No se movía... no daba señales de vida y cuando vio eso su rostro se llenó de horror. Retrocedió con miedo, alejándose del cadáver pero entonces topó con algo y giró bruscamente. Tras de ella estaba aquel ser blanco mirando al hombre tendido en el suelo.

- Él ya está muerto – y con esa afirmación la chica cayó sentada en el suelo con los ojos desorbitados y el miedo en el cuerpo... lo había matado... había matado a alguien. Y con ese pensamiento pesando en su conciencia corrió de regreso a su departamento para encerrarse en su habitación y llorar por horas al saber que había cegado una vida aunque ni siquiera le había tocado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Justo así... como en aquel momento... justo así se sentía la rubia. Y sintiendo el tiempo llegar a su límite levantó la mirada para verle.

- Te he vencido L – mencionó el castaño justo en el momento que el reloj marcaba 40 segundos

El gesto de espanto y horror de los demás era notorio salvo en el detective y sus sucesores. Pero el reloj siguió su curso pasando a un minuto y ningún cuerpo caía sin vida al suelo como en muchas otras ocasiones. El rostro de Light se contrario completamente mientras el resto se miraban unos a otros sin entender que había sucedido y porque nadie había muerto aun. La rubia miró aun llorosa a L, su corazón era un desenfreno pero al verle aun con vida el alivio lleno su rostro.

Light estaba confundido... su confusión era notable y miró de Mis al resto sin comprender ¿por qué nadie moría?

- Eso fue bastante intenso – la voz de Matt interrumpió aquel silencio, el chico se subió sus gafas revelando sus verdes ojos y mirando a un Kira completamente confundido – fue una suerte lo que sucedió – mencionó divertido

- ¡¿Por qué no mueren?! – pregunto un más que confundido y alterado Light

- Esa libreta no podrá matarnos, no importa lo que intentes – ahora fue Mello el que habló, su tono contenía burla hacia aquel vil criminal que había intentado asesinarlos

- Pero ¿Qué...? – la pregunta de Aiber quedo en el aire, por un segundo vio su fin pero aun seguía con vida lo cual le había dejado un sabor extraño en su ser

- ¡Porque no están muertos! – exclamó Light mirando a los chiquillos

- Porque la libreta que el segundo Kira posee es falsa – la calma voz del albino hizo que Light se sintiese completamente perdido, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? – si buscas la verdadera libreta esta justo aquí conmigo – mencionó mientras de entre su blanca camisa extraía la death note

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Previmos todos los posibles escenarios, y sabíamos lo peligroso que era el tener una death note a tu alcance. Aizawa trajo consigo la libreta que estaba en nuestro poder y aun así esa libreta no te serviría ya que la falsificamos – explico el detective de forma monótona

- No... eso no es... entonces como es que...

- Como es que McLaren puede ver al shinigami Ryuk – se adelantó a completar el pelirrojo obteniendo la atención de los presentes – eso es porque la única pagina real de la libreta esta justo al medio de la falsa libreta que tiene Misa Amane en sus manos – explicó tranquilamente – necesitábamos convencerte que esa libreta era real por eso permitimos solo una hoja real en la falsificación que Gevanni hizo de las death note, así Misa podría darte la certeza que la libreta estaba con ella aunque no fuera así

- No contábamos con lo psicópata que se pondría ella pero al menos te la tragaste, idiota – comentó burlón Mello, sonriéndole con suficiencia

- No – ahora si estaba en jaque, esos chiquillos y L... ellos...

- Es mejor que lo creas Light – y sin esperarlo ni preverlo la rubia se levantó tan solo para darle un golpe limpio al castaño en el momento justo que Gevanni desarmaba al contrariado de McLaren que ante lo que sucedía había olvidado que tenía el arma en la mano

- Light Yagami, quedas arrestado y serás llevado a juicio bajo el cargo de Kira – le dijo el detective mientras Mogi se acercaba a él para retenerlo

Pero Light se negaba a perder, se escabulló del agarre y sin pensarlo se apostilló contra la pared algo cerca de McLaren. No tenia oportunidad, todo se había acabado...

- El juego ha terminado Light – mencionó de repente el shinigami de negro sorprendiendo a los presentes

- Ryuk – mencionó al tiempo que le miraba como si fuese a un fantasma

- Esto se acabó – ahora fue Misa la que lo dijo, limpió las lagrimas que antes derramara y le miro seriamente aunque aun sintiendo el pesar de lo que pudo haber hecho – a pesar de todo te daré una opción Light... renuncia a la propiedad de tu death note – ordenó a lo que el castaño le miró con las emociones revueltas para luego sonreír como un lunático

- Tu no me das ordenes – le dijo riéndose en su cara, la risa ganaba mas y mas y empezó a carcajearse abiertamente

- ¡Renuncia a la death note ahora! – exigió con molestia, con Light a pesar de todo no tenia tanto odio... a él podría dejárselo a Ryuuzaki pero McLaren era otro cuento, el si merecía su condena aunque L y los demás se opusieran

- A eso no accederé – mencionó sombríamente - ¡Yo soy Kira y tu no me das ordenes! – exclamó mientras discretamente su mano derecha accionaba el mecanismo del reloj en su mano izquierda y al lograrlo miró con odio a Misa y a L... ya había visto el nombre de L al momento que Misa lo escribió... así que estaba dispuesto a terminar – ¡ustedes pagaran por esto! – gritó y con la aguja oculta que tenia junto al trozo de la libreta, pinchó su dedo para luego usar su sangre y escribir el nombre de ese par

- ¡Tiene un trozo de la libreta! – exclamó Mello a lo que los miembros del FBI junto a Wedy y Aiber giraron su atención rápidamente pero antes que alguno pudiera hacer algo un disparo resonó en la estancia... un disparo directo a la mano del castaño quien gritó de dolor

- ¡Ahg!... ¡maldita sea! – gritó y entonces todos enfocaron su vista en el agente que había disparado... era Matsuda

- ¡Ya basta Light! – le gritó con cierta desesperación, durante tanto tiempo lo había considerado una buena persona pero ahora que daba la cara y mostraba no rendirse no pudo evitarlo y terminó disparando – ¡esto se acabó!

- ¡Matsuda idiota! – vociferó el chico retorciéndose del dolor

- Light – el quedo susurro de Yagami Sayu estaba lleno de miedo y sentimientos encontrados, era su hermano después de todo

Light ahora estaba completamente acabado pero se negaba a dejar que las cosas siguieran con su derrota, se llevaría a Misa o L consigo a la tumba pero con lo que no conto fue con el shinigami de negro que se posó a un lado de él. Lo miraba con una sonrisa marcada, esa sonrisa tétrica que tenia siempre. Los agentes y el resto miraron aquello con sorpresa obviando a Sayu quien no comprendía algunas cosas al igual que McLaren.

- Ryuk... mátalos... hazlo – le dijo al shinigami que tan solo lo vio con diversión desde su posición

- Esto ya se terminó... es una pena pero fue divertido mientras duró – comentó el shinigami que luego miró a la modelo – tu no querrías detenerte Light... querrías matar a ese sujeto de ahí o a Misa... incluso creo que querrías matar a los chiquillos que suceden a L ¿no?

- ¿Qué?... esos chiquillos – Light los observó, esa sensación que tenia con L la sentía al verles... así que ellos eran... ¿sus sucesores?

- Ryuk – la rubia lo llamó con confusión, la sorpresa estaba marcada y la situación estaba enfriándose lentamente ante todos

- Tus motivos son interesantes, aunque te odias usas la libreta y eso es muy interesante... supongo que eso me ha hecho tenerte muy en consideración puesto que eres incluso más divertida que Light – le dijo con cierta broma

La chica no lo comprendía muy bien pero aun así estaba completamente feliz de sus palabras. Todos estaban con la guardia baja, ya Light no era una amenaza y estaba claro que Misa no haría nada contra nadie. McLaren vio su oportunidad y saliendo del estupor de la reciente situación miró a la rubia con fiereza. Estando desprevenido, logró forcejear rápidamente con Gevanni arrebatándole el arma que antes había usado para, en una acción rápida, apuntar y disparar directamente contra la rubia.

La acción fue muy rápida y cuando quisieron parar tanto McLaren como Light intentaban su última jugada. El castaño usando su propia sangre escribía en el trozo de la libreta que aun tenia consigo mientras McLaren disparaba limpiamente y la bala esta vez alcanzó su objetivo.

La rubia fue impactada y la sorpresa se vio reflejada en sus ojos para después caer desplomada al suelo con la sangre brotando de la herida, mirando a un dios de la muerte que tras ver el peligro escribió en su libreta y ahora lentamente comenzaba a morir justo como sus víctimas que con diferentes reacciones veían sus vidas llegar al final.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora: **

Eso es todo... el caso Kira llegó a su fin y como vemos ha sido algo inédito ^_^. Me las ingenie de mil maneras, intente muchos cuadros de la misma escena, estruje mi cerebro hasta las 2 de la mañana y aunque pintaba de mil maneras el momento al final me ha gustado este. No se ustedes pero me gustan las cosas con emoción y esto verdaderamente estuvo friega y friega en mi mente así que decidí escribirlo de una vez.

Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Qué pasará con Misa? ¿Morirá o vivirá?... y ahora ¿qué pasará con los demás?... ¿Y L como tomará las cosas?... hay muchas interrogantes pero apuesto que nadie esperaba que Ryuk se sacrificara eh... me gusta mucho el drama y si tienen dudas nomas digan y respondo en PM o en el mismo capítulo que viene porque hay cosas que aún quedan por resolver.

En fin, no voy a alargarme mucho porque de hecho estoy en proceso de orden de ideas puesto que ya a este fic le quedan como mucho 2 capítulos... pero créanme que aunque parezca trágico lo sucedido no desesperen que nuestro querido detective y nuestra asesina ya tendrán su momento... no comento mas nada porque de hecho ya adelante algo con lo que dije así que me despido de todos y espero lo hayan disfrutado mucho. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	21. Chapter 21

**Death note pertenece a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 21: Sufrimientos de un alma rota**

Las cosas habían pasado muy rápido. El disparo había resonado y esta vez si había dado en su objetivo. En cuanto se percataron de lo que Light hacia las armas apuntaron rápidamente dispuestas a ser accionadas pero antes que cualquiera pudiera hacerlo McLaren le había arrebatado rápidamente el arma a Gevanni y había disparado limpia y rápidamente contra la rubia quien con sorpresa recibió el impacto que la hizo abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y casi al instante Matsuda disparó hacia Light deteniendo su acción.

Misa cayó de rodillas al suelo con la sangre brotando de la herida y McLaren rápidamente fue golpeado para luego quitarle el arma por segunda vez. Por un segundo la furia estuvo presente y Misa con el pavor recorriéndola levantó la mirada temiendo lo que sucedería... pero no esperaba lo que sucedió.

Rem había observado caer a su protegida pero antes que pudiera hacer algo en contra del sujeto que la había herido Ryuk se le adelantó. El shinigami escribió con rapidez los nombres de Light y McLaren tras el disparo que la hirió y aun con su sonrisa y su sentido del humor rió de la situación.

- Ya todo se acabó – mencionó al tiempo que los últimos 40 segundos corrían – recuerda Light que te dije que el ultimo nombre que escribiría en mi libreta seria el tuyo y eso no cambio en ningún momento – y diciéndolo todos vieron como el cuerpo del shinigami comenzaba a desmoronarse como si fuera polvo

- Ryuk... ¡maldito shinigami! – le gritó aun con el dolor que le provocaba las balas recibidas por parte de Matsuda, su vida estaba llegando a su fin y no podía detenerlo

- No tenias que hacerlo – la sombría voz de Rem se dirigió a su igual... no esperaba volver a ver lo mismo dos veces ya que pensaba que sería ella quien moriría esta vez

- Es interesante como las cosas pasan... no esperaba que esto sucediera pero – miró a la rubia en el suelo sostenida por L quien miraba todo con extrañeza al igual que él resto – tal vez salvarla no sea tan malo... al menos el aburrimiento ya no será un problema – bromeó y ya casi la mitad de su cuerpo se había desmoronado

- Argh – el quejido de McLaren desvió la atención y vieron al hombre presionar su mano contra su pecho, señal de un ataque al corazón sin duda – maldita – le dijo a la chica viéndola de frente perdiendo su vida

- Argh – ahora fue Light, en medio del dolor de las heridas su corazón sufría un colapso que le dolía aun más... su ideal, todo él... estaba por morir – papá... Misa... L – mencionó sintiendo como la vida se le iba... sus recuerdos desde el momento en que encontró la libreta bailaban en su mente, una película y una serie de eventos en cadena... al final no había logrado nada... al final moriría por mano del shinigami que por tanto tiempo había estado con él... y sus ojos solo vieron el reflejo de la rubia y el detective y pensó: realmente eres estúpido al enamorarte de una asesina

Misa miró como aquel hombre que tanto daño le había hecho moría así mismo como Kira. Sintiendo un vacio en su ser miró al traslucido shinigami que lentamente se deshacía frente a ella. Nunca imaginó que Ryuk pudiera sentir algo por ella, siempre pensó que Rem seria la que se sacrificaría y aunque eso era doloroso sintió aun mas pesar al ver como Ryuk acababa consigo mismo frente a ella quien derramó las lagrimas.

- Ryuk – mencionó con la voz quebrada, de todo lo que podía haber esperado su sacrificio era lo que menos había previsto

- Salvarte no ha sido tan malo... fue divertido mientras duró... Misa – y tras esas palabras el shinigami sonrió de esa forma tan suya y terminó de desvanecerse, quedando la libreta en medio de la arena que eran los resto de aquel dios de la muerte

Los sucesores y el resto veían sorprendidos la situación sin comprenderla, habían visto morir a McLaren y a Kira así mismo a un dios de la muerte y era inentendible porque se suponía que estos no morían ¿o sí?

Con las lágrimas en el rostro y el dolor de su herida la cual sangraba de manera abundante la chica se alejo a rastras de L hasta estar frente a la arena que antes fuera el shinigami. La libreta abierta tenía los últimos nombres escritos en ella: Douglas McLaren y Light Yagami. Al final la voz de Soichiro y el llanto de Sayu rompieron el silencio. El resto pareció salir de un trance y trataron en vano de comprender el final del caso del mayor asesino de la historia.

- Y ahora qué rayos pasó – comentó confuso el pelirrojo, no había terminado de comprender porque es que un dios de la muerte había acabado con su vida

- Misa – la voces de Mogi y Aizawa sonaron bastante quedas, jamás esperaban que el caso terminaría de ese modo y la chica presionaba su herida sangrante y con su otra mano tocaba la arena y la libreta

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – inquirió el detective a la shinigami de blanco mientras observaba a la modelo en el suelo

- Solo existe una manera de matar a un dios de la muerte y esa es solo cuando el shinigami mata para salvar la vida de alguien a quien aprecia o ama – aclaró la shinigami – al hacerlo el shinigami le otorga su vida a esa persona – Rem se acercó a Misa, estaba preocupada por su vida, la herida no dejaba de sangrar pero parecía que eso no le importaba ni a ella misma ni a nadie – hiciste el trato de los ojos dos veces acortando tu tiempo de vida a la mitad en ambas ocasiones... Ryuk te ha dado su vida por lo que tu tiempo de vida se ha prolongado de nuevo – mencionó a lo que la rubia subió la vista a ella con las lagrimas bajándole

- Rem... yo no tenía idea... no sabía que Ryuk... – ella no pudo continuar, se estaba sintiendo mareada y desorientada... el dolor de la herida era agudo pero trataba de ignorarlo aunque al final no pudo más y cayó al suelo ante la mirada sorprendida de los agentes

- Amane – rápidamente Mogi se acerco así como Ryuuzaki, la chica había perdido la conciencia y la sangre seguía brotando sin control

- Debemos llevarla a un hospital rápido – mencionó Aizawa con un tono de urgencia mientras la pequeña Yagami sollozaba contra la pared ante lo que había ocurrido

Los agentes del FBI y el resto salieron de su estupefacción y con cierto aire vacio comenzaron con lo necesario por hacer pero la urgencia que repentinamente surgió por parte de Mogi indicó que algo andaba mal.

- No está respirando – anunció de manera urgente y el resto se puso en alerta de inmediato

- Hay que llevarla rápidamente al hospital – mencionó el detective y ante la urgencia Mogi levantó el cuerpo de la chica para sacarla rápidamente

- Agente Lester vaya con él, usted también Gevanni – anunció el pequeño albino

- Terminemos con todo aquí de una vez – mencionó sombríamente L mientras el resto hacia lo propio aunque sus emociones estaban todas alborotadas y aquella tristeza les inundaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas habían pasado con lentitud y aunque había sido por demás extraño todos, a excepción de Sayu quien estaba descansando en una habitación del hospital siendo cuidada por su madre, se encontraban reunidos en una sala de juntas del hospital. Lograrlo había costado poco pues solo basto que dijeran que eran asuntos importantes de seguridad concernientes a la APN y el FBI para que les dejaran estar en aquella habitación sin ser molestados.

Cada uno permanecía en silencio, uno por demás incomodo pero nadie parecía querer romperlo. Solo el sonido de Mello mordiendo su chocolate, de Matt jugando un videojuego y Near armando un edificio de palillos de fosforo era lo que se escuchaba además de el sonido que L producía al chocar el tenedor contra el plato cuando cortaba trozos de pastel.

Aunque tenían muchas cosas por decir ninguno parecía querer hablar. El caso Kira había concluido de una manera completamente diferente a como se esperaba. Soichiro Yagami soltó un suspiro, la muerte de su hijo aun le pesaba pero igualmente debía aceptar que su hijo había sido Kira todo el tiempo.

La puerta se abrió de improviso y por ella entraron Mogi, Anthony y Stephen. Se veían un poco agotados al igual que el resto de los agentes ahí presentes.

- ¿Cómo esta Misa-Misa? – preguntó Matsuda apenas entraron, aunque sabia que ella era el segundo Kira no dejaba de preocuparle después de todo la chica había declarado que no lo hacía porque quisiera sino por cumplir un objetivo que a final de cuentas había logrado aunque tal vez no de la manera que ella había previsto

Mogi negó con la cabeza dirigiéndose al primer asiento disponible mientras Lester y Gevanni se quedaban recargados contra la pared al lado de la puerta.

- Los médicos la han intervenido pero no han dicho nada, perdió mucha sangre y al parecer la bala se quedó alojada en la herida – respondió Lester no sin cierto cansancio

- Por poco esa bala la mata. El disparo de haber sido más centrado habría dado en el corazón – mencionó Gevanni cruzándose de brazos – tuvo suerte después de todo

El silencio volvió a instalarse mientras los tres chicos miraban a los agentes que habían escoltado a Misa Amane hasta el hospital. L por su parte siguió comiendo de su tarta de fresas sin evitar recordar a la rubia quien el día anterior le había llevado una hecha por ella. Siguió comiendo en silencio hasta que Rem apareció en la habitación, atravesando una pared.

- Rem – el señor Yagami fue el que la nombró y el ente simplemente los observó de manera absorta y sin atisbo de emoción

- Misa ya ha salido de esa sala... parece que esos humanos hicieron bien su trabajo – anunció seriamente y luego miró a L

- Muy bien – por toda respuesta eso fue lo que L dijo para luego simplemente seguir con lo suyo sin decir mas

- Oye... podrías explicar más claramente que paso con el otro shinigami – preguntó Mello mientras daba otra mordida a su chocolate

El resto simplemente observó al rubio y luego al shinigami. Near y Matt prestaron atención deteniendo sus actividades para no perder detalle.

- Ryuk se sacrifico para salvar la vida de Misa – respondió escuetamente a la interrogante y viendo que aquel niño de nombre Mihael Keehl iba a agregar algo volvió a tomar la palabra – nadie puede matar a un dios de la muerte ni siquiera con una libreta, es inútil intentarlo – aseveró sin despegar la vista del rubio – la única manera de matar a un dios de la muerte es amando... si un shinigami ama a un humano y salva su vida de una muerte premeditada o establecida por su tiempo de vida entonces el shinigami muere y su tiempo de vida pasa a la persona a quien salvó – explicó de forma neutra

- Eso quiere decir que Misa Amane sobrevivirá a su herida ¿no?, después de todo su tiempo de vida se vio aumentado ante la muerte del otro shinigami – comentó el albino con una voz carente de empatía o emoción, neutra completamente

- Eso dependerá de ella – ante sus palabras la shinigami se vio el centro de atención de todos

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó Matt completamente confundido al igual que el resto

La shinigami guardó silencio... miraba a los presentes hasta que su vista se posó en aquel humano quien seguía engullendo trozos de pastel sin atisbo de interés en lo que sucedía en su entorno. Antes que aquel chico pelirrojo dijera mas Rem simplemente se limitó a contestar de una vez.

- Misa puede tener más tiempo de vida pero la voluntad de los humanos equipara sus posibilidades de vida... dejarse morir es algo que Misa siempre había deseado y antes de involucrarse en todo este asunto ya había pensado en morir – explicó logrando que L le mirará por primera vez desde que llego

- Misa-Misa... pensó en morir – Matsuda no lo creía... nunca la había visto como una chica que tuviese pensamientos como esos, siempre expresaba alegría e irradiaba vitalidad... no iba en ese concepto depresivo y suicida al menos a su ver

- No me sorprende – aquel comentario de Halle hizo que le miraran interrogantes a lo que ella decidió aclarar – digo, después de todo lo que tuvo que sufrir siendo tan pequeña... perderlo todo frente a tus ojos puede crear pensamientos suicidas en cualquier inocente

- Puede ser... pero Misa siguió viviendo una vida normal durante 8 años así que no ha tenido una real fascinación por un acto suicida – declaró Wedy mientras fumaba un cigarrillo en una esquina de la habitación

- Ella no iba a vivir más allá de 16 años – declaró el dios de la muerte y el resto la quedó viendo contrariados

- ¿Qué cosa? – Aiber había sido tomado de sorpresa con esas palabras

- Ella no iba a poder cumplir ninguna venganza pero fue salvada el día que se suponía debía morir por Jealous

- ¿Jealous? Y ese quien rayos es – inquirió Mello con un tono pesado

- Jealous era el shinigami dueño de la libreta de Misa – aclaró – las libretas son propiedad de los shinigami y cuando un humano obtiene una él se vuelve el propietario temporal hasta que renuncie a su propiedad o muera. En cuanto a los shinigami que mueren por salvar la vida de un humano, ellos legan su libreta a la persona por quien mueren

- Entonces la libreta que Misa poseía al inicio de la investigación es suya realmente – el comentario de L llamó la atención de la shinigami, hasta el momento él no había dicho mucho y se mostraba bastante indiferente con la situación de la modelo

- Así es – afirmó Rem

- Ya veo – murmuró para luego seguir absorto en su mente

- Puedo preguntarle algo – la voz del albino captó la atención del resto y la shinigami asintió a modo de confirmación – las reglas de la libreta...

- Las de la portada final son falsas si es lo que quieres saber – afirmó Rem antes que aquel niño pudiera completar su pregunta – Light Yagami las usó como estrategia poco después que amenace su vida cuando Misa fue encerrada por él – mencionó mirando ahora a L

- Lo supuse – murmuró escuetamente – nunca lo hablamos pero observando la información de los archivos resultó obvia la falsedad de esas reglas que más bien fueron escritas para usarse de comodín y salir librados de sospechas... aunque nunca lo hicieron realmente no L – terminó por decir mientras nuevamente colocaba palillos de fosforo en aquella torre que construía

- Tienes razón Near – le dijo dejando salir una sonrisa al tiempo que sus ojos se dirigían al pequeño albino

- A todo esto Ryuuzaki ¿podrías explicarnos ahora quienes son ellos? – preguntó Matsuda señalando a los niños y viendo también a los agentes del FBI

- Ellos son Near, Mello y Matt – presentó sencillamente – y los agentes del FBI Lester, Gevanni y Lidner quien a su vez es una ex-agente de la CIA

- Desde cuando estuvieron en el caso Kira y porque no supimos de ellos en ningún momento – preguntó Aizawa sintiéndose como aquella vez en que L había mantenido vigilado al personal de la APN que trabajaba en el caso Kira sin que nadie lo supiera

- No tienen mucho de haberse involucrado, de hecho solo llevan 4 días contando hoy de estar aquí. En cuanto a su intervención y desconocimiento de su presencia se debió a que preparaban el caso Amane mientras ayudaban en la vigilancia de Light así como ellos – señaló a los agentes – resguardaban la seguridad de los chicos – contestó mientras removía el tenedor sobre la superficie de otro pastel de fresas – nadie debía saber lo que incluía el pedido de Misa Amane por lo tanto delegue la responsabilidad a ellos quienes me han demostrado estar al nivel en que se encuentran por sobre el resto

- ¿Qué? – Soichiro al igual que los demás miembros de la APN no entendieron a que se refería L

- También esto fue una prueba – inquirió Matt parpadeando y mirando a L

- En efecto, delegarles trabajo y verlos trabajar en equipo me demuestra que pueden estar a la altura de cualquier reto

- Juntos podemos alcanzarte fácilmente – mencionó el albino sin mirar a nadie en especifico

- De hecho juntos pueden superarme – argumentó el detective dándoles una sonrisa a los tres – te incluyo en eso Matt, después de todo eres el tercero en la línea

- Por supuesto aunque de hecho los dos primeros son los que más compiten ¿no?

- ¿Juntos? – Mello lo mencionó con un toque de aversión – no lo creo

- No importan las diferencias, ni lo mal que se lleven pero si centran sus mentes en cooperar pueden sobrellevar las cosas con calma y eficiencia – mencionó Watari al escuchar el tono de Mello, comprendía que entre la guerra por el primer puesto Mello no aceptaba la idea de un dúo o trío, era uno quien sucedería al mejor detective del mundo y él siempre competiría contra Near

- ¿Quiere alguien explicarse mejor en cuanto a lo que han dicho? – inquirió Mogi confusamente

- Dado al hecho que el caso Kira finalizó y las personas aquí presentes han mostrado que tienen mi confianza después de todo les diré la verdad – habló de forma monótona el detective para luego ver de frente al resto sin dejar de lado su taza de café dulce – los tres chicos aquí presentes son residentes de Wammy´s House

- ¿Wammy´s House? – mencionó Matsuda sin comprender

- Si, Wammy´s House fue fundada por Watari hace ya muchos años

- Wammy´s House es un orfanato – aclaró el mismo Watari – ya que el joven Ryuuzaki será sincero con ustedes por merecer su confianza les confiare también sobre mí. No solo soy el ayudante y tutor de L sino también un inventor

- ¿Que qué?

- Gracias al dinero obtenido de las patentes de mis inventos funde el orfanato en el cual se encuentran niños con capacidades especiales. Niños genios – aclaró mientras se acercaba a L – el joven L fue uno de esos niños y hasta antes de su aparición como el mejor detective del mundo el orfanato funcionaba, además de hogar para todos ellos, como una institución para el desarrollo de las muchas y diversas habilidades de los pequeños con gran intelecto. Hasta la aparición y la importancia que el mundo le dio al joven L no habíamos previsto poner en mayor presión a los chicos pero dado al hecho de lo que representa L en el mundo el orfanato puso a prueba máxima las capacidades de todos con un único objetivo en mente

- Un objetivo – repitió Aizawa

- Encontrar al sucesor de L – dijo el señor Yagami captando la atención de todos – es eso ¿no?, forman a los niños y los prueban para poder encontrar al futuro sucesor de L

- Así es señor Yagami – afirmó Ryuuzaki – el orfanato Wammy's House prueba las capacidades intelectuales de todos sacando una lista de los candidatos a sucesión en caso que llegase a morir

- Entonces... estos niños – mencionó sorprendido Aiber pues a pesar de haberlos visto con anterioridad no había terminado de entender del todo su importancia o su intelecto

- Ellos son los tres primeros en la línea de sucesión al puesto de L – confirmó Watari

- Increíble – mencionó Mogi mirando a los tres chicos que se mantenían mirándolos sin mencionar ninguna palabra

- Dejando de lado ese punto ya aclarado es hora de pensar que sucederá a partir de este punto – mencionó el detective dando otro sorbo al café

- Es cierto... el caso ha terminado y Kira... Kira ha muerto – mencionó no sin pesar el señor Yagami – es hora que las agencias de seguridad sepan sobre la conclusión de esto... además también está el hecho de los cargos que tendrá que enfrentar Misa Amane como el segundo Kira – dijo aunque luego de sus últimas palabras la shinigami le miró sombríamente así mismo L detuvo cualquier movimiento que iba a hacer

Las agujas del reloj en aquella sala eran fácilmente audibles mientras el silencio parecía no tener fin. L lo sabía, sabía que Misa era el segundo Kira y por lo tanto era culpable de múltiples homicidios pero había algo que le molestaba en el fondo de todo eso... la imagen de Misa invadió su mente y recordó vívidamente lo ocurrido la noche anterior... lo había mantenido lejos de su mente durante todo el tiempo que llevó la confrontación pero ahora que el recuerdo volvía con tanta intensidad sentía una confusión tan grande, una confusión que nunca antes había tenido.

Watari observaba en silencio a su protegido, quien no le conociera no vería nada mas allá de una expresión vacía pero en sus ojos había un atisbo de confusión y para Watari le fue entendible dado el hecho que él mismo Ryuuzaki había hablado con él sobre algo que en ningún momento espero que viniera de él...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tomaba un café mientras seguía siempre vigilando aquellas cámaras de seguridad. Debería descansar y lo sabia pero prefería seguirle el ritmo al detective después de todo era su ayudante personal. Estaba un tanto absorto en el silencio cuando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le llamó la atención. Se giró en su silla para ver al recién llegado que sabia no podía ser otro que aquel desaliñado detective aunque cuando lo vio le pareció curioso. Estaba con una expresión bastante difícil de comprender aun para él, parado rectamente aunque manteniendo la cabeza un poco gacha y con las manos fuera de los bolsillos.

- Ryuuzaki – aun en aquellos momentos en que nadie podía verles o escucharles jamás se atrevía a nombrarlo por su nombre... lo nombraba según el pseudónimo que escogía o simplemente por el nombre con que el mundo lo conocía pero jamás pronunciaba su nombre y empezaba a pensar que se le olvidaría con el tiempo aunque seguía en su mente

El detective no habló, solo miró al hombre frente a él sin mencionar nada ni mucho menos moverse. La verdad no entendía que lo llevaba ahí pero... la verdad es que necesitaba hablar, necesitaba decir lo que pensaba y creía en voz alta... necesitaba más que nada que alguien lo escuchara aun así se quedó en silencio, sintiéndose ridículo de cierta manera.

Watari esperó, sabía que al final aquel joven hablaría pero debía darle su tiempo para que dijera lo que tenía que decir. Algo le inquietaba, podía notarlo con solo verlo... usualmente no se paraba recto pero había ocasiones en que lo hacía y casi siempre era por algún motivo de inquietud y seriedad que debiera discutir con él. El reloj marcó las 2:13 AM y al fin parecía que había ordenado sus palabras debido a que apartó la mirada brevemente para luego acercarse.

- Watari – dudó un poco en continuar... aun sentía una revolución en su interior después del encuentro nada inocente que tuvo con Misa pero luego simplemente prefirió decir las cosas de una vez – ¿Qué piensas sobre Misa Amane? – ok, eso no era lo que quería decir y se sentía estúpido pero antes tenía que agregar unos minutos más de alargue porque a pesar del tiempo compartido con Watari, temas como el que debía tocar no le eran del todo cómodos puesto que siempre fueron una reacción secundaria a su persona y estaba demás decir que su trabajo no le permitía el relacionamiento más que con los pequeños genios del orfanato de Watari y con él mismo

Le sorprendió su interrogante puesto que no lo esperaba aun así lo pensó un poco para luego decir...

- La señorita Amane me parece una joven bastante linda, sé que es el segundo Kira pero... parece ser que su perspectiva sobre ese puesto difiere mucho a los ideales de Kira mismo. No niego que sea culpables de muchos homicidios pero aun así ella parece una chica bastante solitaria aun cuando siempre le sonríe a todos – terminó por decir, ya L le había explicado sobre el pedido de Misa y sus motivos para involucrar a los tres principales sucesores en Wammy's House por lo que había podido sacar muchas conclusiones sobre la chica y comprendía bastante sus motivos de rendición, eso contando también con la información que recopilaron los chicos así como las diversas informaciones sobre la chica quien lo perdió todo siendo tan pequeña... igual que los pequeños de su orfanato, no tenía nada pues su abuelo paterno murió cuando tenía 13 poco antes de su viaje a Los Ángeles - ¿A qué debo la pregunta Ryuuzaki?

El detective volvió a quedarse en silencio, una respuesta bastante sencilla y algo técnica relacionando tanto su persona como su rol de asesina es lo que le había dado... pero sentía que debía decirle más sobre su percepción de ella misma aun así no se atrevió a pedirle ese tipo de respuesta.

- Tú crees que pueda querer – inquirió casi sin pensar logrando que Watari dejara escapar un leve sonido de confusión

- Te refieres a la señorita Amane – preguntó para estar seguro de seguir la misma línea de conversación

- Me refiero a mi también – contestó mirando los monitores con indiferencia

Se quedó en silencio, podía haber dicho algo rápidamente para contestar pero la interrogante y su actitud le tomaron de sorpresa y eso no era muy usual pues de manera personal él casi nunca hablaba sobre sí mismo.

- Todos tenemos la capacidad de querer – afirmó para luego dejar la taza de café a un lado y mirarlo de frente al igual que el joven quien tras sus palabras volvió sus ojos negros hacia el mayor – la señorita Amane a pesar de todo es capaz de querer aunque no estoy seguro si ella misma sabe darse cuenta de que quiere o a quien quiere. En cuanto a ti, eres un ser humano y no una maquina por lo tanto, y a pesar de que no lo demuestras, puedes querer a tu manera – mencionó dándole una sonrisa paternal

- Y... estaría bien si yo amara – inquirió y Watari lo miró con algo de sorpresa aunque luego de pensarlo un poco volvió a darle esa sonrisa paternal y afectuosa

- Por supuesto que está bien, en algún momento y aunque parezca increíble podemos experimentar sentimientos como esos L – le dijo sin dejar de lado su sonrisa, por un momento se sentía como si estuviera hablando con un pequeño entrando en adolescencia que le hace preguntas respecto al sexo... era como si L estuviera apenado de sentir o más bien era como si estuviera confundido con dichas emociones que hasta la fecha el joven detective no había experimentado – tus preguntas tienen que ver con la señorita Amane verdad – inquirió a lo que el detective giró la mirada sintiéndose idiota con su propia actitud

Watari se puso de pie y se acercó al joven. Posó su mano en el hombro derecho del detective como lo había hecho alguna vez y le sonrió. No juzgaría sus intereses porque nadie puede decidir realmente a quien amará en la vida y aun si pudiera tener objeciones el que la chica fuera Kira no era suficiente puesto que le había demostrado a su joven protegido que no tenía intenciones de matarlo y que no quería seguir mas con ese juego.

- L – le llamó y el joven de manera reticente le miró a los ojos sintiéndose como aquel niño que aferraba con miedo la mano del hombre frente a él cuando lo llevó a Wammy's tantos años atrás – si lo que piensas es que juzgaré tus sentimientos puedes estar tranquilo que no lo haré – afirmó con tranquilidad – nadie decide de quien enamorarse – agregó mientras él comenzaba a sentirse demasiado transparente frente a su tutor y esa sensación era tan equiparable a la revolución de sensaciones que experimentaba con Misa

- Si te dijera que quiero salvarla ¿qué pensarías?... ¿crees que haría lo correcto al no imponer justicia en su contra? – preguntó liberando por fin sus interrogantes, la opinión de su tutor era importante... hasta el momento nadie había sido tan importante como el hombre frente a él quien lo había cuidado, alentado y acompañado en todos esos años hasta que el detective L se dio a conocer y por consiguiente tomo el rol de su tutor y ayudante para poder contactase con las agencias de seguridad de los países adoptando el pseudónimo de Watari... él se había dedicado a ser lo más cercano que podría tener a partir de su aparición siendo aun un adolescente, adolescente cuyo intelecto y capacidades era respetado y que nadie jamás había visto de frente hasta que decidió presentarse ante los agentes de la policía japonesa que siguieron en pie para continuar la investigación de Kira

- No lo sé – respondió sinceramente sin quitar su mano del hombro del detective – la justicia debe ser impuesta pero... también hay que tomar en cuenta otros aspectos de vez en cuando. Dependerá de ti y lo que decidas respetaré tu decisión – mencionó con tranquilidad – solo haz lo correcto

- Entiendo – mencionó para luego quedarse en silencio de nuevo

- Hay algo inquietándote aún cierto – inquirió ante su silencio

- Creo que... he pasado un poco el límite con ella – mencionó a lo que el hombre le miró curioso así que el detective agregó – tuvimos un encuentro unas horas atrás supongo que lo sabes ¿no? – inquirió a lo que Watari asintió recordando que ella había llegado hace varias horas y a través del intercomunicador le había pedido permiso para entrar en la sala de monitores cosa que no le negó pero que tampoco avisó a L – hablamos... aunque después cruzamos un punto de conversación diferente y un poco personal sobre ella – las palabras del detective se quedaron bailando en la duda de agregar más y Watari lo capto fácilmente

- Sucedió algo más ¿no? – indagó a lo que él giro la vista lejos de Watari

- Terminamos con un encuentro que podría ser clasificado como demasiado intimo, incluso es en sí un avance demasiado grande dado el grado de relación que actualmente manejo con Amane Misa – dijo a lo que Watari le miró con sorpresa, L y Misa... habían...

- Dices que...

- Si – afirmó la duda que no formuló – tuvimos un encuentro de tipo preliminar en cuanto a sexo se refiere – explicó sin atisbos de vergüenza sobre la temática aunque interiormente se sentía confuso pues nunca espero hablar sobre eso con su tutor – no llegamos a mas que eso si es lo que puede preocuparte – indicó al mirar de nuevo a su tutor que le miraba con sorpresa

- Entiendo – mencionó el hombre, en cuanto le había dicho el tipo de encuentro creyó que había llegado hasta "ese punto" y le sorprendió sobremanera aun así, sabiendo que solo fue algo de previos, no dejo de ser bastante sorpresivo pues que recordara L no era precisamente una persona que hubiese experimentado o hubiese tenido la necesidad de practicar actividades de tipo sexual y a veces se preguntaba si él llegaría a tener ese tipo de experiencias - ¿Quieres decir algo sobre eso? – inquirió de manera calma

- Es extraño – comentó vagamente sin mirarlo a los ojos – con ella me siento extraño, parece que alguien más estuviera usando mi cuerpo y después de lo que paso... me siento confuso y muy inquieto. Que ella haya aceptado lo que pasó y demuestre afecto hacia mí no significa mucho

- Significa algo aunque ninguno lo haya dicho – interrumpió el mayor regalándole una sonrisa – no lo había dicho antes pero había notado que la señorita Amane se distrae contigo fácilmente, no lo demostró mucho y sus motivos tiene para hacerlo pero ella parece ser diferente contigo... te tiene un cariño especial y no quiere verte muerto de lo contrario ya no estarías aquí – le dijo mientras volvía a tomar asiento y le miraba de frente – además si permitió ese acercamiento significa que hay un algo de por medio

- Lujuria tal vez

- La consideras realmente una persona lujuriosa – rebatió a lo que el detective guardo silencio y se reprochó por lo que había dicho – L, he estado a tu lado por mucho tiempo. Te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que no eres el tipo de persona que permite que se te acerquen y menos que invadan tu propio control y hasta ahora me has demostrado que la señorita Amane te crea una confusión, lo cual es lo mismo que perder el control para ti – afirmó con seguridad – quizás no lo hayas visto así o quizás aun no lo aceptes pero considero que lo que te confunde es el haberte enamorado

- ¿Enamorado?

- Piénsalo bien – le dijo tranquilamente a lo que el detective miró con curiosidad hacia ningún punto en especifico – sentir no es en si algo malo pero recuerda que tus decisiones deben basarse apegadamente a lo correcto... aunque como te repito respetaré tus decisiones cualesquiera que sean – afirmó para volver a verlo de modo paternal

- Entiendo – mencionó al tiempo que parecía más relajado tras la conversación

Watari le miró como un padre a un hijo después de todo, para él, L era su hijo, su niño. Y por otro lado L lucia más tranquilo aunque aun esa sensación extraña seguía presente... tal vez si estaba enamorado realmente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonrió. Una sonrisa calma y comprensiva. Recordaba las palabras del detective así que entendía su silencio aunque el resto estuviera contrariado de que ninguna sola palabra fuera dicha acerca de la condena que le esperaba a la rubia.

- Ryuuzaki – el señor Yagami se sintió confuso por el silencio del detective, de hecho todos estaban expectantes pues tras las palabras que antes había dicho el jefe de detectives de la APN el silencio se había instalado

El detective siguió sin responder, de hecho no se movía. La taza de café seguía en su mano pero no se movía ni para ser dejada de lado, ni para llevarla a sus labios y beber del contenido. Esa actitud los estaba extrañando. Near le dirigió una mirada, Mello y Matt desde antes le mantenían la vista fija, y solo bastó verle unos segundos para comprender algo.

_- No me digas que te importa tanto su vida... acaso te has enamorado de una asesina_ – las palabras de Light Yagami volvieron a resonar en su mente, no le había tomado peso a ellas porque no les veía ningún argumento sólido para tales declaraciones pero al ver a su mentor y ante su silencio... no pudo evitar sentirse confundido ante lo que posiblemente significaba

_- L... será acaso... _– el pequeño albino se lo quedó mirando un par de segundos más para luego seguir colocando palillos de fósforo en su edificación – no quieres juzgarla, es eso ¿no? – declaró el chico atrayendo la atención de todos quienes le vieron con diversas muecas

- ¿Qué dices Near? Te crees que L no puede hacerlo o que insinúas – le rebatió Mello, para él era estúpido que la bola blanca dijese algo como eso. L era el mejor detective del mundo y le había prometido que atraparía a Kira y lo encerraría... cierto que el Kira original murió pero estaba también el segundo Kira y era obvio que L haría prevalecer la justicia. Si lo que Near insinuaba es que el psicópata de Yagami tenía razón y que L estaba enamorado de esa mujer estaba equivocado... porque si, Mello recordaba las palabras que con burla le había mencionado al detective

- Por lo que deduzco hay dudas en cuanto a juzgar o no a Amane Misa. Las razones tal vez sean un tanto incomprensibles pero dado el silencio que L ha mantenido... creo cabe la posibilidad que ese comentario sea un motivo de duda – mencionó tranquilamente como respuesta a Mello, sin siquiera apartar la vista de su torre de fósforos

- No digas estupideces – renegó al tiempo que de un manotazo destruía la edificación que Near tan concentradamente construía

- Mello – el llamado de L lo hizo girar mientras el albino ni se inmutaba ante el arrebato del rubio – cálmate, por favor – sugirió sencillamente mientras tomaba un sorbo grande de café dulce

Gevanni y Lester miraban la escena con objetividad. Había algo rondando en el aire y las conclusiones del albino no parecían muy disparatadas después de todo el detective había declarado que no podría hacerle daño a la modelo. Halle por su parte meditaba un poco sobre las acciones que se habían visto durante la confrontación con Kira... y la verdad que no sabía que pensar realmente.

Wedy dejó de fumar y apagó la colilla del cigarrillo mientras, a través de sus gafas, observaba con detenimiento. L le parecía una persona bastante complicada, descifrarlo era un problema puesto que no dejaba mucho a la vista sobre sus ánimos o emociones pero esa reticencia cuando quisieron acabar con la vida de ambos Kira le había parecido extraña en él. Aiber pensaba lo mismo, el detective parecía protegerla más que solo respetar su vida y eso no podía ser dejado de lado... eso indicaba algo diferente.

L miró su taza de café y luego dirigió sus ojos hacia sus sucesores, en especial a Near, sonrió para sus adentros... el pequeño Near había dado en el clavo pero aun no quería aceptarlo. Watari le había dicho que debía tomar la decisión correcta pero ¿Qué era correcto? ¿Condenarla o dejarla libre?... ¿y cuáles serian sus argumentos para optar por lo segundo? ¿Decirles que no podía condenarla porque se había enamorado de ella o al menos que la quería de manera muy diferente a la amistad?... la verdad no terminaba de concebir su decisión final... alguien debía pagar pero... ¿debía ella pagar cuando fue su cooperación la que le puso fin a la contienda? No lo sabía y empezaba a sentirse completamente idiota.

- La vas a condenar – el sonido de la voz del shinigami le sorprendió pues estaba absorto en su mente, giró a verle encontrándose con sus ojos vacios – la condenaras a pesar de todo ¿no? – inquirió demandando a través de su tono de voz una respuesta, sabía que para Misa ese humano era importante... tan importante que le había pedido no hacerle nada con anterioridad a la confrontación y también él parecía apreciarla aunque eso parecía no significar nada puesto que parecía decidido a condenarla después de todo

- No – la negativa tomó por sorpresa a todos y Mello no pudo evitar abrir de golpe los ojos y mirarlo confundido y sorprendido

- ¿Cómo? – Aizawa estaba confundido, la chica era Kira entonces ¿por qué la negativa a una condena justa por sus crímenes?

El silencio volvió a la habitación. Soichiro Yagami comenzó a sentirse molesto ante la respuesta que Ryuuzaki había dado. Su hijo había pagado con su vida sus crímenes y la chica que resultaba ser el segundo Kira ¿iba a quedar libre? Estuvo por reclamar el punto cuando L volvió a mirarlos a todos y retomó la palabra

- Daremos la noticia a las agencias de seguridad sobre la conclusión del caso Kira y decidiremos si hacer esta noticia del conocimiento público sopesando los pros y contras de cómo las personas puedan manejar la idea que Kira ya no seguirá ejecutando criminales – expresó de modo sereno y monótono – en cuanto a los detalles finales del caso estarán listos dentro de poco y por respeto a su familia señor Yagami no daremos a conocer el nombre de la persona que ejecutaba bajo el nombre de Kira – sorbió otro poco de café y continuo – respecto a McLaren... tendremos que ocuparnos de los registros sobre su muerte así como también se notificará a allegados y familiares

- ¿Qué hay con Misa Amane? – inquirió seriamente Lester tras las indicaciones y argumentos del detective

- Misa Amane permanecerá vigilada en este hospital hasta su recuperación – afirmó seriamente – una vez dada de alta... veremos – terminó diciendo con cierto toque de duda que no paso desapercibido para nadie

- ¿Cómo que veremos? – preguntó el señor Yagami con seriedad – ella es el segundo Kira

- También fue una ayuda clave para la conclusión del caso – argumentó sencillamente

- Eso no la hace menos culpable, se te olvida que ella mato a uno de nuestros compañeros – sentenció con dureza – Ukita murió por tratar de cumplir su trabajo, murió a manos de ella

- Lo sé perfectamente señor Yagami – afirmó con esa monotonía propia de él

- Entonces – demandó saber, no entendía como podía dejar libre a Misa cuando Light no tuvo más oportunidades que la muerte antes que ir a la cárcel y pagar su condena

Antes que nadie pudiera decir más unos golpes en la puerta se dejaron escuchar y Gevanni, quien estaba más cerca de la puerta, abrió para ver que sucedía.

- Si – inquirió al abrir y encontrarse con una enfermera

- Disculpe la molestia, la señorita Amane ya está instalada en una habitación. Me dijeron que podía encontrar a las personas que trajeron a la joven en este lugar así que he venido a informar dado que no hay familiares de ella – le dijo la mujer de cabello claro y ojos cafés con amabilidad

- Muy bien, iremos a verla en un momento – avisó a la mujer

- Está bien, el médico desea hablar con alguno para explicar la situación de la joven Amane – mencionó con cierto tono de urgencia que extrañó a todos puesto que todos escuchaban lo que decían Gevanni y la enfermera – por cierto, lamento decirles esto pero alguien parece haber difundido que la señorita Amane está internada en este hospital y necesitamos ayuda. Los periodistas están en la sala de espera y exigen detalles de la condición así como también de los motivos por los cuales termino aquí – comentó con cierta pena pues cuando habían llegado con ella habían pedido discreción sobre el asunto y que no se le dijera a nadie ni se hablara sobre la condición de la modelo pues sabían que como figura pública atraería la atención en caso que la prensa se enterara de su llegada al hospital

- ¡Rayos! – exclamó con cierto fastidio Mello al escuchar aquello, la chica al ser modelo llamaba la atención... justo lo que menos necesitaban en ese momento

- Disculpen – dijo apenada la mujer

- Descuide – el que habló ahora fue Lester quien se había acercado hasta estar tras de su compañero – nos encargaremos de eso mientras no queremos que se diga absolutamente nada sobre ella a los medios – pidió con seriedad

- De acuerdo, con permiso – y diciéndolo la mujer se retiró hasta perderse en el pasillo

- Justo lo que menos queríamos – murmuró Mogi con cierto pesar, librarse de la prensa iba a ser un lio

- Por el momento será mejor que controlemos a los medios. Por nuestra parte – mencionó refiriéndose a sus sucesores y él mismo – no podremos salir del edificio y menos de esta sala hasta que estemos seguros que los medios no puedan vernos – afirmó tranquilamente

- Que fastidio, modelo tenía que ser – mencionó Mello con cierta molestia

- Muy bien, nos haremos cargo – fue lo que el señor Yagami dijo aunque sin olvidar su anterior molestia respecto a la condena de Misa Amane

Tras esas palabras y una leve afirmación de parte del detective se dispersaron para realizar su labor en ese hospital... contener a la prensa seria un problema pero eso era menos de lo que habían enfrentado en las últimas horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La oscuridad predominaba en su entorno mientras la joven permanecía con los ojos cerrados. En cuanto los abrió no supo que dominaba su ser ¿era miedo o era otro tipo de sentimiento? Se incorporó en medio de aquella oscuridad, observando el entorno y sintiendo un vacio en su ser. Poco antes que comenzara a cavilar en cómo había llegado ahí, las imágenes de lo ocurrido en el enfrentamiento contra Kira y contra McLaren le llegaron de golpe. Recordaba cada cosa suscitada hasta que llegó a la parte más desconcertante de todas... el sacrificio de Ryuk.

- Ryuk – mencionó, su voz apagada, la angustia marcada en aquella leve palabra – ¿por qué? – preguntó a la nada

El silencio que recibió como respuesta le hizo sentirse más triste... lloró al verse sola y sin nadie a su alrededor... lloró porque sabía que ya todo había acabado y ello había significado la muerte de un shinigami junto a aquel asesino y el hombre que había deshecho todo lo que amaba en el mundo hasta hacia 8 años atrás. Lloró también porque creyéndose en el limbo, porque no había otra explicación más que estuviese muerta ya, estaba sola como había quedado a los 9 años y como quedó a los 13. Sus lágrimas bajaron sin control por su rostro y ella no oponía resistencia alguna. De pronto algo más invadió su mente... el rostro de alguien enigmático, alguien excéntrico y aun así muy importante para ella y por quien había decidido darle fin a todo... el rostro de Elle Lawliet.

- L – una letra... solo eso lo definía enteramente y aquel vacio se fue acrecentando mas y mas en su interior... al final lo había salvado... al final él no había muerto y ella estaba feliz por eso

De antemano sabia que sus decisiones podían llevarla a caminos complicados y difíciles pero aun así lo aceptó. Aquel enigmático y excéntrico detective a quien consideró un raro antisocial pervertido se había convertido en alguien cuya presencia había aliviado el vacio de su ser de manera inesperada. No supo cuándo, cómo o porqué... todo lo que sabía era que su presencia le había devuelto poco a poco una viveza que creyó extinta tras la muerte de su familia... misma que termino de marchitarse por el miedo... el miedo que la llevo a estar durante casi más de medio año en un hospital psiquiátrico.

Recordaba claramente como su vida cambio de manera drástica tras ser llevada a Japón por el doctor Hesse. Tan solo estuvo por un mes en casa con sus abuelos quienes no sabían qué hacer ante sus constantes ataques de pánico. Solo sabía que cada noche cerraba los ojos para despertar gritando y llorando a las tantas, interrumpiendo la paz de su única familia restante quien trataba por todos los medios de calmarla. Fue un duro mes bajo medicación así como aislamiento propio y silencio lo que hizo que sus abuelos al verse completamente inútiles en ayudarla decidieran internarla en un hospital psiquiátrico. La tristeza tras la pérdida de su único hijo, su nuera y su segunda nieta los estaba consumiendo. Su abuelo no pudo viajar para el funeral que por decisión de sus amigos celebraron en América, el cual también consintió él tras darse cuenta que nadie debía saber que la pequeña rubia seguía con vida. Su abuela apenas y resistió un par de meses cuando el dolor y la tristeza la derrotó, eso sumado a un ataque cardíaco del cual no se pudo recuperar. Su abuelo la llegaba a ver tres veces por semana sintiendo que todo lo había perdido... la mirada de su único pariente vivo estaba más destrozada que cuando ella llegó y por ello lloró aun más por cada visita.

Los días que paso en ese hospital pasaban de forma indiferente para ella. Su familia estaba muerta, su abuela había muerto y su abuelo tan solo le mostraba dolor y tristeza al no poder ayudarla y eso la lastimaba porque sabía que ella en parte era el reflejo de lo que había sucedido... ella era la prueba viviente de lo que había sucedido realmente con el resto de sus seres amados. Los médicos y enfermeras que la atendían se sentían mal al ver a una pequeña en aquel estado. No había logrado que dijera más de tres monosílabos por cada visita que le hacían y la mayoría del tiempo permanecía en la cama de su habitación mirando por la ventana o a las paredes con un gesto carente de vida. Otras veces la veían llorar en silencio con el cuerpo temblándole por completo pero lo peor era en las noches... se habían visto en la necesidad de sedarla para que pudiera descansar correctamente pues tras varios días despertando aterrada, gritando y llorando en medio de la noche no habían visto manera de tranquilizarla. Las terapias no le estaban ayudando mucho que se diga, hacia lo que le pedían pero sus movimientos eran completamente mecánicos... era como ver una marioneta sin vida.

Cerca del cuarto mes ella simplemente lloraba a todas horas ante la menor muestra de preocupación, cariño o miedo. La pequeña estaba harta de los medicamentos, se había negado a tomarlos en más de dos ocasiones cada día durante una semana y en un arranque producido por sus constantes trastornos había intentado lastimarse. Los médicos que la trataban habían notado el miedo que le producía el contacto con hombres pues les había costado acercarse a ella y ganarse un poco su confianza, en parte por ello es que la pequeña rubia tenía un medico único asignado y no permitían que nadie más la tratara pues ella rehuía cualquier acercamiento de otro hombre, ya fuera medico o enfermero. Su cuadro médico era complicado y su abuelo no había dado muchos detalles pues según él la niña no había querido hablar más que solo para decir que nadie debía saber que estaba con vida.

Empezando el quinto mes y tras terapias todavía más intensivas ella parecía recuperar un poco de compostura. Sus ataques de pánico estaban cediendo pero aun no lograban que ella entablara una conversación lo bastante larga. Cuando su abuelo la visitaba ella trataba de sonreír y le decía un "estoy bien" aunque tras su mirada su gesto era amargo, mezcla de tristeza y deseos de hacer realidad sus palabras. Entrada en fase de confianza salía con una enfermara a tomar aire fresco y se le permitía integrarse a diversas actividades. Leía constantemente, apartada del resto de forma regular, y a veces dibujaba. A mediados de mes una joven voluntaria se le había acercado, sonriéndole y tratando de entablar conversación con la niña que poco o nada respondía. Con el pasar de los días y ante la sugerencia del médico a cargo de la pequeña ella fue asignada como una ayuda para la niña. Casi siempre la que hablaba era ella y con el paso de los días lograba alguna reacción positiva. Pasadas de las tres semanas de compartir tiempo con ella se notaba el cambio, comenzaba a tener más respuesta y entablaba más conversación, se le miraba un poco más animada y siguió evolucionando de manera satisfactoria.

Recordaba que en una de sus visitas aquella voluntaria había llevado algunas fotografías y revistas de moda y tras curiosear un poco se había enterado que ella estaba trabajando en el área de modelaje, era fotógrafa y actual coordinadora de la búsqueda de talentos para la publicidad de una juguetería. Comenzó como un juego, le tomaba fotografías mientras ella trataba de hacer lo que le pedía que hiciera cuando enfocaba la lente de la cámara hacia ella. Se divertía como no recordaba haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo y tras habérselo pensado durante mucho le pregunto si quería participar para posar en la revista de la juguetería. Ella, quien tenía mayor respuesta después de mucho tiempo, se lo pensó bastante... no se sentía segura pero la mujer le fue metiendo confianza, le fue mostrando la manera en que debía modelar, le daba animo y al final se dejo hacer varias fotografías que llevó para presentar a la junta directiva de la compañía de juguetes. Poco después se enteró que habían aceptado que modelara para la publicidad de la juguetería junto a 6 niñas más. Tenía miedo pero ella le abrazó y le dio seguridad... no pudo salir del psiquiátrico hasta que el doctor evaluó a fondo a la niña y tras consentirle una salida supervisada por la voluntaria la llevó hasta un estudio de modelaje. La sensación que la recorrió fue mágica por decirlo de un modo. Aunque en un principio sonreía de forma un tanto plástica logró mostrar una sonrisa más natural tras varios consejos de la joven fotógrafa. Varias semanas después ella llegó sonriente y le entregó una revista donde ella vio una fotografía de sí misma... sonriendo, sonriendo como si lo hubiese hecho siempre, como si no hubiera sucedido nada en su vida... su vista se empañó y las lagrimas bajaron lo cual confundió a la voluntaria... al final la niña levantó la mirada sonriéndole aun con las lagrimas... no era sino hasta ese momento que había visto que estaba logrando lo que su madre le había pedido... que viviera. Y aun cuando se sentía mal por sonreír después de haberlo perdido todo no pudo sino abrazar a la voluntaria y agradecerle por hacerla sonreír.

Fue sorprendente para los médicos como ella evolucionó rápidamente, hablaba más, tenía mas animo y sus ataques de pánico habían cedido. Había ocasiones en que recaía pero se volvía a levantar. Su abuelo estaba tan feliz y agradecido que su nieta estuviera volviendo poco a poco a ser la misma niña que conoció. Al cabo de un mes de haberse publicado la revista donde apareció ella fue dada de alta y tras varios días en casa con su abuelo la voluntaria la busco ofreciéndole una oportunidad: convertirse en modelo infantil. Tras discutirlo con su pariente, tal cual lo había hecho cuando decidió meterla para la revista de la juguetería, acordaron que lo haría aunque tomando cautela de ocultar todo lo referente a su pasado y su estadía en el hospital. Poco a poco recuperó la vitalidad que la caracterizaba y aquella imagen del pasado fue menguando... aunque nunca fue olvidada. Con el tiempo ella había recuperado su espíritu aunque aun había una sombra de tristeza que ella ocultaba del mundo a través de su sonrisa pero tuvo que volver a sufrir cuando un accidente le quito al único pariente que le quedaba en el mundo a los 13 años. La voluntaria que para esa fecha se había vuelto su manager se había convertido en su tutora pues así lo había estipulado su abuelo mucho antes de saber siquiera que iba a dejar sola en el mundo a su nieta. Sufrió una recaída que le tomo tres meses superar y cuando lo hizo tan solo prometió que seguiría adelante. Poco después se lanzó en un nuevo proyecto que la llevó a tener aun más auge y con ello tuvo una oferta para promocionarse en el extranjero... aunque cuando supo su destino no pudo sino encerrarse en su habitación presa del pánico pues sabía que regresar a ese lugar significaría probablemente que aquel hombre se enterara de su existencia. Habló con su manager y aunque no le dijo la verdad le prometió que la resguardarían muy bien por lo que accedió y con una fuerte vigilancia y protección ella volvió al lugar donde sabia se encontraban los restos de su familia... y ahí, frente a su tumba, sacando convicción de no sabía donde prometió que haría pagar al hombre que había marcado su vida para siempre... una promesa que sin mucha convicción en aquel entonces había hecho al cadáver de su madre... porque no solo le había prometido vivir... inconscientemente le prometió que él pagaría.

Ahora esa promesa había sido cumplida. Él había pagado su crimen aunque no de la manera esperada pero aun así estaba satisfecha. Sonrió con amargura mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas... ella ya había cumplido con su objetivo así que morir no era más que solo un hecho del cual no temía... pero el rostro de L seguía fresco en su memoria y eso solo hacía que su tristeza se dirigiera a un simple y llano hecho... ella jamás podría saber si iba a tener una oportunidad con aquel detective. Quizás era mejor así, L y ella jamás podrían ser nada... ella una asesina, la maldad, y él un detective, la justicia... tan solo podría quedarse en un tal vez. El recuerdo que guardaba de aquel hombre era lo que más apreciaba... y en su eternidad en el limbo tan solo le deseaba lo mejor.

- L... no importa nada mas... se feliz – pidió en un susurro pero antes de poder despedirse para siempre del detective escuchó una voz llamándola

- Misa – repetía una y otra vez aquella voz, muy familiar de hecho, que le hizo sorprenderse – vuelve –pidió a lo que ella sonrió al reconocer al fin quien le llamaba

- Rem – mencionó y sintió como su cuerpo caía en el vacio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La shinigami custodiaba a su protegida, aquellos humanos que la atendían decían no estar seguros que ella recuperara la conciencia. Según lo que escuchó su condición era grave pero no había ningún órgano vital comprometido. Acaricio sus rubios cabellos, el humano que ella pidió no le hiciera nada siquiera parecía estar preocupado por su bienestar. Las últimas horas se la había pasado impasible y los otros chiquillos parecían no saber si tocar el tema o no. Al final había salido de ese lugar para cuidar de la chica mientras esos humanos discutían pues tras librarse de los problemas que tenían en la entrada de aquel hospital habían estado en una tensa situación de la cual no había querido enterarse.

Miró con neutralidad a la chica pero por dentro la preocupación era palpable. La había cuidado desde el momento en que le dio la libreta aun cuando ella no le quería cerca. Entendía su miedo a lo desconocido y aun así la siguió protegiendo a su modo. Cuando ella uso la libreta la primera vez recordaba el sufrimiento que vio en la joven. Lloraba por su acción, lloraba porque había asesinado a alguien... lloraba porque a pesar de no haberlo tocado había segado una vida. Sabía que ella deseaba vengar la muerte de sus padres, por un tiempo busco a aquel hombre con ahínco sin hallar mucho o nada pues él había desaparecido. A pesar de su odio hacia ese hombre sabía que era incapaz de llegar a tomar la justicia por su mano debido al miedo que tenia aun en su ser... pero conforme conoció el poder de la libreta y entendió el potencial que le otorgaba el trato de los ojos ella cambio su perspectiva. Poco a poco se fue llenado de mayor confianza, actuaba como siempre frente al resto y fuera de la vista de cualquiera investigaba la manera de encontrar a aquel sujeto... hasta que Kira apareció. Nunca se lo dijo pero lo vio escrito en sus ojos... iba a convertirse en Kira para poder encontrar al original y usarlo a su favor, cosa que al final consiguió pero termino enredada en todo aquel asunto y por consiguiente estaba como actualmente había quedado.

- Misa – dejo escapar su nombre... ella tenia mucho tiempo de vida gracias al sacrificio de Ryuk, solo restaba que ella quisiera vivir

_- Ella es muy interesante... la he notado bastante triste y me pregunto qué pensará. Aunque por otro lado su convicción es fuerte, tiene una fortaleza a base de debilidad que me resulta muy inquietante. Pero verdaderamente es una chica especial _– recordaba las palabras que Ryuk le había dicho un día antes de la confrontación, Ryuk parecía interesado en ella pero jamás pensó que dicho interés tuviera sentimiento de por medio pues el shinigami nunca mostraba apego real hacia nadie... pero tal vez simplemente no lo vio realmente

_- Ryuk... verdaderamente la quisiste más que solo interesarte por su forma de ser y pensar _– se dijo internamente para luego volver a acariciar a su protegida – Misa – volvió a llamarla como llevaba haciendo por un tiempo – vuelve – pidió a lo que la chica derramó lagrimas que al final hicieron a la shinigami sentir una sensación similar a la compasión por el sufrimiento de la rubia

En otra habitación una mujer lloraba en silencio la pérdida de su hijo. No le habían explicado nada, ni siquiera le habían dicho como había muerto realmente y eso le generaba aun más peso a su dolor. Miro hacia la cama de la habitación, su hija menor estaba profundamente dormida. Sonrió con amargura, su hijo estaba muerto, su hija había caído en un estado depresivo y de cierto shock por lo que los médicos le habían dado un sedante para que pudiera, a través del sueño, recuperarse... y su esposo apenas le había dicho sobre el asunto sin siquiera atreverse a verla a los ojos.

- Light... ¿por qué? – preguntó antes de volver a sollozar, debía ser fuerte pero aun así dolía... dolía saber que había perdido a un hijo y esperaba saber ¿cómo sucedió?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora:**

Okey... debo decir un par de cosas primeramente... soy un reverendo desastre T-T

Mi inspiración por otros rumbos anda mal y me di cuenta que cometí un pequeño error en el cap anterior ya que revele quien de los shinigami había muerto cuando pensaba dejarlo en suspenso ^_^#... soy un completo desastre pero en fin... dejando de lado eso ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

La verdad que había dicho que a lo máximo le daba dos capítulos al fic para terminarlo pero me di cuenta que necesitaba rellenar ciertas cosas y este capítulo aclara algunos hechos así como también deja en el aire lo que sucederá con Misa... como vemos hay contradicción de parte de L y los demás no saben que pensar sobre sus decisiones pero en el siguiente les prometo que hare más visible el LxMisa pues ya es hora que ellos vayan centrando sus sentimientos aunque no les prometo que será algo muy fácil... no quiero adelantar pues estoy en proceso de escribir el capitulo y las ideas surgen mientras releo lo que he escrito ^_^

No sé cuando publicaré, dependerá si no me quedo atascada como he hecho con otro capítulo, a decir verdad si he publicado un poco más ligero este fic es porque al menos por este lado las ideas fluyen de mil maneras y al final escribo guiada por todas esas puestas en escena que mi mente e imaginación generan ^_^.. nos acercamos al final así que eso me llena de más emoción y me inspira aunque a veces no quiera terminar, porque si soy sincera este capítulo me iba a quedar más grande pero tuve que cortar escenas, simplificarlas o simplemente plasmarlas de manera diferente para no alargarme y eso ha sido una pesadilla... ni se diga con el siguiente del cual ya casi tengo cuarto de fic escrito... peeero... no voy a molestarlos más y espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, si sienten que hay algo que deje navegando en el vacio solo avísenme y yo aclaro ya sea por PM o en el próximo capítulo ^_^

Me despido y les deseo un feliz día a todos ^_^

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


	22. Chapter 22

**Death note pertenece a su respectivo creador, yo solo tomo los personajes para crear la historia sin fin de lucro**

**Asesina y Detective**

**Capitulo 22: La decisión de L**

La enorme sala de conferencia permanecía completamente en silencio desde que aquel hombre de ropajes negros había ingresado. Todos estaban expectantes de lo que sucedería ante la junta de último minuto a la que se había convocado. Hacia el fondo del lado izquierdo de aquella enorme sala se encontraba Soichiro Yagami y Touta Matsuda esperando porque la persona que había convocado la reunión hablara. Las agencias policiales se miraban entre sí, sin entender del todo la razón de la reunión.

El hombre se colocó tras el podio principal y abrió una computadora portátil tras conectarla con la pantalla principal justo a sus espaldas. Tras abrir aquella máquina el fondo blanco con una letra L gótica en el medio apareció confirmando al resto que L estaba listo para comunicarse con todos.

- Saludos a todos los miembros de la ICPO, soy L – anunció la voz sintética a través de los parlantes – agradezco que hayan podido asistir a esta reunión de último minuto a la cual convoque para darles un aviso importante

El resto comentaba entre sí en susurros quedos, nadie excepto el detective Yagami y Matsuda sabían los motivos de la reunión.

- Hace casi un año que la investigación del asesino serial al que los medios nombraron "Kira" inició. En esta investigación se vieron involucradas las agencias de seguridad mundial según acuerdo llevado a cabo en una reunión similar a la actual en la cual me dirigí a todos ustedes para hacerles saber que estaba involucrándome en este caso. Desde entonces hasta la fecha actual hemos tenido bajas en las agencias policiales que se vieron inmersas en la investigación de Kira, razón por la cual algunos desistieron en su participación para la captura de este asesino en particular pero aun así agradezco a los agentes de la agencia japonesa que estuvieron hasta el final de investigación

- ¿Cómo? – murmuró uno con cierta sorpresa

- ¿Hasta el final? – inquirió otro igualmente sorprendido

- ¿Qué? Quieres decir que el caso ya llegó a su fin – indagó otro

- Caballeros... dejen que L explique – pidió Watari haciendo que el resto volviera su atención hacia el frente

- No daré más vueltas al asunto así que les informo que el motivo principal de esta reunión es para hacer del conocimiento de las agencias policiales del mundo reunidas este día en la ICPO que el caso Kira está resuelto – afirmó la voz del detective logrando la admiración y comentarios bajos de los miembros presentes – les probé a todos que Kira era real al enfrentarme a él directamente y durante el tiempo transcurrido la investigación dio giros inesperados pero al final el caso fue resuelto – aseguró con seriedad

- Si el caso está resuelto entonces quiere decir que tienes a Kira en custodia – interrogó seriamente uno de los hombres de la sala

- Kira esta muerto – afirmó logrando la sorpresa del resto que guardó silencio ante la afirmación que L hacia – como lo dije antes, los reuní para hacerles del conocimiento de la conclusión del caso de este particular asesino. Ya he terminado con todos los detalles del caso el cual concluyó de manera inesperada puesto que Kira fue asesinado por su mismo poder

- ¿Cómo es eso? – inquirió otro más sin comprender nada

- Estoy en mi derecho de reservar información como esa – declaró sin vacilación – todo los datos referentes al caso los manejo yo, tan solo es mi deber hacerles saber sobre el final de esta contienda llevada a cabo entre Kira y yo. No diré nada más y esta información sobre la conclusión del caso y el hecho que Kira haya fallecido será manejada tan solo por las agencias policiales, el público en general permanecerá completamente ignorante de este hecho... sus conclusiones llegaran con el tiempo así que no es necesario decirlo al resto

- L... nos dirás quien era Kira – se atrevió a indagar otro más ante lo que el señor Yagami se tensó en su sitio, hecho que Matsuda pudo notar pues estaba muy al pendiente de su jefe

- No es necesario ni relevante – acotó sin más la voz sintética – esta investigación está cerrada y como hecho importante me reservo el archivo general del caso... lo único que deben tener en cuenta es que esta investigación está oficialmente cerrada además este es un caso en el que me involucré personalmente de manera que es concerniente a mi persona

Los comentarios indignados sobre las palabras de L no se hicieron esperar pero tras varias posturas férreamente cimentadas por el detective el resto no hizo más que criticar su arrogancia y sus palabras en general que para ellos eran un insulto, como si les dijera suavemente que no les concernía meter la nariz donde no les incumbía... L estaba diciendo abiertamente al resto que de lo único que debían enterarse es de la finalización del caso y nada más.

- Les agradezco a todos su tiempo para hacerse presentes a esta conferencia, sin más que aportar podemos dar por terminado todo este asunto. Buen día a todos – y sin mayores palabras de por medio la comunicación con L se cortó

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio de la habitación era bastante tranquilizante. Cuando él llegó hasta esa habitación no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que haría. La sensación de no tener control y de estar ante lo desconocido le estaba invadiendo pero su expresión se mantenía tan monótona como siempre. Observó, apenas entró en dicho lugar, a la shinigami que acariciaba los cabellos de la joven rubia que permanecía profundamente dormida en la cama. Rem no parecía especialmente contenta de verlo ahí pero igual le daba si era bienvenido o no frente a ella. Arrastrando los pies se acercó a la camilla y una vez frente a la rubia simplemente se quedó quieto observándola.

La miró con un gesto vacio sin siquiera decirle nada a la shinigami que lo observaba fijamente, esperando alguna reacción de parte de aquel humano pero el silencio se extendió durante varios minutos. La conferencia con la ICPO había salido bien, poco le importaba la crítica de todas esas personas y a pesar que apenas habían pasado algunas horas no fue sino hasta ese momento que se decidió a ir a verla, ya que desde que había sido internada no se había acercado en absoluto a la modelo.

Suspiró. Aun no tenia definido que hacer respecto a ella... aunque le declaró a Rem que no la condenaría era bastante complicado el hecho porque se había creado una confrontación entre los miembros de la investigación debido a eso. Entendía que el señor Yagami se mostrase renuente y molesto con su decisión después de todo su hijo, Kira, había pagado con su vida y no era justo para él que el segundo Kira fuese dejado en libertad como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Ella aun no despierta – el comentario de Rem lo sacó de sus cavilaciones por lo que terminó levantando la mirada hacia el dios de la muerte

- Lo sé. Me informaron de su situación pero creo que hay un 60% de probabilidad que lo hará muy pronto – le contestó con su mismo tono de voz sin emoción

- En verdad no piensas condenarla – inquirió sin importarle ser demasiado elocuente en ese momento, la vida de Misa estaba en tela de juicio

- Si – contestó aunque de cierta forma vacilante – Misa Amane fue cooperativa para lograr la resolución del caso aun así tengo que conocer ciertos aspectos para decidir completamente lo que sucederá con ella

Rem simplemente guardó silencio. Ese humano era complicado, decía que no la condenaría pero aun así dudaba de su propia decisión. Miró a la rubia, había llorado aun estando inconsciente durante la noche anterior y ella se preguntaba ¿cuál sería el motivo? Pero al no tener respuesta tan solo le quedaba cuidarla hasta que despertara.

Ryuuzaki solo estuvo otros minutos y luego salió por la puerta sin dirigirle palabra a la shinigami quien tan solo lo observó irse de la habitación en completo silencio.

_- Me pregunto ¿qué harás humano? _– se dijo para luego volver su atención a la chica en la cama

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sayu y su madre estaban en completo silencio. La casa en si permanecía de la misma manera, rodeada de silencio y tristeza. Ambas vestían de negro pues no hacía mucho que se había llevado a cabo el funeral de su hijo. Sachiko Yagami pensó que su esposo no iba a estar presente en el funeral pues temprano en la mañana anterior había sido llamado para una reunión de último minuto en la ICPO pero afortunadamente había sido bastante breve pues regreso pronto para los preparativos del sepelio. El funeral privado de Light Yagami se celebró con la asistencia de la familia, los compañeros de trabajo de su esposo y algunos conocidos de la universidad que se dieron cuenta del fallecimiento de Light luego de que alguien se enterara y difundiera la noticia que Light y su novia habían sido heridos en la confrontación del caso Kira.

Kira. Ese asesino había matado a su hijo no le cabía duda pero su esposo se había rehusado a hablar sobre el tema aunque trato de indagar en el hecho. Algo había que no le decían y Sayu parecía tener conocimiento del hecho aunque ella se encerraba en sí misma y no decía mucho sobre lo que vio en el edificio donde murió su hijo.

- Sayu, hija... ve a descansar – le pidió la mujer viendo que la chica estaba tan desanimada y en silencio mientras contemplaba la nada y algunas lagrimas se le escapaban

- Si – logró contestar para luego levantarse y caminar hacia su habitación

Sachiko la dejó ir sin decirle más nada, el golpe del fallecimiento de Light las había afectado a ambas. Una vez sola dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran y lloró en silencio pensando ¿Qué pudo haber hecho su hijo para merecer la muerte?

Sayu apenas llegó a su habitación cerró con seguro y se dejó caer apoyada en la puerta. Su shock al menos no había llegado a afectarla del todo pero la pérdida de su hermano era un duro golpe que le costaría mucho superar.

_- No papá, estas personas estaban en nuestra casa además quiero saber que sucede con Light, ¿por qué lo tienen así? _

_- Porque Light es Kira_

No importaba cuantas veces lo recordara, para ella era imposible tal afirmación pero si no hubiese sido porque su hermano lo confirmó jamás se habría atrevido a pensar que su hermano mayor era ese asesino.

_- Deja de mirarme así Sayu _– en aquel momento el rostro de su hermano no tenía ningún rastro de la bondad por la cual siempre le admiró... no había rastro de gentileza ni del hermano que siempre había visto a sus ojos... él se había vuelto un asesino

- Él se volvió Kira – mencionó al tiempo que las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sollozó y se abrazó las piernas, hundiendo su rostro entre las rodillas, tratando de consolarse_ – y Misa... ella también era Kira _– pensó, era increíble como habían surgido las cosas... ambos eran Kira, su hermano y Misa-Misa eran el mismo asesino

_- ¡Te mataré porque yo soy la segunda Kira! _– recordaba aquellas palabras de la idol y a pesar que debería sentir rencor porque después de todo por ella su hermano estaba muerto... no podía - _¡Este maldito destruyó a mi familia! _– no podía odiarla porque según lo que entendió ella tan solo quería justicia, que sus métodos fueran incorrectos era otro asunto pero aun así ella lo había perdido todo y tal vez en su lugar habría actuado similar

Siguió sollozando sin siquiera moverse de su lugar... aun cuando sentía que Misa-Misa era en parte culpable de la muerte de su hermano... aun con eso no podía odiarla. No había entendido como es que su hermano había muerto, no entendía porque parecía que los que estuvieron presentes en aquel apartamento veían algo que ella no podía. No entendía por qué o cómo es que aquella libreta a veces flotaba en el aire hasta llegar a las manos de la rubia. No entendía muchas cosas de las que había visto y lo único que pudo entender de aquello es que el chico pelinegro de aspecto desaliñado que había visto era el detective en jefe del caso puesto que sus órdenes se respetaron sin cuestionamientos.

Levantó levemente el rostro, observando la habitación... los recuerdos sobre ese día le eran pesados sin embargo aquel chico en particular le llamó la atención. Jamás le había preguntado a su padre sobre él pues no habían tenido tiempo. Él había estado en el funeral y por lo que entendía era el jefe del caso... además estaban aquellos otros chicos que vio en el departamento, no tenía idea de quienes eran pero al parecer eran importantes. Sin embargo y pese a todas las cosas que no entendió había algo que le había afectado bastante y era lo que le había sucedido a Misa Amane siendo una niña. Aquel hombre que llevaron esposado había matado a su familia de manera cruel y eso la había llenado de terror... había sufrido bastante y solo quería justicia por lo cual la había llevado hasta el extremo de convertirse en Kira.

- Aun así... también se volvió asesina – susurró... sin embargo, no importaba como lo viera pero la rubia no era en si una asesina sin corazón y además aquel chico pelinegro se había opuesto a que terminaran su vida junto con su hermano cuando tuvieron oportunidad – Misa – mencionó de manera baja, aun con todos los pesares que tenia... tenía en clara su posición – _tengo que verla... _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ... aun no sabemos los detalles pero Producciones Yoshida afirma que la idol Amane Misa se encuentra estable aunque no hemos podido obtener declaraciones por parte de los médicos. Amane al parecer se vio inmersa en un enfrentamiento policial en el edificio de departamentos en el que residía. Se sabe que producto de esto también murió un joven a quien por el momento solo se corren rumores sobre la identi...

El televisor se apagó sin dejar que la reseña de la noticia concluyera aunque eso no le importaba en absoluto. Suspiró mientras ubicaba el control remoto a un lado en la mesa de aquella habitación y luego sacó su videojuego. Los otros dos en la habitación se mantenían completamente callados, cada quien con sus cosas.

- Vaya que le dan importancia – comentó el rubio que estaba parado a un lado de la ventana, comiendo chocolate

- Una figura pública como ella no pasa desapercibida – fue lo que dijo un chico albino quien estaba del otro lado de la habitación armando un rompecabezas color blanco

- Aunque también parece que han estado averiguando los detalles de la muerte de Kira – mencionó el pelirrojo aun centrado en su juego – al menos no han dichos nombres ni nada

- Tarde o temprano darán con el nombre

- Aun así es probable que al desconocer su identidad como Kira lo conviertan en una especie de mártir – dijo con cierto fastidio el rubio tras escuchar las palabras de los otros dos en la habitación – dejando eso de lado todavía no entiendo que hacemos aquí y por qué exactamente estamos los tres en este sitio – preguntó en general y con cierto tono molesto después de todo dos cosas le molestaban y eran exactamente las dos cosas que tenía que soportar

- No podemos salir de aquí porque somos los que la estamos vigilando según recuerdo – mencionó Matt sin dejar de pulsar los botones del videojuego

- Precisamente debemos vigilar a una mujer que siquiera da señales de despertar – volvió a decir con tono fastidiado y un tanto sarcástico

- Fue una asignación de L – zanjó el albino sin siquiera ver a nadie al tiempo que terminaba de colocar las piezas del rompecabezas en su sitio

- Soy yo o L parece que le da mucha importancia a la señorita Amane – inquirió Matt sin dejar de jugar

- Es obvio que es la segunda Kira – aclaró Mello con firmeza, no podía haber más razón que esa

- A mí me parece que más que eso – comentó sin dejar de jugar por lo que no notó cuando Mello se le acercó solo para darle un golpe en la cabeza - ¡oye! – se quejó pues con el golpe había perdido la concentración y fallado el nivel en el que se encontraba – ¿y eso por qué fue? – preguntó mientras se tocaba la zona del golpe

- Por decir estupideces – refutó para luego morder fuertemente la tableta de chocolate

- ¿Cuál estupidez? – preguntó dejando de lado su videojuego

- ¿Cómo cual? ¿Qué es eso de "a mí me parece más que eso" eh? – le remedó sus palabras

- Pues si lo ves de un punto diferente me parece que esta chica es importante para L ¿no crees? – le dijo tranquilamente – además hasta Near lo ha notado

- ¡Cállate! – regañó molesto – no me digas que crees la estupidez que se le ocurrió decir a Near, que para que te informes solo fueron ideas absurdas basadas en las idioteces del psicópata de Yagami

- Creo que hay ciertas evidencias difusas en las afirmaciones sobre esa teoría – declaró el albino captando la atención de Mello y Matt – además solo es una teoría y en sí misma no es una afirmación 100% segura, por ende si me equivoco solo restara una disculpa por una mala percepción de las situaciones y/o motivos reales tras una petición y palabras dictadas por nuestro mentor – opinó mientras enrollaba un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos

- Mejor cállate Near – fue lo que Mello le dijo tras sus palabras, ya había tenido suficiente con las cosas que pasaron desde el fin de Kira como para que Near se ponga a dar teorías disparatadas sobre esa mujer rubia y su gran mentor L

- Como sea – mencionó sin mayor interés el chico albino mientras dejaba que las piezas del rompecabezas cayeran al suelo en desorden y así volver a iniciar a unir las piezas en el marco

- No deberías tomarle tanto peso Mello – le dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba en la silla y volvía a tomar su consola portátil para volver a jugar – además si fuera cierto es cuestión de cada quien ¿no?

- Mejor deja de decir cosas así – refutó para luego alejarse de su amigo pelirrojo, ganas no le faltaban de volver a pegarle un golpe por decir tonterías pero prefirió no amargarse más y degustar su chocolate

El silencio volvió a la habitación. Esta vez ninguno parecía dispuesto a romperlo pero la inesperada aparición de la shinigami blanca desvió la atención, al menos de Matt y Mello, hacia la recién llegada que había atravesado la pared derecha pasando cerca del albino quien siquiera prestó atención al detalle.

- Aun están aquí – mencionó con esa voz carente de emoción

- No tenemos de otra – contestó un tanto tajante el rubio dando una mordida mas al chocolate en su mano

El silencio fue lo que presidió a esas escasas palabras. La shinigami prestó cero atención de los presentes y se aproximo a la rubia que seguía inconsciente. La observaba en silencio mientras los presentes se dedicaban a lo suyo aunque Mello y Matt miraban de reojo a la shinigami.

Rem observó con detenimiento a su protegida quien ya llevaba 3 días inconsciente, se preguntaba cuando despertaría y que sucedería a partir de ese momento. Por lo que había escuchado de todos los detectives del caso aun había conflicto con la no esclarecida decisión de aquel humano por lo que no tenía una idea de que sucedería una vez la rubia volviera en sí.

Los sucesores simplemente continuaron con sus actividades o al menos Mello lo intentó porque el hecho de estar en esa habitación, con una modelo inconsciente, su mejor amigo jugando su videojuego sin dar señales de saber que pasaba a su alrededor, un albino irritantemente metido en su estúpido rompecabezas y una shinigami mas callada que una roca le estaba sacando de quicio. Aguantando quien sabe cómo se terminó su tableta de chocolate pero la situación no mejoraba en absoluto por lo que terminó soltando un bufido que pareció pasar desapercibido por los presentes en la habitación.

- Esto es un asco – comentó con fastidio mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación

- ¿A dónde vas Mello? – preguntó el pelirrojo poniendo pausa a su juego y mirando al rubio

- Tú qué crees... no pienso seguir un minuto más aquí, necesito aire – respondió con pesadez

- Pero L dijo...

- No empieces Matt – cortó las palabras del pelirrojo – además solo daré un paseo e iré a la cafetería del hospital para despejarme, no he olvidado lo que L pidió – aclaró con cierta molestia – después de todo no me agrada estar aquí encerrado con una chica inconsciente y Near armando ese tonto rompecabezas, suficiente con que haya soportado por las primeras horas pero ahora necesito salir de aquí

- Entonces te acompaño – declaró el pelirrojo parándose de su sitio y yendo donde el rubio

- En ese caso te quedas a vigilar Near – ordenó, sino es que impuso, a lo cual el albino atinó a enrollar un mechón de cabello en sus dedos sin importarle mucho la cosa

- Nos vemos luego Near, te traeré algo de la cafetería – avisó Matt ya saliendo por la puerta

- Como gustes – mencionó tranquilamente mientras continuaba con su actividad

Los segundos comenzaron a correr en el silencio. La shinigami se abstenía de comentar algo y aquel chico siquiera parecía prestar atención a su entorno. El tiempo transcurría en una atmosfera entre tranquila y densa. A los pocos minutos de la salida de los otros dos sucesores la puerta se abrió nuevamente entrando por ella una mujer vestida de blanco, una enfermera.

La mujer aunque notó al pequeño no dijo nada puesto que no era inusual encontrarlo tan callado como en ese momento, jugando en el suelo y sin siquiera tomarle atención a su presencia por lo que nada cambiaría si hablaba, cosa que había hecho las otras veces que lo encontró y a lo mucho que recibió fue una mirada, una leve contestación o el silencio. Comenzó a chequear a la paciente asegurándose que estuviera bien mientras la shinigami permanecía a un lado de la camilla observando lo que la mujer hacia.

El chequeó iba tan normal como siempre y tras algunas anotaciones mas, así como darle la medicación por medio del catéter que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, la mujer estuvo dispuesta a irse de no ser porque mientras escribía las ultimas anotaciones observó un reflejo por parte de la chica.

- Uh? – el leve sonido que ella hizo llamó la atención del albino quien subió la mirada hasta ver como la mujer bajaba levemente la tabla de anotación y observaba como la rubia movía levemente los dedos – señorita Amane – mencionó con curiosidad

La rubia lentamente estaba volviendo en sí. El movimiento de sus dedos pronto fue sustituido por leves movimientos en los parpados y como si estos le pesaran enormemente intentaba abrirlos lográndolo apenas.

- Misa – la shinigami la llamó y pareció que aquella conocida voz le daba ánimos para poder abrir los parpados y salir de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba

Finalmente, y tras un par de llamados de la enfermera y la shinigami, la chica dejó ver sus ojos azules aunque mirando el entorno algo borroso... apenas distinguía la figura de alguien cerca de ella y otra sombra mas de alguien cerca de la cabecera de la cama.

- Señorita Amane – inquirió la enfermera al ver que había abierto los ojos – señorita Amane – repitió y la chica dirigió sus ojos que apenas aclaraban la borrosa imagen que veía sobre el fondo blanco que distinguía en aquella habitación

- S-s-si – mencionó quedamente, un murmullo que apenas y escucharon

- Qué bueno que despertó al fin – mencionó la enfermera con una sonrisa – bienvenida de nuevo señorita Amane – le dijo con amabilidad

- D-de... nuevo – mencionó con un poco mas de fuerza en la voz y observando su entorno y a la desconocida mujer frente a ella

- Informaré al doctor de inmediato, por favor no se esfuerce de ningún modo – le dijo justo antes de dirigirse a la puerta aunque antes de salir se giró hacia un costado del lugar y dijo – por favor cuida que no se levante o intente esforzarse indebidamente – y sin esperar respuesta salió por completo de la habitación

- Bien – mencionó la voz tranquila de Near quien enrollaba un mechón de cabello en sus dedos y observaba la puerta y luego a la chica en la cama

- Uh? – Misa se mostró sorprendida ante las palabras de la enfermera pero al escuchar la contestación giró su vista hacia la izquierda apenas distinguiendo en línea recta los mechones albinos. Bajó la mirada un poco mas y observó a un chico en ropas holgadas que parecían un pijama, de cabello blanco y expresión inmutable que le miraba con una expresión vacía – ¿Near? – logró decir haciendo memoria del nombre del chico

- Señorita Amane – mencionó él con tono tranquilo

- Me da gusto que despertaras Misa – escuchó la voz de la shinigami y subió la vista prontamente hacia el dios de la muerte que estaba parado muy cerca de la pared cerca de la camilla

- Rem – mencionó no sin cierta emoción, un tanto sorprendida aunque luego su mirada se volvió un poco angustiada y feliz como si quisiese llorar – tú... Rem – mencionó para luego sonreírle, recordando como aun sumida en la inconsciencia pudo escuchar como la shinigami le llamaba

Near se mantuvo al margen de aquella reacción que la rubia había tenido al ver a la shinigami, retomando su rompecabezas aunque sin dejar de prestar atención al entorno. La shinigami no podía estar mas aliviada aunque no lo mostrara en su expresión... que Misa hubiese despertado era un peso menos de incertidumbre en la situación.

- Rem... gracias – le dijo tranquilamente ella, un agradecimiento que no estaba del todo segura el ¿por qué? Pero que la rubia se lo decía con gran cariño

Antes que la shinigami pudiera decir algo más la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y la entrada de aquellas personas simplemente no le dio tiempo de decir algo a la rubia, que al igual que el albino chico del suelo, dirigieron sus miradas a los recién llegados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salir y entrar del hospital era más llevadero desde que parecieron convencer a la prensa con respecto a la escasa información que soltaron sobre el estado de Amane Misa por lo cual el lugar ya no estaba tan asediado como el primer y segundo día. L, sentado en su típica postura e ingiriendo sus típicos postres, se mantenía completamente absorto apilando cubos de azúcar. Los miembros de la fuerza especial y agentes del FBI, así como la ladrona y el estafador, se encontraban en silencio, tomando una merienda cortesía de Watari mientras de vez en vez miraban al detective que seguía inmutable como cada vez que se reunían con él después de adelantar papeleo y evidencia obtenida tras la muerte de Kira.

El señor Yagami aun a pesar de los días transcurridos no dejaba de lado que llegados a un punto L decidiría que sucedería con Amane Misa y siendo un tanto egoístas esperaba que la justicia dispusiera de ella pues la chica era el segundo Kira. Recordando anteriores conversaciones simplemente temía que él, el mejor detective del mundo, quisiese mostrarse arbitrario y exonerara a la rubia por sus crimines.

El detective por su parte permanecía ajeno a su entorno pensando únicamente en las preguntas que lo asediaban constantemente sobre Misa Amane lo cual últimamente lo mantenía mas despierto que cuando consumía azúcar en cantidades. Stephen, Halle y Anthony se miraban entre sí de vez en cuando preguntándose a donde iría a parar la cosa una vez la rubia despertara sin obtener una nimia idea acerca de eso. Antes que alguno, desesperado por el silencio, hablara llamaron a la puerta de aquella habitación donde permanecían por lo que Mogi se levantó de su sitio para ver quién era.

- Disculpe la molestia – dijo primeramente una enfermera haciendo una leve inclinación – vengo a avisarles que la señorita Amane por fin ha despertado – aquellas palabras que fueron escuchadas por todos lograron atrapar la atención de inmediato – el doctor esta revisándola en este instante, me ha pedido que les avisara

- Está bien, muchas gracias señorita – le dijo con tono tranquilo y agradecido

- Hay alguna novedad sobre su estado – inquirió antes que nada el agente Lester poniéndose en pie y yendo hacia la puerta

- Eh, no... por el momento está estable pero hasta que el Dr. Shideki la evalúe se sabrá cómo se encuentra – contestó la mujer girando un poco la atención sobre aquel hombre

- Muy bien... gracias por la información – dijo con un tono serio pero sin ser pesado

- Me retiro – y dando una inclinación la mujer de blanco se dio media vuelta para luego perderse en el pasillo

- Al fin reaccionó – el comentario de Aizawa logró romper el breve silencio del resto tras la partida de la enfermera – parece que ya va siendo hora de que todo termine de una vez

- Eso sin duda alguna – mencionó escuetamente el señor Yagami

- Por lo pronto algunos de nosotros tendremos que ir para hablar con el doctor y ver la situación de Amane – dijo la ladrona mientras apagaba la colilla del cigarro que hasta hace poco fumaba

- Lo conveniente es que Lester, Mogi y Aizawa se encarguen de eso – mencionó por primera vez el detective a quien todos le dirigieron la mirada pues había estado tan callado que ya parecía que había olvidado cómo se habla

- De acuerdo – comentó Aizawa mientras se ponía en pie

- Y mientras ¿qué hacemos nosotros? – inquirió Matsuda con aire pensativo

- Iremos ahí dentro de poco – respondió sin mirar a nadie – además necesitamos comunicarnos con la señorita Idachi Kana e informarle sobre el despertar de Amane

- ¿Idachi Kana? – preguntó el señor Yagami confundido

- La señorita Idachi es la tutora legal de Amane – sentenció Halle completamente tranquila – creí que se los habías dicho – comentó con cierta sorpresa dirigiéndose a L

- Lo pase por alto además ella no llega sino hasta hoy ya que ha estado trabajando en el extranjero. Le alegrara saber que ella esta despierta – comentó sin ningún cambio en su neutral voz

- ¿Tutora legal? No sabía que Amane Misa tuviera una – dijo Mogi confundido

- Según la información que Mello recabó, ella era la anterior manager de Amane y hasta los 15 años lo fue... al parecer hubo un acuerdo entre ellas, Misa exoneró de cargo de manager a la señorita Idachi quien al poco tiempo aceptó un contrato extranjero y Misa comenzó a ser más independiente aunque legalmente ella no puede hacerse cargo de sus cuentas bancarias hasta los 18 años... Kana Idachi ha estado al pendiente de ella aun cuando viaja considerables temporadas permaneciendo con Misa a lo sumo tres o cuatro meses al año ya que según sé trabaja como fotógrafa profesional para varias revistas Europeas y Americanas bajo el nombre de Hilda Kendal – argumentó tranquilamente

- ¡Ahora recuerdo! – exclamó Matsuda haciendo que todos lo mirasen – la última vez que Idachi se presentó como la manager de Misa-Misa se dijo que era muy buscada por su trabajo en el extranjero. Recuerdo que varios miembros del Jet-set de Francia, Italia y Estados Unidos habían solicitado su trabajo y al final de un arduo periodo en los medios Misa-Misa anunció que Kana Idachi dejaría de ser su representante anunciando en ese momento como su representante a uno de los miembros de producciones Yoshida previamente escogido por la misma Idachi

- ¿Y tú como rayos sabes eso? – inquirió Aizawa ante la información que soltó Matsuda

- Es que me mantengo informado jaja – se rió mientras se rascaba un poco la parte posterior de la cabeza

- Vaya momento para soltar información – dijo Aizawa a son de queja

- Vamos, ni que hubiese sido importante para el caso en primer lugar – se defendió Matsuda – además ni siquiera lo recordaba hasta que Ryuuzaki mencionó el nombre de la señorita Kana Idachi y también Misa-Misa jamás la mencionó en todo el tiempo que llevó el caso y para rematar ella siquiera estaba en el país – argumentó

- En eso Matsuda tiene razón – concordó L completamente tranquilo

- Como sea, es mejor que vayamos de una vez con el médico – indicó Lester haciendo que Aizawa y Mogi asintieran para luego salir de la habitación

El silencio volvió a caer en la habitación pero esta vez hubo una variante. L tomó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y marcó un numero para luego acercar el aparato apenas sujetándolo con los dedos pulgar e índice.

- Watari, comunícate con la señorita Idachi. Misa Amane ya esta despierta – avisó para después colgar sin mas

- Y ahora que pasara – inquirió Wedy con toda la tranquilidad del mundo haciendo que se instalara un ambiente denso en la habitación

Todos observaron al detective que volvió a apilar cubitos de azúcar con un aire bastante pensativo. Aunque quisieron decir algo simplemente no podían, había una especie de impedimento que los mantenía completamente en silencio.

- Supongo que tendremos que verificar el estado de Misa Amane primeramente – y aunque quiso agregar mas no pudo hacerlo, de un momento a otro, y ante la actual situación del despertar de Misa, sintió que la situación lo abrumaba... lo cual era muy extraño y nuevo para él... sentía muchas cosas contradictorias en su ser y la duda prevalecía de muchas maneras

- Si ese es el caso – mencionó Aiber poniéndose en pie a lo cual el resto simplemente concordó para luego levantarse aunque L fue el último en ponerse de pie pues parecía más indeciso que nunca

_- Ya que _– pensó para sí el detective quien tras dejar de lado el azúcar se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta por la cual el resto había empezado a salir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Misa había estado respondiendo cada cuestionante del médico en cuanto este apareció. La habían estado evaluando para asegurarse que se encontraba en condiciones óptimas y al parecer así era. Después de varios chequeos e interrogantes sobre su bienestar el médico le sonrió con amabilidad.

- Muy bien señorita Amane – indicó mientras hacía a un lado el expediente donde anotaba – parece que todo está bien, salvo por la desorientación que tenia al inicio, lo cual es normal, no hay nada malo. Esta absolutamente bien y la herida provocada por la bala esta sanando correctamente – dijo tranquilamente – el dolor que pueda generarle la herida puede ser molesto por esa razón deberá tomar los medicamentos

- Bien – accedió la rubia quien estaba acomodada en la cama de tal forma que estuviese sentada – por cierto... alguien sabe que estoy aquí – inquirió dudosa – es decir... sí, bueno... si alguien ha preguntado por mi

- Los medios de comunicación estuvieron aquí en un inicio pero los miembros de la policía que vinieron con usted se hicieron cargo de ello. Fuera de eso solo esos chicos de ahí – apunto a los sucesores que estaban presentes – y algunos de esos oficiales han estado al pendiente de usted señorita Amane – mencionó a lo que la rubia simplemente asintió – saldré ahora para dejarle sola, si gusta que ellos salgan dígalo – indicó señalando a los sucesores

- Eh... no, está bien no se preocupe – le dijo dándole una sonrisa

- En ese caso, iré a hablar con los oficiales que la han estado cuidando – y con una leve inclinación el médico se retiró dejando a la chica con aquellos tres niños

- Esperabas que alguien además de nosotros preguntara por ti – inquirió Matt con tono tranquilo. Había vuelto junto a Mello poco después que el doctor llegara y en todo el rato se había dedicado a jugar y medio prestar atención de lo que ocurría

Misa miró a los chicos con extrañeza, al menos el chico no había sido pesado con su expresión pero aun así le sorprendió que le dijera aquello. Guardó silencio bajando un poco la mirada y antes que alguno de ellos hablara dijo...

- No – contestó escuetamente – después de todo ni siquiera debe saberlo – comentó suavemente aunque todos la escucharon

- Si te refieres a tu tutora ella sabe que estas aquí – mencionó el albino con calma

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó un poco sorprendida y mirándoles – como es que...

- Investigué tu pasado a fondo – respondió Mello mirándola con seriedad – no porque quisiera – aclaró – L lo pidió

- Ya veo – mencionó, con solo aquella breve explicación le quedaba claro cómo es que sabían de su tutora – entonces ella lo sabe

- Watari se contacto con ella luego que llamara repetidas veces a tu teléfono y también a las oficinas de producciones Yoshida según escuchamos – mencionó Matt – según L ella llega hoy desde Nueva York. Parece que se enteró de tu estado por medio de la web y decidió llamar para comprobar que no fuera un rumor. L y Watari se comunicaron con ella para hacerle saber la situación y decidió regresar antes de tiempo para verte – aclaró el pelirrojo

- Hay no – expresó la chica con cierta preocupación – _dejaste tu trabajo por mi _– pensó con remordimiento

- Misa – el llamado de la shinigami hizo que la chica girara a verla – no se han visto en mucho tiempo, es normal que por tu estado decida dejar todo y venir – aseguró con ese tono sombrío

- Lo se... es solo que... – Misa guardó silencio, consiente que los chicos la escuchaban pero estaba preocupada porque Kana iba a llegar en cualquier momento a Japón – desde que decidí dejarla realizar sus sueños y proyectos... y más que nada desde que decidí usar la death note... intente alejarla de mi porque no quería ser una carga ni tampoco quería meterla en el embrollo en el que me encuentro ahora – susurró lo último, ahora que lo pensaba bien, sabía que su llegada iba a generar cientos de interrogantes y qué decir de su situación... ahora que lo veía mejor ella posiblemente seria encarcelada después de todo ella era la segunda Kira

Kira. Recordó lo sucedido hacia 3 días, según lo que sabía que era el tiempo que llevaba inconsciente. Al fin Kira ya no existía y a pesar que los juicios de la death note se habían detenido eso no quería decir que ella estaba exenta de sus crímenes, porque si... ella estaba consiente que era una asesina.

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se abrió y por ella aparecieron los miembros de la fuerza especial y Ryuuzaki. Al verlo sintió una punzada de dolor y alivio en su interior... dolor porque su situación con él no era la mejor y alivio porque al final de cuentas había logrado seguir con vida tras enfrentar a Kira.

- Ryuuzaki – lo que sea que el señor Yagami iba a decir se quedó en el aire pues el detective ya había abierto y sin mayores ceremonias entró en la habitación encontrándose con sus sucesores, la shinigami y la chica que lo miraba desde la camilla

- Has despertado al fin Misa – mencionó con ese tono monótono que usaba

- Eh... si – respondió ella bajando levemente la mirada

- Qué bueno que estas despierta Misa-Misa – oyó decir de Matsuda por lo cual ella le miró para regalarle una queda sonrisa

- Señorita Amane – la saludó Aizawa con seriedad mientras el resto tan solo observó la situación sin decir nada

La habitación se puso un tanto densa. En ese momento parecía que las palabras pasaban a segundo plano puesto que en las miradas de cada uno había convicción... leía en ellos que la veían como el segundo Kira. Giró su mirada por unos momentos hacia L y sin esperarlo alcanzó a ver algo que la sorprendió, razón por la que dio un pequeño sobresalto.

- ¿Qué sucede Misa-Misa? – inquirió Matsuda con confusión, a pesar que ella era el segundo Kira sabia que de no ser por ella quizás el caso aun siguiera en curso o peor... ya estarían muertos

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió mirando fijamente al detective, aunque no lo miraba la rostro sino un poco más arriba. Giró hacia los chicos siguiendo la misma línea de visión – puedo ver sus nombres – susurró con asombro logrando que los demás se sorprendieran

- Tu nunca renunciaste a la libreta por lo tanto tampoco renunciaste a los ojos shinigami – le dijo Rem con su tono de siempre

Misa giró a ver a Rem confundida. Ryuk, el shinigami con el que había hecho el trato estaba muerto entonces ¿Por qué aun poseía los ojos? Que no hubiera renunciado a ellos no significaba que debería tenerlos ¿o sí?... Rem vio sus dudas así que decidió responderlas después de todo aunque no estaba obligada a hacerlo con ella no tenia reservas en explicarle algunas cosas.

- El trato no se deshizo puesto que hasta el momento de la muerte de Ryuk tu aun eras la propietaria de la death note. Has heredado sus ojos y la única manera de deshacerte de ellos es renunciando a la libreta – explicó monótonamente

- Ya veo – mencionó y hasta ese momento reparó en algo - ¿Qué pasó con la libreta de Ryuk?... y esa arena que quedó – pregunto un tanto tímida al final

- La libreta que Ryuk usó para matar a McLaren y a Light se encuentra bajo nuestra custodia – informó el detective captando la atención de Misa – en cuanto a la arena en que el shinigami se convirtió la depositamos en un recipiente guardado en el edificio de investigación

- Entiendo – susurró quedamente mostrando cierta tristeza al conocer esos hechos

La habitación se envolvió de silencio, todos observaban con diferente perspectiva a la rubia que miraba su regazo con aire nostálgico. La shinigami simplemente la observaba imaginando la culpa que se le debía haber formado al recordar la muerte de Ryuk, un hecho que aun seguía sorprendiéndola.

- No lo sabía – mencionó por lo bajo captando la atención de todos – no tenía idea que Ryuk... tuviese algún tipo de sentimiento por mi – mencionó con una amague de sonrisa para luego girar la mirada a Rem – no imagine que algo así pasaría – susurró viendo a la shinigami

- Nadie estaba seguro de lo que pasaría, de un modo u otro todo era impredecible aun cuando tú y ese humano planearon lo que harían para derrotar a Light Yagami – expuso la shinigami

Las palabras de la shinigami actuaron como un silenciador para el resto pues nadie pareció tener voz para decir algo tras aquella afirmación que Rem le hacía a la rubia. Misa desvió la mirada otra vez, la tristeza la embargaba debido a las situaciones que habían pasado en el enfrentamiento con Kira... con Light. Los sucesores veían la situación pero sin decir nada después de todo el que tenía voz de mando era L.

- ¿Para qué hora está prevista la llegada de Kana? – preguntó la rubia logrando sorprender a los detectives pues no sabían que ella tuviera conocimiento de eso si apenas despertaba

- Para las 5 de la tarde de hoy – informó L completamente tranquilo para luego girar y ver a sus sucesores – ustedes le informaron sobre eso – inquirió logrando que los chicos, cada quien con sus reacciones, asintieran para confirmar la pregunta del detective

- Bien – la queda palabra que escapó de los labios de la chica fue tan suave que casi no se escuchó

Rem observó a la chica, lo que sea que estuviera pensando se hacia una idea aunque algo vaga. Miró al resto con su gesto carente de vida, observando que todos le mantenían la vista fija a la rubia como si esta fuera a utilizar la libreta en cualquier momento, cosa completamente ridícula puesto que ella no tenía su libreta. Volvió a ver a la chica que mantenía la mirada hacia su regazo con una expresión indescifrable y mucho antes que ella pudiese decir alguna palabra Rem ya había visto una determinación que anteriormente, según Ryuk, ella ya había tomado.

- Y ahora que pasara – la expresión que el pelirrojo dejó escapar antes que alguien hablara atrajo la atención y tras mirarlo detenidamente miraron al detective quien se mantenía completamente callado observando a la rubia

- No hagas preguntas de las cuales conoces las respuestas Matt – regaño el rubio mirando al chico con una mueca

- Es cierto – la afirmación que hizo la rubia llamó la atención de todos quienes giraron a verla... ella sonreía con burla hacia sí misma tras escuchar aquellas palabras – esa es una pregunta con una respuesta clara – y giró a ver a los chicos que con una risa falsa y amarga que siquiera podía mantener

- Estas muy tranquila con eso – mencionó Mogi al ver como la chica tomaba su situación completamente calmada

- Quizás es porque ya sabía a dónde me dirigía desde un inicio – comentó, ahora mirando a los agentes que estuvieron involucrados en el caso para después posar su mirada en los ojos oscuros de L quien permanecía en su mutismo, mirándola – te lo dije L – mencionó con un gesto medio resignado – te dije que te entregaría a Kira así como también a mi misma a cambio de poder llegar al objetivo que 8 años atrás destruyó lo que amaba – su rostro mostró cierta amargura pero logró disolver su gesto para luego suspirar y reír de sí misma

- Es cierto – confirmó el detective quien era observado por el resto – cumplí mi parte del trato y por lo que veo estas dispuesta a cumplir la tuya – dijo con solemnidad

- No pienso permitir que le hagan algo a Misa – mencionó la shinigami ante aquellas palabras

- Aun siendo un dios de la muerte no deberías interferir en algo que concierne a nosotros los humanos – rebatió el señor Yagami sorprendiendo a todos por sus palabras – Misa Amane es una asesina serial y según las leyes será juzgada aunque no te agrade – puntualizó logrando molestar un poco a la shinigami

- Jefe – Matsuda estaba un tanto sorprendido por sus palabras pero de cierta manera comprendía que él no podía permitir que el segundo asesino, el segundo Kira, quedara impune... no cuando el Kira original había pagado con su vida

Aizawa y Mogi no hicieron más que ver sorprendidos y contrariados la situación mientras los agentes Lester, Gevanni y Lidner se mantenían en silencio un poco atrás del resto que siquiera se había movido un poco para entrar en la habitación cuya puerta seguía abierta.

El ambiente se volvió tan tenso que en cualquier momento parecía que algo iba a estallar. Misa al escuchar las duras palabras del señor Yagami logró sentirse demasiado culpable a la vez que comprendió que tras sus palabras había cierto tono de reproche y comprendió a que se debía... su hijo había muerto por ella... por su culpa y a pesar de saber que era Kira aun así era su hijo y comprendía el porqué parecía recriminar el hecho de una condena en su contra.

- Tiene razón señor Yagami – mencionó la chica tomando desprevenidos al resto – soy una asesina y como tal merezco una condena – afirmó no sin cierto tono vacilante escondido tras frases con firme convicción

- Misa – la shinigami le dirigió la mirada, no podía permitir que algo le pasara pero ella parecía estar pidiendo su muerte... porque no le esperaba más que una condena a muerte por sus múltiples asesinatos realizados con la death note

- Es cierto Rem, se que quieres protegerme pero... yo ya había aceptado mi destino mucho antes del enfrentamiento con Light – miró a la shinigami con un semblante tranquilo – me has cuidado bien todo este tiempo y has estado a mi lado pero aunque no sabía a qué grado en un primer momento, tenía en claro que si iba a involucrarme con Kira nada bueno me esperaba al final – sonrió con amargura – estaba dispuesta a aceptar morir si cumplía mi objetivo al final – declaró logrando sorprender a todos, inclusive al detective que le miraba fijamente

- Amane – el llamado del detective hizo que ella le mirara – entonces aceptas tus crímenes y tu condena – aquella fue más que una pregunta, era una confirmación que ella misma le dio al asentir

- Entonces piensas condenarla a pesar de tus anteriores palabras – inquirió la shinigami al detective confundiendo a la chica

- ¿A qué te refieres Rem? – inquirió pero ni siquiera tuvo una respuesta cuando Ryuuzaki volvió a hablar

- Aun mantengo mi postura – mencionó monótonamente

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido Matsuda y el resto parecía completamente contrariado al escuchar las palabras del detective

- ¿Qué cosa? – Mello no lo creía, de hecho no era el único pues Near y Matt miraban a su mentor con un gesto de confusión

- Ryuuzaki – inquirió la chica sin comprender que sucedía, por las expresiones de todos parecía que L se había vuelto loco - ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó

- No estarás hablando en serio Ryuuzaki – dijo el señor Yagami con un tono serio en la voz

- He tomado mi decisión señor Yagami – afirmó firmemente el detective mientras se acercaba un poco más a la rubia que le miraba confundida – no condenaré a Misa Amane

Aquellas palabras hicieron que la rubia abriera los ojos de golpe debido a la impresión. Había escuchado bien... Ryuuzaki, L, el mejor detective del mundo se estaba negando a condenarla. Los sucesores parecían sumamente confusos con lo dicho y los agentes tanto del FBI como de la APN miraban a L como si de repente hubiese perdido la razón.

- ¿Q-qué? – inquirió con la voz cortada por la impresión

- Ryuuzaki, perdiste la razón – dijo Aizawa intentando que su voz no sonara completamente desesperada, lo último que esperaba era que Ryuuzaki tomara esa decisión aunque de antemano ya sabían que podía suceder

- Es broma – comentó un poco escéptico el agente Lester, a pesar de no haber estado más que unos días en la investigación eso no quitaba que la decisión que L tomaba era lo último que esperabas escuchar de alguien que representaba la justicia

- No se trata de ninguna broma – afirmó el detective – no tengo intenciones de condenar a Misa Amane. Ella fue una pieza clave para la resolución del caso así como una ayuda importante... estoy tomando en cuenta cada aspecto de la situación y para mi, ella ya ha redimido un poco de la culpa que carga consigo al haber utilizado la death note bajo el nombre de Kira

- ¡Te zafaste un tornillo o que! – exclamó la rubia logrando sobresaltar a todos – como que piensas dejarme libre como si nada

- Es extraño que seas tú la que reclame el hecho – mencionó el detective

- Te volviste idiota o que – volvió a decir la rubia, no comprendía porque L no la juzgaba de una vez – soy una asesina, tienes pruebas suficientes y aun así me dejaras libre – cuestionó

- Deberías estar feliz, estas siendo absuelta de cargos y actúas como si eso fuera lo peor del mundo – la voz de Wedy tomó desprevenida a la modelo que giró a ver la puerta de entrada

- No pueden estar hablando en serio, arriesgamos mucho en este caso y dejaremos que uno de los Kira sea absuelto de cargos como si nada – mencionó Aizawa, molesto con la situación que se estaba desatando

- Tienes que estar bromeando L – mencionó la chica viendo al detective completamente contrariada – que no ves quien soy – le dijo con la voz reflejando la confusión que la embargaba – ¡yo pude matarte! – exclamó

- Pero no lo hiciste – rebatió – decidiste dejar de seguir los lineamientos de Light y entregarte pero yo nunca dije que te condenaría... yo no podría hacerte daño Misa – mencionó sorprendiendo a la chica – aun si era una trampa estaba dispuesto a jugar bajo tus lineamientos... al final de cuentas me demostraste que podía confiar en ti, razón por la que deje que vieras a mis sucesores a pesar de saber que si todo era fingido podrías matarlos al igual que a mí – argumentó con parsimonia

- Intenté matar a McLaren y lo iba a hacer sin importar que me dispararan – confrontó la rubia a las palabras de L

- Tenias tus motivos para querer hacerlo y aunque al final murió no fue por tu mano

- ¡No puedes estarme justificando! – exclamó y el resto no hacía más que ver su discusión completamente callados e impresionados por lo que decían – ¡te volviste loco! Si yo quisiera podría matarte sin ningún problema – reclamó comenzando a sentirse abrumada con la decisión del detective

- No tienes tu libreta y aun si la tuvieses no serias capaz – aseguró

- ¡No puedes estar seguro de eso! – exclamó un poco más alto y ante el esfuerzo la chica sintió una punzada de dolor en la herida provocada por la bala que recibiera por parte de McLaren aunque decidió ignorar el hecho

- Ryuuzaki – el llamado del señor Yagami estaba lleno de confusión y seriedad – no puedes hablar en serio, Light pagó con su vida ¿y el segundo Kira quedara libre? Te parece que es algo justo – espetó con semblante rígido

- Que no lo ves L – dijo la chica casi después que el señor Yagami dijera sus palabras - **¡Soy una asesina!** – exclamó y enfatizó sus palabras – no puedes estar considerando en serio dejarme libre cuando tus subordinados y compañeros de investigación quieren que pague lo justo – terminó por decir sorprendiendo a los agentes – no importa lo que pase conmigo desde un inicio iba a aceptar la condena que fuese a caer sobre mi... ya fuera por las leyes, a manos de Kira o por mi limitado tiempo de vida al haber hecho el trato de los ojos dos veces acortando mi vida a la mitad – miró fijamente a los ojos al detective y dijo – ¡no importaba lo que sucedería, al final de cuentas ya estoy muerta! – finalizó dejando que sus ojos se anegaran de lagrimas que amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento – crees que no puedo ver el odio que pueden guardar en su ser al saber que soy ese asesino que con afán persiguieron y que siempre tuvieron cerca... entiendo mejor que nadie que el señor Yagami me odia porque fue por mi sola existencia que Light murió antes de poder tomar una opción diferente

_- Amane _– el señor Yagami al escuchar sus palabras y observar su gesto que lentamente se destrozaba se sintió como si fuese alguien realmente malo

- Yo no merezco vivir... al final de cuentas no hay nada más para mi... ya cumplí la promesa a mi familia así que no importa nada ya – dijo dejando caer dos lagrimas de sus ojos

- Aun cuando pienses de ese modo la verdad es que no quiero juzgarte – aceptó el detective sorprendiendo a la rubia como a los demás – de hecho no estoy dispuesto a dañarte – afirmó no sin cierta incomodidad pues lo último que esperaba era decir eso frente al resto de los agentes

_- No me digas que te importa tanto su vida... acaso te has enamorado de una asesina_ – las palabras de Light volvieron a invadir la mente de los sucesores... el albino miraba con un gesto levemente sorprendido a su mentor – _al final es cierto ¿no?_ – pensó con cierta sorpresa

- L... acaso... – las palabras de Matt se quedaron en su boca, no podía ni terminaba de concebir lo que veía y escuchaba de su mentor

- No es cierto – Mello era quien más confundido estaba, su mentor y modelo a seguir... ¿estaba dejando libre a una asesina?

_- Misa... este humano... en verdad te está protegiendo _– decía para sí el dios de la muerte

- No... no... – la modelo parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, a su mente evocó el recuerdo de aquellos momentos con L... el último momento de hecho fue el que con mayor intensidad llegó a su mente – Elle – susurró tan suave que solo fue escuchado por el detective y la shinigami quienes estaban más cerca de ella – no deberías... deberías odiarme por la persona en quien me convertí – mencionó suavemente sintiendo su pecho contraerse... L no podía quererla ¿o sí?

Misa bajó la cabeza con la mirada completamente sorprendida mientras todos no hacían más que ver con asombro lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. La rubia recordó cada momento con el detective, a pesar que debería sentirse feliz porque L se preocupara y demostrara afecto a ella no podía... la acusación que el resto hacia sobre ella era demasiado... sentía que debía pagar para solventar sus deudas con el resto de las personas a pesar que eso significara no volver a ver a Elle Lawliet.

- No merezco una oportunidad... no cuando se que me odian de una manera u otra – comentó con la voz quebrada y dejando que las lagrimas se resbalaran por sus mejillas

Pero antes que cualquiera pudiera decir alguna cosa el sonido de una voz les sorprendió...

- Yo no te odio Misa – dijo una chica castaña que estaba parada justo en el umbral de la puerta y miraba a la modelo con un gesto cálido aunque notándosele cierto matiz de tristeza – yo no te odio – repitió con firmeza haciendo que el resto la viera con sorpresa tal como la rubia y el detective, a su manera, lo hacían

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora:**

Bueno, he aquí el capítulo 22 de esta historia! ^_^

En verdad no sé cómo le he hecho pero no esperaba llegar hasta estas alturas, de hecho la historia iba a ser un poco más pequeña pero mis ataques de inspiración me hicieron alargarme más con esto ^_^...

En fin, pasando de tema... ¿Qué tal el capitulo? Como vemos, ya L ha dado su decisión: no condenara a Misa! ^_^... pero su decisión ha creado un conflicto para con los agentes involucrados en el caso u.u

En serio, me ha costado escribir el final de este cap porque de hecho iba a ser más largo pero decidí cortarlo y continuarlo en el siguiente que vendría siendo las resoluciones finales a todo el asunto de Kira. Tenía planeada otra trama pero al final me decidí por esta pues sentía que me iba muy dramática y al final no sabía cómo rayos solucionarlo por lo que terminé escribiendo de nuevo y he aquí el resultado... respecto a la primera parte del cap, pues no tengo mucho que decir, el informe, la perspectiva del asunto de la madre de Light así como de Sayu y todo lo demás... creo que dejo claras las cosas aunque como vemos en el siguiente aun hay mas por contar ^_^

Espero que el cap no les haya resultado aburrido, de hecho a mi no sé porque me pareció tedioso completarlo y siento que mi propio tedio influye en la manera en que percibo el cap... en fin, no voy a molestar mas con estas notas y espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura ^_^

Nos vemos en el próximo!

**¿Me dejarían un review?... ****sería estupendo conocer sus opiniones ^_^**

**Luna Love**


End file.
